Family, Love,Life
by inkfingers95
Summary: What is Charming and Snow had another daughter and didn't know about it? Snow and Emma come back from the enchanted forest. Cora and hook didn't come through the portal. Lots of Charming fluff and action.
1. Chapter 1

This is after season two episode nine {queen of hearts} and before episode ten {the cricket game} except Cora and hook didn't come through the portal.

Emma, snow, and charming made their way back to Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry was staying the night with Regina since the apartment was small and everyone needed their rest. Charming closed the door and the three adults stood in the little living room. The room was stiff with awkwardness. "I'm going to take a shower," Emma said walking upstairs. Snow looks nervously to charming for backup. "Emma we should talk" charming says. Emma doesn't turn around on the stairs. "I really don't want to talk right now." Charming sighs as Emma exits to the second floor.

"Why didn't you push harder?" Snow exclaims stalking into the kitchen. "Are you serious? You know Emma, you won't get her to do anything she doesn't want to." Snow sighs giving up "I know but there is so much we don't know about her." Charming takes snow gently in his arms. "It will be ok, we are back together and we will learn all about are daughter in time." "I know" snow whimpers, "Now lets get some sleep." Charming guides her to their room.

Emma swings her arm over her eyes to block the light pouring through her window. After tossing and turning she gives up and gets dressed for the day. As she walks down the stairs she hears David and Mary talking. Emma groans she was hoping she could get out before they were up and avoid the awkward attempts at bonding. She rolls her shoulders and walks onto the kitchen. Snow and James stop talking and look over at the blond entering the kitchen. "Guys I'm not an alien" Emma grabs a piece of toast from the toaster and sticks it in her mouth while she raids the fridge. Ignoring the eyes boring holes in her back she pours a glass of milk and leans against the counter. "Why are you up already and dressed?" Snow asks as she is still in her pajamas. Emma shrugs "I need to go to the station and start on the paper work." Snow looks at charming "Emma you don't need to jump right into that." James says, "yeah I do" Emma puts her cup in the sink and walks over to the door to get her shoes. She just wanted to be it of the house and away from the awkwardness." Emma please... We need to talk." Emma sighs and starts lacing her boots. She stands and looks over at her parents. "Why are you so against talking?" Snow exclaims throwing up her hands. Emma closes her eyes and counts trying to stay calm. This women in front of her isn't Mary Margaret, she is stronger and stubborn. She opens her eyes to see them staring at her. "I just don't want to talk right now, let alone give out my life story. I just lost my best friend to an entirely different person who is my mother. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. And the town I live in is full of fairy tale people. My son died, I fought a dragon and then got sent to a fairytale land were my heart was almost ripped out right before I jumped into a magic portal." Emma sighs and turns around leaving her parents speechless. Emma grabbed her coat off the hook causing a piece of paper to fall out. She looks at the paper and groans crumbling it up and throwing it as she left the apartment.

"That went well." Charming says drinking his coffee. "How can you joke right now?" Snow says visibly upset. "Honey its Emma it went better then I expected. She isn't going anywhere and she will talk when she's ready." Snow looks up and walks over to the note Emma threw on the floor. She unfolds it "what is it?" James asks "Rumplestilskin" Snow puts the paper on the counter and grabs her shoes and coat. "What are you doing?" James asks "I have to make sure she doesn't make any deals with him." James sighs "Snow she's an adult, she can take care of herself." She ignores him and puts her coat on. "Fine wait up" James grabs his shoes.

Emma swings open the door to Mr. Gold's shop. "Good morning dearie" Emma rolls her eyes "you wanted to see me?" he hobbles around the counter to stand in front of her. "Yes…" the door swings open and Snow busts in. "Emma!" The blond crosses her arms "your fallowing me now?" "Your note…" "Reading my mail!" Emma groans "this is great!" she turns back to Gold. "Where were we?" Gold looks from Emma to Snow, both in the same stance arms crossed with stubborn looks on their faces. Yep they were mother and daughter. Gold points to the parents "just continue, it appears I'm not going to be left alone." She hisses over her shoulder "Emma…" James says in the tone of a father warning a daughter not to cross the invisible line. "It's a delicate matter" Gold says, Emma nods and they walk into the back.

Snow sighs and looks around the shop. "Well you made her mad" James states "but I can totally see you in her." Snow looks at the glass cases; her finger stops over a ring. "Charming come here" snow says without looking away. James stands next to her "do you recognize that?" he looks at it for a minute. "Yeah, it was yours. Why is it here?" snow shakes her head as Emma and Gold come back. "I'll see what I can do Gold." Gold nods "it is much appreciated." Emma walks to the door "I'm leaving if y'all are fallowing Me." snow and James don't move "where did you get this?" snow asks, Gold walks behind the counter and pulls it out. "It belongs to a young lady here in town." He says smiling "but it was mine" snow says holding it. "I'm leaving" Emma says "Emma stay." James says "this is mine how did she get it?" snow asks "I gave it to her" gold says "why?" James asks as Emma becomes impatient. "Because she is your daughter" Emma looks up at Gold. "What?" James says, "She is your daughter" James punches Gold. Emma runs over and pushes James back helping gold up. "Your crazy" gold smiles "that may be but I know she is your daughter." Snow shakes her head "I only had one daughter" "you may have carried only one daughter, but you have two." "I'm done listening to this!" James grabs snow and walks to the door "where are you going?" Emma exclaims, "Home this is crazy!" "This is crazier then anything else that has happened?" Emma asks, "She has a point dearie" they turn and walk back to Gold. "You better start explaining!" James growls. "Her name is Nicole and she is 18." James shakes his head "impossible the curse was set 28 years ago." "Maybe so but its true. I made her from the DNA of the strands of your hair." Gold points to Snow and James. "As a backup plan incase Emma should fail there would be another savior. She was set to be born 10 years after the curse and she was." Emma shakes her head processing the information. "Where is she here?" James asks "she lives with Nathan White" James grabs snow "come on Emma" James and snow leave the shop "does she know?" Gold shakes his head. Emma runs out of the shop after James and snow.

They run down the street. "Emma where are you going?" snow asks, "To the station, you need to know where he is to find him." James nods and they enter the station. Emma sits down at the computer. "Why can't my life be normal?" Emma asks shaking her head. "Because your not normal" snow replies and Emma realizes she said that out loud. "Found it!" Emma prints out the address and jumps up grabbing her gun out of the drawer. "David…James… what ever you go by, get your sword." He nods and grabs it off the hook. "Why do we need those?" snow asks, "Because we don't know who his fairytale character is." Emma explains "come on" they go out to the yellow bug.

They pull up to the massive white mansion. They walk up the path to the door. Emma knocks on the door, a moment later the door opens and man in his mid twenties stands there. "Can I help you?" "Yeah can I talk to Nicole?" he shakes his head "I don't know whom your talking about?" Emma holds out her badge and gun "I'm the sheriff, I would let me in." he steps back "Nicole come here!" he calls Emma glares at him. "Yeah" a dark haired teenager walks up. Emma is shocked by just how much she looks like snow. Emma shakes her head and focuses. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" the girls eyes get wide "what is this about" Nathan asks. "Emma turns and glares at him "I wouldn't be talking to me right now. Your in enough hot water." He shrinks back; Emma turns back to the girl. "Yeah I guess" "can you tell me who your parents are?" the girl looks at the floor "I don't have any." Snow's breath catches behind Emma. "Well this is snow…" "Snow white and prince charming, I know." Emma smiles and nods "yeah well do you know a man named rumplestilskin?" the girl nods "did he ever tell you where you can from?" "No" Emma sighs, "These people…well…they…" "We are your parents" snow blurts out. Emma turns and glares at her. The girl stands there shocked. Snow walks closer "do you want to go to grannies and talk?" Nicole stands there for a minute, then recovers "yeah I guess…um… Nathan can I go?" he nods "sure baby" he kisses her "let me get my stuff and then we can go talk." Nicole goes back inside "at least one daughter will talk." Emma hears snow mutter. "That's not fair!" snow looks up "not fair! You want to know unfair. Being separated from someone for 28 years and them not talking to you!" snow says as James moves in-between them "calm down" the door opens and Nicole walks out. "Lets go" Emma says.

They enter grannies and get a booth. Red walks over "what can I get you?" everyone places their orders of sweet teas. "Get me two of the usual." Snow raises her eyebrow at Emma's drink choice. Just because everyone else isn't drinking doesn't mean I'm not, it's been to crazy, Emma thinks. "So did y'all know about me?" Nicole asks and snow shakes her head "no not till about an hour ago" Nicole looks confused "how do you have a kid and not know?" snow sighs, "because you were made by rumplestilskin." "Why?" red walks over with a trey and passes out everyone's drinks. "Thank you" "no prob" red leaves "because… well the curse was made and Emma was destined to brake it..." "Wait Emma?" Nicole asks, Emma raises her hand "that would be me." "Why you?" Emma downs a drink "because she is the product of true love…are true love." James says, Nicole looks shocked "your their daughter?" Emma nods and downs the second drink. This is going to be a long day. "But Rumplestilskin wanted to make sure it would be broken. So he set it so that you would be made 10 years after the curse. Incase Emma didn't brake it, you could." Nicole nods "she broke it… that means you're my sister." Emma signals Red for more drink. Red walks over with it "thanks" she nods. "Emma lay off its to early to get drunk." Snow chides in a motherly tone, "Contrary to popular belief I'm not a child and can make my own decisions." Emma snaps and snow sighs, "well I have to get back or Nathan will be mad." Nicole says "Nathan's your boyfriend?" snow asks, "Husband actually" "your only 18" Nicole nods "yeah...well... I have to go I'll talk to you later." Snow nods weekly, Emma stares at her cup. After Nicole leaves snow stares at Emma. "She's 18 and married, she's so young." Snow says to James "I guess both of your kids make bad choices." "Emma!" snow says warningly "snow lets go home, your still tired from yesterday." James guides snow out of the booth, knowing if a fight broke out he wouldn't be able to stop it. But not only that the town didn't need to see them fight. "See you at home" he says to Emma. "Don't drive! Walk." Snow says, "Yes ma'am!" Emma replied sarcastically, James and snow leave as Emma finishes her drink. "Hey Emma" she turns and sees Henry. "Hey kid" he smiles "can I sit?" Emma nods "what's going on?" Emma sighs, "well we found out that Snow and Charming had another kid." Henrys eyes get wide "impossible!" "Not really" Emma retells the story to Henry. "So do you know who Nathan white is?" Henry thinks for a moment "yeah."

Henry runs down the street pulling Emma after him. They bust into the apartment to see Snow and Charming kissing in the kitchen. Emma covers Henrys eyes and coughs uncomfortably. Snow and James brake apart and move and few feet away from each other. Emma uncovers henrys eyes "didn't think you would be back for a while" snow says. "And I wouldn't be, but Henry has something to say." James walks over to Henry "what is it kid?" "Nathan white is Prince John" James stares at him for a minute "Prince John?" "Yeah like Robin hood Prince John story" Emma says avoiding eye contact with Snow. James looks at Snow "there is no way my daughter is staying with Prince John!" James runs to the door "James!" Emma says, "What are you going to do." "Get her" Emma sighs "you can't take her from her husband just because he's prince john." "Watch me" Snow walk over to where Emma is standing. "Its illegal" Emma states, "he's evil" James opens the door and sprints out. "Henry stay with Snow!" Emma commands and runs out the door after James.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Emma get to Nicole's house. James knocks on the door; he and Emma stand in awkward silence waiting. They hear yelling fallowed by a scream. Emma looks at James who lunges at the door, it opens and Nathan walks out. "Yeah" Nathan says, "We need to talk to Nicole" Emma says. "She cant talk right now" Nathan says "well you better figure out a way for her to talk to me!" James growls, "Dude chill!" Nathan exclaims, Emma steps forward "send her out or I'll come in." Nathan doesn't move, Emma shoves him out of the way and walks inside. "Nicole!" Emma runs into the kitchen, Nicole is sitting on the floor by the sink. "Nicole," she looks up and Emma can see a bruise forming on her jaw. "Come on" the girl doesn't move. "She isn't going anywhere!" Nathan hisses "fine but you are!" Emma pulls her gun and motions for him to turn around before she cuffs him. James walks over and helps Nicole up. "Come on" he says softly "where are we going?" she says still shaken up "home." "Take her and I will meet you later" James nods as Emma pushes Nathan out of the house to the station.

Snow charming and Nicole are sitting at the counter. "Mom" Henry runs over and hugs her. "Hey kid" Henry and Emma walk into the kitchen. She grabs some painkillers and the milk carton out of the fridge. "Emma we have cups" Snow says, Emma puts the carton down and wipes her mouth. Emma pulls out a cup "just forget it." Snow sighs exasperated at her daughter. "Where is Nathan?" James asks "at the station" James nods. "Hey mom grandpa said I can spend the night here if its ok with you." Henry said smiling "I guess its ok...it's going to be crowded." Henry smiles brightly "thank you."

Emma and Nicole walk down the street back to the apartment. They had gotten Nicole's clothes and stuff from her house with Nathan. Emma finally broke the silence "I'm not going to ask you're for your life story or try and bond with you. Its not my thing, plus Snow and James will have that under control." Nicole looks over at Emma "its ok I understand. I'm the new kid coming in a taking away your parents, making you share." Emma shakes her head "its nothing like that, I would hardly call them my parents…" Nicole casts a funny look at Emma who shrugs it off. "Long story and I don't feel like telling it right now." Nicole smiles and they walk into their apartment building.

Emma kisses henrys head as she climbs out of the bed. Then sneaks down to the kitchen, opening a cabinet she pulls out the whiskey bottle and a cup out of the rack. Pouring a tall glass she downs it before pouring more. "I still don't understand why you drink so much." Emma turns to see Snow watching her from the bedroom door. "You don't?" snow walks over and sits down at the counter; Nicole is on the couch sleeping deeply. "I guess it's a good thing you don't have to understand." Emma says bitterly, Snow sighs "Emma…what is wrong with you? You were never like this with Mary Margaret." "But you're not her are you? You're a stranger and you want me to tell you my secrets like we're close, but we're not and I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me least of all you." Emma growls bitterly, snow realizes that her daughter is a very bitter, hurt young women. Emma puts the glass down and walks to the door "where are you going?" Snow asks exasperated but the situation, "It doesn't matter" Emma swings open the door and storms out. "She is just like you" James chuckles as he massages Snows shoulders. "Think she'll come back?" snow asks "no, not tonight." Snow sighs, "come on" James guides her to there room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emma opens her eyes and looks around. The town is already moving with the morning buzz. She climbs out of her car that is parked in front of grannies. She walked the couple blocks last night, but her keys are in her coat back home. She walks into Grannies in her pajama pants and tank top. Everyone turns and looks at her for a minute. She sits down at the counter "Emma why were you sleeping in the car?" red asks "long story" Emma replies taking the coffee "you and snow got in a fight and rather then make up you slept in the car." Emma nods while red laughs, "You two are exactly the same." Emma scowls "you should have seen what is was like when your parents fought before you were born, snow would hold out for days." Emma just shakes her head uncomfortably; it just feels to weird talking with someone your age about something that happened before you were born. Emma sighs while Red snickers. "Well when your done laughing will you get me some breakfast." Red smiles and grabs some waffles. "Here…" red puts whip cream on it with warm syrup. Emma looks at the warm syrup, she wouldn't admit it but sleeping in the car had been cold and uncomfortable. She was so happy to see something warm. "You're a good friend," Emma says smirking. "If all it took for us to be friends was waffles and warm syrup, I would have done it ages ago." Red laughs and Emma dives into her waffles.

Henry walks down stairs to the kitchen. Snow James and Nicole are at the table. "Where is mom?" Henry asks sitting down "she left early" "or late" snow cut in. "y'all got in a fight last night." Henry sighs and Snow nods "so Nicole do you have a job?" Henry asks, "Um no" she says looking ashamed "well Belle might need some help at the library." Nicole smiles "cool" the door opens and Emma walks in with a cup of coffee in hand. Everyone looks at her, "hey mom" Henry smiles; Emma glances at Snow before walking over and kissing henrys head. "You hungry?" James asks Emma glad she was still talking to him. She shakes her head "no I eat already" Henry looks confused "where?" "Grannies" Emma says showing the cup. "You went into grannies dressed like that?" James asks smiling, "Yep walked back dressed like this to." "I bet the people loved seeing their princess in her bed clothes" James smirked as Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm not a princess" Emma says, Henry smiles "technically you are... your parents are king and queen." Emma groans "excellent!" she mutters sarcastically and goes upstairs to change. A few minutes later Emma emerges dressed in her usual tank top jeans and jacket. "So Henry what are you doing today?" she asks smiling "I'm going to take Nicole over to the library, maybe Belle could use some help." Emma smiles at her son's thoughtfulness. "Well have fun be safe, and come by the station later." He nods and Emma tussles his hair before exiting the apartment.

After Henry went upstairs to change Nicole mustered up the courage to ask what had been on her mind all morning. "Do you and Emma not get along?" she asks snow, snow looks over at James. "That's hard to answer, Emma is a hard person. We used to get along before the curse was broken, it's just a long story." Nicole nods "I take it she is still mad from last night?" snow looks at her shocked "I heard everything, she isn't the quietest person." Nicole says smiling, snow laughs lightly nodding.

Emma flipped on the computer screen. A picture of her and Mary Margaret pulls up on the screen. Emma looks away thinking how terrible and strange it is for her friend to still be here in body but her spirit and personality belong to another. Even the looks in her eyes were different. The phone rang and Emma answered it. Yet another domestic call, Emma grabs her jacket and heads out into the cold. "Hey mom" Henry walks up beside her. "Hey kid" Emma says smiling at what is speedily becoming the only normal in her life. "Where are you off to?" Henry asks, "I have to go apparently there is a swan situation at the diner." Emma says hurriedly "the swan princess!" Henry exclaims and Emma becomes more aware of how strange her life is becoming.

Later that night Nicole and Henry enter the apartment. Snow and James put the food on the table. Snow looks around "where is Emma?" Nicole sighs grimly "she was working late" she says taking off her coat. "Oh well" James sits down next to Henry and they start eating. "So did you get the job?" snow asks trying to take her mind off Emma. "Yes" Nicole smiles happily "that's great!" James pats her shoulder "Henry slow down, chew your food." Snow chides, Henry swallows "sorry I want to watch TV" snow sighs, and "it will still be there."

"So Nicole tell us about your life?" Snow asks carefully not sure if this will end the way it always does with Emma. Nicole thinks for a minute then gets a puzzled look on her face. "I don't remember much before I got married to Nath... John." Snow and James look confused, "it was because you were born after the curse, there is nothing to remember." Henry states like it is the most common thing ever. "Oh..." Nicole continues eating quietly. "Will you tell me about you, how you met or something?" Nicole asks her parents shyly. "Sure! I guess we should start at the beginning." James says smiling brightly at the thought of being able to talk freely with one of his daughters.

After dinner when the dishes were done and everyone was getting ready for bed Snow started to get worried about Emma. "Charming she wont answer her phone," she whines as he drinks his coffee. "Do you want me to go find her?" snow nods worried about what an over stressed Emma will do. James sighs deeply as he pulls on his coat. "I'll be back soon" he kisses her cheek before leaving. Snow pulls the leather bracelet that Emma always wears out of her pocket and plays with it on the counter. She wonders if they will ever get through the rocky stage into a more normal stage. Normal! Ha! She leans back and thinks how not normal this is.

James walks down the street to the station. He walks in and goes to Emma's desk, which is empty. "She left hours ago" James turns and sees Nathan in the cell. "Oh…ok" James leaves the station and walks down towards Granny's. He opens the door causing the bell to chime around the shop. Red is leaning against the counter. "Hello James" he smiles weekly "have you seen Emma?" Red stands up "yeah about an hour ago, I served her four shots and then she left." James groans and rubs his face with his hands. "Is she still arguing with snow?" James sighs and nods "then my guess it that she is in her car." James straightens up "your right! Thank you." He runs out of the shop looking for Emma's car. He finds it around the corner from the apartment. He taps lightly on the window startling Emma. He smiles weekly and she rolls down the window. "Hey do you want to talk?" "Talking is what got me here in the first place." She sighs "actually not talking is what got you here." She glares at James, but inside she knows he's right. "You not coming home?" he asks as she shakes her head. "Snow is worried about you," he states honestly. "I just cant" he sighs and knows it's a losing battle. "Well at least cover up warmly and lock your doors." Emma nods, James looks over his shoulder once more before heading home.

Snow jumps up as James walks into the apartment. She looks around him for Emma. "She is in her car." He says hanging his coat, snow crosses her arms "did you tell her to come home?" he sighs and grabs her arms "trying to change Emma's mind is like trying to change yours." Snow sighs in exasperation "why does she have to be so stubborn?" James raises and eyebrow "I know…I know because she is my daughter." James kisses her forehead "snow lets go to bed, she will come back when she's ready." Snow locks the door leaving her hand and the door for an extra second. "Good night Emma" she whispers before joining her husband in there room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Emma went to Granny's again for breakfast before going to the apartment and facing her family. "Mom can I go to school today?" Henry asks wiping milk off his mouth with his shirtsleeve. "If you want to," she hands him a napkin "when do you go back to Regina?" Emma asks ignoring the look she was getting from Snow. "Friday after school, I stay with her this weekend." Emma nods "well if you go to school come by the station after." Henry nods "yes ma'am" Emma smiles and turns to Nicole "is it cool if I walk to work with you, I go right past it?" Nicole asks, "yeah sure, I guess" Emma says, a little wary but it cant be any worse then walking somewhere with Snow. Nicole grabs her coat and tosses Emma hers. "See ya" Nicole calls out to the family before exiting the room. Emma smiles at James "don't forget…" "To come by, got it!" Henry finishes smiling. Emma looks at Snow out of the corner of her eye before fallowing Nicole out. "Wow she is mad at you." James says to Snow, snow sighs and shakes her head. "I know, but she wont stay in the same room with me long enough for us to talk." Snow sighs exasperated by her daughter.

Around two Henry comes into the station smiling. "What did you do kid?" Emma asks from her desk "nothing" he stops smiling "remember I have a super power" Emma cocks an eyebrow at him. "Fine" he pulls out a box with the Granny's label. Opening it he reveals a bear claw and glazed doughnut. "Have I told you I love you?" Emma says taking the bear claw. Henry laughs "I know" he takes the glazed and sits on the desk. "So what did you do today?" Emma asks licking her fingers "I went to school then went to Granny's, I dropped off two doughnuts to Nicole and Belle then came here." Emma smiles "you are such an amazing kid!" he laughs "yep…" "So how was Nicole?" Emma asks wondering how she is doing at work. "She was fine, she and belle get along great." "Good" "do you like her?" Henry asks taking Emma back. "She is my sister why wouldn't I like her?" Henry shakes his head "I was just wondering, I like her, she's cool." Emma laughs lightly and tussles his hair.

After an hour Emma sent Henry home to Snow and James. Locking the door to the station she started to the library. The bell rings as she enters "hey Belle Nicole?" Emma calls running her hand down the books. "Hey Emma" Belle says walking up "hey where's Nicole?" "Here!" Nicole walks up. "Hey do Yall want to go get some food?" Emma asks "I have to go home to Rumple sorry." Belle says trying to keep a smile off her face. "Its ok, how bout you?" Emma asks Nicole, "Um sure let me tell Snow I wont be there." Emma hands Nicole her phone. "Hey no its Nicole…yeah I'm with her…I was just going to tell you Emma and I are going to eat at Granny's and that I would be home later…ok thanks…see you later…bye." Emma listened to Nicole talk to Snow. "Ok you ready?" Nicole asks walking up Emma smiles and nods.

After dinner Nicole walked with Emma to her car. "You sure you don't want to come home tonight?" Nicole asks eyeing the car, Emma smiles "you I'm sure." Nicole shrugs "ok… well I will see you tomorrow" Emma nods and watch's Nicole go inside. Pulling on her coat she slides into the car and gets comfortable.

The next morning snow sets out breakfast for the family before going to Granny's. Red leans over the counter pouring her cocoa. "So Emma should be in here anytime." Snow nods "yeah she slept in the car again." Red smiles "I know, and if I were you I would talk quietly around her." Snow sighs "how many?" "Enough" Red turns and walks into the back. Snow stares into her mug thinking about Emma. The bell chimes and snow turns and sees Emma in her wrinkled tank top and jeans. Yep she slept in a car. Emma sees Snow and turns around to leave. "Emma already got your food! Sit!" Red orders from the counter, snow gives Red a look of appreciation. Emma slinks over and reluctantly sits down next to Snow. Red gives her a cup of coffee and a plate of food. "Thanks" she mutters, clearly controlled by a hangover. Emma downs her coffee and signals another one. Snow watches not sure what to say. "Are you going to say something or just watch me eat?" Emma mumbles, "I'm sorry Emma, about everything." Emma looks up and offers a week smile. "I forgive you and I'm sorry for losing it on you." Snow smiles "forgiven, now does this mean you will come home and sleep in your bed?" Emma laughs, "yeah I guess" Snow continues to watch Emma eat. "Oh by the way I'm going to let Nathan out." Emma states "what…why…" Snow sputters "because I cant leave him in there forever, don't worry I will put a restraining order against him." snow sighs "fine but we need to tell Nicole." Emma nods.

An hour later Emma and Snow enter the apartment. "Hey guys!" Henry smiles, Emma hugs him. "Good morning" Nicole smiles and Snow kisses James. "Everything good?" he whispers in her ear "yeah its good." Snow smiles, "um… I'm going to release Nathan today." Nicole chokes on the food in her mouth. "Emma?" James looks irritated "I can't just keep him," "but he hit her!" James exclaims "and I will put an order on him so he can't go near her." Emma states, James nods "fine but if he comes around again it won't end well." Emma smiles grimly before going upstairs to change. "Hey emma before you go to work today we need to have a city meeting." James says as Emma comes down the stairs. "Um ok, but how are you going to get everyone in one place?" James laughs "I was a king I think I can handle it." Emma shrugs "ok"

Two hours later and the whole town was in the square. James was standing on a bench with Snow next to him and Emma, Nicole and Henry around them. "People of storybook we have called this meeting because there are things we need to work out as a town. Since Regina is no longer Mayor we need to set up some sort of leadership…" "You were our king back home why not here and now?" a voice called out and was met with agreement of others. "Is that what you wish? Snow and I to lead you?" James asks caught a little of guard by the concept. "With the savior!" a few people shouted causing Emma to gawk. She looks at James and shakes her head; she only broke the curse because she was saving Henry. She doesn't do this leading being in charge thing. "Emma will remain sheriff" Snow said and the people nodded. "The children should still go to school, we should continue with our lives here for now." Snow suggests and the people agree. "Now the last thing… this is Nicole…and she is our daughter as well…" the people murmured to them selves and James explained everything.

Finally when the meeting ended Emma went to the sheriff. "You're free to go, but you're not aloud within 100ft of Nicole." Emma says uncuffing Nathan. "If you try to hurt her again I will get you, and James will probably kill you and I would be more scared of him." He mumbles something before getting his stuff and leaving the station. Emma sits down at her desk to begin on the mountain of paper work. "Emma? Emma…" "In here" Henry emerges a moment later with Nicole. "Brought you lunch" she smiles "thanks kid." His jumps onto the desk "how is work going?" Emma unwraps her sandwich "fine, speaking of work Nicole shouldn't you be there?" Nicole looks around nervously "snow thinks you should spend more time together." Henry states "oh does she now?" Emma groans trying not to get mad at her mo… at snow, for always pushing. "So you let him go?" Nicole says looking at the empty cell. "Yeah but he wont bother you." Nicole puts on a nervous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later Emma sits in the station. Emma runs her hand through her hair in exasperation. Her desk is covered in folders. People needing to be reunited with their fairytale family members. Or people that were animals in the other realm. Her cell phone rings "hello?" She kicks her feet onto the desk. "Emma its snow" "hey" "can you take Nicole some lunch? She is staying at work and I can't right now." Emma sighs, "If this is another attempt for us to bond..." "Emma she is your sister weather you like it or not." Snow scolds through the phone. "Fine... I'll take her some." "Thank you... See you at home." Snow says cheerfully making Emma groan.

Emma opens the door to the library. Belle has done a great job of cleaning it back up. "Hey guys... Belle... Nicole..." Nothing Emma looks around "I brought food!" Emma sits down on the counter. Bella and Nicole come out a moment later. "Hey food!" Nicole smiles "yeah a burger and fries for each of you" Emma hands out the bags. "You brought me some to?" Belle smiles "yep could have the librarians starving." They laugh as they walk our to a table and sit down. "So where's snow?" Nicole asks, "She couldn't come so she told me to..." Emma states shrugging, belle laughs "another bonding attempt?" "You know snow, she doesn't give up." "You know what y'all should do, you should pretend to fight as you go into the apartment tonight. It would drive her crazy." Belle laughs, "I don't know if she would buy it?" Emma states.

"I can't believe you hit me with your car!" Nicole shouts as Emma opens the door to the apartment. "I can't believe you weren't watching where you were going!" Emma shouts back as she drops her bag to the floor. Snow comes down the stairs to the shouting "how did you become sheriff? You can't even drive!" Nicole hobbles over to the table "what's going on?" Snow asks walking over to Nicole. "Emma hit me!" Snow swings around and stares at Emma "I tapped her, big difference!" Emma says "it didn't feel like that to me!" Nicole shouts "I can't help it your a wimp!" "Ok... Ok... Calm down both of you!" Snow shouts "Emma why did you hit her?" Nicole starts giggling and a smile breaks out on Emma's face. "What?" Snow asks confused "just a joke" Nicole says laughing. Emma walks over and gives her a side hug. Snow couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the way Emma would touch Nicole but not her. "Y'all are terrible!" Snow exclaims "but you are always carrying on about bonding!" Emma says still laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days pass smoothly. Emma comes down stairs running her hand through her blond hair. "Good morning" Snow smiles brightly. "Geez your annoyingly cheerful" Emma groans. "Where's Henry?" snow asks, "In bed, where is Nicole?" Emma asks looking around the room. "She went to work early" "oh" snow watches Emma who has thrown herself on a stool and is laying her head on the counter. "Do you have a lot of work to do?" "Yeah you have no idea, my desk is covered." Snow laughs and puts her cup in the sink.

Emma picks up her ringing phone. {Mary Margaret} flashes on the screen. She still hadn't changed it. "Hello?" "Emma Nicole isn't at work and she hasn't been there all day…no one has seen her…" snow's worried voice pours through the phone "ok calm down and meet me out front of Granny's… I'm on my way." Emma grabs her coat and takes off running. Emma pants out side of Granny's as Snow and James run up. "Hey" "what's the plan?" James asks, "We split up" he nods and they take off in there different directions. James runs in the direction of Nathan's house. He knocks on the door, no answer. He pounds on the door, no answer. Crack! He kicks the door down and busts in. Nicole and Nathan are sitting on the couch kissing. James grabs Nathan's shirt and rips him back "hey what gives" James punches Nathan. Nathan passes out on the floor. "James what are you doing?" James slings Nicole over his shoulder and walks out of the house. "James put me down!" he pulls out his phone "I've got her meet me at the house."

A few minutes later James enters the apartment where Emma and Snow are waiting. "James what are you doing?" Emma exclaims as he sits Nicole down. "She was with him." he says, snow and Emma look at Nicole. "Why?" snow asks, Nicole sits down on the stairs. "It's a long story…" Snow walks over and takes her hands "we have time." "He is the only thing that is familiar." "He hurt you" Emma states, "he is the only fixture in my life, plus he can speak to my mind." Snow looks at James "what do you mean?" James asks, "I don't know, he can just talk to my brain and that means I will always go back to him." Snow shakes her head "no you wont" Nicole looks up "what?" snow looks at James "I'm sure gold has something to fix this." He nods "come on" they stand up.

James and Snow walk in front of Emma and Nicole. "He's a little extreme and over protective." Nicole says in a whisper to Emma, Emma chuckles "you have no idea." James holds the door to Gold's shop open for the women to enter. "Ahh the charming family…" Gold smiles impishly, Emma walks up to the counter "we need your help" he laughs "of course you do dearie, you wouldn't be here if you didn't." gold walks around the counter "now what can I do for you?" James rests his hands on Nicole's shoulders "John has something on her, he can speak to her mind and make her do things. I want you to counter it." Gold grimaces "I can't do that, the only way to break something like that is for it to ware down over time apart." Gold turns back to the counter "but he is calling her back…" Snow exclaims, "well I can give you something that will weaken the pull, but she will have to fend most of it off herself." Gold explains, "We will take it!" Gold takes Nicole's hand and slips a bracelet on it. "Now what is it you want in return? You always want something." James asks "I don't want anything right now." Gold smiles, "come on lets go." James ushers everyone out.

Emma walks into the apartment. Snow and James sit at the counter talking quietly. "Hey" they smile "emma" snow says. Emma pulls out a cold burger out of the fridge and starts eating it. "If you had been here, you could have eaten with us." Snow states, "I had work" Emma replies. Nicole comes down the stairs and takes one of Emma's fries. "Guys we were thinking…" James starts and both of the girls look over at him, that statement usually ends badly. "We don't think Nicole should be left alone, at least not till this is over…" emma and Nicole exchange looks. "Emma we want you to stay with her." James says, Emma chokes "like you want me to handcuff are wrists together?" Emma says sarcastically, snow smiles "yeah!" "No! Not going to happen!" "Emma…" "We have different jobs it won't work." Emma throws out the empty takeout box and walks up the stairs. She stops and turns around "oh yeah Nicole you can stay with me tonight, Henry is at Hansel and Gretels. Plus the couch is probably pretty uncomfortable." Nicole smiles "thanks, be up soon." Emma looks at Snow and James, she shakes her head and goes into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

James rolls over and looks at snow, the sunlight streaming through and landing on her face. "When Emma wakes up she is going to kill you." He says touching her cheek "its what's best for them. "What the heck… Mary Marg… James…Snow!" James looks at the ceiling "your dead." He states, snow and James get out of bed and walk into the kitchen as a very, very angry emma and confused looking Nicole come down the stairs connected at the wrist. "Where is the key?" Emma growls at Snow, snow fingers the key on the chain at her neck. "Give it!" Snow shakes her head "no its what's best." Emma closes her eyes counting to ten "give me the key Snow or so help me…" "Emma no!" Emma glares at her mother "James get the key!" James just stands there. "Your insane! You can't do this!" Snow doesn't move "I would arrest you but that would mean having you at the station with me there and I can't be near you right now!" James sighs, "emma don't be dramatic." "Dramatic! Why didn't you chain your wrist to her?" Emma yells causing snow to flinch slightly. "Emma it's only for a little while." Snow says calmly "oh my gosh! I hate you right now!" James steps in front of snow, blocking her from Emma. Emma looks at him before swinging around taking Nicole with her and going back up stairs. "Snow you might of just endangered Nicole's life." Snow sighs as they listen to the banging and yelling upstairs.

An hour later Emma and Nicole emerge down stairs. Because trying to get dressed connected to someone else is not easy. Snow and James sit at the counter waiting for the next screaming match. Emma ignores them both grabbing her keys from the table and hat off the hook. Nicole looks at James and shrugs hopelessly. Emma and Nicole leave the apartment and head to grannies. They enter and all eyes land on them, Emma drags Nicole to the counter and they sit down. Red looks at them confused "Snow!" Emma growls as red nods "I'll get you your food." Red appears a short time later with their plates. "I think we should go and tell Belle I won't be in for a few days. Since the town can live without me but not without a sheriff." Emma nods "ok yeah" they finish eating in silence.

Emma and Nicole went to Geppetoes workshop. "Hey can you get this off our wrists?" Emma puts their hands on his table. "I can try" he pulls out some big metal clippers. After an hour of trying and nothing working Emma and Nicole climbed into the car. "Agh! The woman is insane!" Emma exclaims hitting the steering wheel. "Y'all really don't get along." Nicole states, Emma tucks her hair behind her ear "its because she does things like this." Nicole nods and looks out the window. This is going to be a long couple of days.

That night Emma and Nicole drag into the apartment. The table is set and James, Snow and Henry are sitting at it. Emma try's to go up stairs but Nicole stops her "I'm hungry" Emma sighs and sits down at the table ignoring Snow and James. "Mom what is on your wrist?" Henry asks, "Just something your psychotic grandmother thought was a good idea." Emma spits, "Emma! Your mad I get it, but you don't need to talk about her like that and especially not to her grandson." James reprimands, Emma turns on him "don't talk to me until you get a backbone!" he stares at her shocked "what?" "Oh snow wants to chain our daughters together! Lets do it! She wants to put our kid in a tree and ship her to another world! Lets do it!" Emma stands up jerking Nicole up with her. Emma starts away from the table, Nicole grabs her plate and drink fallowing after Emma. "Emma! Emma Grace Swan! Stop now!" James calls, Emma swings around "what did you call me? Are you seriously trying to play parent now? Well I don't need parents! Especially not now, I've made it this far without you!" Emma yells her words dripping with venom. Snow and James sit at the silent table stunded. Emma slams the bedroom door shut and sits on the bed next to Nicole.

Emma and Nicole sneak down the stairs to snow and James's room. They wait a minute, listening to make sure they are asleep. After a minute they sneak in, Emma looks at snows neck. She is still wearing the necklace; the clasp is flipped out facing Emma. She sighs realizing this is going to be easier then she thought. Emma carefully unclasps the chain and slips the key off. Emma and Nicole go back up stairs and put the key in the cuffs. The key doesn't fit, Emma curses under breath and throws the key on the ground. "She is very good" Nicole observes quietly. She had underestimated their mother up until this point. But she was very, very good. Emma and Nicole go back to bed irritated.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Emma and Nicole head down stairs. Snow and James sit at the counter "good morning" James says. Emma ignores both her parents and pulls out the milk and a cold waffle. Nicole sighs and grabs a waffle "did you find what you were looking for last night?" Emma ignores her parents and Nicole shrugs helplessly. Emma pulls Nicole up stairs and they wait outside their door. "Wow... Emma is mad at you... You deserve it... why cant you just give her, the key… it will end all of this…" James muffled voice tells Snow. "You know emma, this wont end it… she will always be difficult…" Snow replies as Emma and Nicole listen to their parents in the kitchen. "We need to go and look at the town records in city hall if we are going to be in charge..." Snow says to James, Emma nods at Nicole happy with what she heard. "We'll wait till the girls leave then go..." James says and Emma and Nicole, head back down stairs. Nicole and Emma grab their purses and hats before leaving the apartment without a word to their parents.

After watching their parents leave the apartment Emma and Nicole go back in. "Now look everywhere." Emma and Nicole raid there parents room looking for the key. After the whole room is lying on the floor and there is nothing left to look in Emma and Nicole sigh and sit down. "I can't believe I spent my whole life looking for my parents. What have they done for me? Nobody chained me to anyone when it was on my own! No, my parents...ha!" Emma laughed humorlessly. James and snow look into their room. It looks like a tornado has been through it. Emma and Nicole sit in the corner "unbelievable... Parents! Who needs them? I have made it this long without them! Man I wish I had never found them right now..." Emma rants not realizing James and Snow are in the doorway. Emma closes her eyes, Nicole notices the parents but doesn't say anything. "Lets just go before the parents get back, apparently I can't win." Emma doesn't move "what about the bedroom? The parents..." James looks at snow, The Parents? "Will be mad when they see this room." Nicole states looking at James "I don't care... What are they going to do? Feed me to the dragon? Oh wait I killed it, to bad. Maybe we should go and get Henry from school and leave this stupid town." Emma says with her head still buried in her arms. Snow looks at James wide eyed, Nicole, shakes her head "I can't leave remember? I will forget everything." Emma snorts, "Would that be so bad?" Snow steps into the room "Emma?" Emma's head snaps up and she stares at her mother. Emma yanks Nicole up and storms past snow and out the door.

Emma and Nicole sit at Emma's desk. "When are you going to let her out?" Nicole says looking over her shoulder at their mother in the cell. Emma locked her up last night when James and Henry went on a camping adventure. It was now the afternoon of the next day and Emma hadn't said a word to the captive; she just let Nicole give her a sandwich from granny. Emma shrugs "I don't know when she tells me where the key is or my anger subsides and my good judgment kicks in." Nicole sighs and casts an apologetic look at her mother. "Emma! Emma!" James runs into the station "let her out now!" Emma shakes her head "no!" James and Emma stand there staring at each other in a mental battle. "Emma you can't keep your mother locked in a cell! She is queen! What will the town think?" Emma shrugs "who cares what they think?" Henry runs into the verbal battle "mom please let her out." Henry begs, "When she tells me where the key is." Snow shakes her head "I guess I didn't get the stubborn gene." Nicole mumbles to her self; James growls. "Emma let your mother out of the cell." Emma shakes her head and goes back into her office. James walks over to the cell and talks to Snow in hushed tones. Emma and Nicole sit in the office, Henry walks in "mom please let her out." Emma shakes her head "I'm not hurting her Henry, she isn't charged with a crime. I'm just not letting her out until I get the key." Henry sighs and sits down on the desk "what is the big deal if you're chained to your sister?" James asks from the door, Emma stands up bringing Nicole with her. Emma walks into the room out side of her office. "It's not about being chained to Nicky, who gave her…" Emma asks pointing to snow "the right to come into my life twenty eight years later and control me? Yall went there for me, not necessarily your fault. But you aren't going to show up and parent me now. And you sure aren't going to make decisions about me without my permission." Emma says casting a look at Snow. "Now she's not going to be getting out tonight, so go home or something but your not going to change my mind." Emma says worn out from her rampage. James sighs and takes Henry by the shoulders "come on lets go home, I'll talk to you later Snow." Snow nods and sits back down on her bunk.

Emma and Nicole stayed at the station till late in the night. Emma continued to find work to do to keep them from going home. Finally when Emma was doing paper work Nicole fell asleep in the chair next to her. Emma felt bad for Nicole being caught in the middle of her war with their parents. Emma stacked the paperwork then shook Nicole gently. "Come on let's go home" Nicole mumbled her thanks. Emma glanced at the clock, it was two am. "Good night Snow" Nicole said before they left the station. Emma and Nicole walked down the street to the apartment. All of the lights were off so they quietly went to their room. Nicole fell back to sleep fast while Emma lay in bed thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Emma and Nicole went to Granny's before going to the station. Nicole gave snow a cup of coffee and a bagel. Emma ignored her mother and went into the office. An hour later Red came into the station. "Hey Emma have you seen your mom? She won't answer…" Red walks around the corner and sees Snow in the cell. Red runs over to Snow "what's going on?" Emma and Nicole walk out of the office "family dispute" Red rolls her eyes "you to are going to tear this town apart because of your stubbornness." Red says sitting down on a desk. "Its Emma" Snow says, Emma rolls her eyes "no when she gives me the key to this I'll let her out" Emma says shaking her shackled wrist. Red sighs, "so nicky do you fight with your parents like this?" Nicole smiles "like this" she motions to Snow in the cell "no…there is no time for me to, Emma takes up all of it." Red laughs, "I didn't get the crazy stubborn gene." Nicole says shrugging lightly.

Later after Red left James and Henry showed back up. "No…no…no" Emma says as they walk in. "Emma she has been in there for two days" James exclaims. Emma shrugs "so" Henry runs over and closes himself in the other cell. "Henry what are you doing?" Emma sighs exasperated "when you let her out I'll come out." He sits down on the bunk "Henry get out!" Emma orders sternly Henry shakes his head and settles back in the bed. Emma storms over to the cells and throws him over her shoulder carrying him out and sitting him next to James. Emma grabs her key and unlocks Snows cell. Snow walks carefully past Emma to James and Henry. "Now get out of the station!" Emma says pointing to the door.

The next morning Emma and Nicole woke up at ten. They got dressed and went down stairs to find everyone already gone. They found some food "hey Rumplestilskin!" Emma exclaimed dropping her toast. "What?" Nicole asks confused, Emma drags her to the door where they threw on there coats and ran out into the town.

Emma flung open the door to Mr. Gold's shop and stepped inside. Rumple turned from where he was standing. "About time you came to me" Emma walked over to where he is standing. "Will you get rid of it?" Emma asked then looked down at her hand to find it gone. Emma and Nicole observe their free hands. "What do you want in return?" Nicole asks suspiciously "for you nothing" the girls look at him wary. Rumple smiles "you are a good friend to Belle, I want nothing. Though you should know that snow will stop at nothing till she gets what she wants." Emma scoffs "not this time, if she thinks she is getting close to me. She has another thing coming." Nicole and Emma say their goodbyes and leave the shop their separate ways.

Emma walks into Granny's alone. She sits down at the counter smiling. "So she took them off?" Red says smiling, Emma shakes her head "no I bested her, finally" she added the last part mo to herself. "Well it's no over, snow always gets what she wants." Emma sighs and drinks her drink. A few minutes later the bell rings and in walks Snow with Nicole. Emma frowns and shakes her head. "I have to go red ill talk to you later." Emma stands up "Emma sit!" Snow demands in an unwavering tone. Emma looks at Nicole and walks out of the diner. She was free and not going to get caught up in that again.

That night Emma waits till dinner is past and everyone is in bed before returning home. She sneaks into her room and gets on bed. She falls asleep happy she has finally beaten he mother. The next morning Emma sits up and hears a clanking sound. She looks down and sees a chain with a shackle on her arm and Nicole's. The woman is out of her ever-loving mind. Emma growls before letting out a string of curses. Emma wakes up Nicole "you couldn't leave well enough alone." Nicole groans, Emma gets out of bed "how was I supposed to know?" Emma exclaims pulling on her pants and shoes. "We can go back to rumple" Nicole suggests. "Won't do any good," Emma says looking at the shackles "there are no key holes, she thought it through this time. They are magical hand cuffs, we lose." Nicole sighs and pulls on he shoes. She had freedom, it was short lived but she had it.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Emma is marking up papers at her desk. "Emma can you take me to belle's house later for a little bit, since I cant go by myself." She says shaking her chained wrist. Emma sighs as much as she doesn't want to go to Rumpelstilskins house she would rather be there then home. She hasn't talked to Snow since the jail incident. "Emma?" Nicole asks and Emma feels bad, she shouldn't stop her from having friends, She's young and just starting to find her place. "Yeah we can go" Nicole smiles brightly and hugs her "hey…hey…keep your happy over there." Emma says gruffly, but Nicole keeps smiling. "I'll call Snow and tell her, I guess it will be just them and Henry tonight." "Henry!" Emma mentally curses "I have to get him after school and take him to Regina. What time is it?" she looks at her phone "four, crap we will be late come on!" they go out to the bug and Nicole calls snow.

The yellow bug flies down the dark road. "Thanks again for taking me." Nicole's says and Emma smiles "your welcome." The bug hits a patch of water and it slides down the road and off. Emma swerves and hits a ditch flipping the car and sliding it into a tree. "Agh!" Emma try's to move but her seatbelt is holding her in and upside down. "Nicole!" no answer "Nicole talk to me!" Emma yells, "Stop shouting!" Nicole growls sleepily "are you ok? Is anything broken?" Emma asks, "I don't know, but I feel really tired." Nicole yawns, "No do not go to sleep!" "But I'm tired Emma" Nicole whines. Emma feels her body making sure no part of her was trapped. One two three, snap. She unhooked the buckle and lands on her head. "Ow!" she slides out of the car "Nicole stay awake!" she undoes Nicole's buckle and slides her out carefully. Emma lays her on the road and looks her over "Nicole come on stay awake!" Emma spots a nasty cut on her forehead. "Where is your cell phone?" Emma asks "I…i…don't know…" "Forget this!" Emma picks her up awkwardly and starts walking to the hospital. "Emma what in the world!" Red pulls over "get in the car!" Emma climbs in holding Nicole on her lap. "Hospital…now!" Emma gasps, red floors it and peels into the hospital parking lot. Emma climbs out and carries Nicole in. Dr. Whale runs over and grabs Nicole before Emma passes out on the ground.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Emma opens her eyes and looks around trying to recall what happened. "Agh!" the head ach reminds her, she looks over at Nicole on the bed next to her. The blasted handcuffs are gone. Emma coughs "mom you're awake!" Henry exclaims smiling "hey kid" Emma croaks. "I'm going to go get grandma and grandpa!" she nods as he skips off, "hey" Emma looks over at Nicole "your awake." She smiles "yeah I guess so…" "Emma!" was all she heard before Snow began attacking every part of her body making sure she was ok and kissing her head. "Cool it, chill!" Emma manages as James pulls Snow off. "We thought we were going to lose you again!" Snow cried, Emma ignores her mother still angry. "How long was I out?" Emma asks "three days" James says smiling but keeping his distance. Dr Whale comes in and checks her vitals "why is there a bandage on my wrist?" Emma asks, "Because it got cut open from the hand cuffs." He replies nonchalantly, Emma raises her eyebrow at Snow. Snow bows her head in silence "so Nicole is he out of your head?" Emma looks over at her "yeah I'm pretty sure he is." Emma smiles "then it was worth it. Now doc when can I get out of here?" he looks at her eyes "tomorrow" she nods. "I'm hungry." Henry says "come on kid" James takes Snow's hand "we will check on you later." James says pulling snow out of the room. Emma nods and closes her eyes.

A couple of hour's later James walks up behind his wife and looks at what she is watching intently. They look through the glass at Nicole who is sitting on Emma's bed talking and laughing with her. "What are you thinking?" he asks quietly "there was a time when she would do that with me." snow says wiping a tear away "she can talk to someone she hardly knows like that, but she wont even look at me." James sighs and wraps his arms around her waist "well they do know each other pretty well after the handcuffing stunt you pulled." He laughs lightly and snow swipes away a tear. He turns her to face him and kisses her head.

"Emma how can you talk to me like this but not snow? Its like you don't even make an effort." Nicole asks timidly, emma sighs deeply "Its hard to talk to snow because she is in the body of someone well the only person I knew I could trust in the world. And now a totally different person is in the body of this person I loved. And she is not even close to the same as her. Snow is stubborn and strong willed, impulsive and Mary Margaret wasn't." Nicole thinks for a secound "so she is exactly like you…" emma laughs humorlessly. "And you are yourself in your body its just hard to explain." Emma looks away "I get it… I think." "So do you think they are going to come in or just stare at us?" Emma asks nodding at the parents behind the glass. Nicole looks and smiles "do you want them to come in?" Emma shakes her head "I don't know! I don't know what I want." Nicole giggles, "Well that's a first."


	11. Chapter 11

Snow and James walked into the silent apartment. Snow started up the stairs leaving James sitting at the counter. "Snow what are you doing?" "Snow don't do anything that will make Emma mad at you again." Snow shrugs and walks into Emma and Nicole's room. Looking around she spots the cardboard boxes stack in the corner. Snow sinks to he knees and starts going through the boxes. She sees a folder sticking out of a box. Grabbing it she flips it open. It is full of papers on Emma, report cards, and her prison record. Snow takes the folder and walks down the kitchen. "Find what you were looking for?" James looks up, snow replies with a small nod. Sitting next to James she opens the folder and they flip through the reports and little pictures.

The next day James and Snow come back to the hospital to get Emma and Nicole. They open the door to their room. Nicole is sitting on the bed and Emma's is empty. "Where is she?" James asks, "She left" Nicole replies "what! When?" Snow asks "earlier" Nicole says putting on her shoes. "And you didn't stop her?" Nicole looks at her mother "are you kidding? Stop Emma! I might as well stop you!" Nicole states and James smiles. "Where did she go?" James asks, "I don't know? She isn't a kid." Snow sighs, "Yeah she's my kid."

Emma and Henry sit in the sheriff's car at the city line. "Mom what are we doing?" Henry asks looking over at his mother who is waging a war in her head. "Leaving" he gasps "we cant do that? What about Snow and James!" he exclaims and Emma looks at him "that's why we're leaving, I cant deal with this and she wont let go." Emma floors the gas and drives out of story brook. Henry talks and talks trying to get her to turn around till finally he stops talking and looks out the window in silence. Emma drives for a few hours till she pulls into the parking garage under her apartment. They ride up he elevator in silence. Emma unlocks the door and Henry sits on the couch looking out over the city. Emma sits down on her counter and pours a drink. Henry gets up and walks over to her "we have to go back, we have to go home!" Henry pleas "Henry this is home now. Why won't you give it a chance, you lived your whole life in a small town. Now I'll take you to see the country, heck even the world if you want." Henry grabs her hand "but they are your family!" Emma looks over at him "and so are you." He smiles "come on lets go back, what about all of your friends here? My friends. My family." Emma sighs "Mom please… for me…" she groans, she had resolved not to give in, but that one word MOM had broken her. "Fine but only because I love you." Henry smiles brightly "thank you so much!" Emma kisses his head "tomorrow, its late now. Go to sleep on the couch, I'll get you a blanket." Henry nods and goes over to the couch while Emma downs the rest of her drink.

Emma and Henry walk into the apartment. Snow is washing dishes and James is looking at paper work. Emma drops the duffle bag on the floor and Henry runs up stairs with his. "Going somewhere?" Snow asks upset "not anymore" Emma says avoiding looking at her parents. "We just did this emma! I thought we were past this." Snow exclaims throwing down the washrag. Nicole comes down the stairs "emma you have a family now, people in your life! Your decisions affect us… you can't just leave!" James says putting down the paper. "And I didn't! I thought about my family! Henry asked me to stay so I did!" snow crosses her arms "and if Henry hadn't been there?" Emma sighs, "What did we do to make you want to get away from us so badly!" Emma snaps her head up "you were the one who sent me away!" "Emma we didn't have a choice! It was what was best for you!" "Fine what have you done since! You chained me to my sister and keep pushing me into talking! " Emma looks over and sees the folder on the counter. "You went through my stuff! Unbelievable!" Snow looks guilty for a moment "did you find what you were looking for?" Emma shouts causing Nicole to flinch back. "Yes I did..." Snow says calmly "and Emma I am so sorry for what you went through." Sow says a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. "Yeah sure... I don't need sympathy! It's done I rose above made a life for my self. By myself!" Snow and James stare at Emma "but you don't have to do that anymore!" James says, Emma crosses her arms and snow slowly walks over to her, like a person trying not to spook a deer. "Emma what happened to you when your were a child?" Snow asks quietly "you read all about me you should know." Emma says weekly her energy from fighting spent. "Social services said you had curious scars. What happened?" Emma walks over to the door "I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm going to the office I'm sure the work has piled up." "Emma" snow and James yell in unison as there upset daughter closes the door after her.

What is their deal? All they want to do is pull her closer, which makes her want to run farther away. Emma flicks the switch causing the station to awaken with light. Throwing herself into her chair she began flipping through the folders on her desk. Jefferson wants his daughter Grace back, Mr. Gold wants her to find his son and a multitude of other requests stacked on her desk. People trying to find people! They don't even know what will happen when they are reunited! Emma shoves all of the folders off the desk and sinks to the floor burring her head in her hands. After who knows how long Emma hears something. "Hey Em I brought you something" Emma looks up and sees Nicole crouching in front of her. "Go away!" Emma growls, Nicole smiles and pulls out a cup of hot cocoa. Emma shakes her head "ok or this" Nicole pulls out a bottle and hands it to Emma. "How did you get this? Your only eighteen." Emma says cocking her head. "Its amazing what being the daughter of the king does for you." Nicole says smiling, "just give me the cocoa." Emma says taking the cup. "Henry wants you to come home and read him his story before bed since he is going to Regina's tomorrow." Nicole says while Emma drinks the coffee. "I'm a terrible mother…" emma moans "come on just go read your son the story…" Nicole commands, Emma smiles weekly while Nicole helps her up.

Nicole had to push Emma into the apartment. Emma glances over and Snow washing dishes. Snow cleans when she is upset of worried or just in general. Emma jogs up the stairs to her room while Nicole walks over to snow. Emma opens the door and sees James sitting on Henry's bed "mom!" Henry sits up "I'll finish it up James." James smiles and pats his daughter shoulder on the way out. "Hey mom" she smiles and sits down on the bed next to him. "Hey kid" she takes the book and opens it.

James comes down the stairs "hey Nicole did you get me a doughnut?" Nicole nods from the stool "yeah its in a brown paper bag inside the backpack." James smiles and opens the side purse on the couch. "Nicole what's this?" he pulls out the bottle and paper bag. "Nicole your to young to drink!" Snow exclaims, "Chill it wasn't mine." "Emma's" James says while Nicole nods. Emma comes down the stairs a moment later and sees James holding alcohol and doughnuts. "O…k…" emma sits down on a bar stool and takes off her jacket. "Emma…what is that?" James asks "what?" Emma says turning around to look at him "emma!" snow exclaims "what?" Emma looks confused "your back." Nicole says pointing at her back. Her back! Crap! She wore a tank top with an open lace back. Well now it will all come out. "What is that?" James asks, Emma sighs, "my foster dad wasn't the nicest man ever. He got mad at something I did and he was drunk. There was a belt close so…anyway it's not a big deal, I have broken a lot of my bones and have had a lot of bruises." Snow and James share the same horrified look. "Emma how long did you live with him?" James asks balling his fists like he was going to hunt the man down and kill him. "It doesn't matter" James clinches his jaw "how long?" Emma sighs defeated "a year…" "I will kill him!" James growls, Emma walks over to him and touches his hands, taking the tension out of them. "No…" James looks at the beautiful women in front of him and wonders how anyone could hurt her. "Because you can't leave the town…the curse remember?" a smile curls at the edge of Emma's mouth. Only Emma could take such a serious moment and make it light. James sighs and releases the tension in his body "fine, your right." Emma smiles and sits back down at the counter. Emma feels a hand on her shoulder and instantly knows who it is. "Emma…" emma turns and looks at snow "I'm sorry for going through your things it wasn't right…I just wanted to find out something about you…" emma smiles "I forgive you…and I sort of understand." Snow smiles and hugs her daughter; she gets to finally hug her daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later the charming family went to Granny's for lunch. Henry and his grandparents sat in the booth while Emma and Nicole talked to Red at the counter for a minute. James glared as a young man with black hair and a goatee. Wearing a black leather jacket walks over to the girls. "Hey Nicole right?" the stranger asks while Red and Emma exchange knowing looks. "Maybe depends on whose asking. You are?" the stranger laughs lightly "Caspian." Nicole furrows up her eyebrows thinking "Caspian?" "King of narnia…" Caspian states Emma and Red nod "oh yeah…" "Ok Caspian what can I do for you?" Nicole asks "let me take you out to dinner tonight." Caspian smiles revealing bright white teeth. "Sorry tonight's not good, I already have plans." Caspian frowns slightly "well I will try again tomorrow and the day after that until you agree." Nicole frowns "have a nice day." Caspian says smiling before all but skipping out the door. "What was that?" Red asks puzzled "nothing…" Nicole replies not making eye contact "nothing! Honey you just turned down a king." Red exclaims, Nicole looks at her "my fathers a king…" Red laughs and nods her head "speaking of which he looks pretty put out." Nicole and Emma turn and look at their father who is Caspian's back a death glare. Emma laughs, "You know James." Red laughs and nods "we should go join them."

Emma and Nicole slide into the booth. While James wastes no time "who was that guy?" Snow rolls her eyes and smiles "just some guy named Caspian…" Nicole says eating a fry "Caspian!" Henry exclaims looking out the window "he is king of Narnia!" Emma smiles at her son's amazement "apparently." Nicole says not impressed while she and Emma continue to eat. "What did he want?" James inquires "its not a big deal…" "Nicole…" James says warningly as Emma laughs at the situation "I'm so glad your around it takes the heat off of me." Emma says nudging Nicole who is now frowning. "So mom gramps is going to teach me to sword fight!" Henry exclaims causing Emma's head to snap up so fast she thought it would brake. "What?" James looks at Henry and shakes his head "what? James…" emma says showing her disapproval "wooden swords Emma…wooden." Emma sighs, "just don't hurt each other." James smiles and nods "yes ma'am."

After Henry got out of school he ran to the library to see Nicole. "Hey Henry" Nicole says stacking some books onto shelves. "Hey I need a book." Nicole laughs, "well your surrounded by them pick one." Henry smiles then frowns "I need a book on energy for a report…" Nicole pulls one off the shelf and sits Henry down at a table. "When you're done with work do you want to walk home with me?" Henry asks looking up from his book "yeah kid, sure. I'll be done in a few minutes" Henry nods and goes back to his reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Henry and Nicole walk into the hallway outside of the apartment. Henry was busy licking his ice cream Nicole had bought him. "Snow is going to be upset with me for spoiling your dinner." Nicole says putting her key in the lock. "But you're the coolest aunt ever!" Henry says smiling knowing he has her wrapped around his finger. Nicole turns the key and pushes the door open. "Oh my gosh!" Nicole slaps her hand over Henry's eyes. Snow and James break away from their very passionate kissing to look at their daughter and grandson. "What is it Nicky?" Henry says trying to uncover his eyes. "I am so scarred! Think about what that would have been like for Henry!" Nicole pretends to gag as Henry swipes her hand away. "Sorry" Snow and James stand up guiltily. "Why are you eating ice-cream Henry?" snow says eyeing Nicole "Nicky bought it for me." Henry says smiling and kicking off his shoes on his way up the stairs. "Henry pick up your shoes" Snow chides from the kitchen. Nicole puts her purse down and stats helping Snow.

A little while later Emma drags into the apartment and crashes in a chair at the table "Henry dinner!" James calls while rolling up his sleeves. Henry bounds down the steps and sits down a crossed from Emma. "Hey mom" Emma smiles and nods weekly. "Emma are you ok?" Snow asks with a look of worry on her face. "I'm fine just tired…" Nicole sits down in the chair next to Emma. "Caspian was at the station this afternoon." Emma whispers in Nicole's ear smiling. "Seriously!" Nicole hisses, "Just do it…" Emma whispers back biting her toast. Nicole shakes her head and stares at her plate. "Not to dwell on the past but why don't you guys get a room or use yours instead of scarring us?" Nicole says looking at James and snow. "What did they do?" Emma asks, Nicole cocks her head and raises an eyebrow. "Oh! Guys really?" Emma exclaims "sorry, its just we have been separated for so long…" snow explains sheepishly "well we don't need a sibling, the apartment is small enough as it is." Nicole says smiling while Emma shakes her head trying to get that image out of her mind.

After dinner Snow sent Emma to bed early. Emma argued at first but she looked like she would fall over where she stood. "Fine mo…I mean yes ma'am" Emma quickly corrected herself and kissed Henry on the head. James had gotten a cot for him and put under the stairs. Nicole slept upstairs on the queen size bed with Emma. "Good night everyone" James smiled and she went upstairs and collapsed in exhaustion on the bed. She almost called me mom. Snow replayed the scene in her mind. She never thought Emma would refer to her as mom but she almost had. Maybe they were making more progress then she thought.


	14. Chapter 14

In the middle of the night snow felt someone shaking her awake. She rubbed her eyes and opened them "snow Emma is having a nightmare or something and she wont wake up." Nicole said obviously worried, snow kicks off her blanket and fallowed Nicole out. "Sleep on the couch and I will go take care of Emma." Nicole nods and gets a blanket out of the closet before settling on the couch. Snow walks quietly up the stairs and sees Emma writhing in her bed. Snow quickly sits on the open side of the bed and runs her fingers through Emma's hair. "Shh! Emma its ok, Emma shh!" Snow whispered quietly to Emma. After a moment Emma's features soften and she curls closer to Snow. Snow sighs and holds Emma tightly while she drifts to sleep herself content to be right where she was.

The next morning Emma rolls over to see Snow instead of Nicole. Emma rubs her face trying to remember last night. "Good morning" Snow sits up. Emma looks at her confused "you were having a nightmare or something so Nicky came and got me." Emma nods slowly "you want to talk about it?" snow asks instantly regretting it. "No not really" Emma rolls out of the bed and pulls on her jeans. "Where are you going its Saturday?" Snow says looking at her worried she is going to run off. "I have to take Henry to Regina." Snow nods "oh ok" Emma pulls her jacket and shoes on before heading down stairs. Henry and James run around the living room with wooden swords. "Hey…hey…Henry come on I have to take you to Regina." The boys stop and stare at the intruder. Henry sighs and slumps his shoulders "ok." "Its not so bad I'll see you Monday and we will continue." James says rubbing Henry's head. Henry runs under the stairs and grabs his backpack. "Hey Nicky you want to ride with us?" Henry calls Nicky comes out of the bathroom. "Yeah sure." The three get their coats and exit the apartment.

Henry, Emma and Nicole walk up to the former mayors house. Regina opens the door and they step into the parlor. "Hey mom" Henry hugs her "hello Henry" Regina offers Emma and Nicole a smile. They had worked out being civil because of Henry. "He has a couple of bruises from when he and James were playing with wooden swords." Regina nods, Emma covers Henrys ears "James wanted to let him on his horse finally for lessons, but I said I would talk to you first." Regina looks at him for a minute "I guess that would be fine." Emma nods and uncovers Henry's ears. "Ok kid I'll see you in a couple of days." Emma hugs Henry and they leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma and Nicole walk down the streets of Storybrook. "So do want to tell me while you wont go out with Caspian?" Nicole sighs and kicks a stone onto the street. "I really don't" Emma "fine I won't push you but you better come up with an excuse fast." "Why?" Emma nods at the figure fast approaching them. "Dang! Emma please…" Nicole begs, "What do you want me to say?" "Anything!" Caspian walks up smiling brightly "hello" Emma smiles as Nicole shuffles her feet. "Nicole I was wondering if you would have dinner with me Monday night?" Caspian asks as Nicole elbows Emma "she would love to." Caspian smiles brightly "awesome I will see you Monday." He bows then all but skips off. "What the heck was that?" Nicole shouts and storms off angrily. Emma sighs and continues walking back to the apartment. "Trouble in paradise?" Mr. Gold walks up along side of Emma. "Well you know Charming's, famous for their fighting and leadership abilities but only a little less known for their anger." Emma laughs lightly "so why are you walking alone shouldn't you be with Belle or something?" Emma asks tucking some hair behind her ear. "No she and Red are having a girls night." He hangs his head "well have fun, I have to go get yelled at by my parents." Emma laughs humorlessly "never thought I would say that." Gold smiles and continues walking along.

"Your unbelievable!" Nicole launches a wet rag at Emma, who ducks as it flies out the open door. Snow and James watch confused "you said say anything…" Emma closes the door and sits down her bag. "You're an idiot!" Emma rolls her eyes "and you're a coward!" "I'm a coward! You don't even know me!" Emma pulls out a soda and sits down at the table with her parents. "What is going on?" James asks finally "Emma told Caspian I would go out with him tomorrow night!" Nicole says snow and James turn to Emma "why would you do that?" snow asks "because she said say anything and I couldn't come up with anything on the spot." "Ahh!" Nicole screams and runs up stairs "I guess I will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

After dinner Nicole went back to her room. Seeing that her parents were ignoring her Emma trudged up the stairs. She knocks on the door "what?" Nicole calls from the other side. "I'm sorry I was totally out of line." Emma says opening the door a little ways. Nicole nods and Emma sits down on the bed. "But can I asks why your so against going?" Emma asks cocking her head to the right and watching Nicole. "You have no idea what id was like to live with john." Nicole shakes her head sadly. Emma sighs finally understanding the reason for her sister's actions. "Nicky not all guys are like him." Nicole lifts her head and smiles "I know it's just hard…" "To trust people, I know. Heck I could even right a book on it." Nicole laughs, "I guess I should still go." Emma smiles "only if you want to, I'm sure I could come up with a lie. You became invisible, flying monkeys kidnapped you. Hey none of those seem so far fetched anymore." Emma laughs at Nicole's expression.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma opens her eyes and sees snow's face right next to hers. "Wow!" She rolls the opposite direction and off the bed. "Emma?" Snow leans over the bed and looks down at her. "Why are you in my bed?" Emma asks leaning up on her elbows. "You don't remember I came inhere last night." Emma shakes her head "well you were having a nightmare so Nicole came and got me then slept on the couch. I tried to wake you up but you calmed down then were fine." Emma nods vaguely remembering this, "Emma you were calling out Grahams name. Begging him to do something?" Emma sighs, "Do you want to tell me why?" Emma sits up and gets back on the bed, playing with the edge of her blanket. "I was remembering the night he died." Snow wonders if she should push her daughter for more details. "What happened?" Emma takes a deep breath and smiles slightly. "I don't know if you remember but Mary Margaret told me I had feelings for Graham and I denied it…" Snow nods remembering this conversation like she was a third party in it, just watching the scene play out. "Well that night we had gotten in a fight with Regina and we were at the station. I looked at him and realized you…or she had been right and I did care about him. We kissed and he jumped back with this panicked look in his eyes." Emma lets a tear fall down her cheek and snow touches her arm. Emma swipes the tear away and continues. "He said he remembered, and thanked me. I didn't know what he was talking about at the time but I do now. He remembered all of you his life before. We kissed a second time and he pulled away groaning away and he died right in my arms." Emma closes her eyes shaking her head trying to get rid of the memories. "Oh Emma" Snow slowly takes her daughter in her arms and Emma lets her hold her. "I'm so sorry emma that was yet another thing you had to deal with alone." Emma sighs, as much as this makes her feel uncomfortable the tough girl image is hard.

Emma closes a folder and slides it to the side. Another case down "Mom! Mom!" Emma looks up "in here kid." Henry rounds the corner smiling "hey…" Emma gets up and hugs him "how was it with Regina?" "Fine, but I missed you." Emma smiles "I missed you to kid." "You want to grab some food?" Henry asks "gramps and Snow are with Nicole outside." Emma rolls her eyes realizing she has been ambushed. "Ok come on!" Emma grabs her jacket and fallows Henry outside. Henry runs out and hugs James "I got her!" James smiles and rubs henrys head "good job!" Emma rolls her shoulders and walks down the street with her family. "Hey who is that? I've never seen him before." Henry asks motioning to a man standing next to a black car. Emma looks over, her breath catches. This cant be happening! Not now. She leaves her family and diagonally walks over to the stranger. Reeling back she lets go and her fist connects with his face. "Emma!" Snow yells as Emma pulls back and hits him again. "Emma!" James grabs her arm "geez Emma I think you broke my nose." Neal groans pinching the bridge of his nose "good now get in the car and go find someone far away to fix it!" Emma growls as James holds her back. "Emma can we please talk?" he asks "no not a chance in…" "Emma people are watching." James hisses, Emma shakes him off "emma we have to talk…please…" Emma turns around and guides Henry away. "I love you…" Neal says weekly, Emma spins around ignoring the looks from her parents. "Oh yeah, I could tell when you sent me to jail for your crime! Go away Neal!" Emma calls over her shoulder "you kept the car!" Emma spots Red, eager to get Henry away from Neal before he notices him. "Red take him to get him some food please…" Emma whispered to Red booking no refusal. Red nods and walks off with Henry under arm. Emma closes her eyes and breaths deeply before turning around. "Yes I did! I stole it!" Neal smiles "from me." Snow and James share a look of confusion and shock. "Go away Neal." "I'm not leaving Emma, you don't want me to go." Emma growls "you have no idea how badly I want you to leave!" Neal smiles making Emma angrier. "You kept the swan I got for you," he says moving closer to her and touching the pendant at her neck. Emma sucks in a breath trying to stay focused. Neal leans over and presses his lips to hers. For a moment time is frozen and it's just the two of them. Everyone around is shocked; this man is kissing the savior in the street. James and Snow look at each other shocked that a man can touch her and live. Emma suddenly realizes what they are doing and pulls away. Neal smiles at her knowing he's won. Emma pulls back and slaps him hard. "Emma you have to stop doing that!" Neal gasps holding his cheek. "Leave Neal!" "No don't!" everyone turns to see the new voice. Rumplestilskin walks up with Belle. "Bae?" he whispers quietly as Neal walks over to him "father?" Rumple nods and they embrace "is everyone related to each other?" Emma says exasperated that she had a son with the son of Rumplestilskin. Neal pulls away from Rumplestilskin. "Emma I'm not leaving" Emma sighs angrily and storms off to the diner.

Emma swings the door to Granny's open and flings herself into a barstool. "Two" Red nods and brings her two shots. "Mom who is that?" Henry asks taking a seat next to her "Rumpelstilskins son apparently." Emma says downing a shot. "But who is he to you? Why did he kiss you?" Emma groans "an old boyfriend." The bell sounds and Nicole sits down next to her. "Emma your right hook is amazing!" Nicole says with her eyes wide. Emma knows she is just trying to loosen her up and that she is joking around. "I hate you" Emma hisses and Nicole pretends to be hurt before braking out in a smile. "That was harsh!" Emma downs the second shot "before warned the parents are heading this way." Nicole says taking a soda from Red. "Are they in royal leader mode?" Nicole smiles and nods. "Just great…more questions…will it ever end?" Emma hits her head on the counter. Emma stands up "hope your date goes well tonight…Henry go with snow and James. Don't talk to the new guy understand me!" Henry nods with a confused look on his face. "Emma don't do anything rash! You can't drive your buzzed!" Nicole calls as Emma flees Granny's. Emma runs past James and Snow entering the diner. "Emma!" James grabs his daughter's arm, she shakes him off. "Not now James! Not now!" she runs down the street to her parked and waiting car.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here are your phone and car keys." The officer hands Emma her stuff and lets her out of the cell. "Thanks" Emma takes her stuff and slinks out to her car. She turns on her phone and starts listening to messages. "Message one…Emma where are you!" Snows voice comes through the phone. Emma listened to 100 more calls from Snow, James and Nicole. Emma backed the car up and started for Storybrook. Emma looked at the phone wondering if she should call her family or just answer the questions as to where she has been for three days in person. After a couple of hours Emma drives past the entering Storybrook sign.

Emma takes a deep breath before opening the door and slipping into the apartment. Her family sits around the table. They all look up; Emma closes the door behind her and steps into the house. "Where have you been?" Emma walks over and sits down at the table. "I got arrested…" Emma says avoiding eye contacted with everybody. "What! You did what!" James and Snow shout, "I got a couple of towns away and got drunk, when I left I swerved off the road and hit a sign. I got arrested for drunk driving and destruction of property." "So you couldn't call us?" Snow exclaims, "What could you do? You can't leave this town!" Snow sighs and looks at James "emma this falls under informing your family of things." Emma sighs and looks at the table. "Mom that man is still here…" Emma's head snaps up "you haven't talked to him, have you!" Henry shakes his head "good' Emma breaths relieved. "Nicole can you walk Henry to school, your mom and I need to talk to Emma." Nicole nods and stands up walking behind James she mouths "your in trouble" Emma shakes her head. After a few minutes its just Emma and her parents in the house. Snow stands up and takes the plates to the sink. Emma stands up and paces back and forth. "Emma" she looks up at her mother. "What is Rumpelstilskins son to you?" Emma looks at her hands hoping they will leave her alone. "Emma... we need to know." James says, "Emma please let us in a little" snow begs. Emma sighs and recounts the whole story to them. "Emma you have to tell them…it's not fair for you to keep them from each other…Henry needs to know his father." Snow says using her royal persuading voice. "I just don't want him to get hurt." "Emma he is going to find out one day and he will be angry with you keeping it from him." Emma nods and leaves the apartment in search of Neal.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma walks into Granny's and sees Henry sitting at a booth talking to Neal. Emma quickly walks over to her son. "Henry what are you doing?" Emma crouches in front of him "talking to Belfire…" Henry says looking completely innocent. "Hello Emma" Neal says smiling widely. "Henry go to school, if you keep skipping your not going to pass this grade." Henry sighs and hangs his head "but mom…" Henry begs and Emma hears Neal choke on his drink. "No Henry school now!" Henry grabs his back and slides out of the booth. "Yes ma'am" Emma kisses his head. "Thank you…I'll see you at home." Henry smiles "bye Belfire" Neal nods to him and he skips out of the diner. Emma sits down a crossed from Neal and looks at her fingers." so you're a sheriff, I never thought you would be the one to enforce the law.' Emma looks at him "you were always the law breaking type." Neal winks and Emma looks back at her hands "Emma I missed you so much, I only did what I was told." Emma looks up at him "what are you talking about?" Neal sighs and looks out the window "Pinocchio cornered me that night and told me he knew who I was. He told me about the curse and that you were supposed to brake it. So I listened to what he said and left you. But Emma I have been in love with you this whole time." Emma stares at him wide eyed. "Pinocchio…" Neal nods and takes her hand "Emma I don't know if you will ever let me back in but I will try my hardest to make it up to you." emma closes her eyes "so your not going to leave?" she opens her eyes and sees Neal shaking his head. "No I'm not" Emma nods, to her self more then anyone. Neal chuckles and Emma looks at him like he has lost his mind. He points out the window and a crossed the street to where James and Henry are fighting with wooden swords. "Unbelievable" Emma sighs, "So you have a son." Neal says as they watch the boys fight. Henry looks over at his parents giving James the chance to hit his back. Henry falls onto the ground clutching his chest. Emma smiles and shakes her head "he is a bit of a drama king." Neal says, Emma takes a deep breath and looks at Neal. "Neal he's your son too." Neal's head snaps over to her "what?" "Henry is our son, I was pregnant when I got arrested." Neal stares at her stunded. "Why didn't you try to find me?" "I did I looked and looked. I even went to Tallahassee for a while." Neal shakes his head "its not your fault." Neal looks back out at the sword fighting Princes. "Does he know?" Emma shakes her head "no, but I'm going to tell him soon. If you talk to him please don't say anything till I do." Neal nods smiling a little "I have a son" the realization just setting in. "we need to talk to Regina." "Regina? As in the queen?" Emma nods solemnly "why?" "Because she is his adopted mother and he stays with her on the weekends." Neal shakes his head "my son is not staying with her" Emma laughs humorlessly thinking that was exactly what she thought in the beginning. "Listen she isn't that bad anymore and the only reason I see Henry at all is because she allows it. She is his mother on the papers and he still wants to see her." Neal sighs "fine, I guess I can hardly come in to the picture now and change everything around." Emma smiles weekly "I have to go but I'll meet up with you tomorrow." Neal nods and Emma leaves the diner. Neal watches Emma cross the street to their son.

James and Henry stop fighting and look at the approaching mom. "Henry really?" Henry looks at the ground. "This is more fun then school." Emma smiles and shakes her head, he is so her kid. "Fine I will make you a deal, if I beat you, you go to school. If I lose you don't have to." Henry smiles confidently "your on!" James hands Emma his sword and backs up "Henry I think your going down. Your mom fought a dragon and captain hook." Emma smiles and hits Henry's sword. Henry recovers and swipes for her; she jumps back and stabs his shoulder. "I win" Emma puts her hands on her hips. "Fine I'll go to school Emma nods and Henry sulks off to school. Emma said bye to James and went to the library.


	19. Chapter 19

The bell sounds and Emma walks in. Belle is behind the counter "hey Emma." "Hey what's up?" Emma raps her hands on the counter "Nicole is down stairs." "Its cool I'll wait, so how are you?" Belle shrugs "fine, where were you. I haven't seen you in days" Emma sighs, "yeah some stuff happened." Belle smiles weekly "Em!" Emma turns around to see Nicole walking up with her hands full of books. Emma takes some of the books and sits them on the counter. "Thanks, so how bad did you get it?" Emma shrugs "that's not why I'm here, so how was your date with Caspian?" Nicole looks away "id say it went pretty well." Belle says smiling, she holds out a flower to Emma. Emma takes the rose and smells it "your right it did go well…so do you like him?" Nicole stacks the books ignoring Emma. "Nicky…" "Yeah I like him a lot" Emma smiles and then frowns "oh this means your going to have to bring him home to meet the parents." Nicole looks shocked then concerned "oh man… James is going to kill him. You know how he is." Emma and belle laugh, "it won't be that bad." Nicole grabs the books and stomps off "arg!" Belle looks at Emma smiling, Emma rolls her eyes. "I'll see ya'll later."

Henry runs into the apartment, he kicks off his shoes in the doorway and lies down on the couch reading his book. Emma swings open the door and trips over henrys shoes. She goes sliding a crossed the floor. "What the heck!" snow comes out of her room. "Emma what happened?" she runs over and helps her up "Henry left his shoes in the doorway." Henry looks down guilty "Henry your mom could have been really hurt." "I know I'm sorry." Emma walks over and sits down next to him. "Its ok kid… can I talk to you for a minute." Henry nods and Emma takes a deep breath "Henry I lied to you…" Henry cocks his head and looks at her. "When I told you your father died it was a lie." "What! Why!" Henry jumps up; Emma takes his hand and sits him down. "I didn't want you to know the truth because I wanted you to have someone to look up to. Your father was homeless and a thief when I met him." Henry thinks for a minute then smiles "your mom was a thief! But I still look up to her!" Henry exclaims pointing to Snow in the kitchen. Snow stops cleaning and looks at him. "So who is he?" Henry asks sitting back down "Neal…" Emma says looking at Snow. "Rumpelstilskins son is my father! Rumplestilskin is my grandfather!" Henry jumps up again and this time Emma leaves him. "That is so cool!" Henry exclaims, "When can I meet him!" Emma sighs worried about this whole thing. "Emma can invite him for dinner tomorrow." Snow offers from the kitchen "yeah I'll ask him but don't talk to him until then ok?" Emma asks, "ok" "good now help snow get dinner ready."


	20. Chapter 20

Neal and Emma walk up the pathway to Regina's house. Emma knocks on the door and Regina opens it "sheriff what can I do for you? Is Henry ok?" Emma smiles "yeah he's fine, can we talk for a minute?" Regina opens the door wider and Emma and Neal walk in. they go into the living room. "Regina this is Neal Cassidy, Henry's father." Regina turns around "what?" "Yeah, I'm here because we wanted to talk to you before he meets Henry" Regina looks taken aback that Emma thought about her. "Um… does Henry know?" Emma nods Regina sits down on the couch "are you to back together?" Emma shakes her head "no, and this wouldn't change that you get Henry every weekend. Neal will just see him when he's with me." Regina nods "I think you should know my names Belfire" Neal says stepping forwards "Rumpelstilskins son?" Regina asks, "yes" Emma shrugs. Regina sighs and shakes her head. "I don't care as long as I still get him on the weekends and he doesn't leave Storybrook." Emma smiles "we aren't leaving Storybrook, this is home now." Regina nods "well we have to go but I'll bring Henry to you tomorrow night." Regina walks them to the door.

Emma and Neal stand outside of the apartment "last chance to leave." Emma turns to Neal "emma I'm not leaving" Emma nods solemnly then opens the door. Henry is watching TV on the couch and Nicole is setting the table while Snow cooks. Emma closes the door back and steps into the house. "Henry you know Neal." Henry walks over and stands in front of Neal. Emma throws a worried glance at Snow who smiles reassuringly. "So you're the reason I was born in jail." Neal tenses up "yeah kid I am" Henry smiles "that's what mom calls me." Neal relaxes a little "So what are you watching?" Neal and Henry go and sit on the couch. Emma walks over to Snow and Nicole "wow you know how to pick them." Snow says leaning over the counter and looking at Neal and Henry. "What do you mean?" Emma says looking puzzled, snow rolls her eyes "Neal, Graham. Both good looking guys" Emma rolls her eyes at her mom "don't let dad hear you say that." Nicole says leaning on the counter looking at her phone. Emma and Snow stop talking and look at her, Nicole looks up "what?" Emma looks at Snow then Nicole "Nicky you called James dad." Nicole shrugs "he is isn't he." Snow nods "yeah he is" Nicole goes back to txting.

Emma sits down next to Henry. "So Neal how did you meet mom?" Emma shakes her head at Neal. "Yeah how did you and Emma meet?" James asks shoveling a spoon of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Well I was sleeping in this car I had stolen a week before. And this really hot blond girl broke into my car." Emma rolls her eyes, and leans back in her chair. "She hotwired it with a rock and screwdriver" Snow raises her eyebrow at Emma who shrugs lightly. "After a few minutes i sat up and said {impressive but you could have just asked for the keys.} Finally I talked her into getting drinks with me…and well the rest is history." Henry looks over at Emma "you stole a stolen car?" Emma smiles "that's what your mom said when I told her." Neal says laughing, "is everyone in my family some sort of thief?" Nicole says laughing "Emma and mom, dad were you a thief?" James spits his food out choking. He looks at Snow who is wearing the same shocked expression. James looks down the table at Emma who shrugs. "Its her new thing, she started it earlier." Nicole looks up "did I say something wrong?" James smiles and shakes his head "no, no your fine." Nicole smiles and continues eating.

Emma picks Henry up off the couch. He fell asleep listening to Neal tell stories of his adventures. "Here I'll take him" James takes him from Emma." thank you" she walks back over to where Neal is sitting with Snow and Nicole. "Well I should get going" Neal stands up "thank you" Snow nods. "I'll walk you out" Emma says, Neal and Emma walk out side. "That was awesome, he's a great kid" Neal saying baring his hands in his pockets. "Yeah he is" Emma says feeling the awkwardness "Emma…" "No Neal it's done, I did love you but that was ten years ago. I hope you stick around for Henry's sake but I don't think I can ever trust you again." Neal steps closer to Emma and takes her hand. "Emma I love you…" "Neal you don't even no me anymore." Neal cups her cheek with his hand and kisses her. After a few moments Emma pulls away "I cant Neal" he lets go of her and steps back "is their someone else?" Emma sighs and puts her hands in her pockets. "Their might have but he's gone." Emma swipes away a tear "good night Neal" she turns to go inside "emma please!" Neal grabs her arm but she shrugs him off and runs inside.

Emma slams the front door "Emma, Henry is sleeping!" Snow says looking up from the dishes on the table. Emma pushes her hair out of her face on the brink of tears. "Emma are you ok?" Emma runs up the stairs into her room and closes the door sitting against it. Emma hears a knock at the door "Emma let me in, please" Snow calls. "Go away!" Emma says crying "Emma…" "No!" Emma exclaims sobbing, after a minute Snow goes quiet on the other side of the door. Emma sits in silence with all of the feelings of Neal leaving her and the feelings for Graham coming back. He left her with a baby in prison. And just when Emma thought she could love someone, he left her to. After who knows how long Emma laid down in front of the door. Sometime later Emma felt herself being lifted onto her bed. James covered her up and moved her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead gently. "Good night Emma…love you" he said the last part quietly, more to him self then her. But she heard him and smiled weekly.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Emma pads down to the kitchen. Snow is sitting at the counter drinking her coffee. Emma grabs a cup and sits down next to her. "Emma what happened last night with Neal?" snow asks taking a sip of her drink and looking at Emma. Emma shakes her head and sips her coffee. "Emma I'm your mother, I'm not going to judge you. I just want to help you if I can." Emma groans and sits her coffee down. "It's a little late for you to help with Neal. Eleven years ago when I went into that mistake would have been the time." Emma stands up leaving Snow sitting speechless "emma…" Emma turns around with a confused look on her face. "How did James get into my room last night?" "The fire escape" James states walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair. Emma nods and goes up stairs to change. "Its like one step forward and two back." Snow sighs drinking her coffee. "Honey Emma has been a certain way for long, we can't expect her to change over night." James says finishing off Emma's coffee. Emma walks down the stairs a few moments later. "Are you going to put clothes on?" James laughs, "I don't know, it's my house." Emma shakes her head "actually its Mary…Snows house" Emma corrects herself. James kisses Snow while Emma grimaces and looks away. "Baby can I walk around like this?" Snow laughs, "that's just gross, I'm leaving." Emma walks over and picks up her empty coffee cup. Emma looks at Snow and throws her hand up "what's up with this?" Snow nods to James; Emma rolls her eyes and leaves the house.

A few days later Emma and Nicole set the table. "Chill out what's the worst that can happen?" Nicole smiles, there is a knock at the door and Emma gets it. "Caspian good to see you" Caspian smiles and walks into the house while James comes down the stairs. "Caspian these are our parents Snow and James." Caspian shakes James's hand while Emma goes to find Henry. Snow smiles, Emma referred to them as her parents. They were making lots of progress. "Put me down! Mom!" Emma comes into the room with Henry slung over her shoulder. Emma and Henry sit down at the table "so Caspian what do you do in this world?" James asks as Caspian swallows his food "I'm a musician." Snow smiles "that's cool" Nicole relaxes at the expectance of Caspian by her parents.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma and Henry walk into Gold's shop. "Hello dearie" Rumple says smiling. "Hello grandpa" Henry says running a finger down the glass cases. Rumple stares at Henry for a moment trying to figure out how to answer that. Emma walks up to him interrupting his thoughts "did you know Henry was your grandson? Is that why you gave him to Regina?" Gold shakes his head "no I didn't and do you think I would give my grandson to Regina?" Emma shakes her head it makes sense. Gold and Regina hate each other, Gold wouldn't do that. "Well this just makes things weird." Henry looks up "how?" Emma laughs dryly "um my parents locked him up in a dungeon! And it turns out I had a kid with his son." Henry laughs "well your special" Emma sighs and throws her head back "Agh!" Gold looks at henrys and smiles, the boy is so full of life, so curious. Just like Bea used to be when he was young. "Is there a special reason for your visit?" Emma looks at Rumple "yes we were wondering how many realms were brought here?" gold shakes his head "its hard to say, at least three." Emma nods, that was no help "well I have to go, come on Henry" Emma says turning around "let the boy stay, we can talk" Rumple says, Emma spins around. "I'm not going to harm my own grandson miss swan." Rumple says smiling, Emma nods and kisses Henry's head. "I'll see you at home" she leaves the shop headed down the street.

Two weeks later Emma and Henry are walking with their family down the Granny's. When they walk in Neal is talking to Red at the counter. "Why is he smiling and laughing like that?" Emma hisses to Nicole "he has a date with her tonight. You jealous?" Emma elbows her "as if" Nicole yelps and hides behind James "kids!" Snow whispers smiling," snow seriously we're not children." Emma says sitting down in a booth. "But your acting like it and you're my children." Emma rolls her eyes and plays with a napkin. Caspian comes up behind Nicole and covers her eyes. "Hey baby?" Nicole uncovers her eyes and kisses Caspian. James growls a little, snow smiles a little and kisses him. "Are you ok mom?" Henry whispers noticing Emma's obvious discomfort. "I'm fine," she says ruffling his hair.

Nicole walks into the sheriff's station. Henry is spinning around in the chair outside of Emma's office. "Hey kid" Nicole looks into Emma's office. Emma is staring at the wall, "what is wrong with her?" Nicole sits down on the desk in front of Henry. "She wouldn't tell me but I think she is a little upset about everyone dating someone and it just reminds her of Graham." Nicole looks over her shoulder at Emma. "Oh…" "Hey Nicky what are you doing here?" Emma says walking out of her office. "I'm supposed to tell you that at five tonight we are having a town meeting." Emma nods "oh ok I'll be there." Nicole jumps off the desk. "Ok well I'll see you later." Emma nods and Nicole leaves the station.


	23. Chapter 23

"Which is why we need to close that well up, at least for now." Emma says stacking her papers before looking back at the projector. "Emma" Emma spins around; she has to be imagining this. That cant be the voice she thinks she hears. Graham walks into the courthouse. "Graham…" Emma whispers before running over to the rugged looking man standing in the walkway. "Emma" he breathes grabbing her into a hug. "Graham are you really right here?" She says pulling away and toughing his scruffy cheek. The town begins to circle around them. "Yes I'm here" he smells her hair "how?" Graham smiles "your mom" Snow walks into the room. Emma walks over to her and hugs her "thank you" she smiles "anything for you honey." Snow's eyes close and she falls out on the floor. "Snow! What's going on!" Emma catches her and lays her down while the town gathers around. "James!" Emma yells as he pushes his way through the crowd. "Come on Snow wake up! Come on we need you to wake up!" Emma shakes her mother; James feels Snow's pulse. "Rumplestilskin! I'll be right back!" James runs out of the courthouse. Emma lays her head on Snows chest "mom I need you! Come on wake up! Please!" Emma whispers to Snow over and over. She just got her mother back she cant loser her now. She begged snow over and over, made promise after promise to her sleeping mother. After a few minutes James comes in with Rumplestilskin. "She will be fine dearie, her magic is just recharging." Emma stands up and tucks a stray piece of hair away. "What why?" Rumplestilskin smiles "how do you think the huntsman got here? It takes to much magic to bring a person back from the dead, so I borrowed some of your mother magic." Emma nods incoherently "then we need to get her home and in bed." James lifts Snow up and leaves with the town fallowing him.

Snow opens her eyes and looks around. Emma's head is lying on the bed next to her. She lifts her hand and runs it through her daughter's hair. "Emma…wake up" Emma sits up and looks at Snow for a minute before realizing she is awake. "Your up!" Snow nods smiling "yes I am" Emma gets on the bed and hugs Snow. "Don't ever do that to me again! You can't leave me." Snow smiles holding her daughter "I wont ever leave you." Emma relaxes and sits down next to her. "Did you call me mom?" Emma looks at her hands "um…yeah I did." Snow takes her hand "I liked it." Emma smiles, the door opens and James puts his head in. "snow your awake!" James comes in and they start kissing so Emma quietly leaves.

She walks down stairs to the living room where everyone is sitting around. "She's awake and fine, everyone go home and we will finish are meeting in a couple pf days." Everyone mumbles in agreement and slip out of the apartment. Soon everyone is gone. Henry and Nicole sit on the couch reading his book with Caspian. Graham walks up to Emma and holds her face in his hands. "I missed you so much" he smiles and kisses her head. "I missed you too" he takes her in his arms and just rocks her for a minute. "Emma…" she pulls away a little bit and Graham bends down and kisses her. "I don't think I can handle this!" Emma and Graham pull away and see Snow and James coming down the stairs. Snow laughs lightly and hits the whining James "you'll get used to it."


	24. Chapter 24

Emma walks into the sheriff's station to find Graham sitting at her desk. "Good morning" he says smiling flashing perfect white teeth. "Hello" Emma sits down on the desk in front of him. "Here you should have this back" Emma hands him the badge. He shakes her head "no you keep it, your much better at it them me." Emma re hooks the badge to her belt "well at least me my deputy, it has dental," she says cocking her head and repeating his line back to him. He smiles taking the deputy badge and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you," he whispers looking into her eyes. "What? You love me?" Graham laughs lightly "yes I love you…" "I love you to" Emma cuts him off he laughs and lifts her off the ground swinging her around. "Guys…" Snow and James look into the office, Graham sits Emma down and she fixes her jacket. "Are we interrupting something?" Snow says smiling at Emma, Emma shakes her head "no, what's up?" Emma and Graham walk out of the office "well today's Henry's birthday." "What!" Emma looks at Snow, snow nods "yeah, its…" Emma groans, "I'm the worst mother ever!" Graham massages her shoulders "well where is he?" Emma says looking around, "he's with Neal at Granny's." Emma nods thinking "well James can you hang out with him when he leaves Neal and maybe Snow and I can throw a party for him at the house." James nods "um baby, how are you going to invite people at such short notice?" Graham asks sitting down on a desk, Emma turns to him "my parents are the king and queen, if we invite them they will come." Graham laughs "sorry I forgot about that" "well we have to go, see you boys later." Emma kisses Graham on the cheek and leaves the station with Snow.

Emma and Snow walk into the apartment with bags of decorations and foods. Emma and Nicole start blowing up balloons; Snow coughs from where she is doing streamers "so you and Graham and doing well?" Emma turns to her mother with a balloon in her mouth. "Umhernunjnknsd…" Snow cocks her head and looks at Emma "what?" Emma points to the balloon in her mouth. "Um uh" Snow taps the streamer down. Emma ties the balloon "so about Graham." Snow pushes, Emma looks at her phone. "Dang people are going to be here anytime." There is a knock at the door, Emma opens it and sees Neal and Red. "Hey guys come on in." over the next twenty minutes everyone showed up including Regina. "Hey guys their coming!" Red yells looking out the window. Emma runs over and switches the lights off. James opens the door and turns the lights on. "Surprise!" the town yells while Henry stands there shocked. Emma walks out of the crowd "mom you did all of this?" Henry asks running over and hugging her "sure did kiddo." Regina steps out "momma, you came to." Regina smiles and hugs him "of course I did." Henry walked around and talked to everyone. "Hey Henry do you want to se what I got u?" Nicole asks from her seat at the counter. Henry nods and Emma sighs slightly worried at what her sister's gift choice would be. "Look out the window," Henry and Emma runs to the window. "No way!" Henry shrieks "Nicky I'm going to kill you!" Emma yells swinging around, while the rest of the town gathers at the window to see the little dirt bike out on the street. Nicky sips her cocoa "thank you so much Nicky!" Henry exclaims hugging her while Emma cursed under her breath. "I can't top that" Neal whines in the other room. "Where did you get that bloody thing anyway?" Emma asks stomping into the kitchen. "You can't leave town and nobody here sells them." Nicole smiles "online" Emma sighs and sits down on a stool. "I hate you, are you trying to kill my son?" Nicole smiles "emma you are being very over dramatic. Technically he has already died once and he lives in a town of fairytale characters, he wont die." Emma hits her head on the counter groaning loudly. Rumplestilskin hobbled up to Henry "here Henry" rumple snaps his fingers and a metal helmet appears on Henry's head. "Wow! Thank you grandpa!" Emma is still tripping out about Rumplestilskin being Henry's other grandfather. "It was your grandfather's when he was king." James walks through the crowd "yeah I fought a dragon with that." Henry jumps up and hugs Rumplestilskin. Everyone holds their breath to see how he will react. Rumple relaxes and hugs the little boy back.

Later while Henry is playing with some of the kids Emma snuck away to the roof. "You did good" Graham wraps his arms around Emma's waist. "Thank you" they stand in cofertable silence looking out over the town. "Mom?" Emma and Graham turn around to see Henry. "Yeah kid?" He walks over to her "thank you so much for the party" Emma throws an arm over his shoulders "but I didn't need it, I have you, Neal, Snow and gramps." Emma kisses his head "I love you kid" Henry laughs "I love you to" Graham takes Henrys shoulders. "Lets go back to the party" Henry nods and walks off with Graham. Emma turns back to the town, she lets out a deep breath. Even though she had been with all these people for a while now she still couldn't handle being around them for to long. "I'm really proud of you" Emma turns to see the new intruder, Snow walks out of the shadows and over to her. "I know you don't do well with lots of people" Emma nods and looks away "well I couldn't have done it without you." Snow laughs, "of course you could have." Emma smiles "you make it a lot easier" Snow hugs her "I love you Emma." Emma sighs and holds her tighter; Emma never had a parent tell her that before and even if she didn't want to admit she needed to hear it. Now she felt complete and happy with everything.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later graham and Emma walk into the apartment. "Nicky! So help me... I'm going to kill you!" Nicky looks up from her laptop on the table. James and snow looks up from their work. "What is it sis?" Nicky says mocking Emma and smiling mischievously; Emma stomps over "you gave Henry the keys to the killing machine I hid!" Emma growls, graham walks over and massages her shoulders. "What's the point of the gift if he can't use it?" Emma closes her eyes "you're my sister and I love you because I have to, but if he gets hurt because of you. I will, no joke... Kill you! In the most painful way possible. I'm sure Mr. gold can help me." Emma says looking in her sister's eyes. "Um you mean Rumplestilskin..." Emma grabs her shoulders, there is a roaring outside the apartment and Emma runs over to the window. Henry is on the bike down in the street wearing his knight's helmet. "I have to go!" Emma runs out of the apartment. Graham walks over to the table and sits down. "Well she is taking to this mothering thing." Everyone nods exchanging looks "did she say she loved you?" Snow asks Nicole, she shrugs "she also said she was going to kill her." Graham interjects solemnly, "that's Emma" James replies not looking up.

Emma storms into Mr. Gold's shop. "What can I do for you?" Emma points out the window to where Henry is driving his bike in the street. "He is going to kill himself!" She exclaims, rumple smiles and walks over to her. "Well we can have that can we" he looks outside. Henry's bike slows down, Emma looks over at rumple. "Now his bike won't go over thirty and he is protected from dying." Emma smiles relieved "what do you want in return?" Rumple shakes his head "no it's on the house, can't have my grandson hurting himself." Emma smiles "thank you" he nods. "Now if you don't mine I have to go find belle." Emma smiles and leaves the shop. A few minutes later she enters the house and sits down at the counter. Everyone looks at her, a little worried about the smile on her face. The door fly's open and Henry stomps in "mom! What did you do!" Emma turns and looks at him "I didn't do anything, rumple did. You don't need to drive over thirty anyway." Henry throws himself down on the couch. Emma walks over and kneels in front of him. "I love you so much, if I lost you I would die. Can't you try to understand why I try to protect you?" Henry smiles weekly and hugs her "I know and I love you to." Emma holds her son, her son. She breaths in the reality of what her life is now. She has a home and a family.


	26. Chapter 26

Nicole runs down the stairs to her parent's room. "Mom! Dad! Get up! Hurry, I need you!" Nicole hisses shaking her parents awake. Snow and James roll over and look at their daughter still half asleep. "What is it?" James grunts "its emma! Come on!" Snow and James jump out of bed and fallow Nicole up the stairs to the girl's bedroom. Nicole opens the door softly and the three Charming's put their heads in looking at the sleeping figure. But where Emma had gone to sleep last night now lay a blond child about six years old. James looks at Nicole "where's emma?" Nicole shrugs, the child stirred in the bed. She rolls over and looks at the adults her eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here. Please don't tell the Johnson's. They will think I ran away again." The child cries, snow runs over and sits on the bed next to her. "What's your name sweet heart?" The little girl wipes her eyes "emma swan." Snow looks at James with her eyes wide with shock and confusion. "Who are you?" Emma asks quietly, snow returns her attention to the child. "My names snow and that is James and Nicole." The child processes the information "please don't tell Mrs. Johnson." Snow nods "we won't i promise" Emma shakes her head and gets a fierce expression on her face. "Promises don't mean anything" snows heartbreaks hearing her young daughter say that with such conviction. "Everyone makes promises they won't keep." James walks over to snow "emma are you hungry?" Emma nods smiling "well you go with Nicky and she will get you some food." Nicole nods at her father understanding he needs to speak with snow. "Come on emma" Nicole guides the child down stairs to the kitchen.

After the girls leave the room snow breaks down. "James that is our Emma" James sighs and holds snow. "She is so young, she shouldn't be like that at that age." James rubs circles on Snows back. "What are we going to do charming?" "I don't know, we will have to wait it out. Love her the best we can and try to figure out who did this." Snow nods and wipes her eyes "we should go down and check on them." The couple get up and walk down the stairs to the kitchen. "When are you going to take me back?" Emma asks Nicole eating a bowl of cereal. "We're not going to take you back" Emma looks up at Snow "your not?" James shakes his head and pats her arm. "Gramps grandma?" Henry stumbles out rubbing his face. Henry! Snow and James turn to their grandson. "Is mom up yet?" Henry sees Emma; he gets a confused look on his face. "Who is she?" Emma looks at him smiling "I'm emma, emma swan." Henry's face drops and he looks at James and snow. James walks over to him and guides him into snows room. "Why is my mom a kid? How do we change her back?" Henry asks, James shakes his head "I don't know Henry, but we will find a way." Henry hangs his head and James pulls him into a hug.

A few minutes later the two guys return to the kitchen. Henry walks over to Emma "hello my name is Henry." Emma smiles "hi, does this mean you're going to send me back since you have your own kid?" Emma asks snow and James, snow shakes her head "no Emma we aren't going to send you back, you're our kid." Emma smiles brightly "now lets go tame this hair" Nicole says touching Emma tangled hair. Nicole and Emma leave the room and Snow just stares at James. After a minute James speaks "I think it's best if we don't mention the older Emma to this Emma." James says looking at Henry "I think your right, we need to figure this out before putting that stress on her." The two adults turn to Henry, who nods weekly. "I'm going to go for a walk" Snow smiles reassuringly at him as he pulls on his shoes before heading out the door.

Snow walks down the street holding Emma's hand. James went to the station to fill in as sheriff and Nicole went to work. Snow and Emma walk into Granny's. The bell sounds and Red turns to look at Snow, her face starts out with a smile which's turns into a look of confusing when she sees the child connected to snow. Snow sits Emma down at the counter and she gives a look to red saying she would explain in a minute. "Good morning Snow" Snow smiles "hello would you Emma here a cup of cocoa?" Reds jaw drops but she quickly recovers "sure coming right up." Red gets Emma a cup and sits it in front of the child. "Now Emma drink your cocoa I have to talk to Red" Snow instructs before walking out of hearing range with red.

Once out of range Red pours out the questions. "We don't know? All I know is that Emma went to sleep last night normal and woke up like this." The steal a glance at the child happily sipping her drink. "What are you going to do?" Red asks quietly "just love her until we know how to fix it." Red nods "how are Nicole and Henry taking it?" Snow smiles grimly "Henry is upset, in his mind Emma left him again." Red shakes her head sadly "but this morning Emma told Nicole she had always wanted a big sister." Red laughs lightly "what did Nicole say?" "She just replied she had always wanted a little sister. But when we were alone she said it was weirdly ironic." Red laughs "I can understand that." The bell sounds and the women turn to see Graham enter. "Oh no Graham!" Snow exclaims, she walks over to where Emma is sitting. "Good mornig" Emma says smiling as Graham stops dead in his tracks. He is looking at a miniature version of the women he loves. "Emma?" she nods cocking her head confused, wondering does she know this man. Snow runs over and grabs Grahams arm "what is that?" he motions to little Emma "we don't know she just woke up like this." Graham stares past snow wide eyed "graham it will be ok." Snow says soothingly "no it wont! The women I love is a seven year old!" Emma turns around and looks at him wide eyed. "Graham please its not her fault" he sighs and storms out of the diner.


	27. Chapter 27

Little Emma runs into the apartment with Henry hot on her heels. "Guys slow down!" Snow calls from the kitchen. Henry and Emma throw themselves onto the couch and turn on the TV. Emma try's to take her jacket off but it gets stuck on her head. "Mommy help!" She calls stumbling around; snow runs over and finishes pulling off the jacket. "Thank you" snow smiles but it turns to a frown when she sees a green and purple bruise on Emma's shoulder. "Emma what happened?" Snow says looking closer "um I fell out of a swing..." Little Emma lies awkwardly; Emma avoids looking at snow in the eyes. Snow bends down in front of Emma seeing through her obvious lie. "Emma I know you can see when people are lying, well so can I." Emma hangs her head and snow realizes see is going to have to break down little Emma's walls just like her Emma. "My old daddy got mad and hit me," Emma says like it was no big deal. Snow sands up furious with this man she had never met. Snow didn't realize she was pacing angrily till she felt a little hand inside hers. "Mommy?" She looks down at Emma and all of the anger seeps away. Snow bends down and holds her tight.

Later that night James comes through the door with Nicole behind him. "Hey" Nicole says throwing down her bag. "Where are the kids?" James asks kissing his wife lightly on the lips. "They are playing up stairs" James notices that something is bothering snow. "What's wrong honey" he sits down at the counter win Nicole. "Emma has a big bruise on her shoulder and when I asked about it she told me that her old daddy had hit her." James scowls and balls his fists up. "I will kill him!" James jumps up and storms to the door. Snow runs over and stops him "you cant do that" James looks at her confused "why not?" she cocks her head and looks up at him "you cant leave town remember?" James smiles weekly "she said that" snow sighs, "yeah sorry I couldn't resist." "Mom!" Emma says coming down the stairs. Emma stops and stares up at her parents "what's the matter?" James smiles weekly and walks over to her "nothing baby" he picks her up and holds her. He breaths in his baby girls smell, his Emma.

Later Nicole comes into the apartment. "Emma Grace!" she calls and a few moments later Emma emerges. "Lets go to granny's for dinner" she casts a glance at Snow in the kitchen. "But mommy is making dinner?" Nicole smiles "I know but I want a hamburger" Emma smiles "ok Nicky" Emma runs over to Snow. "Bye mommy" Snow looks at Nicole confused "bye mom we will be back late. Oh yeah Henry is with Regina. Have fun with dad!" she says laughing as she leaves with Emma. Snow smiles as her daughters leave the house.

Nicole and Emma walk down the street to Grannies. "Hello your highnesses" jiminy says walking past. Emma smiles while it is still awkward for Nicole to be called your highnesses. They enter the diner and sit at the counter. Red walks over "to burgers with fries" she smiles and places their order. "So where is the rest of the Charming's?" Red puts their food down "Henry is with Regina, mom and dad are at home." She wiggles her eyebrows laughing. "Nicky mommy and daddy are king and queen right?" Nicole nods and watches her sisters face twitch in deep thought. She gets a little glimpse of her big sister when ever little Emma thinks hard. "Then why don't we live in a castle?" Nicole chuckles "because there isn't one here" Emma nods at this new discovery "well I'm going to tell daddy to make one." Red and Nicole laugh "and he will move heaven and earth to make one for you." Red says laughing; Emma looks up amazed "you think so?" Red nods "you didn't see him when your mommy was pregnant with you. He went all over the kingdom to find anything she wanted." Emma smiles "good, I'm going to tell him to make us a castle." She says matter of factly then goes back to eating while Red and Nicole watch her.

Two weeks pass and Emma is still a seven year old. Nicole and Emma bound into the apartment laughing. Snow looks up from the kitchen "hey guys" "hey mommy." Snow still loses her breath every time Emma calls her that. Emma runs over to the kitchen but trips and smacks the floor. "Ow!" Snow runs over and picks her up gently carrying her over to the couch. "Oh, are you ok baby? Here let me see." James and Henry walk into the apartment and sit down at the table. "It hurts mommy" Emma whines toughing her eyebrow where a purple bruise is forming. "Here" snow kisses her head gently causing Emma to smile. "I want to be a mommy just like you one day," Emma says innocently. James and snow look over at Henry who is staring at the floor. All of the sudden a green cloud surrounds Emma. The cloud goes away and big Emma is left sitting on snows lap. "Hey what the…" Emma quickly slides off her mom onto the couch. "Mom!" Henry runs over and jumps onto her lap. "I missed you so much mommy!" Henry cries holding tonight to Emma. Snow touching Emma's face and arms "emma are you ok? Emma…" Henry pulls away and gets off her. "Emma?" James and Nicole walk over and stand next to her. "What…what happened?" Emma stutters looking at them. Snow takes Emma's hands and makes her look at her. "Well three weeks ago Nicky woke up and you were gone and there was a little girl in your place. Emma she was… she was you." Emma stares at her mother wide eyed. "What?" she closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Emma do you know how this happened?" Emma sighs and leans back against the couch thinking. "Um I was laying in bed looking at the picture of you Nicky and I. I was thinking how much I wished you had gotten to raise me, then I fell asleep." James looks at her intently "do you think some how I change myself?" snow takes a deep breath "I don't know. I just am so glad to have you back." Snow hugs Emma tightly "mom you were a little kid and snow read us stories every night." Emma suddenly feels very guilty and angry. "I'm sure you loved having a good little daughter to dress up!" Emma jumps up grabbing her coat and running out of the room. James and snow look at Nicole shocked.

Emma runs down the road to the sheriff's station. She throws the door open and starts throwing books and papers. A few minutes later she collapses on the floor inside the cell. "Emma?" she looks up and sees graham walking in, he sees her and his face lights up. "Emma!" he runs over and pulls her into an embrace "oh Emma! I missed you so much!" Emma breaths in grahams scent and let him hold her. He sits down on the floor leaning against the wall with her. "Graham…" he bends down and kisses her carefully. "I love you," she whispers when he pulls away. She sighs and curls up closer to him after a few minutes her breathing evens out and he knows she's asleep. He pulls out his phone "hello king James? Yes sir I'm with her right now…yes sir… I will bring her home." Graham carefully lifts her up and carries her back home. Once inside the apartment James guides him up stairs. Graham sits her on the bed and kisses her forehead lightly "good night my beautiful love." He retreats from the room with James, they enter the living room. "What happened?" snow ask, graham sighs and sits down at eh counter. "She all but destroyed the station." Snow cocks her head at Graham "you know Emma's temper… there are books and papers everywhere." Graham explains before standing "well I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow." James nods and locks the door after him. Snow stands and walks to the bottom of the stairs. "Well I'm going to sleep on the couch." Nicole announces grabbing some blackest from the closet. "What why?" James asks while snow stares up stairs. "Because mom is going to sleep with Emma." Nicole motions to her mother. James sighs and kisses her on the head. "Good night honey" Nicole smiles and lays down on the couch while snow climbs the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Emma woke up to see her mother lying next to her. She groans and climbs out of the bed quietly. After pulling on her clothes she sneaks out of the apartment and down to the station. She grudgingly starts cleaning up. "Man I have to get a hold on my self, it turns out to be more work for Me." Emma says stacking the books. About an hour later Graham walks in to see Emma looking at her computer. "Morning baby" he says smiling as he kisses her. She jumps up and grabs her coat, "wait what are you doing?" she spins around and kisses him good. "I have to go and do something I might not be back for a few days. Tell Henry I love him and that he can call me. Oh and I love you to, see you soon." she flies out of the station leaving Graham speechless.

Graham walks into the Charming's apartment in a haze. "Graham!" Henry runs over and attacks the man with a hug. "Hello Henry" James walks in "where's emma?" Graham looks up at the father. "She left" snow walks in "what!" Graham sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "She said she had to do something and that she loves you. Henry you can call her and that she will be back in a few days." James's face-hardens and his fists clinch mincingly "she does this every time! She runs!" Henry stands there stuck "but she just got back." "Why did you stop her?" Snow cries, "its emma!" graham says quietly, James nods knowing it's not his fault. "Wait where is Nicole?" Henry shrugs and sits down on the couch. Graham collapses onto the couch morning the fact he has lost the love of his life again.


	29. Chapter 29

Emma looks across the street at the house that hold such bitter unhappy memories. The sun has almost set in the sky. "I can't believe you were in my trunk!" Nicole rolls her eyes and sighs for the millionth time. Emma's phone rings again for the four billionth time. "It's going to be her." Nicole says quietly "you answer it" Emma says tossing her the phone. Nicole shakes her head and tosses it back. Finally she picks it up and punches the answer key. "Yeah…no I'm not running! I don't care what James says…yes she is with me…no I didn't invite her she was in my car… No mother I'm not coming home right this minute!" Emma slams the phone shut and throws it into the passenger seat. Nicole stares at her "that was harsh" Emma sighs she knows the "mother" comment was low but she was tired of being treated like a baby. "I know but she hasn't called back." Nicole nods wordlessly and looks out the window. Emma waits until it is completely dark then she sneaks around the back of the house. She jumps the fence and walk over to the massive tree sitting in the middle. She falls to her hands and knees and starts digging. After a few minutes she finds it. She pulls it out of wipes the dirt off of it and holds it close. A dog starts barking and a light inside the house comes on. Emma jumps up and leaves the yard he way she came.

Emma slides into the car. "Made it" Nicole breaths deeply relieved. "What's that?" Emma shakes her head and sits it in the back seat. Nicole sighs, "is that all can we go home now?" Emma shakes her head again "no, one more thing." Nicole groans and leans her seat back. "You were the one who snuck into my car." Nicole chuckles before falling into a deep sleep. Emma sits staring out at the house that held so much pain. All of the times those people had hit her. Or all of the times their stupid dog had tormented her. No! Emma stop, you have reason above! You have made a life for yourself, your life is better then theirs will ever be. You have Snow, James and more importantly…Henry. Emma puts the car in drive and pulls away.

Emma and Nicole watch the children playing in the front yard. Emma sighs thinking about when she used to do that. "So you lived here?" Nicole asks quietly, Emma nods subconsciously. Emma frowns and her hands become fists. Nicole looks at her worriedly, and then she fallows her gaze to the children in the yard. A little girl about six is being pushed around by some boys. One of the boys hit her, Emma swings the car door open and walks a crossed the street with Nicole close behind her. A lady has come out of the house and is pulling the little girl off by her arm. Emma marches over and stops the women "let go of her!" the women swings around "excuse me?" Emma crosses her arms, her bodily language screams, fight with me I dare you. "Is she one of your foster kids?" the women stares at her "yes what is she to you?" Emma glares at the women before looking down at the child softly. She is only five or six; Emma looks at her arms and legs. They are covered in bruises and cuts. Emma bends down and looks at the child. "Hello what's your name?" The little girl scoots away from Emma "I'm Emma, I'm not going to hurt you." The child smiles weekly and Nicole already knows what Emma is going to do. "Do I know you?" the woman asks Emma. Emma stands up "yeah I'm Emma Swan." The woman looks like she's seen a ghost. "You remember me now? Remember everything you did to me when I lived here with you?" the women takes her hand off the girls arm and Emma picks her up.

Emma and Nicole climb into the car and pulls out of the social serves parking lot. "What are you going to tell mom and dad?" Emma groans and looks over at Nicole "I don't know yet. But I wasn't going to leave her there." Nicole smiles at her sister, no matter how hard she tries's to make people think she is a hard emotionless person; she is still so kind hearted. "Oh no!" Nicole looks over at Emma "what?" she asks "Graham!" Nicole laughs lightly and looks out the window. "That's your problem sis." Emma growls and Nicole knows its because she hates the term, sis.

Emma and Nicole drive all night and all the next day before they pull past the entering Storybrook sign at three o'clock. Emma taps the steering wheel nervously. She looks over and sees a sleeping Nicole in the passenger seat. She looks her shoulder at a sleeping Riley in the back seat. Riley hadn't said anything to the two sisters. They had only figured out her name because the social worker gave Emma her file. Nicole had been in shock that they gave Riley to Emma, even though they didn't even know her. But it looked good that Emma was a sheriff in a small sleepy town and that she had been in the system herself, she told the worker she wanted to help out the kid. Emma even though she didn't want to admit it she was a little worried about what her parents would think. She had been gone for a week and is returning with a little kid. She hadn't intended on being gone that long but had taken two days for the judge to sign off on Riley's case. She finally pulls up in front of the apartment. "Nicky wake up" she shakes Nicole before climbing out and carefully lifting Riley into her arms, Riley whimpered before snuggling into her. Emma kicks the car door closed and takes a deep breath before entering the building.


	30. Chapter 30

Emma stands outside the apartment door looking at the handle. Nicole walks up behind her with the bag and waits. After a few minutes Nicole pushes past her and opens the door. "What are we going to do about Emma?" Graham concerned voice pours through the open door and hits Emma. James, Snow and Graham look at the now open door. Nicole walks in and drops her bag on the floor. Snow jumps up and pulls Nicole into a hug. "Baby I missed you so much!" they haven't noticed Emma yet. After one more deep breath Emma steps into the apartment. All eyes land on Emma and the sleeping child in her arms. A multitude of emotions course through her body, "um…I'm…" she walks up stairs with Riley. All the focus turns back to Nicole, all of there eyes burn with unanswered questions. The shakes her head, Emma will have to tell them this was her decision. "Where's Henry?" she asks braking the silence, Snow shakes her head breaking out of a trance. "Um he's at school" Nicole nods and walks over to her father "hey dad" he pulls her into a hug. Graham doesn't move, his eyes are fixed on the door that Emma went through carrying a little child.

After a little bit Emma walks back down stairs to see all of the adults jump up from their seats. Emma stands at the bottom of the stairs not sure what to do or what is accepted. Just when she thinks the silence and awkwardness would kill her, snow walks over and hugs her. "I missed you" Emma fought the overwhelming urge to pull away. But her heart told her this woman loves her. After a minute snow pulls away but keeps her at arms length. "Hey snow! Grandpa! Why is there a kid in my…" Henry comes down the stairs; he stops talking when he sees Emma. "Mommy!" he runs down the stairs and jumps onto Emma. Emma stumbles but regains her balance and smiles at her son. "I thought you left me again." Emma lets a tear escape "I will never leave you Henry, I love you to much." He smiles and she scrunches up her face confused. "Henry how did you get up there? I was just up there and you weren't." Henry pulls away and looks at the floor guiltily. "Henry…" James says in a warning tone "I went up the fire escape, I'm supposed to be at school but I missed you and wanted to hold your baby blanket, and if I came through the front door they would see me." He points to his grandparents and Emma laughs lightly. "You are to much like me for your own good, I'm going to have an interesting time with you I can already see." Henry smiles and then turns his attention back to the problem at hand. "So why is there a girl in my bed?" Emma stiffens back she cant help the smirk she gets from hearing Henry say 'girl' like it's a disease. "Um…" she turns back to her family and boyfriend who hasn't said anything to her. "Her name is Riley and she is going to be staying with us now." Henry cocks his head confused "you got another kid?" Emma sighs and looks to Nicole for back up. Her sister merely shrugs and shakes her head. "It's not like that Henry, you will always be my son, but Riley needs us. Think about it, you get a sister." Henry thinks for a minute then smiles "ok it will be cool." Emma smiles "I'm going to go see if grace has any old clothes we can let Riley ware for now!" Henry says skipping out of the room "I will be at Jefferson's!" he calls before closing the door loudly, leaving the adults in the room. Graham looks at Emma and shakes his head before grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment. "Graham…Graham please!" the door slams and Emma sighs. She walks over and sits down at the table. Snow and James look at each other before sitting down a crossed from her. "Emma why didn't you at least give us a heads up that you were bringing a child home?" Emma sighs feeling aggravated that she has to explain her ever decision. "If it's about the apartment being to small we can find our own place." Emma stands up and walks to the stairs "Emma come back here and talk to us." James commands in a tone booking no refusal. Emma waits for a minute then walks back over to them. "Emma we don't want you to move out, just talk to us tell us what happened. Why did you leave?" James says softly, Emma stares at her hands. "I had to do something's" James sighs, "we know…why did you bring home a kid?" he asks realizing she isn't going to tell him why she left. "We went…" emma closes her eyes and stops speaking. "We went back to one of the foster homes Emma lived in as a kid." Nicole states walking over and sitting next to Emma. James looks from Nicole to Emma "why? Why would you put your self through that again." He asks touching one of Emma's hands. "Anyway there was a little girl in the yard and one of the boys hit her, well Emma stopped it. And you know Emma so you can guess the rest…" James closes his eyes and thinks about how much Emma is like her mother. Strong, compassionate and caring. "Emma I just don't understand why you would bring home a child you knows nothing about when we still haven't worked out our own issues." Emma looks up at him and glares "that child doesn't deserve to go through the same thing I went through. I was in a position to stop it so I did. I don't how to justify my decisions to you! You have no idea what my childhood was like! So you sure can't tell me that I cant help stop that in someone else." Emma stands up angrily; she goes to the stairs but stops when she sees Riley standing at the top. Emma carefully walks up the stairs to her "are you hungry?" Riley just stares at Emma; Emma carefully takes Riley's hand being sure not to spook her. Emma guides the dark haired brown-eyed child down to the kitchen ignoring her parents. The child looks scared when she sees James and snow, her face lights up when she notices Nicole. Nicole smiles and walks over to her "hey beautiful" she sits the child on a stool at the counter. "Nicky will you make her something to eat? I would take her to grannies but that would mean being grilled by the whole town. And we both know I can't cook." Nicole laughs and their parents watch from the table. "I'm going to talk to Graham" Nicole nods and Emma pats Riley's head before leaving the apartment.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma walked down the street thinking about what she is going to say to Graham. Emma walks into the station still thinking. She rounds the corner and sees Graham throwing darts. "Graham…" she breathes just above a whisper. He turns around and stares at her, he tips a little bit and she can tell he is drunk. "Emma I really don't want to talk to you right now." She sighs and fights back tears. "Emma I love you, you know that. But you left and I didn't hear from you for days, then you show up with a kid you didn't bother talking to me about." She takes a step towards him and takes his hand. "Graham I love you…" her voice breaks and he sighs deeply "I know but I'm still angry with you for leaving me. I need a break…" with those words Emma's heart broke. She straightens up determined not to let him see he just hurt her deeply. "Ok fine what ever you want." She turns and leaves the station.

Emma wanders the streets for who knows how long not wanting to go home. She pulls out her phone, 8:00. She sighs and heads for the local bar. She opens the door and is hit with a very familiar smell. Alcohol was the only thing that had been with Emma all her life. "Whiskey straight from the bottle" she orders sitting down at the counter. The barman nods with a worried look. Emma takes the bottle and takes a swig. With every swig she feels her pain being a little more numbed. She pays the barman and leaves with the bottle in her hand. She walks down the streets not sure where she's going. After a while she ends up at where henrys castle used to be. She sits on the bench and continues to drink. Finally the empty bottle drops from her hand and hits the ground.

Henry had arrived home hours ago and Snow had made dinner. Nicole was now up stairs tucking the kid's in. "James…" snow says looking up at him through her dark eyelashes. He sighs and kisses her head "I'll be back soon." She nods as he grabs his coat and runs out the door. James looked and looked; he finally realized his daughter would have gone to a bar. The barman told him she had left a few hours ago with a full bottle of whiskey. James sighs and leaves the bar running down the street call for his daughter. He ended up where henrys castle used to be. A lone figure sits on a bench shaking uncontrollably. James runs over to his daughter she is hutched over emptying the rest of her stomach onto the ground. James takes her hair in his hand and holds it. "Its ok Emma I'm right here." She groans and finally stops throwing up. She shrugs him off of her and stands up. She makes in a few steps before tripping and stumbling to the ground. He walks over and gently picks her up bridal style and starts walking home. The whole way Emma insists that she can walks and she doesn't need him. James smiles at how stubborn she is, just like her mother.

The door to the apartment swings open and James walks in carrying a very intoxicated Emma into the house. Snow runs over and guides him to sit her on the couch. "I'm not that drunk! I don't need you! I've been getting drunk since I was sixteen, I took care of my self without you!" Emma yelled as she jerks away from James and trips onto the couch. She has been getting drunk since she was sixteen? Snow thinks to herself, she sits down on the couch next to Emma. What ever Emma throws at her she can handle, she's not leaving her again. Snow puts Emma's head in her lap and fingers her hair. "Emma what did you do?" Snow whispers quietly "Graham broke up with me" Emma sobs quietly. Snows breath catches and she kisses Emma's head. "I'm so sorry baby" Emma continues to cry silently. After a few minutes Snow feels Emma's breathing go steady and deep. "She's asleep" James whispers, Snow nods. He walks over and lifts his daughter carefully. "I'll put her in our room since I know you are going to stay with her, I'll sleep on the couch." Snow smiles at how thoughtful her husband is, James leaves the room and Snow notices the whiskey bottle on the floor. She walks over and picks it up. Her daughter had drunk this massive bottle all by herself. James walks back in "Snow just throw it away its only going to upset you. Go to bed baby" he takes the bottle and kisses her.


	32. Chapter 32

Emma rolls over and opens her eyes to see Mary Marg…no snow…mom… what ever she is. "Agh!" my head is killing me, I roll over and off the bed. "Agh for the love of…why…" I let out of string of inappropriate language. "Emma?" I look up and see Snow leaning over the bed. "Why do I always wake up to you in front of me?" I growls more harshly then I meant to. "Emma do you remember last night?" she asks calmly, I lay back on the floor and thinks. My eyes shoot open "Oh no! Crap! James brought me home totally wasted." Snow sighs and helps me up "were the kids awake?" she shakes her head solemnly "no Nicole had put them to bed already." I sigh deeply relieved; I stand up and stumble out to the kitchen. James and Nicole stand at the counter with the kids. Henry turns around "mom!" he runs over and hugs me "hey kid" he lets go and I walk over to where Nicky and Riley sit. "Morning Riley" she looks at me back doesn't say anything. It doesn't bother me that she doesn't speak. I was exactly like that at her age, who knows what she has seen already in her short life. "I have to go to the…" I stop before I say station remembering my fight with Graham the night before. I look over at Snow whose eyes are full of compassion. "You know what I'm going to take the day off, Nicky will you play hooky and go with Riley and I to get her some new clothes?" Nicky smiles and nods "sure, it will be fun." Henry scowls and looks at his cereal "hey kid you can come to, maybe we'll get you guys a Wii or some kind of game thing." Henry jumps up smiling "really?" I nod and he runs off to get his shoes. I look at Riley who is still expressionless "we can get you a doll" she smiles weekly and I pick her up.

Nicole, Emma and the kids enter the apartment a few hours later. "Agh!" Emma drops her bags and covers Riley's eyes while Nicole does the same for Henry. Snow and James stop their passionate kissing and look at the kids. "Sorry" they mumble looking at the floor "you have to stop doing that!" Nicole gasps uncovering Henrys eyes. Henry runs over to James "look grandpa mom got me a Wii" James looks at him confused. "What?" Henry laughs and pulls him over to the TV. "Come on I will teach you" James and Henry set up the game system while the girls go upstairs to put the clothes up. Nicole and Riley put the clothes in the closet. Emma sees Grahams jacket she started wearing after he died, hanging over a chair. Emma picks it up and throws it in an empty box. She gets the pictures off the nightstand and puts them in the box to. Nicole stares at her "Em?" Emma hands her the box "take this to him." Nicole sighs and cocks her head, her eyes begging her to reconsider. "Ok if you want me to" Nicole trudges down the stairs. Emma and Riley fallow her down. James and Henry are in a heated game of ping-pong. Snow sees Nicole with the box of Grahams stuff and frowns. "Emma don't make any rash decisions." Snow chides, Emma growls "he broke up with me, remember." She says bitterly, Nicole throws her head back exasperated at her stubborn sister.

Emma picks up Riley "come on lets see if Geppetoe can make you a bed." Snow stands up "can I come?" Emma sighs knowing how this is going to end. "Snow…" Snow frowns and Emma kicks herself hoping she didn't make her cry. "Emma I haven't seen you in days…please…" Emma realizes all eyes are now on her. "Fine come on" Snow smiles and grabs her coat. Emma pulls on her coat and puts Riley's new coat on her. The little girl looks in the mirror and spins. A small smile brakes out on her face. "Thank you" she whispers and everyone in the room looks at her. Emma smiles at her and picks her back up. "Your welcome, and I will buy you all of the coats you want." The child smiles brightly and they leave the apartment.


	33. Chapter 33

"So Geppetoe can you do it?" the old man smiles at her "yeah I can do it, give me three days." Emma smiles and nods "thank you" she looks around for Riley. She spots her in the corner playing with a wooden horse. Riley is fully focused on the toy, pushing it up and down. Emma looks over at Geppetoe "how much for the horse?" she smiles, Geppetoe shakes his head "no charge" Emma thanks him and gets Riley. Riley puts the horse down "no you keep it" Riley looks up at her smiling. Emma, Snow and Riley walk down the street. The air is awkward between snow and Emma. But Emma has occupied her self with Riley. "Emma we need to talk" Snow says and Emma sighs inwardly. Nicole runs a crossed the street and Riley reaches for her. Emma hands Riley to Nicole "take her please, we'll catch you later." Nicole smiles "ok I'll see ya later" Nicole and Riley walk off. Emma and Snow continue to walk in silence. Finally they make it to Henrys castle. Emma sits down on the bench waiting for her mother to talk. "Emma…what happened with Graham?" Snow asks, Emma looks over at her mother. "I really don't want to talk about it." Snow stares at Emma intently waiting for her to cave and talk to her. Emma looks at the ground still feeling her mothers Eyes on her. "Emma please…" Emma's head snaps up and she glares at her mother full of anger. "He left me ok! Just like everyone else he left!" Emma jumps up and starts pacing, snow sighs realizing that her daughter's childhood is always going to hold her back. Snow stands and walk over to her "emma I haven't left you." Emma groans and throws her head back "yet!" she spits angrily "I'm not going to leave you." Emma shakes her head "yeah don't say things you don't mean. I have screwed up; I'm going to keep screwing up. I'm stubborn, heard headed and I don't plan on letting my parents parent me. So just give up on me and leave me be." Emma walks away with Snow yelling behind her.

Emma walks into the apartment; James and Henry are still playing the video game. "Come on kid we're meeting Nicky at Granny's for dinner." He stops playing and looks at her "but mom…" Emma shakes her head "no, get your shoes" he hangs his head and goes to get his shoes. Henry leaves and James and Emma are left in uncomfortable silence. James looks at Emma but she refuses to look at him. "Emma how long are you going to be mad at me?" Emma laughs humorlessly "I don't know, Snows my mother so probably for a while." James thinks for a secound, he opens his mouth to say something but Henry walks back in. Emma throws her arm around him and they leave the apartment.

Emma meets Nicole and Risky out front of Granny's. Emma opens the door and walks into Graham. He smiles weekly "emma" she shakes her head. He walks past her and lets her family in. "Emma come on talk to me" Emma shakes her head "no!" Graham goes to grab her arm but she pulls away and enters the building. Nicole casts her a sympathetic look. Emma and the kids sit down in a booth. Granny walks over to serve them "hey whose this pretty little thing?" she says smiling at Ricky "this is Ricky my daughter." Granny looks at her confused "I'll explain later" Emma says. Granny smiles and pats Ricky's head. "Well we can always use another charming princess." They order their food and eat laughing and talking.


	34. Chapter 34

After putting the kids to bed Emma sneaks down to her car and gets the box she dug up. Emma goes back upstairs and sneaks inside the house. She pours some whiskey in a cup and opens the box. There is a little plastic bracelet that says Emma on it from when she was taken to the hospital as a baby. She pulls out a newspaper clipping with the title 'Lousy parents abandon baby girl' she takes a swig of her drink and sits the paper on the counter. "Emma?" she turns to see Snow standing in the doorway of her room. Emma scrambles putting everything back in the box. Snow looks hurt at the fact her daughter doesn't trust her to see inside the box. "Yeah what do you want?" Emma says harshly, looking over her shoulder at Snow. "I was just seeing if you were ok" Snow walks over to Emma. "I'm fine" Emma replies gruffly. "No Emma you're not… weather you like it or not I'm your mother. I can tell when something's wrong…" Emma groans, why couldn't her parents be lousy and not want her? She can handle rejection back love was a foreign field. "Hey what's going on?" James stumbles out of his room into his wife and daughters mental battle. "Emma use you power and see if I'm lying. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Leave. You!" Snow says slowly pronouncing each word. "And even if you want to leave I wont let you go far from me." Emma brakes down and starts crying, her mom wasn't lying. Snow grabs her and holds her tightly. "oh Emma its ok… I'm here and I love you."

The next mornig emma stumbles down stairs to the kitchen. Henry and Riley sit at the table eating cereal. "Morning kids" Emma kisses each of their heads. Riley clutches the doll Emma bought for her in her hand. Emma picks Riley up and sits down her chair sitting Riley back in her lap. "You like that doll?" Riley nods going back to eating her food. Emma runs her fingers through Riley's hair. After a few minutes Nicole comes down the stairs. "Your up earlier then usual." Emma remarks getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Yeah I want to see my boyfriend before work. I haven't seen him in days…my crazy sister drug me all of America." Emma smiles and rolls her eyes "that's to bad." At that moment James and Snow emerge from their room. Emma rolls her eyes, James's hair is disheveled and there is a lipstick mark on his cheek. "Hey dad" Nicole motions to her cheek. James looks puzzled for a minute then turns a light shade of pink. "Sorry…" he grabs a napkin and wipes the mark off his cheek. Emma's phone rings she flips it open and looks at the caller ID. She it's a weird look on her face then walks into the hallway. "Yeah this is Emma Swan…What? No I told you before…not going to happen! Fine I'll call you back later…" Emma growls slamming the phone closed. She closes her eyes and hits the wall hard. She continues to pound on the wall. "Emma?" her parents worried voices seep into the hallway. Emma curses loudly and cradles her bruised bleeding hand. She tries to flex her fingers but a white-hot pain shoots through her body. "Em?" Nicole walks into the hallway looking worried. Emma turns away from her sister and stares at the wall. "Emma…" Nicole rests her hand on her shoulder. Emma turns and shows Nicole her hand. Nicole gasps and gently takes Emma's hand. "Emma Nicky?" Snow and James appear in the hallway. Emma jerks her hand away and hides it behind her back. "Emma what's wrong?" Snow asks looking at her daughter with concern in her eyes. Emma shakes her head and kicks the wall. "Emma if you abuse that wall anymore I will have to replace the whole thing." James says turning Emma back to him. Emma backs away from him and her back hits the wall. She bites her lip to keep from screaming out. Her hand hits the wall and she feels like she might pass out from the pain. "Its nothing…I can handle it myself." James frowns at his stubborn, careful daughter. "Emma we are your family…what's wrong?" Emma takes a step forward and sighs. "That was Riley's case worker, they are going to place her in a different home." Nicole gasps, "What do you mean the judge said she was yours?" Emma takes a deep breath "I know but someone found my closed files and they don't think Riley should be with someone who has been in prison and put her own son up for adoption." James clinches his jaw in anger "I have to take her back before this weekend." Emma says hanging her head. "No! I want to be with you!" The four adults look up at Riley standing in the hallway. "I want you to be my mommy!" Riley runs over and attaches herself to Emma's leg. Emma bends over to pick her up, but her hand goes week when she grabs Riley. "Emma!" Nicole grabs Riley before Emma drops her. "Emma what is wrong?" Snow pushes past everyone and takes Emma's hand. Emma winces as Snow holds her hand. "Emma! Come on!" Emma looks at her mother puzzled "where are we going?" "The hospital! Your hand could be broken." Emma shakes her head and pulls her hand away groaning "no I have to take care of Riley!" James stares at her daughter in awe, she is her mother made over. She is pain but putting everyone else first. "Emma Grace Swan! You are coming to the hospital! We can take care of Riley when we get back." Emma sighs realizing she has lost the fight. Snow takes Emma by the shoulders and guides her out of the apartment to the hospital.


	35. Chapter 35

A few hours later Emma and snow reenter the apartment. "Mommy!" Riley runs over and Emma falls to her knees to hug her. Riley looks at the cast on Emma's hand. "Its ok baby it feels better now. I have to go do some things but your going to hang with Nicky." Emma looks up at Nicole to check if it's ok. "Yeah we are going to watch Snow White." Snow cocks her head and looks at Nicole. Nicole shrugs but wears a mischievous smile. "We are going to see how your grandparents met." Nicole says carrying Riley to the couch. Emma stands up and turns to head out the door. "Emma where are you going?" James asks from the kitchen "I have a way to keep Riley." James walks over to her "well your mother and I are coming with you." Emma shakes her head "no I will be fine." James opens the door and saunters out with snow and an irritated Emma fallowing him.

Outside on the side walk Emma took the lead since she knew where they were going. After a few minutes James speaks up "you are fighting really hard for Riley." Emma ignores him for a minute hoping to avoid the conversation that would result from her replying to him. Snow walks up and touches her daughter's arm. "Emma what is behind this?" Emma keeps walking thinking of the best way to talk about this. He childhood sucked and in a way it was her parents fault. But she didn't want to make them feel worse about their decision. Snow pulled on her arm stopping her, Emma groans. "You don't know anything about bout this world and even less about me or my childhood. I'm not going to tell you everything because it would shock and hurt you! But my choices have been greatly determined by my lack of a family or descent parents. You don't know what Riley has been through already in her life, by the time I was her age I had already been in four families." Snows eyes slowly started to fill with tears, Emma feels bad but they wanted to hear this. "If I can do anything to keep her from having the life I had I will! She is a child and she deserves someone to love her." Emma spins around and continues walking leaving her parents in the middle of the street.


	36. Chapter 36

Emma flings the door to Rumpelstilskins shop open and walks in. "Hello dearie" Rumple says walking from behind the curtain with Belle. "I need you help" Emma walks over to his counter. "Riley's case worker wants to take her from me, I wont let that happen. I need you to help me some how." Emma says looking from Belle to Rumple. "How is this in my interest?" "You know what its like to lose a child and I'm sure you wouldn't wish it on anyone." Emma looks pleading with Rumple. After a minute Rumple looks up at her. "Fine I will help you but I want you to give me some of your magic in return." Emma looks at him puzzled "but I don't know how." Rumple smiles "I do… so do we have deal?" Rumple asks extending his hand "Emma!" Emma turns and sees her parents enter the shop. James eyes Rumple carefully "don't do it." Snow says walking over "there has to be other ways then making deals with him." Snow says, its clear she is a little afraid of him. "Deal" Emma shakes his hand. Rumple smiles "good, here is what you wish." He pulls out a piece of paper with Emma's name written a crossed the bottom. "Its on the records officially now." Emma takes the paper and puts it in her pocket. "Now how do we do this?" Emma asks as Rumple steps around the table to her. "Emma your not doing this!" James angry "with all do respect I have made my decision and I don't need you to go all dad on me!" Emma hisses causing James to flinch back. Rumple walks closer to her with a little bottle. "I don't know if this will hurt or not I have never taken pure good magic before." Emma's face scrunches up "what about them?" she says pointing to her parents. "They do not have magic in them as you do, their love is magic." Emma nods solemnly "lets get it over with." Rumple places his hand over her heart. Emma grimaces as a little stream of blue light pours from her body and enters the bottle. Snow grabs her daughter's hand watching her clinch her teeth. After a minute Rumple stops. "Emma are you ok?" Snow touches her all over checking to see if she is fine. Emma takes a step but feels lightheaded and falls onto the ground. James catches her and picks her up bridal style. "What's wrong with her?" James yells "her magic is just recharging, take her home she will be fine." James and Snow leave the shop carrying their sleeping daughter.

Emma wakes up in her parent's room with snow and the kids asleep next to her. "Hey" she croaks nudging her mother. Snow opens her eyes and smiles brightly. "Your awake…" she whispers and kisses Emma's head gently. The kids wake up a short time later and she hugs them before Nicole takes them out to Granny's for breakfast. Emma sits up in the bed and watches Snow and James talking quietly in the kitchen. Emma carefully kicks off the blanket and walks out of the bedroom. James and Snow stop talking instantly and look at her. Emma raises an eyebrow at them before walking over to the stairs. "Emma what are you doing?" James asks walking over to her "I'm going to my room." Emma says "not by yourself." Snow exclaims, "What now I can't be left alone?" Emma hisses angrily "Emma just let me help you up the stairs." Emma shakes her head "I will be fine!" Emma shrugs James off and slowly climbs the stairs to her room.

Snow and James stand in the kitchen waiting for Emma to come back down. After a minute they hear a loud thump and cursing. James looks at Snow before racing up the stairs. They throw open the door and see Emma sitting on the floor in the middle of a mess made by an overturned box. Emma looks up at her parents before scrambling to clean up the mess. "Are you ok?" Snow asks, "I'm fine!" Emma replies harshly as James bends down helping her clean up. "I've got it!" Emma snaps, James picks up a little plastic bracelet. "What's this?" James asks looking at it; it is a hospital bracelet with Emma printed on it without a last name. Emma looks at his hand with wide eyes realizing she had been caught. She closes the lid on the box before answering. "It's the hospital bracelet from when I was taken there as a baby." Snow gasps and carefully takes the bracelet. "Do you have anything else like that?" Emma looks at the box not sure if she should show them. "Please" James gently rests a hand on her knee. Emma nods slowly and opens the box handing it to her parents. She was finally ready to show them her childhood.


	37. Chapter 37

A week later Emma stumbles into Granny's to meet her family. Work at the station has been crazy since she is doing it alone. Graham had wisely resigned as deputy since Emma wouldn't talk to him. She sees her family sitting at a booth in the back. She begins to walk over to them when Graham comes around from the back. He stops and they stare at each other. Emma's heart pounds in her chest and she knows she's not over him. Graham walks over to her and grabs her face in his hands. He bends down and kisses her scentless. After a few minutes they pull apart and he rests his forehead on hers. "Emma Grace Swan…Charming" he chuckles. "I love you so much! Please forgive me for being an idiot." Emma closes her eyes and then opens them. "I forgive you" they pull away "but if you ever take that long to apologize again I'm going to have my dad get you… he has a sword… and a sharp one." Graham laughs, "she's not kidding" Henry says from the booth. That snaps Emma out of it, she takes Grahams hand and they walk over to her family.

Emma slides into the booth next to snow while James and the kids sit on the other side. Snow shoots Emma a knowing smirk. "That was quiet a kiss" Snow whispers elbowing Emma. James glares at Graham for a moment "James…" Emma says taking his hand, he looks away from Graham and turns to Emma. "If he hurts you again…" Emma smiles "I told him you would use your sword on him." Graham tenses up and James smirks menacingly at him. "Of course I would have to stop you because I love him." Emma says taking Grahams arm and kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you guys are back together." Henry says smiling "so am I Henry." Graham says looking at the little boy before turning his attention to Riley. Graham puts out his hand "I don't believe we have met, I am Graham." Riley looks at him suspiciously before looking at Emma for permission. Emma nods at the little girl whose accepts Grahams hand. "Sorry we're late" Nicole walks up panting and dragging Caspian behind her. She sees Graham and Emma holding tightly to him. She brakes out in a smile and shakes her ahead at Emma. "So I think our family is getting a little big." James observes as Nicole and Caspian pull a table over and connect it to the booth. Emma looks around and wonders how her family went from none to seven people. Graham squeezes her hand gently and kisses her head.

Emma walks into the apartment later that night floating on air. She and Graham had gone for a walk after dinner with her family. "Nicky what's wrong with mom?" Henry asks, Nicky looks down at him smiling. "She's in love" Henry pretends to gag. Nicole stands up and dances around Emma "shesss in lovveee with Grahamm." She sings grabbing Emma's hands. Emma glares at her "cut it out Nicky" Nicole laughs and keeps singing and dancing around the apartment. Emma looks at her parents sitting at the counter. "Make her stop please…" "Graham and Emma sittin in a tree…" "Nicky keep it PG… the kids." Snow nods to Henry; Nicky thinks for a secound "sipping ice coffee and watching TV" Snow smiles "better." Emma sighs loudly and rolls her eyes. Walking up stairs.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Emma rolls out of bed, looking at Nicole she's laughs quietly to herself. Emma changes and heads down stairs to the kitchen where Henry, Riley and their grandparents sit. "Morning" the kids exclaim "morning" Emma mutters back as she grabs her coffee. She takes a sip as Nicole walks down the stairs. If looks could kill Emma would be dead. "Emma is this funny to you?" Nicole asks pointing to the black mustache drawn on her upper lip. Emma shakes her head innocently "what are you talking about?" Nicole stumps over to her "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Nicole says pronouncing each word. "Why does it seem like those are the only words spoken in our house?" James whispers to Snow "I don't know what your talking about?" Emma says innocently "Agh!" Nicole jumps at Emma but she moves. Emma runs out the door slamming it behind her. Nicole screams and runs up stairs. Henry begins to chuckle but a look from James stops him.

A minute later Emma runs back in. "I forgot I'm taking Riley to start school today." Emma picks up Riley's backpack off the floor and takes Riley in her arms. She kisses Henrys head "Emma what about your sister?" Snow asks trying to look upset with Emma. "Tell her its washable marker right before she leaves," she whispers to Henry before running out of the apartment as Nicole descends the stairs.

Emma took Riley to the school and met her teachers with her. After about twenty minutes she pried the little girl off of her. "I will pick you up after school" Riley's lip quivers slightly. Emma pulls her into a hug "I will be back baby…I'm not going to leave you." Riley nods slowly and Emma wipes away her tears before kissing her head. Emma slowly leaves the schoolhouse and walks down to the station. Emma enters the station and all of the lights are off. A hand wraps around her mouth silencing a scream. Graham flips on the light and removes his hand. Emma spins around and hits him "you scared me!" He chuckles before pulling her close and kissing her. "Forgive me yet?" Emma frowns at him "apparently not, I will have to try harder." He kisses her again and this time when he pulls away she smiles.

Graham and Emma walk into the apartment laughing and holding hands. "Hey anybody home?" Emma calls putting her bag down and sitting on the couch. "Apparently not" she pulls Graham down next to her. They sit there just enjoying being near each other. After a while the front door opens and Henry walks in. he throws his backpack down and walks into the kitchen. "Hey kid you're supposed to be at Regina's" Emma calls from the couch. Henry turns around with a carton of orange juice attached to his mouth. "Oh man!" he puts the carton back in the fridge and runs into the living room. "Don't let Mary…Snow see you do that" he blushes slightly and picks up his bag. "I have to go! I'll see you Monday" Henry bends over and hugs her before shaking grahams hand and running out of the apartment. "Now where were we?" Emma leans back smiling "don't you have another kid?" Graham asks as Emma's eyes get wide with realization. "Oh Crap!" she jumps up and grabs her purse leaving Graham alone on the couch.

Emma gets Riley from school and returns home. Riley swings open the door and bounds into the apartment. Emma looks around and sees James with a sledgehammer beating down a part of the brick wall. "Holy…" Snow shakes her head at Emma. "What are you doing?" Jams stops and looks over at her "making the apartment bigger." He says casually before continuing to beat the wall. "You can't go around beating walls." James stops and smiles "no one lives in that apartment and the town was more then happy to give it to their royal family." Emma shakes her head "there must be a better way then braking down the wall… but what ever." Emma shrugs and goes into the kitchen for a drink. A little while later Nicole comes in. "what the…" she sees snow and stops. "James is expanding the apartment." Emma says from the couch where she is txting. Nicole nods slowly and heads up stairs.


	39. Chapter 39

The charming family is sitting around the table eating dinner. Emma's phone rings and everyone turns to watch her flip it open and look at the caller ID. "I have to take this I will be right back." Emma leaves the table and goes into her bedroom. "Hello? Marcus… what do you want! No you don't call just to say hi… cut to the chase… I'm busy; no I'm not in the business anymore… I really can't… fine tomorrow at the warehouse on the edge of town… I assume you know what town I'm in… thought so…yeah what ever… see you then." Emma slammed the phone shut before punching the wall once to let her anger seep out. Emma wipes her face and walks back down stairs. The whole table turns and watch's her re enter. "Who was that?" Snow asks as Emma sits down. "No one important" Emma relies in a tone that closes off the subject.

I lay on my bed looking at files of work I had done for Marcus. There's a knock at my door and I quickly close the folder before saying come in. Snow walks in and looks at the folders "what are you doing?" she looks worried "um just some old work." She nods but I can tell she doesn't believe me. "Emma…" "Look I'm an adult and can take care of my self. Its something I have to do for an old frie… boss." Snow shakes her head "I can tell there's more to this." I stand up and walk over to her "I will be fine but I need you to promise me something." Snow looks conflicted for a moment then nods. "Tomorrow I want you to keep Henry and Riley out of school and watch them closely. Don't. Let. Them. Out. Of. Your. Sight." I saw slowly pronouncing each word. I know Marcus isn't coming for a friendly visit and if I don't give him what he wants he will get at me anyway possible. Snows eyes are wide "Emma what is going on?" I shake my head "I don't know for sure, just get James and watch my kids." Snow nods quietly before pulling me into a hug. "Emma I know your not going to tell me what your into… but just be careful…please." "I promise" after a moment she releases me.

I walk down stairs and see Henry, Riley and James playing on the Wii. "Hey guys, your not going to school tomorrow. Your going to hang with your grandparents for the day." they stop playing and look at me. "Why?" Henry asks "because Snow wants to spend some time with you." I can tell Henry doesn't believe me but he is smart and closes his mouth. "Now do you guys want to camp out with me?" I ask, as they look even funnier at me. "Yeah! Come on Henry!" Riley exclaims, I smile at her "good now go brush your teeth." They obey and leave the room. James walks over to me "Emma what are you going to do?" I sigh, "it's just something from my past… and before you interrupt me I don't have to tell you. I just want you to take care of my kids." He nods solemnly "you know I will." the kids run into the room laughing. "Come on guys, say good night to everyone." The kids say good night and I walk upstairs with them before any more questions come out. I lay down next to the kids and they snuggle up next to me. I stay up just listening to them breath. Marcus is dangerous and I'm not afraid of him. But he is not someone to mess with. After a while I fall asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning I get up and see the kids are up. I hear laughing in the kitchen and smile knowing they are having breakfast. After a deep breath I climb out of bed and pull some clothes out of a box I haven't wore in a while. After pulling my hair up in a ponytail and putting my gun in is holster I walk down stairs. Everyone turns and looks at me with there mouths hanging open. "Wow Emma you like a bad…" snow shakes her head and Nicole stops talking. "Emma why are you dressed like that?" James asks but I ignore him. I am wearing black knee length boots with black skinny jeans and a black tank top and black leather jacket. My hair is up in a ponytail and my aviators rest on my head. "Mommy you kind of scare me." Riley says quietly, I walk over to her and pick her up. That was the point of this outfit; it's supposed to show people I'm not kidding. "I'm sorry baby, after today I wont wear it." She nods gently and I smooth out her hair. "I have to go but I love you." I kiss her head and kiss Henry. "Have fun with Snow and James." I turn around quickly and exit before Snow and James can stop me.

I walk down to my car and drum my hands on the wheel while I drive to the warehouse. Taking a deep breath I climb out of the car and walk into the warehouse. Marcus stands in the middle of the empty warehouse with five guys standing around him. "Emma or should I say Golden Bullet." He smirks and I march over to him. "What do you want Marcus." He smiles and offers me a drink "no" "as you remember you owe me." I shake my head "how so?" he smiles and flicks his cigarette but. "I let you into the family and then you left without so much as a good bye." I cross my arms "I don't take well to people betraying me, as you can remember." He smiles menacingly "what do you want from me?" he grabs my forearms "to come back to the family, you were the best one I had." I shake my head "sorry I cant" his eyes glaze over with anger. "Oh you will be sorry!" I go to pull my gun but he knocks it out of my hand. He snaps his fingers, the guys in the room move closer. I swing at this one and kick that one. CRACK, one of them catches me off guard and punches my face. I shake my head and refocus. The punches and kicks keep coming till I'm lying on the floor. I look up and see a gun pointed at my head "last chance" Marcus smirks. "I would rather die." He smiles grimly "that's good." A lay there waiting for the shot. Bang. Bang. Bang. I can't move but I see Markus drop to the floor. "Emma!" I hear someone yell. A moment later Nicole falls to the floor next to me. "Em? Come on Em." I open my eyes and look at her. "Come on I have to get you out of here." She helps me up and supports my weight to the car. She puts me in then gets in the driver side. "Mom and dad are going to kill you," she whispers before pulling out her phone. "Hey mom? No I have Emma and we are going to the hospital… stop shouting! I'll meet you there… ok bye." She puts the phone down shaking her head. "How…how did you know where i was?" I rasp as the pain in my stomach over takes me. "I fallowed you" I nod slowly falling into sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

I open my eyes and see Snow sitting next to me. "Snow" she looks over at me smiling brightly. "Emma!" I wince, as she touch's me all over. "Snow stop" I groan and she pulls away. James walks in with Nicole "hey sis" she smirks and I glare at her. "I have to get out of here, I have to finish…" "Don't worry" Rumplestilskin walks in with Henry. "Grandpa said he can fix you." Rumple walks over and runs his hand over my body and all of the sudden all of the pain is gone. "Thank you" I pull the blanket off and stumble out of the bed. "I have to go!" "Emma!" James calls running after me. I get to my car and start it as he jumps in the passenger side. "Emma tell me what is going on now!" I sift the gear into drive and peal out of the parking lot heading straight for the warehouse. I don't have time to argue with him. We pull in and I jump out with James still yelling behind me. I run into the warehouse and pick up the guns off the ground. They are all still out, I take their guns from them. Three of them are shoot but only in their legs or arms. "Emma!" James comes in; he stops when he sees all of the bodies. "What's going on?" I shake my head and refuse to get into this now. After a few moments a couple of the guys start coming round. They wake up to me pointing a gun to them. They left their hands up "hey come on Bullet." Marcus is still lying on the ground and I can tell he's dead. One of the guys jumps up and runs towards me. I shoot at his foot and he drops to his knees with the rest of the guys. "Man what were you thinking that is the Golden Bullet." One of the men hiss, I don't have to turn around to know James is confused. "Dude is Blue Ice dead?" one of the guys asks quietly. "Yeah he's gone" "hey!" I yell and they all turn back to me and the two guns in my hands. "Hey Bullet give us a break it was all Ice." I look them over "you can go, but I promise you if you show back up in this town again I will…" I leave it hanging for a minute letting their imaginations run wild. "Well. Just. Don't. Come. Around. And. Find. Out." I says slowly they all nod. "What about Ice?" I shake my head "I will take care of him, you all just get out." I point the gun towards the door and they all scurry out.

After they leave I puts the pistols in my pockets and walk over to Marcus. James is still standing there looking like an idiot. I flip Marcus over and a necklace falls out of his suit pocket. I pick it up carefully and look at it. It is a Golden Bullet on a gold chain. Marcus had it made for me after I had been with him for a year and got my nickname. I put the necklace in my jacket pocket and return to getting Marcus out of here. This is going to mean lots of paper work for me. But at least being a sheriff people don't ask as many questions. After a minute a feel James next to me. We take Marcus out side in silence. We go to the station get a body bag and take Marcus to the morgue all in silence. After a couple of hours we go home still not saying anything to each other.

I walk into the apartment with James trailing behind me. The kids are sitting on the couch watching TV. "mom!" Henry and Riley run over and hug me. "Hey guys" after a few minutes they detach from me. "Mom you look terrible" Henry says looking me over. For the first time that day I look at my self. Me blond hair is crazy and my clothes are covered in dirt, blood and are all cut up. "Henry you and Riley go watch TV in my room" James instructs. The kid's scurry off, I walk into the kitchen and pull out the whiskey bottle. James, Snow and Nicole stand in the living room looking at me. I pop the cap off and take a long swig. After I sit the bottle down I look up at them. "So Golden Bullet start explaining," James says, his voice thick with anger. Snow and Nicole look at me confused. I take the bottle and walk over to the table. After a minute they join me, we sit down and there is silence for a minute as I think of ware to start. I take another sip before starting "it was after Henry, I had always been in good shape. So one night I was at a bar and there was this guy being an idiot. Well one thing lead to another and I beat the crap out of him. There was this guy sitting at a private table watching. He called me over and bought me a drink. He asked me what my job was and I told him it was a private detective at the time. He offered me a job as a bounty hunter with his 'company' anyway the job came with my own hours, great pay and a family." I shake my head thinking how wrong I was at the time. "In the beginning I would fallow them and watch them. After a while I went on my own, I got good. Well really good, I became a legend 'The Golden Bullet'. I wasn't a murder, I would just bring the people that owed Marcus money to him and he would take care of them. One day I watched what he did to those people and it opened my eyes. I 'resigned' from the family and went on my own. Yesterday Marcus called me, he had found me and he doesn't…didn't like it when one of his 'kids' left without telling him. He tried to get me to come back and I wouldn't. He didn't like that and he was going to shoot me but Nicky came in." I look over at Nicky "that's why you wanted us to watch the kids." Snow says quietly, I nod and then look at James who is seething. There was a brief moment of calm before the storm. "Emma how could you have gotten your self into that?" James yells hitting the table. I stand up and stare at him "Excuse me but I was alone in this world with no one to guide me. So I made the best decisions I could, I'm sorry they conflict with your perfect royal family look. And if it was so important to you, you could have come with me instead of sending a child!" I finish yelling and pacing the room. Snow and James look at me bewildered "what are you talking about? The wardrobe only took one." Snow whispered and I shake my head "no it took two, Pinocchio came through with me!" I say realizing this is a revelation to them. James stands up and storms out of the house.


	42. Chapter 42

I fallow James down the street. I know he is angry and about to do something stupid. He marches down to Geppetoes shop. "King James" Geppetoe stutters as James begins to tare the shop apart. "You lied to us! You sent your son through instead of letting Emma have a parent!" James roars as he begins to throw things. "I'm so…" "Save it!" James yells at the little man crying in the corner. James continues on his rampage. A moment later the blue fairy appears "you… you… lied to us!" James stutters as his anger courses through his body. "I'm sorry," the blue fairy cries. After a few minutes of this I walk over to James and grab his shoulder. "James stop it' I whisper but his eyes don't see me anymore. He grabs Geppetoe and shakes the crying old man. "James!" I grab James and turn him around placing his face flush up against the table. I pull out the handcuffs I shoved in my pocket before fallowing him. I cuff him "Emma! Let. Me. go." He yells as he writhes. I place my hand on his back and march him out. "I'm sorry Geppetoe, I'll come back later and help you clean up." I say, I am surprised I'm not as upset as James but someone has to be level headed. "You don't have to princess" Geppetoe whispers as I shake my head "I'll be here tomorrow, his behavior is unacceptable." He nods weekly and I push James out onto the street.

We walk down the street "Emma let me go!" James shouts angrily "no!" he growls "you can't arrest the king!" I smile to myself "you should have thought of that before you went a wall." He mutters something I can't hear. I continue to walk him down the street. After a bit we pass Granny's. Red runs over to me with Grumpy "what are you doing?" she asks "just getting James to cool down." Red and Grumpy walk with me as I take James to the station. Snow runs out as we pass the apartment. "Emma let your father go." I shake my head "cant do that, I'm the sheriff and he destroyed Geppetoes shop." Snow shakes her head and I walk him into the station. I put him in a cell and lock it. "Emma let me out!" James growls "I cant do that, I'll check on you in the morning. Maybe by then you will have calmed down." I turn to leave but his question stops me "Emma they stole your childhood from you! You could have had your mother your whole life! Your not angry?" I turn around and look at him "I can't do this, I can't let you torment me with what ifs. This is my life, all of the things that happened they happened and I have to move on. Being angry with them won't help us. Good night James." I whisper the last part before walking out of the station.

I guess the crowd is still fallowing me, I wouldn't know, no one has said a word. All of the sudden I cant take it anymore; I break out into a sprint. "Emma!" "Princess Emma!" I hear voices call out behind me. But I ignore them and just focus on running. After a few minutes I run up the steps of our apartment and inside. Nicole jumps up from the couch and looks at me. I shake my head at her signaling for her to remain silent. Once in the kitchen I grab the alcohol and run up the steps to my bedroom. Sitting in the corner I began inhaling the bottle. A few minutes later my mind is fuzzy and not as sharp but I cant get away from what James said to me. 'You could have had your mother your whole life' I wouldn't have been alone. I would have had someone to love me. Maybe I wouldn't have made such stupid decisions. Suddenly I realize I am sobbing and my body is shaking uncontrollably. I don't know how long I sat there crying. But after a bit I felt arms encircle me gently. I made a move to push the person away but they just held tighter. It is Snow who is holding me; finally I give up and fall into her embrace.


	43. Chapter 43

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews, they inspire me to keep writing. So keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next morning I get up and walk down stairs to the kitchen. Nicole is feeding the kids breakfast. "Mom where is gramps?" Henry asks as I grab my morning coffee. "He had to work at the station last night." I lie as Snow walks into the room and shoots me a look. I put my mug in the sink and kiss my kids heads "Henry walk with Riley to the bus stop today." He nods and I go up stairs to change. When I come down later the kids are gone and snow is dressed and sitting at the counter. "Where are you going?" I ask her "with you to see your father." I shake my head "yeah, no your not" she stands up and crosses her arms "you didn't get your stubbornness from your father." Nicole chokes on her drink "no kidding." I glare at her "well its true, you two are the most stubborn people I have ever met." I walk over and get my jacket "fine what ever, but I'm the sheriff and what I say goes." Snow nods and get her coat. "See ya Nicky" I call over my shoulder on the way out the door.

Snow and I walk into the station and see James sitting on the bed. "You calmed down yet?" I ask flipping on the lights "Emma let me out" he says emotionless "not yet, when I let you out your going to go to Geppetoe and apologize for losing your temper." James glares at me "not going to happen." I turn around and walk into the office "fine stay in there, see if I care. But you are supposed to be the king. What kind of king are you if you can't admit when you're wrong and apologize." Snow and James stare at me and I shrug my shoulders "but hey, what do I know, I'm just a twenty eight year old orphan from this world." Snows face drops and I mentally punch my self. Twenty eight year old orphan, Really? I shake my head "never mind, I shouldn't have said that." I turn around and walk into my office leaving James and Snow to talk. "Fine Emma" I look up at James who nods. I stand up and grab the keys "good and your also going to clean up his shop." He stares at me for a second and I glare at him. "Fine" I smile cheekily and open the cell. "Come on" I grab my car keys and walk out of the station.

"James if you pull another stunt like last night I will lock you up again. King or no king." I leave James in the shop grumbling and get in my car. A few minutes later I pull up in front of Granny's. The bell rings as I enter and I see Snow sitting at the counter talking to Red. They don't notice me so I just listen for a second. "I swear Red, I have never seen anyone tell Charming what to do the way she does." Red chuckles "anyone but you, and she is your daughter." Snow shakes her head "its like she doesn't even care he is a king, the king." I shake my head, why should I care if he is king. "I couldn't care less that he's a king, we don't have kings in America. And just because you're a king doesn't give you a right to mess up peoples property." I say walking into their conversation. They stop and look at me "I need a burger and some fries." Red nods and scurries off to get my food. "So where is Charming?" snow asks looking around. "He's cleaning up Geppetoes shop." Snow nods smirking "he has a right to be mad you know." She says as Red brings my food. "Thank you Red." She nods goes on with her work. "Emma…" snow says drawing me make to our previous conversation. I look over at Snow "yeah things could have been different. I could have not skipped out of foster care at seventeen, became a thief, met Neal and had Henry. It could have been different but its not, so we just need to move on." She stares at me for a minute. She opens her mouth to say something but the bell rings. Graham walks over to me "hello beautiful." I smile and he bends down to kiss me. "What are you doing here?" he sits down on the stool next to me. "Looking for the love of my life, you?" I laugh and Red smirks at me "I'm just eating a burger, nothing as deep as you." he laughs and motions for a drink. "So I went to the station this morning and saw their had been someone in the cell, who?" he asks taking a sip of his drink and looking at me "James." I reply, he coughs up his drink "what? Why?" I sigh before retelling the tale. "Emma you have a lot of guts to arrest the king." Graham says at the end of the tale. "I don't care if he is the king or not. It has nothing to do with being a jerk." Graham nods "fine but I still couldn't arrest the king." "And you better not ever try." We all turn and see James walk in. I stand up and push away my plate "I have to go, Graham coming?" he nods and nervously stands to his feet and scurries around James. I roll my eyes "Emma we are going to talk when you get home later." James says in his kingly voice. I sigh deeply before taking Grahams hand and walking out of the diner.


	44. Chapter 44

At three I wait at the bus stop for Riley and Henry. They jump off and run over laughing "hey mommy." Riley exclaims smiling brightly, I pick her up and swing her around. We walk down the street hand in hand. I take them to the library to meet Nicky. We walk in and the kids run over to Belle laughing. Nicky walk over to me "what's up?" I groan "will you and Caspian take the kids to dinner and a movie?" Nicky looks at me puzzled "why?" I sigh "because James wants to have a chat when I get home and I can only imagine it will end yelling. And the kids shouldn't be around that." She nods "yeah sure Caspian and I will take care of it." I smile and hug her "thanks, here" I hand her some money. She shakes her head and pushes my hand back. I shake my head and walk over to the kids. "Hey guys Nicky and Caspian have a special treat for you tonight." They look puzzled for a moment before breaking out in a smile. "Ok well I will see you at home later." I hug them before heading home.

I walk very slowly down the street, in no rush to get home. "What's the matter?" Red walks up next to me "you look like a kid in trouble." I laugh "yeah well that's about right." She shakes her head "James wants to talk" I say imitating his royal voice. Red busts out laughing and I fallow in. after a minute we stop and she looks over at me. "Well it cant be that bad, they love you and find it hard to stay mad at you for long." I sigh, "yeah I know" she pats my shoulder softly. "So what are you doing out its going to be dark soon?" she smiles sheepishly "oh yeah the wolf thing, have fun. Just don't eat my kids." I say joking before she runs off. I shake my head and watch her run off. My phone rings and I talk to Graham for the rest of the walk home.

Swinging open the front door I walk inside. I throw down my bag and jacket on the couch before walking into the kitchen. "I have to go baby the royal inquisitions about to start." Graham laughs on the on the other side of the line. "Well good luck and I will see you tomorrow…love you." I smile "I love you to, bye." I close my phone and slip it into my back pocket. James and Snow sit at the table looking at papers. "Where are Nicky and the kids?" James asks, I sigh pulling out the whiskey and pour a glass. "I thought since this will no doubt end in a yelling match, that the kids should not be here. Since I grew up around it, I don't want them to. So Nicky and Caspian are taking them to dinner and a movie or something." I take a sip of my drink walking over to the table "what are we talking about?" I ask sitting down. James sits down his papers and looks at Snow briefly before turning to me. "Emma you cant pull a stunt like you did last night. What do you think it looks like for the king to be arrested by his daughter?" I sigh and look at him "just because you're the king doesn't mean you and destroy other peoples property. And I'm the sheriff if you get away with it other people will try to. I get it you were upset, but if you break the law I will arrest you." I state flatly before taking a long swig of my drink. James stares at me for a minute "Emma…" he starts but I cut him off "I really don't want to talk about what could have been! Yes they shouldn't have lied to you and taken my mother from me! But that is what happened! We can't keep punishing them, they are an important part of this town!" I stand up taking a deep breath "I can't keep doing this, we either have to make some ground rules and have it out now or the kids and I are moving out. I can't keep going through this and I don't want to do it to the kids anymore." James jumps up looking like I have slapped him. "Emma even if you move out we will still be your parents." I sigh and look at him "I know, but I'm not a child and I really don't need parents at my age. You cant keep babying me and telling me what to do." I look over at Snow; she looks like she is going to cry. "I'm not leaving town, I cant. Graham is here and he can't leave, and I told Regina I wouldn't leave with Henry." I pour another drink and walk back to the table. "Emma you want to leave?" Snow says quietly "I'm just really not used to people telling me what to do, or having to be responsible. I have raised myself all my life. I have always been able to leave when ever I'm not comfortable." James sits back down and stares at me "Emma your right, we will stop trying to parent you. But you are going to have to come to terms with the fact that we are the royal family and people hold us to a higher standard. I am sorry I lost it on Geppetoe." I nod and finish off my drink "I know." He smiles and I feel like we have made progress as a fam… family. The door opens and the kids run in. "Mommy! Nicky got us ice cream and took us to see Ice age 4!" Riley runs over and tackles me in a hug. "That's awesome baby. Where is she now?" Henry walks into the kitchen "down stairs with Caspian." He rolls his eyes "come here Henry." We run into the bathroom and fill up a bucket with water. "Emma… Emma wait!" James calls as we walk through the apartment to the window over top of Caspian and Nicky. I look out and sure enough they are kissing. Henry slowly pushes the window open and I dup the water out of the bucket on them. "Hey what the!" Nicky looks up and Henry and I duck inside. "Emma I swear!" Henry closes the window and we run to his room. He lies down on the bed and I pull out his book. Nicky bursts into the room and I am reading to Henry. "Emma you think this is funny?" I look over at her "is it raining out side?" she glares at me "Emma I will get you!" I roll my eyes and she storms out. "Now where were we?"

Ok should I keep going with this story or finish it up?


	45. Chapter 45

Graham and I walk down the street holding hands. I look up and see to figures arguing in front of Granny's. Graham and I get closer and I see it is James and the assistant DA. "We have already been trough this!" James shouts as we walk up. "James what's going on?" he shakes his head "nothing, George here was just leaving." He says glaring at the man. I shrug and pull Graham into the diner. "I hate it when he lies to me." I say as we sit down in a booth "how do you know he's lying?" he asks signaling Red. "Graham…" he sighs "oh yeah, your super power." Red brings us some food and we eat. I don't bring James up again, but I will find out what's going on.

Later after I leave the station I'm still thinking about James's argument. I should just let it go but I have a bad feeling about it. Some one grabs me from behind and I fight it. But they put a rag over my mouth and I quickly slip into unconsciousness. Later I open my eyes and my head is pounding like a freaking drum. I look around; I'm in the basement of some building tide to a chair. A moment later the door opens and the DA walks in. I think James called him George. "Ah good you're awake." He says walking over with a bottle of water. "What do you want?" I whisper realizing my thought is totally dry. He scowls "I am going to use you to hurt your father." He says and cocks my head at him "how? I won't help you!" he smiles "oh I know, you're just like him. Noble, always putting other people first." I glare at him "I don't understand? What happened between you an James?" he looks away "he took my son and kingdom from me and now I am going to do the same to him." he growls as he pulls out his cell phone. "James! No you are going to listen to me. I have the most important thing in the world to you in my possession. Now here is what you are going to do, you are going to turn the kingdom back over to me. I will tell you were she is after you agree. Good! Now meet me at the docks and I will bring you to her. See you at seven." He closes the phone and turns back to me. "Now we have to get you ready to meet you daddy. I wouldn't want him to change his mind." He snaps his fingers and three big men walk into the room. I know what they are going to do. But I haven't had a good beating in years. "Get started, don't kill her. I want her alive for Charming." George turns around and leaves the room.

I slam the phone closed and walk back into the kitchen. Snow looks up at me "what is it Charming?" I sink into a stool; yet again I failed to protect my family. "George has Emma…" she gasps and looks at me "what does he want?" I shake my head "you know… I'm meeting him at the docks to give him the kingdom." She shakes her head fiercely "you can't do that!" I stare at her in shock "are daughters life is on the line here." We hear a beeping and look down at the phone. The screen is lit up, I grab it and we look at it closely. It is a live video and Emma is sitting on a chair as three men walk closer to her. They start punching and kicking her. "Stop! I already agreed!" George turns the phone onto him. "This is just to make sure you understand the situation. Don't think about trying to trick me. I can kill her in a secound." He snaps his fingers and the men punch her some more. "Stop!" he snaps his finger and they stop again. Emma leans forward in her chair and spits blood out on the floor. "Oh my freaking gosh! Its been awhile since I've been beat that bad." She groans loudly and closes her eyes. One of the men walks over and dumps a bottle of water on her. "Agh!" she yells when the water hits her cuts. I slam the phone down on the counter "see we have no other options." Snow nods solemnly and I hold her while she cries. I will kill him, I told him I would give him the kingdom but I didn't say he would live to rule it.


	46. Chapter 46

"Wake up some ones here to see you!" George growls and I open my eyes to see James kneeling in front of me. "Emma… baby are you aright?" he puts his hands on the side of my face and kisses my head. "James…" before I can finish George walks over and pulls him back. "Now where is my kingdom?" James hands him a ring off his finger. "There now I'm taking my daughter!" he growls and steps closer to me. "James!" I croak just as one of Gorges men hits him in the back of the head with a gun. I yelp as James hats the floor and is put into a chair and tide up. "Have fun catching up with your dad." George mocks as he leaves the room.

A few hours later James comes round and starts cursing. "Emma what's going on?" I laugh humorlessly "you really need help with that? They knocked you out and tied you up." He glares at my sarcasm. "George! George!" James yells rocking the chair around. "We had a deal!" he yells as George walks in. "I said I would let you see your daughter and I have." James lets out a string of unrepeatable words. "I know you still hate me but let Emma go and keep me." James says but George shakes his head. "I haven't even begun to unleash my revenge on you." "What is your revenge?" James asks taking deep breathes "her!" George growls pointing at me. "Now are you hungry?" he asks James "no I will not eat your food!" George opens the door and his men walk in. "yeah you will, now feed him." George leaves us with the men. A man walks over to James with a tray of food. "Now you will eat." The man says "feed Emma first" James says but the man shakes his head "no she's not eating, I'm just supposed to feed you." James shakes his head "well then I'm not eating." One of the other men walks over and punches me in the gut. "Ok! Ok I'll eat!" the man steps back from me as I double over. James eats a whole tray of food and I realize of hungry I am.

Two days later and James and I are still in the basement. They have only fed me three chocolate bars and a couple of crackers. While they feed James three meals a day, I know what's going on they are torturing James through me. "Emma are you awake?" I hear James asks, "Yeah… what's up?" I croak, "Are you ok?" he asks "are you kidding me right now? I am starving and I haven't seen my kids in days!" "I'm sorry Emma" I hang my head sorry for snapping at him. Its not his fault the man is a psychopath. Wait a minute! I have magic! I guess this is as good a time as any to try it out. I look over at James and focus hard on his tied hands. "Emma what…" "Shh!" I cut him off and continue to stare. After a second the ropes fall off his hands. "Emma you did it!" I try to focus on mine but I feel to tired and drained. "Help Me," I croak as he starts to untie me. He unties them and helps me up but my legs give out. "Its ok Emma, I've got you." he wraps an arm around my waist. We make it to the door but it open and George stands there. "Bravo, but to late." He reveals a gun and everything happens in slow motion as he empties it into my stomach. I collapse on the floor as the most painful feeling I have ever fault courses through my body. "Emma!" James drops to the ground next to me and cradles my head. "Da… dad, take care of my kids." I gasp taking his hand "you are going to be…" I clutch his hand tighter "promise me!" he nods "I promise baby." I nod and close my eyes trying to fight the pain. After a minute I give in to it and slip away.

I jump up and kick George in the gut. He falls to the ground and I kick him over and over till he stops moving. I grab his gun and then pick up Emma carefully. I run down the hall trying not to jerk her. At the end of the hall I stop in front of Georges men. Pulling out the gun I leave it at them. "Let me out and then bring George to the town square tied up!" I growl but they don't move "listen I don't want to but I will kill you! My daughter is dieing in my arms don't underestimate me!" they nod and move out of the way. I run out of Georges house and down to his courtyard where his car is parked. Sliding Emma in the backseat I jump up front and speed down town. "Snow its me! I know but I can't explain right now! Meet me at the hospital! Its Emma!" I throw the phone down and peel into a parking space on two wheels. I pull Emma out and run into the hospital "help me!" I command and Dr Whale and the blue fairy come running. They put Emma on a stretches and wheel her off. I sink onto the ground and wait. "Charming!" I look up and see Snow down the hall. Jumping up I run over to her and sweep her into my arms. "Oh I have missed you so much." She cries into my shoulder "where's emma?" "They are working on her, George emptied a gun in her." I whisper and she sobs harder "don't worry honey, Emma's a fighter." She nods after a minute "come on there is something we have to do while we wait!" I take her hand and we go to the town square to meet George.


	47. Chapter 47

It's been three days and Emma still hasn't woken up. Snow and I bring the kids to see her in the hospital. Riley climbs onto the bed and curls up next to Emma. I realize how stupid I was to try to make Emma change her mind about the little girl. Riley loves Emma whole-heartedly. Henry walks over and takes Emma's hand "mom you need to wake up! I love you and need you!" he whispers in her ear. Later Snow takes the kids back to the apartment and I sit next to Emma watching her breath. I hear a knock and see Graham walk in. he bows and looks over at Emma "may I?" I nod and move to stand in the doorway. He bends over and kisses her forehead before whispering in her ear. Slowly her eyes open and she looks up at him. "Don't even think about it!" she hisses and lightly kisses him. "Emma your awake" I walk over and grab her hand. "Yeah I am" she smiles weekly. "I'm going to call your mom" she nods. "I love you" Graham whispers while I leave to call Snow.

A few minutes later I look up just in time to see Snow runs in with James behind her. She comes over and hugs me "hey snow" I whisper. She kisses my forehead before backing up a little and just holding my hand. "James where is George?" I ask and he looks away with a hard look in his eyes. "James?" he looks back over at me "doesn't worry emma he won't ever bother you again." I scrunch up my face confused "what did you do?" he walks over and pats my hand. "Later" I groan and look over at Graham, who is sitting on my right. "Hey where are my kids?" James smiles "at home with Nicky." I nod "will you and Graham go and get them?" James nods and looks over at Graham. "We'll be back in a bit baby." Graham bends over and kisses me. "I love you" I nod "I know and I love you." James and Graham leave Snow and I in the room. I slide over in the bed and pat the spot next to me. She smiles and climbs in next to me "I missed you so much." She whispers kissing my hair. "I missed you to" we sit in silence for a moment. "So what did James do with George?" she sighs deeply "Emma…" I shake my head and stare at her "tell me." she groans, "man you are totally my child" she smiles at me before her face turns serious. "He made George walk a crossed the line." I look at her "what?" "Yeah he walked a crossed the line then James told him he wasn't ever aloud back in Storybrook again." I nod slowly. "Mommy!" Riley runs over and jumps onto my lap. "Holy! Cow!" I look down at Riley and she has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry baby its just mommy has some bruises down there." "Oh I'm sorry mommy." I kiss her head "its ok" she snuggles up next to me and in a few minutes I feel her fall asleep. After half an hour Snow and James take the kids home. Graham and I talk for a little while till I fall asleep


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning I wake up and look over to see Nicky drinking orange juice. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." I smile at her "is that my orange juice?" she nods and continues to drink it. "So what did graham say to you to wake you up?" she asks sliding into the bed with me. I look at her and shake my head "nope not telling, you drank my juice." She laughs and hands me the carton "here there's some left." I laugh and drink the last little bit before handing it back to her. "So now what did he says?" I smile "he said he was going to start dating Red if I didn't wake up and some how I woke up." She laughs and laughs, after a minute she looks over at me. "Its because you don't like to share." I stare at her in mock shock "I share just fine thank you!" she laughs again and lies down next to me.

"I really missed you when you were gone." She whispers, I smile back at her "I really missed you to." We lay in silence for a few minutes "how was Snow when we were gone?" I whisper, Nicky thinks for a minute. "She cried herself to sleep every night and worked all day trying to find you." I frown thinking about Snow wearing herself out because of me. "Emma breath, she is fine now that you are back." I realize I wasn't breathing and take a breath. "I'm ready to get out of here." She smiles sympathetically at me "I know, tell you what I will go find doc." I nod as she climbs out of the bed and leaves the room. A few minutes later she comes back with doc in toe. "Well emma lets see what's going on." He looks at the machines then checks me out. "Yeah you can go home but I want you to keep taking these pills and come see me tomorrow." I nod as Nicky helps me out of the bed. "I'll call your parents to come get you." he says walking to the door "no its fine Nicky can take me home." He nods and leaves Nicky to help me get dressed. She slips my tank top over the white bandage around my waist.

Half an hour later Nicky pulls out of the hospital. "Hey lets go by Granny's first" she nods and takes a left turn before pulling into the parking lot. Nicky comes around and helps me out of the car. The bell sounds as we walk in, Nicky has her arm around my waist. We sit down in a booth and wait on Red. A moment later Red runs over "oh my gosh Emma! I didn't know you were out yet!" she exclaims sitting down in the booth. "Just now got out," she smiles "I bet your parents are happy." "They don't know yet, haven't been home yet." She smiles "I'll get you some fries and your coffee." I laugh lightly before wincing "thank you." she runs off leaving Nicky and I in the booth. "Emma Grace Swan!" I groan as I look up to see Snow run into the diner. She runs over and sits down a crossed from me. "What are you doing?" I shrug "eating some fries and drinking a coffee." On cue Red walks over and gives me my food. "Here Emma take your pills." Nicky hands me my pills and I take them before looking back at Snow. "You are unbelievable Emma," she groans. I shrug and eat my fries with her staring at me.


	49. Chapter 49

Nicole

A few days later Caspian and I walk down the street holding hands. We step out front of my apartment. "Well I better go inside before the parents start to worry." He nods and pulls me close before bending down and kissing me. He pulls away "I love you baby." I smile brightly up at him "I love you to." I pull away and walk into the apartment. I bound up the stairs and burst into the apartment. "Hey guys I'm…" I stop dead in my tracks and look around. James, Snow and Emma are tied to chairs in the middle of the room. "What's going on?" I look around "Nick long time no see." My blood runs cold as I turn to see Prince John walk into the room. "Nathan…" he puts up a hand "its Prince John." I shake my head and stare at him "what's going on?" he smirks and walk over to me "I was just getting to know your family while I waited for you." his eyes have a wild, crazy look in them. He has grown out a scruffy mustache. "We need to talk" I look over at my family. James and Emma have cuts and bruises on their arms and faces. "Ok, lets go up stairs. Since we both know how little you want to talk." He smiles and wraps a hand around my waist. "Nicky don't you dare go up those stairs!" James yells and as quick as lightning John spins around and points a gun at his head. I jump over and grab Johns arm "please don't, I'm going upstairs with you. Please… come on." He turns and tucks the gun into his pants. I cast an apologetic look at my family before going up stairs with John. John pins me against the wall and kisses me hard. "I missed you something fierce." He breathed against my neck.

After two hours John left me on the bed to go down and check on my family. He said three Charming's in a room alone is dangerous. I hear yelling coming up the stairs, so I pull on some clothes and descend the stairs. James and John are in the middle of a screaming match. John ascends on James and begins punching him before pulling a gun on Emma. "No!" I scream and all eyes turn to me. "Please John leave them alone. I will come with you and give you what you want." He turns and looks at me with disbelief before changing his look. "I don't know what your talking about?" I smirk menacingly "the only thing I didn't give you when we where married." He shakes his head "an heir to your none existent kingdom." I cast a quick glance at Snow. Her face is shocked and hurt. She shakes her head at me, but I turn away to avoid her begging eyes. He smiles and walks over to me "you promise?" I nod "if you leave them alone… forever." He extends his hand "deal." James squirms in his seat "Nicky don't even think about it." I take Johns hand and shake it. "Let me say goodbye to them before we leave." He sighs and nods before walking over and undoing their ropes. "Don't try anything or I will shoot Emma." He hisses to James. After they are untied he walks to the door "you have five minutes I will meet you at the car. Don't try anything." I nod "I gave you my word, I'll be there." He walks out the door. I slowly turn to my horrified waiting family. I grab Emma's hand and pull her out of earshot. "Don't let James do anything stupid. John won't think twice about killing him." she is silent but her eyes give away her mental battle. I grab her arms tightly and stare her down until she nods grimly. I pull her into a tight hug and hold on. As we pull away I whisper to her "you are the best big sister and a amazing mother." I see little tears in her eyes. She holds my hand as we walk over to our parents. I release her hand and cling to my mother. I feel her tears on my cheek "I love you mom" she cries out loud "I love you so much baby." After a minute I summon my will power and pull away from her. I turn to James "bye dad, I love you." I hug him tightly before pulling back "your not going with him." I wipe away my tears and shake my head "yes I am." "No!" he grabs my hands, I nod to Emma. She pulls her pistol and points it at James's back. I sigh and step away from them and walk to the door "tell the kids I love them." I look over my shoulder one more time before opening the door and walking outside to John.


	50. Chapter 50

Emma

James, Snow the kids and I go to Granny's for lunch. It's been a week since Nicky left. We haven't seen or heard from her since; James and snow are worried sick about her. "Mom are you ok?" I look over at Henry and realize I have been stirring my fry in the ketchup for five minutes now. "Yeah kid, I'll be fine." We all look up when the bell sounds and see Nicky and John walk in. Nicky glances around and her eyes land on us. She shoots me a week smile and I hear Snow gasp when she sees her. Nicky looks rough, she is wearing tight jeans tucked into knee length stiletto boots and a black leather jacket. Not Nicky's style at all, she likes her boot cut jeans with tee shirts and converse. She and john sit down at the counter. They order their food and Nicky orders a drink, which looks like alcohol. John takes the glass from her and hands it back to Red. Red brings her a glass of water and I can see Nicky's shoulders sag.

Nicole

John hands me the water before whispering in my ear "we wouldn't want to mess up the kid we are trying to have." I nod weekly and he kisses my neck. I squirm a bit and he chuckles against my neck. I hear James growl from his seat. This causes John the chuckle again and he continues kissing me. Now I know he is just doing it to make James mad. He nips on my neck and then turns back to his food. After we finish I look over at James and snow that are staring at me intently. I lean closer to him and whisper in his ear "baby can I please go talk to them for a minute?" his jaw clinches tightly and I wince before kissing him on the jaw a couple of times till it loosens. "Please" I beg, he finally sighs deeply and looks at me "fine but you owe me at home." I nod vigorously and smile at him. "I'm going to the car, you have ten minutes." I smile brightly at him and kiss him. "Thank you so much." He shakes his head and throws down the money for lunch and walking out of the diner. I motion for Red and she walks over "Nicky what's going on?" I shake my head "I can't talk right now, just ask my parents. But I really need a drink, make it two." She smiles and pulls out two glasses and fills them to the top. I thank her and down one, I take the other one and walk over to the booth that my family is in. "hey nicky!" Riley exclaims and I smile at her. James and Snow scoot over and I slide in next to them. I sit the drink down on the table. Emma, James and Snows eyes scream with questions but the kids seem oblivious to everything. "How do you like your new house?" Henry asks innocently, I force a smile "its really big." I say not coming right out. "Henry why don't you take Riley and play with the video games in the back" Emma says handing them some quarters. Henry and Riley smile brightly and slide out of the booth. I kiss them on the head as the walk past. After the kids leave I'm left with the unanswered questions. I pick up my glass and take a long sip. "Nicky has he been hurting you?" James asks turning to me "no, he hasn't." I lie smoothly; if I took off the jacket they would know the truth. I finish off my drink and reach a crossed the table and take Emma's. "Nicky you are to young to drink." Snow says looking at me intently as I down the drink. "I really don't care. And you can't stop me!" Emma looks at me hard "but John took the drink from you earlier. Why?" I shake my head "Nicky are you…?" she leaves the question hanging. "No thank god!" James wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into him. "Nicky we are working on a way to get you away from him." he says into my hair, I pull back and shake my head "no you cant try anything! Trust me, he's crazy! He would kill any of you in an instant!" James pulls back shocked at my outburst "so he does hurt you!" he growls, I ignore him and look over at Emma. "How is Caspian?" I ask quietly "Nicky. Does. He. Hurt. You?" James asks dangerously low. I look at Emma "how is he?" she sighs, "He misses you." I stare at her "he isn't planning anything is he?" she shakes her head and I sigh. "No I told him what you said." I nod and flip open my phone and see what time it is. "I have to go, I love you all." I slide out of the booth but James grabs my hand and I see he is still waiting on my answer. I pull my hand free "I'm fine James!" I hiss "bye Emma…mom" she slides out and holds me tightly. After a minute I pull away and walk out of the diner.


	51. Chapter 51

I pour a glass of juice and put the jug back in the fridge. I feel Johns arms wrap around my waist. "I think its been long enough, go get a test." I turn around and look at him "you are letting me leave by myself?" he smirks "you cant leave town and you know if you leave me I will hurt someone you love." I nod and understand why he isn't worried. I move past him and get my shoes. I grab his car keys and walk outside. As I drive downtown I roll down the windows and blare my Life house CD. I pull up in front the grocery store and turn the car off. I walk inside and straight to the pregnancy tests. I read the back as I walk down the aisle. Slam, I walk right into someone and drop the box. I look up, Crap. Shoot me now! "Nicky" "Snow!" I croak and panic becomes evident in my voice as she bends down and picks up the test with a sad look on her face. "I would say it's not what it looks like but…it is so…" "I'm going to be a grandparent again?" I sigh and tap the box against my hand "lets hope not…but there's a good chance." She grabs my arms "Nicky you look terrible." I shrug "geez thanks" she frowns "listen I don't have long and I really don't need a lecture. I feel fine just a little tired so don't say anything to James that will make him worry." She sighs and pulls me close for a hug. "I have to go, I don't want to make John mad." She nods and kisses my forehead. A little while later I get home and take the test. It comes out negative thank god!

A few days later I walk into johns study and see him sitting at the computer. "Baby?" he turns and smiles at me, that's a good sign. "Is it ok if I go have dinner with Emma and Snow?" he frowns for a minute thinking. I walk over and sit on the desk next to him. "Please it would make me really happy." He turns and smiles at me "ok sweetheart." I jump up and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you… thank you…" he laughs "simmer down and get ready I'll drop you off." I smile and run to get ready. Ten minutes later I meet him at the front door. He takes my hand and we go out to the car.

We pull up in front of the diner he gets out and sits on the hood pulling me in-between his legs and kisses me. I don't know how long we have been kissing but we are pulled apart by an uncomfortable cough. I turn around and see Caspian looking at me. "Nicky…" he breathes and I can feel the hurt and betrayal in his voice. Oh gosh I think I am going to die now. "Hello I'm Nicky's husband John." John puts out his hand but Caspian is staring at me intently. "I'm sorry do I know you?" John asks and I can hear the bad part of him breaking out in his voice. "No Caspian is just a close family friend." His face flashes with pain and hurt. John wraps his arms around me as if to rub in the fact that I'm his. "Yes just a good family friend." Caspian hisses bitterly "good bye Nicky" he storms away. John spins me around to look at him "do I need to take care of him, should I be worried?" I sigh and shake my head "no, I'm married to you remember." He smiles menacingly and kisses me "and don't you forget it." A moment later Snow and Emma walk up "go have dinner with your family we can finish this later." He winks and says loud enough for Emma to hear and she rolls her eyes. "No alcohol!" He says and kisses me one more time then gets in the care and pulls away.

I walk over to Snow and Emma "was that Caspian walking off?" Emma asks and I nod my head yes. Yes and he probably never wants to see me again. Oh gosh I don't think I cant live with that thought. No I push it away and focus on the moment at hand. "Lets go eat" snow guides me inside and we sit down at a booth in the back. "What do you want to drink?" Red asks and we order, snow looks at me "that has alcohol in it." She says and I shrug "so that means you not?" I nod and take a sip of my drink "John mad?" she asks as Red brings are food "you have no idea." She sighs and stares at me "enough about me, what's new with you guys?" they smile and tell me what's been going on.

I'm sitting in the couch watching The Notebook when John walks in. "hey" he sits down next to me and kisses me hard. After a minute I pull away and look back at the TV. He groans and kisses my neck. He pulls off my shirt leaving me in my tank top. "John not tonight please." He growls, "we made a deal and you better honor it!" he hisses kissing me hard. "I will but not to night please." He stands up pulling me with him. I wench away from him and he pushes me. I fall to the floor and hit my head on the coffee table. I lay on the floor bleeding. "Baby I'm sorry!" he picks me up and sits me on the couch while he sprints into the kitchen. My head is throbbing and there is blood everywhere. Is this it? He comes back in and wipes away the blood with a rag. After a moment he wraps my head in gauze and gently kisses my cheek. "I am so sorry baby." He whispers, I realized along time ago that he is crazy. One moment he is dangerous and the next moment he is gentle. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and see a rose on the pillow next to me. _"I'm so sorry baby! Pick a movie and rest. I left you ice cream in the freezer. I will be home later. Love you." _ I crumple up the note and throw it away. I stumble into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My head is bandaged up and throbbing. I grab a bottle of pain relievers and take two. I make my way down stairs and pull out the ice cream, cookies and cream, wow he is really trying to win me back over. To bad he is as crazy as they I collapse on the couch and start flipping through our 400 channels.

I hear the front door open then close. "I'm home baby!" John yells before walking into the living room carrying a pizza box. "I got your favorite, pepperoni." He smiles and drops down onto the couch next to me. "Thank you" I whisper not wanting to make him mad again. He opens the box and pulls out a piece while we finish watching the movie I put in earlier. After a few minutes he speaks up "I'm sorry baby." I sigh and look over at him "I know." He kisses my forehead gently "forgive me?" I nod and go back to eating my food. There is a knock at the door and John stands up and answers it. I hear shouting and I get up and walk over to the corner next to the door and listen. "John bring my daughter out! She isn't staying a moment longer with a scum bag like you for another minute." James says with hatred in his face. "Um actually she is not going anywhere, she is my wife." John says mocking James, I hear James sword. "You really don't want to do that. If you don't get off my property and stay off you wont ever see Nicky again." I hear James growl and I look around the corner. James rushes John and knocks him to the floor and begins to punch him over and over. John rolls over and punches him before pulling a pistol and pointing it at James's head. I run in and scream "john let him go please…" he looks up at me with the hatred still burning in his eyes. I walk over and gently pull him off "Nicky what happened to you?" James asks standing up and touching my head "I slipped in the shower" I know he doesn't buy it, but it doesn't matter "James you need to leave." He shakes his head "yes you do! I live with John, I always have! Now get out of our house!" I yell hoping he can take the hit. If he and John get back into it, john will kill him. James glares at me "I'm not leaving here without you! You need to come home with your family" I sigh and cross my arms "I'm not leaving with you, this is my home." We stare at each other for a minute before his shoulders sag and he walks out. "He is going to pay for what he did to me." John says wiping the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand. "John you promised you wouldn't hurt them." I say walking him into the kitchen. _"I wont hurt him physically."_ He says under his breath and I wipe the blood off his face.

Emma

I walk into Granny's to grab my coffee. I look over and see Henry with Neal. Henry looks up and smiles brightly waving me over. I sigh and take my coffee from Red walking over to them. "Why aren't you in school?" he sighs as I slide in next to him "I'm going I just wanted to hang out with Neal for a little while first." I take a sip of my coffee and look over at Neal. "Hey Emma" he smiles and I nod at him. "Mom can I spend the night with Neal tonight?" Henry asks excitedly, I look over at him. "Tonight's a school night." He frowns "I know, Neal said he will help me with my homework." I look over at Neal and raise an eyebrow. He shrugs and smiles lopsidedly "you and homework?" he grins "anything for our kid." I groan at him for throwing our kid in there. "Please mom… I'll do my homework and do my chores tomorrow after I get done with school." I sigh and look at him with his big brown eyes. I growl and hit the table lightly giving up "fine, but all of your homework done, you go to school first thing and all of your chores tomorrow." He smiles brightly and hugs me tightly "thanks mom!" I kiss his head before sliding out of the booth. "School now!" I say trying to appear stern but break with a smile as Henry skips out of the diner. I watch him leave then look back over at Neal. "You exactly the type of mother I knew you would be." He says smiling; I pick up my coffee and smile at him. "Well I have to go to work, just feed him ice cream tonight at your own risk." Neal laughs lightly and nods thoughtfully. I walk out of the diner and down to the station.


	52. Chapter 52

Snow and I come into the apartment with bags of groceries. We swing the door open and see James leaning over the counter with his ear to Henrys walkie-talkie. I close the door and look at Snow who shrugs. Henry is with Regina tonight and Riley is up stairs watching a movie. We walk into the kitchen "what are…" James throws his hand up and turns up the volume. Snow and exchange looks and sit the bags down before leaning over the counter and listening. The static is crazy at first but then it evens out and we can hear the voices.

_Come on John not tonight. You know I don't feel good._

_You promised and I kept my half by not hurting them. Do you want me to change my mind?_

_**(Shuffling then the sound of kissing)**_

I look over at Snow questioningly and she just nods wordlessly. James is gripping the table in a death grip.

_I'm sorry baby your right you did keep your word. Let me make it up to you._

_**(Sound of kissing louder)**_

I look over at James and he looks like he is about to lose it.

_Ow John! Ow take it easy!_

_**(Smack!)**_

_Oh gosh!_

_I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have hit you please forgive me?_

_Yeah_

I hear Nicky's anger seeping out a little bit. She is so much better at hiding her feelings then me I would have killed the guy. I am still going to kill him when we come up with a plan. I am drawn out of my thoughts by the radio.

_Come on lets take it up stairs._

I switch the radio off and look over at James who is red with rage. He starts storming at the door. I run over and stand in front of the door "Emma move!" he growls, I shake my head "no James, I'm mad to, but if you storm that house John will hurt her. Bad." James stares at me with fury radiating off of him. I step forward and walk him back to the counter. "First things first, lets set this on a different station." I switch through the stations but they are all playing the same thing. I turn it off and look at James confused. "That's all he wants us to hear. He is doing it on purpose to get to me!" I set the radio on top of the fridge. "Well no radio I guess. Don't worry James we will get her." He nods and storms into his room. The question is how are we going to get her?


	53. Chapter 53

A couple days later I get dressed to go with John to town. I put the clothes he laid out on the bed. A mini skirt and black tights with a tank top, a sleeveless cardigan and black pumps. I think he is trying to make me look like a hooker. I sigh and get dressed then walk down stairs. My face is getting better, now there is just a bright red cut above my right eye. "Wow you look hot baby!" John exclaims and I can tell he is in a better mood. He wraps an arm around my waist and we walk out to the car. After we get the stuff he needs we pull up to Granny's "you hungry baby?" I look over and see James truck parked next to us. He can't see me like this, he will snap. "No not really honey." He smirks "well you are going to eat, I cant have to mother of my future child dying of hunger." I nod not wanting to upset him and get out of the car. He takes my hand and we walk inside. The bell chimes and all eyes land on us, including Snow, James and Emma. I sigh and avoid their eyes as I sit down at the counter with John. Johns phone rings and he answers it "Yeah…" I turn away from him and look over at Emma and Snow. Emma smiles and I return it weekly. James sees the cut on my forehead and I see his jaw lock tightly. I look away from him as Red walks over "how are you?" I shrug "I've been better." She smiles and rests a hand on mine. "Ok let's get back to eating." John says as he puts his phone away. A minute later John gets ripped back and I turn to see James. "What did you do to her you so of a…" John brakes away from James and grabs me. He wraps his hand around my neck "john please, baby please listen to me. Don't listen to him." I beg john with my eyes trying to pull the decent John back out. "How come you aren't defending him? He is your father?" John hisses tightening his hold. I suck in a deep breath "hardly, the man didn't even know I existed. You are more family to me then any of them." I mentally beg them to forgive me "you have been there my whole life. Please John lets go home." His eyes soften and he sits me back down on the floor and releases my neck. I gasp and take in several deep breaths. Pow. Pow. Pow. My head snaps up and I see John fallow over as James grabs me and pulls me back. I look over and see Emma with her gun drawn. I look down at John and pull away from James. John's leg is bleeding and I see she only shot his leg. "You knew he was going to do that you little…" john throws out a hand to grab me but James pulls me against him. Emma walks over and jerks him up. "No I will take care of him" I grab James hand "no let Emma and I take care of him." he shakes his head vigorously "James let him go, its not up to you." he glares at me "you're my daughter!" he growls, I quickly grab the gun from Emma and point it at John. "Emma get him." she walks over and cuffs him before pushing him out of the diner. "Snow, James will you please get the kids from school? We will be back later." Emma yells over her shoulder and we leave before they can argue.

Emma, John and I stand on the Storybrook line. "Are you sure you want to let him go? James seems to want to use the sword." I shake my head and place a hand on Johns back. "You torched me mentally, physically and emotionally. But I'm done and I am going to move on." I shove him over the line and his body is overcome with a blue pulse. After a moment it stops and he looks at us "what is going on?" Emma steps forward "what's going on is that if you ever come back into my town I will arrest you and send you to prison." She says with her voice hard, he looks confused then repentant "I'm sorry for what ever I did." I nod at him "the next town is that way." Emma points and he starts to walk down the road. I stand and watch him till he is a spec in the dark. After a minute Emma walks over and puts a hand on my back "come on lets go, its getting late." I nod and walk with her to the car. As we drive down the road towards town I meditate on my own thoughts. "Nicky what happened to your head?" I look from the widow to Emma "um I tripped and hit my head." She shakes her head "um hu, now what's the real story?" I glare at her "John pushed you and you hit your head on the coffee table." She states and I stare at her "what? How?" she smiles grimly "I guess he bugged some of the rooms in you guys house and we heard them on a walkie talkie at home." I look at the shocked "he was trying to torture James I guess." I look out the window _"I wont hurt him physically."_ _John hissed_ and I shake my head "what all did you hear?" she looks at me sideways "great! You guys hear things you never want your parents to hear." She smiles and nods "so today when he saw you dressed like that." She motions to my body "he lost it." I sigh and look back out the window "can we go to the store first?" she looks at me confused for a moment before nodding and pulling into the parking lot. We climb out and walk inside. I walk to the girl aisle and grab two pregnancy tests. She sighs deeply and we walk to the front of the store. "Princess's" the clerk nods and then glances at us suspiciously. "Just ring it up!" he nods and rings it up. I grab the bag and we go out to the car. We are silent for the rest of the ride until we pull up in front of the sheriff's station. "What?" I look over at her "you aren't doing those at home." I nod and we go inside.

Emma and I stare at the two cups sitting in the middle of the desk. We sit at the deputy's desk in the middle of the station. We stare at the cups like it will make time go faster. Please don't be positive. I can't be pregnant, I'm to young. I glance at Emma, she was young but she has turned out to be a great mother. "What are you doing?" both are heads snap up and see James and Snow standing next to the desk staring at us. I hastily knock the empty boxes off into the trashcan. I grab the cups and walk into the bathroom. I pull one out and hold my breath. Negative. Thank god! Now the next one. Negative also. I let out a breath and throw the cups away. I wash my hands and walk back to the front of the station. Emma looks up at me but I don't say anything. "Lets go home" she nods and grabs her jacket. James and Snow fallow us "we need to talk." James insists, "I don't want to talk." I climb into Emma's bug and Snow slides into the drives seat instead of Emma. I groan loudly and look out the window. "Nicky?" I don't reply, I can't have this conversation right now. "Nicky?" her voice is on the edge of begging and I sigh loudly "not right now!" I snap and she doesn't say another word.


	54. Chapter 54

We walk into the apartment and I am met with an angry James. "You thought you were pregnant?" I walk past him and pull out the alcohol. Not bothering to get a glass i take a long sip straight from the bottle. "I have been living with a man for three weeks whose only goal was that so excuse me if that was a very real fear!" I snap taking another sip "Nicky what did he do to you?" Snow whispers, I shake my head "apparently he had the house bugged so you know the answer to that." I groan and touch my head "Nicky let me see." I remove my hand and Snow touches it lightly. "Oh, baby" she kisses my head and sits me down at the counter. A moment later she takes the bottle away from me and sits it on the counter while she cleans up my forehead. "I'm to tired to keep this up tonight, I'm going to bed." I walk up the stairs I trip on my shoes and fall onto the stairs. I rip one of the shoes off and chunk it hard a crossed the room then do the same with the other one. I finish climbing the stairs and change into some shorts and an oversized shirt. There is a knock at the door and Emma sticks her head in. "so?" I shake my head "no" she takes a deep breath and smiles at me. "That's good" I nod and she says good night before leaving me lying in the bed. After a few minutes I hear the door open and the bed dip. I smell Snows scent and then feel her arms pull me into her. "Forgive me for what I said at the diner." She kisses the top of my head "I know what you were trying to do. And of course I forgive you." I sigh and snuggle closer to her "they were negative" I whisper and hear her release a deep breath. "I love you baby, things will get better I promise." She whispers as I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I get up and find some of my old ripped up bleached jeans. I pull them on and then pull on a fresh white tank top. After checking my self in the mirror I walk down stairs. "Morning Nicky!" Riley throws herself at me. I grab her as her little body crashes into mine knocking both of us to the floor. I groan as she lies across my stomach. "Riley!" Emma runs over and pulls her off. "I'm sorry Nicky I didn't mean to hurt you." Riley's lip quivers, I force a smile for her "its ok baby I know you didn't mean it." She smiles and hugs me gently "now go finish your food, you cant learn and work that smart brain of yours if your hungry." I say tapping her forehead lightly. She giggles and skips back over to the table as Emma helps me up. My shirt rides up a little causing her to gasp. "Nicky!" she hisses and pulls me into Snow and James's room before pulling up my shirt fully. "Nicky what the heck!" she slowly reaches out and touches it causing me to wince. "Nicky what happened?" I open my mouth to reply but Henry runs in and I push my shirt down. "We're leaving for school mom." Emma nods and kisses his head. We walk out into the kitchen and watch the kids leave. As soon as the door closes Emma spins back around on me. "What. Happened. Nicky?" she says her voice laced with steel. Snow and James look over at us "what's going on?" snow asks walking around the counter to us. Emma pushes my tank top up revealing the purple and black bruises. Snow and James gasp loudly. This is it; I was hoping they wouldn't find out about this. "Nicky what happened?" Snow asks looking me up and down. "Um John and I got it an argument. Its not a big deal, I'm fine." I brush them off and pull down my tank top. "I'm going to kill him, where is he?" James hisses as he clinches and unclenches his fist. I shake my head "he's gone, Emma and I let him go last night." James starts shaking with anger "what… why… where?" he glares and snow rests a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "I pushed him over the line and Emma threatened him. He wont be back." James walks away from us and a crossed the room. "I would have killed him," he growls hitting the wall "I know which is why I sent him away." He turns around and stares at me like I have lost my mind. "Nicky the man is a monster, after everything he did to you…" I put up my hand "I really can't keep talking about this." I slip my shoes on "I'm going for a walk." "Not by your self." James says in his commanding voice. I roll my eyes and look at Emma "coming?" she nods and grab her coat off the hook. We walk down stairs and I slide into the car leaving her on the sidewalk confused. "What are you doing?" she asks climbing in. I shake my head at her and pull off the curb. A while later we pull into John's driveway. "No…no… James and snow would have a fit." I sigh and climb out of the car ignoring her. I walk up to the porch ignoring her protests and slide my key in the lock. Throwing open the door I walk inside. She tensely fallows me in and we walk up stairs to the bedroom. I go into the walk-in closet and leave her looking at the stuff in the bedroom. I pull out some of my favorite clothes and throw them in a duffle bag. I reach up in the top of the closet and pull out a torn, tattered book and put it in the bag. "If you want anything in there get it." She goes in the closet and looks around. A few minutes later she walks out with a few shirts as I open the top drawer in the dresser and throw the clothes out on the floor. "What are you doing?" I push the trigger and the secret tray pops out and I pull out John's credit cards and cash stuffing them into my pocket. "Oh…" Emma says nodding. I grab the duffle bag and walk down stairs with Emma fallowing me. We go over to the movie shelf and I pull off my movies putting them in a box. "Take the Xbox for Henry if you want." I say motioning to the shelf under the TV. "John was rich" Emma says pulling out the Xbox. "Yeah he was, but he was psychotic." I mumble the last part walking into the kitchen. I open the cabinet over the stove and pull the spare cash out of the cookie jar. My hand bumps a mug next to it and I pull it out.

"_Look what I got today"_ _john says coming into the kitchen as I cook dinner. I wipe my hands and turn to him, he pulls out a mug. "Look, future all-star dad." He says bending down and kissing my stomach. "You hear that baby, daddy and mommy can't wait to meet you," he whispers as I fight the feeling to throw up. I can't believe I'm pregnant with Nathan's child. It is rough enough living with him by myself. I would leave him but I don't have any family, so I have to stay. "Why are you looking at me like that!" Nathan growls standing up "I thought you were happy you get to carry my child!" he says grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I shake him off; this is the Jackal to his normal Hyde. "I am happy baby." I whisper "you don't look like it!" he yells and I walk over to the door to the basement. "Don't walk away from me!" he growls and shoves me. It happens in slow motion, I fall down the stairs and I know he has done it. I have lost my baby._

I look at the mug in my hand and growl before throwing it through the open kitchen and smashing it on the wall in the living room. "Nicky what the heck!" Emma yells walking into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" I shake my head "nothing just forget it, bad memories." She sighs and comes over pulling me into a hug. "Lets finish up and get out of here." I nod and walk out of the kitchen. We drive home in silence. I grab my duffle bag and throw it over my shoulder and carry the box of movies inside. Emma fallows me with the Xbox in a bag. We open the door and walk inside, Henry and Riley run over to us. "Hey guys, what's that?" Henry asks and I sit the box down on the table. "Some movies, I was thinking since we live in a town of fairytale people we could probably watch their stories." Henry smiles and I hand him Snow white, sleeping beauty and Pinocchio. "What's in the duffle bag?" James asks making his presence known for the first time. He looks at me and I know he already knows the answer. "Some of my clothes" I see his jaw tighten. "Hey kids look what Nicky has for you." Emma says pulling out the Xbox as the kids faces light up. I walk up stairs and sit the duffle bag down on the bed. Later I walk down and see the kids already playing a game.

Later after the kids have gone to bed Emma and I sit at the counter in the kitchen with Snow and James. "So you went to Johns house today." James starts with an edge in his voice. "Yes we did I had to get some of my stuff, and I don't have to explain my actions to you." James eyes burn with anger "James its just a house, john wasn't there and nothing hurt me." well that wasn't entirely true but he doesn't need to know. "Nicky that's not the point…" I cut him off "listen Emma was with me. And like she said months ago, you can't come in this stage of the game and tell us what to do. I'm sorry but that's the true." I stand up and walk over to the stairs. I feel a hand on my wrist and I turn around and see John's eyes burning with anger. "John let go of me!" he doesn't let go and my panic grows "John let me go! Don't you remember what happened the last time! Let me go!" I scream losing my composure.

Emma

Nicky walks off and James fallows her. He grabs her wrist and she turns around letting loose on him. "John let go of me!" her face becomes panicked "John let me go! Don't you remember what happened the last time! Let me go!" what happened last time? James pulls her closer to him and hugs her whispering to her. "Baby its me dad… come on, come back…I wont hurt you." she keeps yelling and hitting his chest. I get up and walk over to him. I pull her away from him and his face flashes with hurt. I turn Nicky towards me "Nicky its me Emma, your sister. Johns gone, remember we sent him away?" I slowly pull her to me and hold her gently. She starts calming down and I walk her over to the couch. She stops crying and I lay her down. She starts sniffling and I run my fingers through her hair. After a few minutes she is asleep and I cover her up before walking over to James and snow. "How did you do that?" they ask and I shrug "I dealt with people like her in some of the homes I was in." James sighs, "I made her worse" I smile at him and touch his shoulder "its not you, she was seeing a man so when she heard you her brain didn't know the difference." He nods weekly "I'm going to bed now" "good night." They say as I go up stairs.


	55. Chapter 55

Emma

Two days later and Nicky and I are walking down the street. Suddenly I'm jerked down behind a car. I look over at Nicky who has a finger to her mouth. I peek over the car and see Caspian walking a crossed the street. After a few minutes when we are sure he's gone we stand up. "What was that all about?" I ask looking over at her, she has tears in her eyes and is look ahead. I jump in front of her and she stops walking. "Nicky what is it?" she take a breath and looks at me "what guy want to be with a girl who left him without saying goodbye and has been sleeping with her ex-husband for the last three weeks?" she says and steps around me to keep walking. I nod realizing what's going on. "Nicky he knows why you did what you did, and he loves you." she shakes her head "I…I cant and I don't see how he can." She just keeps walking "Nicky you cant avoid him forever we live in a small town. He comes into the station everyday asking about you." she shakes her head and wipes away a few tears. "Come on lets just get lunch." I nod and walk into the diner with her.

Graham and I sit in the station doing paper work. My phone rings and I flip it open "hello Emma… whale I told you its just Emma…no princess in front of it… wait what do you mean? Is Snow and James there? Its fine, I will find them and be there soon." I slam the phone shut and look over at Graham "Nicky's in the hospital! I have to go find James and Snow." He nods and stands up. He pulls me into a hug and rubs my back slowly "it will be ok baby." I sigh and pull away after a minute. "I have to go." He nods as I run out of the station. I run into the mayor's office, James and Snow have been spending a lot of time here since they became the rulers. "James! Snow!" I yell running through the building. I throw open the door to Regina's old office and see them sitting on their desks. "We have to go! Nicky's in the hospital!" they jump up and fallow me out of the building.

We run into the hospital and up the stairs to the room Nicky is in. whale walks out and over to us. "What happened?" I ask as I catch my breath "she is anemic and there was almost no food in her stomach. It looks as if she hasn't eaten in at least three days." I look past him to my sleeping sister. "What are you doing to help her?" Snow asks quietly coming to stand next to me. "We are putting the vital nutrients and vitamins back in her through an IV." Snow nods and slowly pushes the door open and walks into the room. She sits down next to Nicky; I open the door and walk in. Nicky's eyes flutter open and she looks up at me "hey guys" she says hoarsely. I smile at her, Snow holds her hand. "Nicky what were you thinking?" she shakes her head "I really don't want to talk right now." Whale and James walk in "when can I leave?" Nicky asks, "after we finish this IV and do one more then you can leave." She nods "King James, Queen Snow can I talk to you?" James and Snow fallow him out of the room. I glance over at Nicky and she nods at me, I smile and walk over to the door to hear what they are saying. "Your majesties princess Nicole has three broken ribs and lacerations a crossed her stomach." Whale says, "we know about the lacerations but three broken ribs?" James replies quietly, I leave the door and walk back over to Nicky. "You have three broken ribs." She grimaces "I guess I should have known they hurt pretty bad." I walk over and sit down on the bed next to her.

The next morning I walk into the hospital to visit Nicky. She smiles when I walk in "hey" I smile sitting down on the bed next to her. "So the kids made you some things" I pull the backpack off my shoulder. I hand her the hand drawn get well card and pictures. She smiles "there beautiful." I smile and sit them on the chair next to the bed. After a few minutes I look over at her "so since tact wasn't a gift I inherited I'm just going to ask, do you have something in your past that you want to get off your chest?" she looks shocked and then just stares at me. "What are you talking about?" I sigh and pull out the piece of the broken mug and an ultrasound photo. She takes them out of my hands with shaky fingers. "What's to tell if you already know?" she runs her fingers over the photo carefully. "What happened?" she takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Things are different here then I guess back home, I don't remember much before I turned fifteen. Anyway I have always lived with John. And when I turned fifteen I developed a crush on him." she chuckles humorlessly "he was nineteen and we started dating, when I turned sixteen I thought I was in love with him so we got married and I was pregnant by seventeen. After we got married he pretty much began Jackal and Hyde. He would be crazy and abusive then sorry and sweet." She stops talking and stares at the picture like she is somewhere else. "I was seven months along and he got mad…he pushed me down a flight of stairs…" her voice catches "it didn't make it." She puts the picture and the piece of mug in my hand. I sit the stuff down in the chair and turn back to Nicky. She closes her eyes and snuggles up next to me "Nicky I wont tell James and Snow, that up to you." he smiles weekly and falls asleep. I sit with her for about an hour thinking about what a rough life she has had at her age.

Nicky

When I wake up Emma's gone and I feel overwhelmingly depressed. I call the nurse and check myself out. I leave the hospital and walk down the street. Snow and James are going to be mad when I'm not at the hospital when they get there. I don't care, there is too much on my mind to care. I walk into Granny's, red looks up from painting her nails. "I really need a bottle of whiskey." Red shakes her head "no can do, your parents would be mad." I groan and put my hands on the counter. "I didn't want to have to play the royalty card but I will." Red smiles and shakes her head "I'm like your mothers sister, so I didn't want to play the aunt card but I will." I growl and hit the counter "fine!" I storm out of the diner and down the street the grocery store. I swing the door open and walk down the aisles till I find the one I'm looking for. Grabbing two bottles I walk up the counter and put them down. "Hello princess" the man smiles brightly "hello, mom and dad wanted something but I didn't know which they like better." Please by my lie, He grins and rings it up. I thank him and walk out and down the street. I can't go home and drink all of this. After coming up with a plan I walk up the porch of Johns old house. I pull out the key from under the mat and walk inside. All of the terrible and painful memories come back. I pop open a bottle and start drinking it.


	56. Chapter 56

Snow

James, Emma and I walk into the hospital and up the Nicky's room. When we get there the nurses a putting on fresh sheets. I look all around worried "where is she?" "She checked out earlier." Whale walks to us "she said she talked to you and that she would meet you at home." James groans loudly and hits his head on the glass. "Do both of our daughters not have enough courtesy to tell us where they are going?" Emma rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "Well let's go home, if that's where she said she was going." Emma suggests walking past us and out of the hospital. We walk down the street "did she say anything the other day to show she was upset?" I ask Emma as we walk. She shakes her head before stopping and looking at me "she has been up set for days about Caspian and avoiding him. But she did seem dangerously upset." I nod and hurry towards home but I already know she won't be there.

An hour later and Nicky still isn't home. Charming is pacing the floor vigorously and I am calling her cell for the thousandth time. "That's it we have to find her." Charming nods at me and grabs his jacket. "Henry and Riley are in bed let's go." Emma says grabbing her keys and fallowing us out. "Lets get Red to help us." Charming suggests, Emma looks puzzled for a moment "oh right the wolf thing. Lets use your best friend as a K9 unit." She snickers and I roll my eyes at her showing its not appropriate. But I am smiling on the inside; she has her father sense of humor. We enter the diner and Granny is serving someone. "Snow!" she says smiling "we need Red." Charming blurts out "right here." Red walks up smiling "missing a kid aren't you?" she says looking for Nicky. "That's why we need you, have you seen her?" she nods "yeah a couple of hours ago, she wanted a drink but I told her no. She just got out of the hospital; alcohol on top of her meds isn't a good idea. So she got mad and stormed out." I sigh and look over at Emma who shrugs. "Well will you help us find her?" she nods and I hand her one of Nicky's shirts. She sniffs it and starts out of the diner. We fallow her out of the diner and down the street to the grocery store, where the clerk said he sold her to bottles of whiskey. I groan getting more worried by the minute. We fallow Red down the street "why would she come this way? There is only one thing down here." I look over at Charming "johns house!" we take off sprinting down the street. We run up to the door and knock on it with Red and Emma hot on are tail. We knock hard but no answer. "There are lights on, she is in there!" Emma says panting; James puts his arm out and backs me up. "Step back" he kicks the door hard and it opens. "Nicky!" we yell running through the house. It is a huge house with a lot of room. "Nicky! Nicky!" there is no answer to our shouts. I feel the floor vibrating and here a faint sound of music. I take off running up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. I grab the handle to open the door but its locked. "Nicky open the door!" I yell but the music is too loud. "Charming! Emma!" I scream and keep beating on the door. Charming and Emma appear in the hall a moment later. "She's in here! Help me its locked!" I yell be coming more and more panicked. Charming moves me out of the way and kicks the door but it doesn't move. Red walks up "yeah she is in there." Charming keeps hitting the door with his feet and them throwing his body against it. "James its not going to break." I grab Reds hand and pull her out of the house. We run to the bar. We go inside and see Grumpy sitting at the counter "we need you! Hurry!" Red grabs his hand and we pull him outside. "Get your axe and meet us at Prince Johns house." He detects the urgency in my voice and scurries off while Red and I go back to the house.


	57. Chapter 57

Emma and Caspian meet us at the house. I look at her confused "she needs to see him!" I nod and we walk into the house. James is still throwing himself at the door. "Charming stop." I rest a hand on his shoulder and he stops "I've got it!" Grumpy runs up panting with his axe. "Stand back" he grunts and hits the door with his axe. Nothing happens, not even a dent, I look over at Red. We all stand there in shock. We sit there for an hour letting Grumpy hit the door. "Its time for my plan" Emma walks up with a hand on Caspian's shoulder. I nod weekly and she smiles. We have to get her before it's to late. It might already be to late.

Caspian

I took the ladder Emma pointed out to me and climbed onto the secound story. When I get to the master bedrooms window I see it vibrating. I take out the hammer Emma gave me and hit the window. It brakes and I climb in. I look around the room it is completely dark except for a sliver of light coming from under what I guess is the bathroom door. I stumble around the room trying to find the stereo. There are clothes and trash all over the floor. I trip but find the stereo and switch it off. "Did you find her!"? I hear Caspian call "no but I know where she is, don't worry I will take care of her." I hear Snow sigh on the other side of the door. I push open the bathroom and am met with a bright light. I look around the massive bathroom. My eyes rest on her crumpled form lying in the bathtub. I run over and drop next to her. Her right hand is clutching a whiskey bottle with a few sips in it. There is an empty bottle on the floor next to the tub. I carefully lift her out of the bathtub and sit her in my lap. She flinches a little in her sleep, I shake her lightly. "Baby you need to wake up, please" her eyes open briefly then close again. "That's it sweetheart wake up" she opens her eyes and looks at me. "Caspian?" I pull her close and burry my head in her hair. "Oh I thought I lost you again!" I whisper rocking her back and forth "I didn't think you would still want to be with me after what happened with John." She whispers quietly and I am taken aback. I push her away so that she can look in my eyes "baby I love you, I will always want you. _Always._" She smiles weekly before her face turns white and she scrambles over to the toilet and empties her stomach. I slide over and hold her hair until she finishes. "Its ok sweetheart I'm here… I'm not leaving you." After she is done she slides back over and I hold her tightly. "Baby your family is in the hall and they are really worried. You ready to go out?" she sighs, "Can I take a shower first?" I nod and help her up "will you wait for me in the bedroom?" I smile and kiss her cheek "sure thing, I'll get you some clothes to." She smiles weekly and turns the water on.

I walk into the bedroom and pick out some clothes and sit them on the counter in the bathroom for her. I go over to the door and open it; Grumpy, Emma and Red are sitting on the floor. James and Snow look over at me worried "she's in the shower, she will be out in a minute." They nod their faces flushing with relief "she drank two bottles." They sigh and look at each other. "I'm going to go wait for her, we will be out in a minute." They nod reluctantly and I go in and sit on the bed.


	58. Chapter 58

Nicole

I step out of the shower and see the clothes Caspian set out. He knows me so well; he picked out some jeans and a cotton jumper. My head is pounding like a drum, I grab the Tylenol and take two knowing that the moment I step out to see my family it's going to get worse. I slip on the clothes and brush my teeth quickly before pulling my hair up in a messy bun. I take a deep breath and open the door into the bedroom. Caspian jumps up and walks over to me "you feel better?" he asks worriedly "a little…I'm sorry." He cuts me off and pulls me into a hug. "No… I love you… just don't ever do that again. I can't lose you. You are the most important thing in the world to me." I get a lump in my throat, he still loves me. "I love you to." He pulls away and looks down at me. "I just cant kiss you yet." I whisper worried that he might leave me now that he knows he cant touch me. He smiles weekly at me "its ok I can love you without touching you." he whispers and steps away from me. I smile at him and we walk over to the door, right before he opens it I grab his hand tightly. He looks down at our entwined hands and smiles at me brightly before opening the door. "Nicky!" Snow wraps herself around me the moment the door opens. "Hey Snow" she holds me tight and I look over her shoulder to see James staring at me with little tears in his eyes. After a few minutes Snow lets me go "don't ever do that to me again!" she says with tears running down her face. I nod as James pulls me into a hug. James lets me go and I step back closer to Caspian. "Lets go home." James says putting his arm around Snow and walking her out. Red, Emma and Grumpy fallow them and Caspian and I take up the tail. When we get to the apartment he stops outside of the apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says releasing my hands and placing a small kiss on my cheek. I smile at him and walk upstairs to my waiting family.

I walk inside and take a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. James and snow stand in the kitchen and look up at me. "Hey" I whisper and close the door behind me. Emma comes down the stairs "the kids are in bed." She sees me and smiles "how did you get Caspian in the room? John had it decked out with a indestructible door and windows." I walk over and sit down at the counter. James and Snow remain silent "I called in a favor from Rumple." I nod and look down at my hands "why all the precautions?" Emma asks sitting down next to me "he wasn't a good guy and he was very paranoid. He wanted to have a room no one could get into." She nods and takes a sip of the drink on the counter. "I'm really tired." They all nod at me and I can tell they want to say something but don't. I stand up and go upstairs.


	59. Chapter 59

Here's the next chapter, keep the reviews coming! Thank you and enjoy.

I roll over groaning loudly at my pounding head. I get up and sulk down stairs and past my suddenly silent family. I brush my teeth and pull my hair up into a ponytail before going into the kitchen. I look around and notice the kids are gone "aren't two people missing?" I mumble pulling the orange juice out of the fridge. "They went to school already." I nod and sit down at the counter with the carton. "I made waffles" snow says putting a plate in front of me. I shake my head "I'm not hungry" James sighs "Nicky you have to eat, if not we will take you back to the hospital." I glare at him and take the plate. After I finish I stand up and put the plate in the sink. "I'm going to change then go out for a while." "Let Emma go with you." James says watching me climb the stairs "no I'm going by myself I don't need to be babysat." I hiss turning around on the stairs "Nicky…" "I'm not going to drink or go back to Johns." I snap and walk up stairs to change. Ten minutes later I walk back down stairs to find everyone in the same positions. I pick up my cell phone and jacket before exiting to apartment.

Snow

After Nicky left so did Emma leaving Charming and I alone in the apartment. I sigh and finish washing the dishes. "I'm going to wash Nicky's clothes." He nods not looking up from the paper work he is doing at the table. I walk up stairs and get the clothes off the floor. I look up and see a brown book on top of Nicky's duffle bag. I walk over slowly and pick it up. Flipping open the first page I see a picture of a younger teen Nicky with a puppy. My breath catches and I close the book putting it under my arm and walking down stairs.

Snow walks over to Charming and sits the book down in front of him. He looks up at her confused. She flips the book open and they wordlessly look through the pictures. They come a crossed, pictures of John and Nicky dating, and then a wedding picture. Snow scrunches up her face studying the pictures as Nicky becomes bigger until there is a picture of John kissing her belly making it obvious that she was pregnant. Snow and James look at each other for a minute before going back to the book. The next page holds sonogram pictures. Snow carefully reaches out and caresses one. At the bottom of the page there is a little plastic bracelet. Snow pulls the bracelet out and holds it in her hand. _Jones female: parents- Nathan and Nicole Jones._ Snow places the bracelet in James hand he stares at it with watery eyes. Snow flips the page but there is nothing left in the book.

"We need to find her" James nods as Snow puts the bracelet in her pocket.

Red stops walking on the edge of the cemetery and stares ahead. I look up and see Nicky on her knees in front of a little tombstone. Red nods and slowly walks away as James and I slowly make are way over to Nicky. She stares at the stone expressionless, her face looks like stone. We move closer but she doesn't notice us. She slowly puts out a hand and traces the letters etched in the stone. I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I watch my daughter mourn over her child.

I look up and see James and Snow standing there. I feel my anger flare up but I push it down. "How did you know I was here?" Snow kneels down in front of me and sits the bracelet in my hand. I look at it for a moment before closing my hand tightly around it. I lock my jaw and speak through my teeth "not even an hour." Snow rests a hand on my knee "the most beautiful thing in the freakin world and she didn't even get an hour." My breath becomes faster "what happened?" James asks reminding me he's there. "Her father killed her!" I growl and stand up brushing off my pants. I can't keep talking about this. How did they even find that? Oh yeah I left the book out on the duffle bag. Dang I'm such an idiot! I walk past them looking at the ground tucking the bracelet in my pocket. "Nicky…" I feel Snows hand on my shoulder and I lose it. "He shoved me down some stairs and killed her ok! Is that what you wanted to know? I went into an early labor, but she had suffered so much damage that all I could do was hold her close and watch her die!" Snow and James step back shocked and I keep walking. Snow suddenly steps in front of me and envelops me in a hug. I growl and try to pull away but after a moment I give in and she rocks me. "I love you baby and I am so sorry." She cries on my shoulder, we stand there for twenty minutes. After a while we slowly made are way home. I take the book and slip the bracelet back inside before putting the book in the closet. My phone rings and I flip it open and look at the txt.

(Caspian) hey baby got something special planned for you. Be ready by 6:30. Love you.


	60. Chapter 60

Later I walk down stairs to the kitchen and see the kids are home. "Hey Nicky" Henry says looking up from his schoolwork on the table. "Hey Henry" I reply walking over to Riley sitting on the couch. I sit down and pull her onto my lap and start watching the TV. Emma comes through the door a little while later. "Sup people?" she plops down on the couch next to us. "Mommy!" Riley slides over to Emma, I get lost in my thoughts. I should have had a little girl call me mommy. But she is gone forever because of him. "Nicky?" I look over at Emma who is holding Riley, but the child is transfixed in the TV. "Yeah?" I say shaking my head "are you ok?" she asks her face conveying concern and worry. "Yeah I'm fine" she smiles but I can tell she doesn't believe me. James and Snow come into the house a few minutes later. "Hello everyone" James says smiling. We all return the greeting. "Nicky will you take me and Riley to the park?" Henry asks walking over to me. I smile at him weekly "not today baby I don't feel well but why don't you ask James." He frowns slightly but kisses my head gently "I hope you feel better." I pull him into a hug, he's so loves.

Snow has been trying to ignore the fact that Nicky has gone back to calling them by their names instead of mom and dad. I know she went through so much at Johns but she keeps pushing me away instead of opening up to me. Something has to be done, we have to help her. Nicky sits on the couch with the TV on for the rest of the evening. But she isn't watching it; she is staring far past it. Later James comes back with the kids and Nicky excuses herself, going to her room. I pull Emma and James into our room while the kids are preoccupied with their Xbox. "Whets going on Snow?" James asks once the door is closed. I sigh and look at him and Emma "we have to do something about Nicky." Emma shakes her head and turns to leave. "Emma!" James snaps causing her to spin around and glare at him. "I'm not getting caught up in one of your seems." She says pointing at me and hissing. "You two are going to make her upset! And when that happens she will need someone to talk to, and it sure wont be you. Now finally I'm out! And James don't ever snap at me like I'm four again… I'm twenty eight and if I recall from looking at your folder in the hospital that makes me at least a few months older then you." she says turning around and leaving but I could see a smirk playing on her lips. James looks at me and I shrug helplessly. "We still have to do something." He nods weekly.

Nicky

The next day I get up and go to work. I'm stacking the books on the shelf when my phone rings. "Hello?" _hey it's Emma. _"What's up?" _James and Snow are at Jimney's work, apparently James truck broke down. I would go get them but Graham and I are in the middle of dealing with something. Will you take the bug and get them? _I sigh loudly and look at the time "yeah sure…" _she sighs, thank you! I owe you big time! _I smile and roll my eyes "yeah I know, now get back to work." She thanks me again and I hang up grabbing my purse before telling Belle I had to leave.

After getting Emma's bug I drove over to Jimney's office. I pull out my phone and call Snow but she doesn't answer. I call James but he doesn't answer either and I growl exasperated. I didn't want to get out of the car but I finally open the door and walk upstairs. "Hey!" James and Snow are standing outside of Jimney's door. "Hey baby" James says weekly and I look at them. "You ready to go? The car is down stairs." They look guilty for a moment before Snow turns to me with a look of determination. "Nicky we want you to talk to Jiminy." I look at her for a moment like she has lost her mind. "No! Not going to happen!" I hiss stepping back trying to escape. James walks behind me and stands in the walkway "James move!" he looks at Snow then me "Nicky you need to talk to him." I shake my head and glare at him "no!" Snow steps forward and try's to take my hand but I pull it away. "Nicky… at least just go in and sit… if you decide to talk to him he's there." She says quietly, I spin around and look at James. "Nicky I'm not moving… your not leaving." I move away from them and walk to the door before turning around and looking at them "you better be gone by the time I get out! It will be best for everyone! And since your car does work you will have no problem leaving!" I start to turn around again before asking a question "did Emma know?" I ask praying she wasn't ganging up on me to. Snow shakes her head "no she didn't know." I nod before walking into the office. They can make me come but they can't make me talk.

Jiminy and I stare at each other for half an hour before he clears his throat and talks. "Nicole I won't press you to talk but you might feel better." He says carefully "listen I don't want to talk, I'm only here because those people who call themselves my parents tricked me!" I snap before feeling sorry "the king and queen love you and are worried about you." I scoff loudly at the term king and queen. "Nicky are you taking out your anger at John for the death of your daughter on your parents?" I jump up and glare at him shaking with anger. "My 'parents' had no right to tell you that!" I yell full of fury, after a moment I relax a bit and look at him "look I'm sorry it's not your fault, but I'm done!" he nods weekly and walks to the door.

I get in the car and drive to grannies. After I get a hold on my anger in the car I climb out and walk inside. "Hey Nicky" Red smiles brightly and I nod at her. I walk over and lean across the counter. "Listen I need a room for a few days." She looks at me confused "Nicky…" I put a hand up "just get me a room please." She nods weekly before pulling out a key and handing it to me. I grab her wrist and look at her "don't tell James and Snow I'm here." She searches my eyes "Nicky… your mom is basically my sister I cant keep her child away form her." I glare at her and release her hand "listen they are my parents in name only. You let me stay here and don't tell them, but you get to keep an eye on me or I will somewhere no one will find me." she stares at me for a moment before nodding "Nicky your scaring me a bit." I sigh and rub a hand over my face. "We just got into an argument that's all." She sighs "what about Emma?" she asks after a moment. "If Emma asks, which she will you can tell her." Red nods and I walk into the back to find my room.


	61. Chapter 61

Emma

After working late I kissed Graham goodnight and went home. I walk into the house to see everyone sitting at the table, but Nicky isn't there. I walk over and plop down in a chair. Everyone looks at me "what?" James swallows "where's Nicky?" I look around before looking back at him "I don't know I haven't talked to her since your car broke down." James looks sheepishly at me and it all makes since. "You two had to get involved." I say glaring, there is a knock at the door and i throw my napkin down on the table. "I got it!" Snow and James look at each other as I walk to the door. I open it "Caspian…" he smiles "hey I'm here to pick up Nicky. Where is she?" I look over my shoulder then back at him "that seems to be the question of the hour." He looks confused "listen she get in a fight with James and Snow earlier, between that and the John drama I don't think she is ready yet. But I will find her and have her call you." he looks at me for a moment before his shoulders sag. "Yeah ok, just tell her I love her." He whispers and I pat his arm "I will and I will have her call you." "Thanks" he turns and leaves as I grab my jacket. "I'll come with you" James says standing up quickly "yeah no your not. This is you guys fault so she will not be talking to you." he groans before sitting back down. "Kids be good and I will see you later." I glare at James and Snow one more time before leaving. They just couldn't give her space.

She wont be at Archie's so that's out. Caspian hasn't seen her so no there. She wouldn't go to Johns house. I guess that leaves Granny's. I pull into the parking lot and cut the engine. The bell rings as I enter and I walk over to Red serving Grumpy in a booth. "Have you seen Nicky?" I say grabbing her arm lightly, Grumpy turns and glares at me. "Let her refill my drink." I bend over the table and look at him "it doesn't matter because in about two hours you will be in my jail cell and at my mercy. So I wouldn't test me right now." I hiss coolly at him. "Its cool Red talk to her first I'm not going anywhere." He whispers as I turn to Red "room five" she whispers in my ear and I nod thanking her.

I stand outside of her door. Forget knocking she wont answer anyway. I open the door and walk in. she is sitting on the bed watching the TV. "Jeez Emma ever heard of knocking?" she asks looking at me before turning back to the TV. I walk over slowly and sit down on the bed. "Nicky what's going on?" she looks at me "I'm livid and even that isn't a good enough word at James and Snow." I nod weekly already realizing that "what did they do other then setting you up at Archie's?" she stares at me for a secound "they… they told him about my baby. I didn't even want them to know that!" I shake my head understanding fully "it wasn't up to them to tell people that." She growls and balls her hands into fists. I slide against the headboard and sit next to her. She rests her head on my shoulder. "I don't need a shrink, it's just to soon to talk about it. I am very angry but I'm not ready to lose it yet." She whispers and I pull the covers over her. "Em I'm not going home but will you stay with me?" she whimpers as her head starts to nod giving in to sleep. I slide her into a laying position and turn the TV off. "Yeah Nick I'll stay" she snuggles under the covers and smiles weekly. After a moment I hear breathing steady out. I step into the hall and dial Snow. _Hello Emma? _"Yeah its me" _did you find her? _Yeah I did and she is sleeping right now. _Where are you? _"I can't tell you Snow, ya'll screwed up and have pretty much lost her trust I cant let her lose trust in me." _what! She's that upset? _I sigh loudly and massage my head. "Listen its not for me to talk about. She is fine and I am going to stay with her for tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." _Emma…Emma wait you have to tell me what's going on. _"No Snow I don't, when ever Nicky talks to you again she can tell you, but for now all I'm saying is she's safe and asleep. Good night Snow." I close the phone and shut it off before walking back into the room and sliding into the bed with Nick.

Nicky

The next morning I wake up and see Emma laying a crossed from me asleep. I look at the clock and groan. I shake Emma "Emma get up you are going to be late for work." She groans and curses before climbing out of bed and running into the bathroom. I roll out of bed and get ready, it doesn't take long. I only have yesterday's clothes. A few minutes later Emma walks out while I am putting on my shoes. "What are you doing?" she asks putting hers on "getting ready for work." She rolls her eyes "ok do you need a ride?" I smile and dangle her car keys in front of her. "You drove the cruiser and I drove the bug. But don't worry I'm going to get my own mod of transportation soon." She rolls her eyes and sighs. She isn't a morning person at all. "I have to go or graham will be mad." I smirk at her "grab some doughnuts from granny, he won't be mad for long." She laughs and thanks me before kissing my head and running out of the room. She walks back in a moment later "oh yeah you need to call Caspian." I hit my head "Caspian! I was supposed to…" its her turn to smirk "yeah… you were. Its cool though I talked to him." I smile at her as she runs out again.

I walk down stairs intending to get a coffee before work. But I stop in my tracks behind the wall that is before the open diner. I peek around the corner and see Snow and Emma talking. "_Hey emma, I thought you would be in here. Where is Nicky?" _she looks around and I duck back behind the wall. "Snow I'm not telling you, when she's ready she will talk to you. _Emma…please…come on…fine why are you in here then? _I had to get breakfast before work. _At least tell me where you guys stayed last night. _No! Now leave it alone. I'm not going to tell you!" I smile and turn to go out the back way. I don't want to talk to Snow and I wont. I start the bug and pull out of the diner and drive to work.

The bell rings and Belle looks up at me. "Hey" she smiles and pulls out a coffee and bagel. "Thank you…" I sigh loudly and take the coffee. "I didn't get to get mine this morning." She smiles brightly and I sip the hot drink. I hear my phone beep and I pull it out. I sift through all of the stuff from James and Snow until I find the new message. (_They are headed your way –Emma_) I groan and slip the phone back into my pocket. "Belle I'm going into the back, my… James and Snow are going to be here any minute. When they ask tell them you haven't seen me." she cocks her head at me confused "you want me to lie to the king and queen?" I sigh loudly stomping my feet. "Please!" she nods and I scurry off to the back. I flip through the books on the stock room shelves. I pull off a book that has Snow white in it. She is singing and feeding animals. "Ha! Sweet and innocent! Right!" I close the book and put it back on the shelf.

A while later Belle walks back "they are gone." I hug her and walk with her to the front. "Nicky what's going on?" she asks as we start stocking shelves "we just got in a big fight and I really don't want to see them." She smiles at me weekly "but don't wait to long Nicky, they really love you." I nod at her as sigh "I know there is just a lot of stuff going on." She laughs and I look over at her as she covers her mouth. "So since you want to draw attention to yourself, what's new with you and Rumple?" she blushes a bit and I nudge her arm.

At lunchtime I left Belle and took Emma's bug to the car dealership. I pull in and climb out walking into the office. "Your highness" the man bows deeply and I roll my eyes. "Save it for my parents" he straightens up and looks at me. "What can I do for you?" I walk to the window and point out to the lot. "I want to look and test drive that one." He nods and smiles brightly at my choice. It's a black Harley. We walk out to it and I kick it to life. "I want to drive it around town a bit." He nods "sure princess" I sigh and roll my eyes. I drive down to the sheriff's station. I cut the engine and walk inside; Graham and Emma are in the middle of an intense make out session. I lean against the wall for a moment "you guys should cool it down a little I don't need another niece of nephew." They jump a foot in the air and away from each other. "Nicky seriously." Emma says crossly as I smile "listen you shouldn't be doing that on the job anyway." Emma growls as Graham chuckles "what do you want Nick?" I motion her to fallow me with my hand. We step outside and I point at the bike. "So what do you think, pretty cool huh?" she looks from the bike to me "the parents wont let you have that." I roll my eyes and cross my arms "then it's a good thing I don't need their permission then." Emma looks like she is going to say something but then just walks over to the bike and looks it over. "How are you going to pay for this?" she says looking over at me "well I was going to charge it to the parents account but I have plenty of money so I will just buy it myself. I was thinking about buying a black leather jacket to go with it. And you know a lot about leather jackets." Graham snickers but stops when Emma glares at him. "Funny" she says humorlessly. "Nick why do you want a bike?" she says walking over to me "does it look good?" she nods "John never would let me be free or have anything that gave even the illusion of freedom. So I am buying this with his money. Sort of a payback and irony." She smiles and me and pats my shoulder. "Go for it." I nod and walk over to the bike "I'm not coming home tonight, but you don't have to stay with me." she nods as I kick the bike alive and head back to the car lot.


	62. Chapter 62

After work I drive Emma's bug to the apartment and leave it. Belle gives me a ride back to the library and my bike. I thank her and head to Granny's. I called Caspian and asked him to meet me for dinner. I enter the diner and see him sitting in a booth in the back. I walk over and sit a crossed from him. "Hey" he smiles "hey, how are you?" I chuckle "I've been better, but I feel better seeing you." he laughs showing off his white teeth. "I'm glad" Red walks over to us. "Nick your parents have been in here like a million times today." I moan and look up at her "I didn't tell them anything, but I hate lying to them." I smile weekly at her "I'm sorry, they will stop soon." She glares at me "when are you planning on talking to them?" I shake my head "I don't really know Red." She sighs and takes are orders.

After dinner I go up stairs to change but remember I have no clothes. I drive over to the apartment and call Emma from my bike. "Emma. _Hey what's up? _I'm down stairs will you pack me some clothes and bring them down to me? _What…why don't you do it yourself?_" I glare at her through the phone "you figure it out! Just bring me some clothes!" I hear her mutter something "_ok…fine I'm coming! _Don't let James and Snow I'm down here. _I know, what do you think I am a baby? _Thank you…" I say happily "_I know…I know,"_ she mumbles and I pace back and forth. After a few minutes I see the door open and Emma walks out with a backpack. "Here" I take it from her "thanks" she nods and crosses her arms. "Have you talked to Caspian?" I nod "yeah I had dinner with him tonight." She smiles at me "good for you Nick." "Nicky..." We both look over and see Snow standing in the doorway. I look over at Emma "you told her I was here?" Emma sakes her head vigorously "no!" Snow walks over to me carefully "no she didn't i saw you from the window." I put the backpack on and look over at Emma "I have to go but I will call you tomorrow." Emma nods sadly "Nicky no... Talk to me please." Snow begs taking my hand "honestly your the last one in this freakin' town I want to talk to." I pull the helmet on and shake snow off. I climb on the bike and take the round about way to grannies.

For the next three days I ignore snow and James. I ignore calls and texts and when they try to get me at work. I walk up the stairs to my room at granny's pulling out my key. I sigh its been a long day at work in-between James and snow blowing up m phone with calls and sending human messengers I'm exhausted. I put the key in the lock and swing the door open. I toss my helmet down and start pulling off my gloves. When I turn to walk to the bed I see James and snow for the first time. "Nicky..." I turn around and head for the door but quick as lightning James is there in front of it. "You're not avoiding us this time." I glare at him "is this the only way you know how to deal with your kids? Either kidnapping them or hand cuffing them." James smirks and I walk over to the little table and sit down, but James stays in front of the door. "Nicky just talk to us." Snow says carefully and I snort "you can hold me in my own room but I. will. Not. Talk. To. You." I pronounce each word slowly looking at snow. James shakes his head and looks at me. "Nicky we have all the time in the world." He says sliding down and sitting in front of the door. I cross my arms and stare defiantly at him.

Three hours pass and its nine o'clock. I haven't eaten dinner and James still hasn't moved from the door. Emma! She can help me. I pull out my phone aware that James and Snow are still watching me. "_Hey Nick, have you seen James and Snow?_" I look up and roll my eyes "yeah they have kidnapped me in my room at grannies and wont let me out!" she laughs loudly on the other end and I growl at her. "_What do you want me to do? _Bring me some food please… _I cant there isn't anyone to watch the kids.___Emma I had your back when you had a falling out with them weeks ago. Caspian and I took the kids to dinner and a movie. Help me… _Nicky there is no one to watch the kids and I am not leaving them home alone._" I sigh and think for a minute "Caspian… call Caspian and ask him to do it. Tell him I asked him. _Nicky I don't know…I'm worried about them being safe. _Emma he has a sword and is king, they could only be safer with James." I realize what I said to late. James is already smiling brightly at me. I glare at him before looking away. "But James can't be there because he is here holding me against my will! _Fine Nicky I'll call him._ Thank you… thank you… _yeah, yeah but you owe me. _Your starting to sound likes rumplestilskin." I laugh and hear her laugh to. "_What do you want to eat? _Tacos! Or Pizza? A hamburger? I don't know surprise me. _Ok I will be there in a few. _Thanks Em." I hang up the phone and smile knowing I have won a small victory.

Twenty minutes later there is a tap on the window and I walk over to it and open it. "Hey Emma" she climbs in. "here you go, tacos, pizza and I hamburger." She hands me all of the food and then sits down at the table. "You brought me all of it?" she smiles and shrugs "your having a rough day." I sit down next to her and open the pizza box. "So how long have they been here?" she asks looking over at James and Snow who are staring at us. I flip open my phone and look at the time. "Going on four hours" she scoffs and takes a piece of pizza. "And you haven't said anything to them?" I shake my head "not a word." She laughs lightly "I guess you did get snows stubbornness after all." I roll my eyes "Em please talk to them, you're the same age as them older apparently." James coughs loudly "does everyone know about that?" he whines looking over at Snow "yeah James everyone knows." Emma says standing up "guys just leave her alone." James shakes his head "Nicky do you want me to arrest them, I have arrested them both before." She says smirking and I sigh. "No just leave them, they can stay here for days but I'm not going to talk to them." She smiles weekly and pats my shoulder. "I'm going to go home, I will talk to you tomorrow. Just tell me when you want me to arrest them." I laugh as she leaves. She ignores James and Snow opening the door and walking out. I take a shower to avoid them. When I come out later I lay down on the bed away from Snow. "Nicky we are your parents and we are worried about you." I close my eyes "I didn't ask for either." I fall asleep a short while later.

_I look around the hospital room. The pain in my stomach gets worse and I scream causing the doctors to run in. they look me over "she's going into labor!" a nurse exclaims grabbing some gloves. "I cant its to early!" Whale walks in and looks at me "the trauma you went through is putting you into an early labor." He ushers everyone out but the nurses and doctor. An hour and thousands of screams later Whale holds up and little girl. "I'm sorry Nicole but she has suffered so much trauma there isn't anything we can do." I start crying "is she still alive?" he nods weekly "yes but she wont live long." He states looking at me sadly "I will get her cleaned up and let you hold her." I nod through the tears streaming down my face. A few minutes later they bring her in wrapped in a pink blanket and sit her in my arms. I look down at her; she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I kiss her head gently. _"Nicky baby wake up! Come on wake up! Your dreaming!" I open my eyes and see Snow holding me tightly. I am covered in a layer of sweat and tears. I wiggle away from Snow and out of her grasp. I see the pain and hurt on her face as I roll over and go back to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning I wake up and look around. James is asleep in front of the door and Snow is wrapped around me gently. I slowly move her arm off of me and climb out of the bed. I change quickly and get my keys before opening the mini fridge and getting a piece of cold pizza and climbing out the window. Once at my bike I finish my crust and hop on. It sputters alive and I take off down the street. I drive to where Henrys castle used to be and sit down on the bench. I push my ear buds in and hear Nelly Just a Dream come on. I crank it up till it's blasting out everything else. I look out of the ocean and just get lost in my thoughts.

_I walk into the house. It's the day after I got out of the hospital because of the baby. I walk over and sit down on the couch. A few minutes later John comes in and sits down next to me. "It's going to be ok honey, we will have another baby. Next time it will be a boy like its supposed to be." He says coldly taking my hand. I jump up despite the pain in my body. "John we just lost a beautiful baby girl that you didn't even look at once!" he locks his jaw "I have been telling you since we got married that I want a boy!" he hisses and I shake my head at him. "I can't control what baby we have. Just like I can't control the fact you killed her." He jumps up growling and hits me sending my head reeling. _

I look over and see Caspian sit down next to me. "I was thinking bout her thinking bout me, open my eyes it was only just a dream." He sings out and I pull out my ear buds. "You think it's loud enough for you?" he says as we hear the music pour out of the buds and fill the space. I laugh and pause the ipod "sorry." He smiles and leans back against the bench looking out over the water. "Your parents are tearing the town apart looking for you. And your mom hates that motorcycle." He says pointing at it causing me to smile. "How did you know I was here?" he looks at me deeply for a moment. "Nicky I love you and I know all of your favorite places." I nod weekly and look forward. "Nicky I'm not going to make you talk. When your ready you will tell me what I need to know." He says looking at me compassionately. "Caspian I owe you an explanation. And I don't want you to wait for me if when you find out about me you are going to leave." He moves a piece of hair out of my face. "Sweetheart I wont leave you." I look at him and take a deep breath.

"John and I started dating when I was fifteen. When I turned sixteen we got married. There wasn't anyone tell us we couldn't. But after we got married he changed and became violent and hostile. When I got pregnant he was overjoyed until he found out it was a girl. One day he got mad and shoved me down some stairs." Caspian's jaw and fists tighten. "I went into early labor and lost the baby. He never even looked at her once. After that he carried on how we would have another kid a boy like we were supposed to. After James and Snow found me and told me I was their daughter things changed a little. One day John was mad that I wasn't pregnant again and we got into a fight. James and Emma arrested him and I left him. So when he came back and threatened my family I couldn't let him hurt them. I had already dealt with him for two years so I knew what to expect." Caspian pulls me into a warm hug and holds me tightly. I lean my head on his chest and close my eyes. After a few minutes he pulls back and looks at me in the eyes. "Sweetheart after I get done showing what a relationship is supposed to be like you wont even remember you were married. And I have to gain your trust by not touching you, I will." he releases me but continues to look at me in the eyes. "And one day when we get married if you don't want to have kids I will understand." I stare at this man. He is a real man, not like the coward pretending to be a man I used to know. He is willing to never have kids if that is what I want. I lean up and slowly connect my lips with his. The sparks fly as we move in sync. After a minute he pulls away "but you would look beautiful carrying my kid." He tucks a stray hair away as he chuckles before kissing my forehead. "I love you Caspian…" I whisper as he rests his forehead against mine. "I know, and there are no words for how much I love you." he whispers taking my hand gently pulling me up. "Let get something to eat." He says walking me to his truck. "What about my bike?" he laughs "I will bring you back for it." I smile and climb into the truck sliding over next to him and resting my head on his shoulder as he drives back to town. I'm still not ready to talk to my parents but at least I know I have Emma and Caspian. Caspian and I pull up in front of Grannies. I look through the wall of windows. "Agh! Do they have nothing better to do then hang out in Grannies?" Caspian looks up and sees James and Snow. "Tell you what I will go get us some food and you hang here." I kiss him on the cheek and he climbs out of the truck. I watch Caspian walk inside and smile at how sweet and caring he is.

Snow

James and I sit at the counter. "Seriously Snow we need to put trackers in our children." He whines and Red rolls her eyes. "That's the problem their not children." She says smiling and handing me a drink. "You two are just lucking we live here and not out there in the rest of the world. Most parents only see there kids once a year after they move a crossed the country." I sigh and think about what that would be like. "But we are dealing with a mad Nicky here." She smirks and Caspian walks up to the counter. "Hey Red, your highness's." we nod at him "Red I need two cheese burgers and two rounds of fries with a hot chocolate and cinnamon. And lots of ketchup packets to go." She nods and heads to the kitchen. Cinnamon on hot chocolate? That Nicky. James looks up at him "that's a lot of food for one person." Caspian turns and smiles at him "well I have a lunch date." James nods and goes back to his drink. I swear the man is clueless most of the time. I look through the glass windows. Nicky's bike isn't anywhere out there. I see Caspian's truck. Nicky is sitting in the passenger seat looking out the passenger window at the street. I stand up "excuse me for a moment." The men nod and I walk out of the diner. I walk to the passenger side of the truck and tap on the window. She opens her eyes and stares at me. "Nicky get out and talk to me." I beg as she glares at me and locks her door. "Yeah not going to happen." I run around the front of the truck and jump into the driver's side.

Nicole

She stares at me from her side of the truck. "Go away!" I snap and she shakes her head firmly. "Nicky we need to talk, I don't know what I did wrong to make you this mad at me?" I stare at her like she has lost her mind. "You… you don't know what you did wrong? Well that's to bad because I'm not going to waste time telling you!" she stares at me for a moment. "Nicky I have ways of getting you to the point of talking to me, if I have to do something crazy again I will. Just don't underestimate me," she says calmly as I clench my teeth. "Wow spoken like a first rate parent!" I spit out and watch her head reel back. "No what you need to know is don't underestimate me!" I say before opening the door and climbing out of the truck. I keep my back to her and walk down the street with her yelling behind me. A few minutes later I hear the rumble of a truck next to me. I look over and see Caspian smiling at me. I walk around the truck and climb in.

A couple of hours later Caspian takes me to my bike and kisses me goodbye lightly. I go inside the diner and start to walk to the back. "Nicky wait!" Red calls and I stop and walk over to her. "Yeah" she looks at me nervously "I can't let you stay here anymore." I start at her shocked "why not?" she sighs, "the king and queen wont allow it." I snort thinking she's joking but she doesn't laugh. "Your kidding me?" she shakes her head slowly and I close my eyes. "They think if they kick me out of here I will be forced to go home." She shrugs her shoulders and stares at me. After think for a moment I look back at her "listen I will be back in about an hour to get my stuff." she nods as I leave the diner.


	64. Chapter 64

I cut the bikes engine outside of the apartment. I start up the stairs to the apartment. After a moment of staring at the door for a moment I am still livid. So I swing it open and walk into the apartment. Emma and the kids look up from the book they are reading on the couch. Emma looks at me she can tell I am mad. "Nicky!" Riley runs over and attaches herself to my leg. I lean over and hug her "hey beautiful." She looks up at me smiling brightly. Henry walks over and hugs me "we haven't seen you in forever." I smile at him "well I tell you what, tomorrow after I get off of work the three of us and Emma will hang out." They smile brightly and I look up and see James and Snow come in. "Nicky" James says smiling as I lock my jaw. "But tonight I brought you a movie. Why don't you take it to your moms room and watch it so I can talk to their royal highness's." Henry cocks his head looking at me confused. "Here Cars 2" I hand him the movie and watch as he runs off with Riley fallowing him. Emma stands up and I cross my arms as I look at James and Snow. "Before you let loose on them let me make sure the kids have to movie in and the door closed." Emma walks off as James and Snow walk over to me. A moment later Emma comes down. "Ok what's wrong now?" she asks looking over at me. I uncross my arms and look over at her. "Well guess what the king and queen took upon themselves to do?" she shakes her head confused "they told Red to kick me out of Granny's" I growl pointing at them. Emma looks at them with her mouth open. "Nicky you don't understand." Snow says before I cut her off "oh don't I, you thought that if you kicked me out of there I would be forced to come 'home'!" James looks over at Snow as she stumbles to say something "well your majesties you got your wish! I'm here but not for long. I don't need a room at granny's to stay away from you." Emma crosses her arms and stares at me "Nicky you have been like this since Jimney's, what happened when we left?" James asks slowly and carefully "well first of all it started before that when you lied to me. And then you told him something that you had no right to! I didn't tell you about my daughter! So you had no right to tell someone something I didn't tell you or intended on telling you!" I yell at them, as they stand there dumbstruck "you weren't going to tell us?" Snow says quietly and I cross my arms again putting all of my weight on my back foot. "No, you didn't need to know, I thought it would only hurt you. And that's what it did, hurt people." I uncross my arms again and take a deep breath "I've got to go, Emma if its cool with you, you can bring to kids and we will do something tomorrow after work." Snow walks over to me and touches my hand before I pull it away. "Nicky don't leave!" James says in his king's voice. I release the doorknob and look at him. "Or what your highness your going to banish me or throw me in the dungeon?" he glares at me "Nicky you need to stop this your hurting your mother." I look at him shocked. The man honestly doesn't get it. "I'm done with this. Emma I will talk to you tomorrow." She nods weekly and walks over to snow. Who is crying silently?

I walk down to the motorcycle feeling terrible. My stupid stubbornness, I guess that is a trait I get from Snow. I ride back to the diner and round up my stuff and give Red my key. Once outside I think for a few minutes. Where am I going to go now? I could call Caspian. After thinking for a while I get on my bike and go to Johns house. I pull out my key and go inside. I close the door and go to the opposite side of the house from the master bedroom. I walk into one of the guest rooms. After tossing my bags down on the bed I walk back down stairs. I do the only thing I can think of. I start cleaning the kitchen and living room. After a few hours I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. The clock says three thirty. I have been working for six hours. But the house looks much better. I feel bad for the garbage people tomorrow though. I took everything that belonged to John or reminded me of john and put it out by the road. Surprisingly I don't mind being here after I got rid of all that stuff. I walk up the stairs and stop outside of the master bedroom door. I grab the knob and lock it before going back down stairs. I can stay here no problem as long as I don't go in that room.

The next morning I wake up and take a shower. All of the bedrooms in the house have there own bathrooms, which I am thankful for. After changing I leave the house and head down town. I pass Jimney's office and frown. I turn around and park in front of his office. I walk up stairs and knock lightly on the door. He answers it and looks shocked. "Princess" he says smiling. "Save the titles for the king and queen." He nods and continues smiling. "Can I come in?" he moves out of the way and motions for me to enter. I sit down on the couch and watch him sit down in his chair. "I want to apologize for a few days ago. It wasn't fair for me to take out my anger at my… at James and Snow on you." he smiles and rests a hand on mine. "Its ok, you were upset." I nod at him "but that doesn't condone what I did." "So how are you feeling today?" he asks leaning back in his chair. I shrug "your not going to tell James and Snow what we talk about?" he shakes his head "no, its just between you and me." I nod and interlace my fingers "I'm not talking to my… to James and snow right now. I went to Johns house last night. And spent hours cleaning it, after I got done I didn't mind being there like I thought I would." He smiles "that's very good, I'm glad you found a way to make peace with that place." I nod and swallow before pushing it away and smiling. "That's all for now, thank you for listening." I stand up and he does to "no problem, I'm your friend." I nod as he walks me to the door. "I will be here when ever you want to talk." I thank him again before heading to Granny's for breakfast.

So she talked to Jiminy. Reviews are love. Thank you.


	65. Chapter 65

Snow

I am really worried about Nicky; she hasn't talked to or acknowledged me in days. James and I walk down the street. Jiminy comes around the corner with Pongo and stops in front of us. "Your highness's" he says smiling and walking up. "Jiminy" James nods and shakes his hand. "Where are you off to without children and grandchildren under toe?" he asks, we smile "to Granny's to meet the kids and Emma." I reply as James mutters something about Nicky under his breath. Jiminy looks over at him "I saw her this morning." He says smiling and I look over at him. "What?" he nods "yes she come to my office and we talked." I look at him then James. Nicky actually went and talked to Jiminy? "I'm sorry I can't tell you what we talked about, its doctor patient stuff but we did talk." He says noticing are amazement. "We understand but we have to be going." He nods and we walk around him. James looks over at me once out of earshot. "Nicky actually went to get help?" he says puzzled "it sounds like it" I reply as we walk. "Maybe she's working through her issues." He says smiling weekly.

After work I pull out my phone and call Emma. "_Hey_… hey so are you going to bring the kids over to hang out? _Yeah they really want to._" I smile "ok cool… _Nicky where did you stay last night? _I stayed at Johns house, but after I got done with it, I am happy to call it my house. _Nicky…_" she says in an exasperated tone. "Listen its ok, just bring the kids over and we will hang out. Belle and I are about to go get some ice cream and snacks. _Ok nick, we will see you tonight. _Ok see you later." I hang up the phone and go back to shopping with Belle. "So your not living with you parents?" she asks holding out a package of Oreos. I take them and put them in the basket. "No I haven't for almost a week." She smiles sadly as we head to the cold section. "Belle we don't have to talk about my family issues. How are Rumple and Neal doing?" she smiles brightly handing me some milk. "They are doing good. And I have never seen anyone take to a child the way Rumple has to Henry." I laugh and grab some ice cream cartons "well Henry is an easy kid to love." She nods and we finish shopping.

Later that night I am putting the stuff in the fridge. I hear a knock on the door "come in!" I call from the kitchen "Nicky we're here!" Henry yells running into the kitchen. I smile over at him "you have an awesome house Nicky!" Riley says looking around. "It is really big. Why don't you to go check it out?" "Ok…cool" they chirped running off. Emma walks into the kitchen with her hands in her pockets. "Are you sure that's ok?" she asks nodding to the exploring children. "Yeah its fine, the only room I don't want anyone in I locked the door to." She smiles and opens the freezer "cookies and cream!" she exclaims looking at me. "Yeah its your favorite. And then I got the kids favorites." She looks at me for a second "Nicky where are you getting your money, I know the library doesn't pay that well." I sigh before taking the cookie jar out of the cabinet and sitting it on the counter. I open the top and let her look in at all of the stacks of bills. "There are two more jars and he has three credit cards to different banks. I'm not running out soon." She smiles and puts the jar back "well I guess its compensation for living with him all those years." I smile at her "come on I want to show you what I did." After I pulled her all around the house showing her what I did we settled down in the living room with the kids to watch a movie.

About an hour later I look down and see Henry and Riley asleep on the floor. I go get them some blankets and Emma cleans up there ice-cream dishes. We come back and sit down on the couch. "So James and Snow are home alone, we might have a sibling soon." She says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Cause that's just what those two need another kid." I say rolling my eyes. "Nicky they aren't that bad, its not easy to have two grown kids when you first start out parenting." I sigh, "I know, but most of the time I feel like I even belong in this family. I mean they didn't even know about me. They always know about you and wanted you. They didn't want me and I'm just turning out to be a stubborn basket case." I say smiling at the last part. "Nicky that's not true the kids love you and I love you. Besides you haven't seen Snow since you left. She hasn't slept good or eaten much. She misses you a lot." I sigh closing my eyes "I miss them to but it doesn't change the fact that they lost my trust." Emma smiles grimly and rests a hand on my shoulder. "They made a mistake Nicky, that's what people do. But you have to try, she is going crazy and don't get me started on James. You don't have to move back in, just ask if she wants to meet you for lunch." I look at her and smile "since when did you become the family guru?" she smirks and then laughs. I shush her and point to the kids "here lets take them upstairs to bed." she nods as I pick up Riley and she gets Henry. I guide her upstairs to the guest rooms. I sit Riley down on a bed and Emma puts Henry down on the other bed. Emma kisses them goodnight and we walk to my room. "There are other rooms if you want?" she shakes her head "no this is good." She lies down on the bed and we continue talking.

The next morning is Saturday so we all just hang out around the house. Emma's phone rings and I pick it up. "Just answer it," she says from where she is making the kids their cereal. "No way its her!" she turns around and I throw the phone at her. "Nicky…" I shake my head and she sighs loudly. "Hey mom" she says punching the speaker button and sitting it down on the counter. She looks up at me and stares at me wide eyed. "Did I just…" she mouths at me and I just nod slowly. I'm guessing from the silence on the other end that Snow is just as shocked. "What do I do?" she mouths and I shrug. "Snow you there? Snow… _yeah Emma I'm hear... _What's up?" Emma asks, I'm guessing she is trying to keep things moving. "_Where are you at? _Um we are still with Nicky…" silence "_how is she?" _I look at Emma and she sighs before turning back to the phone. "She's ok… _emma I screwed up royally..." _Emma looks at me and motions to the phone "see I told you" she mouths and I shake my head. "_Emma you still there? _Um yeah I'm here. _Emma where is she staying at?_" Emma looks at me asking for permission, to which I just nod yes. "She is living at John… I mean her house." Snow lets out a little cry of pain "_she would rather live in the house of the man that abused and raped her then with us?_" I look at Emma, Crap! "Snow…snow…mom…get a grip." Emma exclaims finally calming Snow down. "She has redone the house and I looks great. Now how was your night with James?" she asks adding a double meaning. "_It was fine I didn't sleep much but you already know I don't sleep_." I sigh feeling sorry for causing Snow pain. "Yeah well we don't need another sibling yet." Emma snickers and I can just see Snow rolling her eyes. "_Well we aren't bringing another child into this family until we work out this thing with Nicky. _I understand that doesn't mean accidents don't happen… _Emma grace swan!"_ Snow exclaims irritated "there is a Charming on the end of that. _Oh Emma I'm glad you still want to be a Charming. It just feels like Nicky is trying to forget she's a Charming. _Snow it will be ok, now we will be home later. The kids are playing video games on the wall size TV. _Ok I will see you later, love you. _Um Snow?" I blurt out before I realize what I said. I look at Emma and she just nods. "_Nicky? Is that you?_ Crap! I mean…Um yeah its me, do… do you want to meet me at Granny's for lunch?" I ask biting my lip, but Emma is smiling and nodding. _"Sure honey that would be great! _Ok I will see you at Granny's at one. _Ok…" _I grab the phone and end the call before I say anything else. "I called her mom" Emma says as more of a question. "Yeah you did, a couple of times." She hits her head "its cool I just asked her to lunch." Emma laughs and rolls her eyes as we walk into the living room.


	66. Chapter 66

At twelve forty I leave the house telling Emma to lock it when they leave. I get on the bike and drive to the diner. When I get there I look at my phone. I have ten minutes tell I have to meet her. Emma's bug is in the parking spot next to mine whish means Snow is already in there. Time rolls my and I keep looking up at the building trying to decide weather to go in or not. I get off the bike and take my helmet off, before I put it down I put back on my head and sit but down on the seat. "No! Go inside you were the idiot that asked her to this!" I scold myself I look down at the time, its exactly one o'clock. I sigh and take the helmet back off and hang it on the handle. I take a deep breath and walk inside. The bell chimes and Red looks over from where she is talking to Snow in a back booth. Snow doesn't look over and I turn around and put my hand on the handle about to push back out. "Agh!" I turn back around; Snow is looking at me now. I slowly walk over to the booth. "Hey Red," Red smiles and stands up "hey Nicky." She looks over at Snow one more time before walking off. "Hi" I say quietly as I sit down a crossed from her. "Hello" she smiles at me "no James?" I ask looking around "no we didn't know if you just wanted to talk to just me or not, so he desided to be safe." I nod slowly "Nicky are you ok?" she asks looking me over with her eyes. "Um…yeah I'm fine." She nods and I am suffocating in the awkwardness. "Nicky…" she takes my hand a crossed the table. "I'm so sorry…we are going to work to regain your trust." She says and I can see unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure why I'm here. I felt sorry for you when I heard you talking to Emma…" she looks puzzled for a moment "you heard that?" I nod and she bows her head. "Anyway Emma told me I cant get away from you, and that's true because I cant leave town." Her face flashes with hurt. "You're human and make mistakes. You were just doing what you thought was right for your…for me. I haven't really forgiven you, but I'm trying." She smiles weekly at me "that's all I can ask for." I force a smile for her "now are we going to eat?" she laughs and nods at me.

Red brings our food a little while later. "So how's James?" I ask taking a bite of my burger. Snow looks up at me "he's ok, just really worried about you." I look away "well he doesn't have to worry. I'm fine" she smiles at me like I'm a child. "Nicky your our child of course he is going to worry about you." I shake my head and look out the window trying to keep the bitter comment in my mouth. She rests her hand on mine "what is it?" I shake my head and force a smile before eating a fry trying to take the focus off me. I look up and see her boring her eyes into me "what?" I say around my full mouth of food. "What is it?" I sigh deeply "I just don't need people worrying of watching out for me. I have been taking care of my self my whole life. I have it under control." Snow nods slowly and looks away from me with tears in her eyes, before her gaze snaps back to me. "But look how it went when you took care of yourself by yourself. You ended up pregnant with a ruined marriage to a psychopath." Her words hit a very sensitive nerve. I stare at her with my mouth hanging open. "I did the best I could with my life." I stand up and toss a twenty on the table. "Nicky no, don't go." I shake my head "I have to go, but thanks for meeting me." I say my voice coming out cold as ice. "Nicky please" I shake my head "I really have to go." She sighs realizing I'm not changing my mind. "See you later." She reaches out and takes my hand. "I love you Nicky…" I stare at her for a moment before looking back down at our hands, then back up at her. "I know…" I whisper before undoing our hands and all but fleeing the building.

Later that night I walk into the house and grab a carton of ice cream. I grab a spoon and eat it right out of the carton. My phone starts blaring and I walk over to it slowly. I pull it out of my purse. Emma's face and name pull up on the screen. "Hey… _what happened with Snow? _What do you mean? _Nicky don't play games, I saw her face when she came home earlier. _It was fine in the beginning ok. She just all but rubbed my past in my face. Like I don't deal with it everyday as it is. _Oh…that's what I thought went down…but you couldn't take it easier on her… _Emma why can't I have one conversation with them without hearing about how I screwed up? _I understand they do it to me to but I can't move out. _Its because you have no where to go… _Nicky be serious, this is ridicules, come home. _Emma you are really starting to sound like an older sister in a family… _Crap! Never mind do what you want. * Emma who are you talking to? Is that Nicky? * Um no Snow its…_Emma don't… _its um… yeah its her. * Did she want you to lie to me? * Um no…yeah she did * jeez she hates me so much, she doesn't even want her mother to know she's talking to her sister. * Nicky I have to go I'll call you later._" I sigh and sit the phone down on the counter before going back to my ice cream.


	67. Chapter 67

Saturday a week later comes around and Caspian and I are walking down the street hand in hand. "Nick" he elbows me and I look over and see James, Snow, Emma and the kids walking on the other side of the street. "Caspian I don't…" he pulls us to a stop and looks at me. "Nicky you haven't seen your parents since last week." I sigh as I look into his eyes "Caspian…" "Nicky!" I hear the high-pitched yell of Riley and I know I'm stuck. I look over and see my family stopped looking at us. Caspian's hand tightens on mine as we cross the street. Once on the other side I glance at James for a secound before looking at Riley and Henry. "Hey guys" I kneel and hug them. "What are you guys doing?" Riley looks at me "Grandpa and Grandma are taking us to lunch." I look up at my parents who are staring at me. "That sounds like fun" I say poking her stomach jokingly. "Hey Nick" I stand up and side hug Emma before moving closer to Caspian and letting him rest his arms around me. I look over at James and Snow. "How are you guys?" I ask monotone, they smile weekly "we are doing fine." I nod "well we have to go" I say looking up at Caspian. "Love you babies," I say kissing the kids heads. "I'll call you later Em" she nods and I look over at James and Snow. "It was good to see you" they nod as I take Caspian and walk off.

I lay on the couch watching TV later that afternoon. The phone rings "yeah Emma? _Hey I'm chasing a car to the border but I need you to beat me there and park a car in front of the line! Hurry! _What ok doing it now!" she yells breathless as I hang up and run to the garage. I jump in John's car and peel out of the driveway and floor it heading for the line. I reach it in five minutes and parking it sideways before jumping out and running to the side of the road. The timing was perfect because a moment later I hear sirens and then see a car speeding fallowed by the police cruiser. The car sees my car at the line and slams on its brakes slowing a little; a man jumps out and falls to the road. The car slows and begins sliding into my car and pushing both over the line. Emma stops and jumps out chasing the man now on foot. He makes it a few feet before Emma jumps on him. She hits his head on the road causing him to stop moving. "Emma what's going on!" she runs over to the car which is half a crossed. "Oh gosh! No! No!" I run over to where she is opening the crashed cars trunk. "Emma!" she opens the trunk and pulls back a blanket. Snow is lying under the blanket with tape over her mouth and tied hands. "What the… Emma what happened?" Emma picks Snow up and lays her on the street. Snow has a cut on her forehead. "Emma?" she glares at me "not now Nicky! Later!" I start undoing Snows ropes and pull the tape off her mouth. Emma stands up and walks over to the man. "Snow wake up…" I shake her gently "Snow…mom…come on mom!" I shake her with more force becoming panicked. Emma pulls the man over to the car and cuffs his hand to the trunk before walking over to me. "Come on we have to get her to the hospital!" I nod and she bends over picking her up gently.

A few minutes later we walk into the hospital. I Emma walk past the nurses and sit her down on the bed in a room. I watch in a haze as Emma explains what happened and the nurses start their work. "Nicky come on…" she takes my hand and guides me out of the room. She pulls out her phone. "James I have her…we are at the hospital…no I don't know if she was full a crossed the line…just come on…she isn't awake." She hangs up and we watch through the glass as the nurses attach monitors to my mother. I turn and look at Emma "what happened?" she sighs, "Jake Melrose got mad at Snow and James…" I stare at her "who is he in you know…Fairytale land?" she shakes her head "I'm not sure, no one important… he got mad at a decision Snow and James made today about him or something…he took Snow and did that to her before trying to send her a crossed the border to get back at James." I stare at her before looking through the glass at Snow asleep. "Princess's" Whale comes out. "Ugh!" I throw my hands down exasperated "I'm sorry Nicky and Emma" he looks at Emma who is shooting daggers at me. "Your mother is stable but we can't wake her up. We will have to wait and see." We nod and I walk into the room quietly. I sit down in the chair next to Snow.

Later when James comes in I leave the room. When he and Emma leave for the night I walk back into the room. I walk over and stand next to her holding her hand gently. "Hey mom… its Nicky. I'm so sorry I acted the way I did. I love you… I really need you to come back. I need you to take care of me." I move the hair out of her face "you are so beautiful… you need to wake up so you can continue trying to be a mom. If you wake up I'll let you practice some more." I look down and see my tears on her cheek. I reach out and wipe them off. I kiss her hand once then her head. "Love you mom" I lay her hand back down and walk back to the door. I grab the handle and open it. "Nick?" I hear a whisper and snap my head around so fast I thought it would break. "Mom?" she smiles weekly as I rush over to her. My hands touch her face arms and legs. "Nicky calm down, I'm fine baby." I look back up at her "how did you wake up?" I ask stepping back slowly. She smiles at me "you asked me to… you said you needed your mom…and you know I can't pass that up." She laughs lightly. I roll my eyes weekly and finish wiping off the tears from my cheeks. "I'm going to get the doctor…" I turn around and feel her hand grip mine tightly. "I'm fine Nicky… just stay with me." I nod and sit down on the chair. "No here!" she slides over and pats the seat next to her. I shake my head and stay still "Nicky I'm your mother!" she says breathlessly and I can tell she is still weak. Sighing I sit down gently on the bed next to her. After a moment I lie down and feel her pull me to her. "I'm sorry Snow…" I whisper as I feel her hands run through my hair. "Shh honey…its ok I forgive you. You were just hurting and acted on instinct." She coos softly to me. "But I shouldn't have taken out my anger at john and my life on you." I feel her smile against my hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, either time." She whispers and I sigh, "the first time it was an honest unknowing mistake, the second time I knew what I was doing. And I would do it again in a heart beat if I had to." She turns me around so that I'm facing her "you don't ever have to put it on your shoulders to protect your father and I." She says tracing my jaw with her thumb. "We are a family, that's what we do protect each other." She smiles and kisses my head "you are all Charming." I close my eyes and burrow in closer to her.


	68. Chapter 68

-68

The next morning when I wake up I look up and see Snow staring at me. "You could just take a picture it will last longer." I say sitting up and stretching. Snow laughs and I smile at her.

"Well I should go call Emma and James. They will want to know you're awake." I say standing up and smoothing out my clothes.

"Ok well am not going anywhere." she says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes at her and leave the room. One in the waiting room I pull out my phone and dial Emma.

"Hey Em I wanted to tell you that Snow's awake." I say making a cup of coffee. "Ok well we will see ya'll in a little bit."

After I hang up the phone I take a sip of my coffee and walk back into Snow's room. She smiles and I sit down next to her.

(Snow)

About five minutes later James and Emma burst into the room. Nicky looks at them funny. "How did you get here that fast? Em you sped didn't you?" she says smirking.

"I'm the sheriff what am I going to do? Give myself a ticket?" she counters as James comes over and touches my head.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he asks kissing my head. I smile at him and pull him down to kiss him deeply. Emma and Nicky pretend to gag in the corner.

"Come on Nick let's give them some time." Emma says pulling Nicky out of her chair. "We will be back later mom... snow" Emma says then her eyes get wide and she stutters.

"Ok Em, love you." I say trying not to draw attention to her mix up, even though I can't help the smile that comes to my face.

About ten minutes later doctor whale comes into the room. "Your majesties I have some news for you." James and I stare at him worried.

"Your about three weeks pregnant." He says and I feel James tense up next to me. "I'm wha... what?" I stutter as terror and happiness over take my body.

"My queen you're pregnant. congratulations." he says smiling at us before leaving the room.

"Snow, sweetheart is you ok?" James asks smoothing out my hair. I shake my head "James uhh..."

"Snow this is good, we always wanted a lot of kids. What's the matter?" he asks softly as he takes my hand.

"What the matter? James we have an eighteen year old and a twenty-eight year old. And we are grandparents." I exclaim shaking my head not even beginning to know how Emma and Nicky will react to this.

"I mean what about the kids?" I say hyperventilating. "Snow... snow breath, it will be ok." he coos and kisses my head.

"Now I am going to go find out when you can go home." he says and kisses my head before leaving the room.

(Nicky)

After we left James and Snow at the hospital Emma and I went back to the apartment. I hop in the shower then put some of her clothes on.

After I change I come into the kitchen and plop down in a stool. "So how's Graham?" I ask smirking at her.

"He's good." she replies rolling her eyes. She leaves me at the counter and goes over to pull clothes out of the dyer.

"Come on help Me." she commands dumping the clothes out on the couch and begins to fold them. I stand up and drag over to the couch.

I pick up some black underwear and wave it in front of Emma smirking at her. "Nice Ems"

"There not mine." she says scrunching her face up in disgust. I drop them like they are a poisonous snake.

"Oh god!" I yell jumping back. Emma laughs and hits my shoulder.

"So how long do you think it will be before we have a little brother?" she says laughing.

I stick my fingers in my ears "lalalala... I can't hear you!" she grabs me and throws me on the warm clothes.

"Seriously Em that's just gross!" I yell as the door opens and James and Snow come in smiling weekly.

"What's gross?" Snow asks, her face is amused. I jump off the couch "Emma tried to lick me!" I exclaim and Emma shakes her head.

"Emma that's gross!" Snow says laughing and scrunching up her face.

Snow comes over and sits down on the couch. "We need to talk guys..." she says seriously, causing Emma and I to look at her worried.

Snow looks at James who just nods. She takes a deep breath "guys I'm..."

-69

"I'm pregnant..." she whispers. I look over at Emma and we bust out laughing. We laugh and laugh, when we stop James and snow are looking at us like we have lost our minds.

"Very funny... good one guys." I exclaim hoarsely. Snow shakes her head "I'm not joking."

I stare at her for a moment before jumping up. "Oh god! You're not kidding!"

Snow shakes her head as little tears come to her eyes. "Seriously!" I drop to the floor and hold my head in my hands.

Emma hasn't said a word. She slowly stands up and grabs her coat. She leaves the apartment with James calling after her. After a moment I stand up and walk over to the kitchen wordlessly.

I pull out a glass and pour a drink. I take a long sip and close my eyes as it burns down the back of my throat. I open my eyes and see Snow and James staring at me concerned.

"I would offer you one but... you know." I laugh humorlessly. I finish the drink and walk over to them.

"I would tell you your timing sucks. But I guess there would never be a good time when you have to grown kids already. But ya'll are young... I'm happy for you." I say softly, Snow stands up and envelopes me in a tight hug.

She lets me go "I'll go find Emma." I say as I grab my coat and leave the apartment.

I walk down the streets to the station. I push open the door and hear crashes and cursing. I carefully enter the room and see her throwing a book at a wall.

I stand against the wall and watch her throw a temper tantrum. After about ten minutes she walks over and throws herself into her chair.

I slowly walk over and sit on the desk in front of her. She looks up at me. "How much of that did you see?"

I smirk "all the bad parts." she rolls her eyes and throws her head back and groans loudly. "Emma what's the big deal? We're adults who live in a city full of fairytale characters. So what if our twenty eight year old parents get pregnant again?"

She looks up and glares at me. "You're not funny!" she says monotone and I sigh. "Yeah I am pretty funny."

She stands up and begins pacing the room. "Emma they aren't replacing us. Yeah it will be a new baby with no mistakes or scars. But don't you think they deserve to be happy? This baby will make them happy. I mean they aren't going to love it more. You don't love Riley more than Henry or vice versa." she stops and stares at me for a moment.

"I better start cleaning up." she says in a whining tone. I laugh loudly and bend down to help her clean up.

-70

It's dark when Emma and I start walking home. I get to the door and slowly push it open. Emma and I sneak inside quietly. Off of the lights are off. We get to the stairs when the lights flip on.

"Do you know what time it is?" I hear Snows voice. Emma and I spin around.

"Geez Snow!" I squeak and hold my chest breathing shallow. She stands up and crosses her arms.

Emma walks back down the stairs to the living room. I stand on the steps watching.

"I'm sorry Snow. You and James deserve this kid. God knows you're going to be great parents." she whispers and Snow uncrosses her arms to take her into a hug.

"Well as sweet as this is, but I'm tired so..." I say before starting up the stairs.

I get upstairs and fall onto the bed.

A few days later and we are all in the apartment. Snow insisted I come 'home' so now I'm back. I come down stairs groggily. Snow sits at the counter smiling brightly at me.

"Good morning!" she exclaims and I grunt back. She laughs as I pour a cup of coffee.

"Henry gets out of the bathroom!" Emma yells as she bangs on the door.

I look over at Snow and smile "this place is too small for all of us."

She shakes her head vigorously. "No we will be fine. I'm not ready for us to split up yet!" she says frowning at me.

"Forget it I'm going to Snow and James's bathroom!" Emma yells at henry.

"Um Emma I wouldn't." Snow starts but Emma is already up the stairs throwing the door open.

"Ahh what the heck! Emma!" James yells and Emma lets out a very girly scream.

Snow and I are smirking when Emma comes down the stairs pale. She shakes her head and sinks into a stool. "That is something I never thought I would do."

I burst out laughing and Snow chuckles. "Yes this place is too small." I repeat and Snow frowns again.

"Listen why don't we all just move into John... I mean my house? The place is huge. With lots of bedrooms and bathrooms." I suggest watching Snow's reaction.

"Nicky your father would never go for that." She says softly and I sigh deeply.

"What wouldn't I go for?" James enters and Emma glares at him.

"Emma that wasn't my fault. You shouldn't come running into your mother and my room." He says kissing my head.

I repeat the idea to him and he shakes his head. "No, the answers no."

"Well I can't keep living here. Why can't you at least give it a chance?" I ask giving him a pouting face.

He groans and runs a hand over his face. "Why? Why do you have to look just like your mother?"

I jump up and hug him "thank you James!" he laughs and kisses my head.

"Ok we can try it." he sighs and I smile at Emma. She shakes her head and hits it on the table.

-71

So we are at my house with James's truck. The kids run off to claim rooms. Emma and I take our parents on a tour.

WE walk through the kitchen and living room. I show them the game room; we see the pool and the office. I take them down the hallway past the master bedroom.

"Hey what's in there?" James asks pointing at the door.

I sigh and wave him off "it's just another bedroom." He looks at me funny but we keep walking.

After I show them their room Emma and I go to put her stuff in her room.

After a few hours of unpacking we all meet in the kitchen. Henry and Riley run in.

"This place is awesome!" Henry exclaim throwing up his hands in excitement.

"I'm glad you like it." I reply as Emma hands them a sandwich.

There is a knock at the door and I run to get it. I open the door and see Caspian on his knees holding a rose.

"hello there beuatiful!" he says standing adn handing me the flower.

I run over adn hug him. "you are amazing!" he laughs kisses me. he carries me inside as we kiss. once inside he sets me down smiling.

"so what are you up to this fine morning?" he asks taking my hand as we walk into the kitchen.

"oh just moving my family in." I reply as we walk in and see Snow adn everyone else.

"good morning Charming family." he says waving. I laugh and wrap a arm around his waist.

-72

A week passes and the new house arrangement is going well. Nicky keeps calling us by our names and not mom and dad. I try to not let it bother me because Emma continues to slip up and call me mom. I try to talk to Emma about her childhood and past but she wont open up. James and I go to Rumplestilskin for help.

"Close your eyes your magisties." He says and we obey. "open."

_**When we open our eyes we are on a cold street. James and I look at each other. A moment later I see a younger Emma walk down the street. She looks about fifteen. She shivers in her caot.**_

_**I gawk at her before glanceing at Chamring. She walks past us and we fallow her. She opens the door to a poor looking apartment building and walks in.**_

_**She walks up the stairs past the gangster looking guys in the halls. "Snow flake, hold up sweet thing whats the rush?" the leader blocks her path. Charmings hands curl into fists.**_

"_**not now Scar." She shrugs him off and keeps walking. He jumps up and blocks her again. "Well tell Ray if he needs more money we can use the past arrangement." He smiles and twilers a golden curl around his finger.**_

"_**that will happened again over my dead body." She hisses glareing at him. He laughs and traces her jaw with his finger "snow flake its not up to you." He continues to insinuate about their past but Emma doesn't seem fazed about it. **_

_**She shrugs him off again and continues down the hallway. Emma opens a door and walks into a dark dingy apartment.**_

_**A grungy man is shaking hands with a business looking man. The foster dad turns to Emma and smiles. "This is Joe and he's your job for the night." The man in a nice suit turns to Emma and smiles while licking his lips.**_

_**Emma shakes her head. "Yeah no. not happening. I'm not going to continue to pay for your drinking. I have homework to do." She walks out of the room and we fall as Charming glares at the men.**_

_**Emma sits at her desk doing homework. The foster dad enters the room quietly. **_

"_**Emma!" I scream as he walks up behind her. She doesn't hear me and he sticks her with a needle.**_

_**I close my eyes crying. When I open them we are in a dingy dirty hotel room. I see Emma groaning and struggling against the man. Charming is over trying to pull him off but it doesn't work. He is like a ghost and his hands just go through the man.**_

"_**Stop it tramp, I know you have done this before. You're an orphan and a nobody! Your parents didn't want you. This is the only thing our good for." He taunts her and she fights against him.**_

_**Charming curses and I hold his hand as we watch the scene. I have tears falling down my cheeks. How dare he tell her those things?**_

_**Two hours pass and the man has left. Emma gets up and wraps a blanket around her. She goes over to the bathroom and I hear the water run. She comes out a while later and goes over to her purse. She pulls out a pill bottle and down three pills. **_

_**She goes over and crawls into the bed. I go over and lay next to a whimpering Emma. Emma closes her eyes and cry's herself to sleep. **_

_**Emma walks home the next morning shivering. She opens the door and steps inside the house.**_

"_**Where's the money tramp?" her foster dad asks as he takes a long drag on his cigarette.**_

"_**Here." Emma hands him a wad of cash. He grabs her wrist and holds it as he counts the money.**_

"_**There's less here then last time!" he growls and puts his cigarette out on her wrist.**_

_**Emma's screams echo through the house. He lets her wrist go and shoves her to the ground. "I give you a place to stay. I give you clothes. I only tell you to do one thing! You've done it hundreds of times! Why are you making less and less money?"**_

_**He yells and her and kicks her in the gut. She cries out and doubles over in pain. "You little good for nothing tramp!"**_

_**Emma crawls out of a bed with some guy and walks into the bathroom. She throws up violently and groans. Emma grabs her coat and sneaks out of the room.**_

_**Emma walks down the street and into the small CVS. She walks down the aisle to the pregnancy tests.**_

_**Emma pays for it and smiles even when the cashier shoots her a mean look. Emma goes back to the bathroom and we watch as she paces back and forth waiting on the results.**_

_**She slowly walks over and looks at the test. Negative. She sighs deeply and throws it out. **_

"_**Well I need to do something. I can't risk this again; I'll go back to the streets if I have to." She mutters washing her hands and leaving the bathroom.**_

James and I open our eyes in Rumples shop. I grab him and sob on his shoulder. James guides me out to the car and drives us home. We go into the kitchen and sit down at the bar.

"I'm home!" Nicky yells closing the door behind her and coming into the kitchen.

I wipe my face and look up at her. "What's the matter Snow?" she asks quietly.

"Nothing sweetheart, I'm fine." I whisper as she stands behind the bar watching me. Nicky pours me a drink and I take a sip before sitting it back down.

(Emma)

"Uhh! This town is so boring! Nothing ever happens!" I whine throwing down my bag as I come into the kitchen. "Well I guess there the whole curse thing." I say plopping down on the stool next to Snow.

I grab her drink and take a long sip. I sit the glass down and notice James and Snow staring at me. "Ok sorry, I forgot that all of you are fairytale characters."

"Emma we need to talk." James says simply as Snow looks like she is going to cry again.

I sigh "yes I was the one who drank the last of the milk and out the carton back in the fridge." I say taking the drink again.

James shakes his head. "That's not it." He says and I frown.

"Wait you did that?" Nicky exclaims glaring at me. I laugh before turning back to my parents.

"Ok well you guys are making me worried. What is it?" I say worried.

James looks like he is going to say something but he stops and thinks. Snow has a tear in her eye. "Emma we were at Rumplestilskin shop today… we went into your memories and saw some… we… we just, you don't talk to us about your past and we wanted to know."

I open my mouth and close it a couple of times letting what she said sink in. "why on earth! I didn't tell you about my past because its stuff parents shouldn't know." I exclaim watching Snow cry.

"Oh God! Please tell me you didn't see Joe?" I exclaim standing up. James nods slowly and I become more horrified. James nods silently and Snow sobs harder.

"You invaded my privacy and watched something I have never told someone about! I can't believe you did that!" I stand up and storm out of the kitchen and out of the house.

I jump in the car and peel out of the driveway. I speed through town to the other side. When I get to the clearing I stop and climb out. I go to the trunk and pull out the baseball bat and bag of bottles.

I put my headphones in and blare my music as I hit beer bottles. Some of the fly a little ways before hitting the ground and busting. Must of the bust when the bat hits them.

I spend hours hitting bottles. After a while I walk over and lean against the car before sliding down and sitting against it. I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

I open my eyes and see Graham sitting next to me. I lean against his shoulder and sigh. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. "I love you Graham." I whisper and he kisses my head gently.

"They are so stupid!" I whisper as he rocks me. "There not stupid they just don't know what they're doing. At least there trying Emma. I'm not going to defend them, what they did was wrong." He whispers and I snuggle closer to him.

(Snow)

Emma left hours ago and no one has heard from her. I pace the kitchen worried. There is a knock at the door and I run to get it.

"Good evening your highness." Graham says smiling as he carries a sleeping Emma.

I open the door and sigh deeply at the sight of my safe daughter. Graham carries her inside and to her room. I fallow him and watch as he carefully sits her on the bed.

He kisses her head and then lets himself out as I watch her. I walk over and move the hair out of her face before kissing her gently. She stirs a little before her face relaxes.

(Emma)

Beep! Beep! Beep! I roll over and smack the alarm clock and then rub my eyes. The sun is coming through the window. I roll out of bed and get dressed.

I walk down the hallway to Henrys room and wake him up. "Get ready for school." I say closing his door and going over to Riley.

"Wake up beautiful." I whisper and kiss her head. She growls and flips over. I laugh and pick her up. She rubs her eyes and I carry her to the kitchen.

When we walk in James, Snow and Nicky turn and look at us. James and Snow share a terrified look and I close my eyes trying to remember. I sigh and remember yesterday. I choose to ignore James and Snow and go on.

"What do you want for breakfast? Pop tarts or toaster straddles?" I ask Riley as I sit her on the counter.

"I'm never allowed to eat pop tarts." She says looking at me puzzled. I smile at her and kiss her head. "Well I'm your mommy now and I say you can."

She smiles brightly and I put the pop tarts in the toaster. "Now go get dressed for school." I sit her back on the floor and she scurries off.

"Emma…" James starts but Henry runs in with his toothbrush in his mouth and his backpack on. "Henry… never mind here is your pop tarts." I hand him his food.

Riley runs in a moment later and I give her, her food. "Um you know what; I'll take you to school today." I say grabbing my keys. I don't have to take them but I really don't want to talk to James or Snow yet. They understand and Snow looks like she is going to cry.

"Nicky I'll meet you for lunch later?" I ask picking up Emma. "Yeah…" I nod at her before taking the kids to the car.

I drop the kids off at school and go to Granny's. The bell rings as I throw the door open and walk inside. I shake the light snow out of my hair and walk over to the counter.

"What can I get for you Emma?" Red calls from behind the counter.

I sigh walking over and sitting down on a stool. "Oh you know, hot cocoa and a muffin." I reply

She comes back with my food and drink. "Thanks Red."

The bell rings again "hey Red has Emma…" I turn and see Snow taking her hat off.

"Has Emma what?" I ask coldly before going back to my drink. Snow sighs and walks over to sit by me.

"Emma please talk to me." Snow begs as I take a long sip of my drink.

I stand up and throw some money down on the counter. "Thanks Red."

"Emma please, Emma comes on." Snow pleas as I pull on my coat and leave the diner.

I leave the diner and head to the station. I throw open the door and march inside.

"Graham you will never guess who was at the diner!" I shout closing the door. "I swear they are blocking me in…" my words trail off as I come into the office and see James sitting in a seat next to Graham.

"Never mind…" I say walking into my office ignoring them.

"Emma…" I look up and see James in the doorway. I shake my head and flip open my laptop.

I see his hand reach out and grab my wrist. I try to pull my hand away but he holds on. He pushes up my sleeve and looks at the cigarette burn on my wrist.

I rip my hand away from him and glare. "I have work to do and I'm sure you have some king duty to attend to."

He sits down in the seat a crossed from me. "Emma we are sorry we did that but we just wanted to get to know you."

I stare at my papers for a moment before looking up at him. "That's great but I have stuff to do."

He sighs loudly but doesn't move.

"Am I going to have to is court you out?" I snap at him and he just stares at me. "Leave James!"

He jumps up and leans over the table. Before I realize what's happening I see he has cuffed me to the table.

I curse loudly and glare at him. "What is with you people and cuffs."

We spend ten minutes staring at each other. Finally I growl and grab my phone.

"Snow I need you to come down the=o the station."

"Are you ok?" her concerned voice comes through and I sigh.

"Yes I'm fine just come." I reply coldly and then close the phone.

James cocks an eyebrow at me and I ignore him. I spend the next ten minutes ignoring him and doing paper work.

"Emma?" I hear Snow enter a little while later

"In the office!" I reply not looking up from my papers.

She comes in a moment later and I motion to the seat next to James.

"James how did you get her to seat there?" she asks puzzled and impressed.

I lift my wrist and dangle the cuffs. "Kidnapping and accosting a sheriff."

She smirks and I glare at her. "Now what in god's name is so important that you have to handcuff me again?"

Snow looks at James then back at me. "Emma we should have never invaded your privacy…"

"I know!" I say hearing this for the tenth time.

"Emma shut up!" James says in a playful but firm voice.

"We shouldn't have done that but you need to trust us and tell us about your past. I mean it can't get much worse than what we saw." Snow says looking at me intently.


	69. Chapter 69

I open my mouth to say something but instead I just look at them for a moment in silence.

"Emma say something." Snow pleads and I feel my dam break.

"What do you want to know? You want to know that I was in fourteen homes before I was sixteen? When I was sixteen I was put into the home from the memory. Do you want to know that between the time I was sixteen and seventeen that I was taken advantage of by more men than your ages together?"

James and snows face share matching looks of horror.

"At school boys wouldn't go near me because I was a 'tramp' and it would hurt their rep. if they did is was to make innuendoes about sleeping with me. I have had both arms and legs broken from 'accidents'" I put quotations on the accident.

"I didn't go to prom because I was working. When I turned seventeen I ran away. They caught me and brought me back to the same home where I was punished. A few months later when he finally let me out of my room, I ran away again. I lived on the street till I got desperate and did what I knew. I slept around just to not be on the streets at night. One day I stole a car and that's how I met Neal and the rest is history."

I sit back in the chair and try to cross my arms. The cuffs stop me and I curse loudly before tugging on them. I pick up a paper clip off the desk and stick it into the lock. After a few second of flicking it back and forth the cuffs fall off.

I sigh and rub my wrist before looking up at Snow and James. They are staring at me with pained looks.

"Never cuff someone who has stolen cars, was a bail bonds person and went to prison." I say lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Emma… I'm… we're so sorry." Snow stutters through her tears.

"It's not a big deal…" I try to wave her off.

"Emma this is a huge deal." James says emotionally.

"Guys we can't keep having a cry fest every time my past is brought up." I say standing up to leave.

I get to my door and I feel a hand on my wrist. I turn around and see Snow's tear stricken face. "Emma please…"

She wraps her arms around me. I feel her tears on my shoulder as her body rocks with sobs. I rub my hands up and down her back trying to console her.

"If it wasn't for all of the terrible parents, I wouldn't have the two greatest ones now." I whisper in her ear.

She pulls back and looks at me with her head cocked to the side. She gets a smirk on her face. "You are the greatest kid."

I roll my eyes "don't let Nicky hear you say that."

"Say what?" we all turn and see Nicky with a granny's bag.

"Nothing!" we all say in unison.

I roll over and see a note on the pillow next to me with a string attached to it. Groaning I get out of bed and fallow the string down the hall.

Outside of Nicky's bedroom I stop and go in. she is asleep, I shake her awake.

"What? Emma? Go away!" I poke her over and over till she gets out of bed growling.

"What is that?" she asks when we get back to the hallway.

"I don't know?" I reply and we walk down the hall to the kitchen.

We step into the doorway of the kitchen and see Snow and James waiting. There are plates of food on the table.

"Is that bacon?" Nicky exclaims running over to the bacon.

"Nicky don't touch the food!" I say eyeing Snow and James funny.

She turns and looks at me with a pouting face. "But Emma its bacon!"

I shake my head "Snow doesn't ever make bacon."

She thinks for a second then nods "your right. Why not though?"

"I think it has to do with her animal thing." I reply as Snow try's to say something.

"So she made bacon. What does that mean? It's not my birthday. Is it your birthday?" I ask looking over at Nicky.

She shakes her head. I sigh "are ya'll getting divorced?" I ask Snow and James.

"No! Never!" snow exclaims a little hurt.

"Well you had a checkup for the baby yesterday… oh no! Don't tell me you're having twins!" I exclaim and Nicky looks horrified.

"Emma sit down and stop talking so your mother and I can tell you what's going on." James commands and Nicky and I walk over to the table.

"This doesn't look good!" Nicky whispers to me.

After we all sit down to the table we look down at Snow and James. I see Nicky reach over and grab a piece of bacon.

I glare at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"So your mom and I were thinking…" James starts and I cut him off "oh no!" he glares at me and Nicky snickers.

"We are upset that we missed your childhoods and that they sucked. So we are going to have a special day, just the four of us." He says and Nicky's hand stops before grabbing bacon.

"Um that sounds great and all but I have to work today and so does Nicky." I say hoping to get out of family day.

"No you don't, I already talked to Graham and Belle." James says smiling as he enjoys his win.

"Fine. I'm going to go get dressed." I grumble

"No you can do that after breakfast. This morning we are starting with a meal you should have had as kids." Snow says with a goofy smile.

"We aren't getting out of this so make the most of it." Nicky hisses with raised eyebrows.

After breakfast Nicky and I wait at the door for 'the parents'. A few moments later they emerge from the hall with a little bag.

I look up and notice they are wearing white shirts that say 'Charming Family'. I close my eyes and shake my head.

"No! No! Absolutely no!" I exclaim as they walk up to us.

"Oh yeah Emma and look at the back." Snow says as they turn around. On the back James says 'Charming' and Snows says 'snow'.

Snow pulls two more shirts out of the bag and hands us each one. Mine says Emma and Nicky's says her name. They all match.

After fighting and getting yelled at we sulk off to change. When we come back Snow and James are smiling like idiots.

"What's the point of this?" Nicky says motioning to the shirts.

Snow looks over at James then at us. "You have to dress matching at least once in your childhood." She says smiling.

"Now it's time for the picture." James says smirking and I throw my hands up. "No no!"

Snow walks over and stands in-between us with her arms around us. James counts down and takes the picture.

"Now everyone in the car!" James says running out to the car.

"This is like the twilight zone." I hiss at Nicky.

- In the car

Nicky and I sit in the back with Snow and James upfront. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." James replies smiling in the review mirror.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms "what are you going to do teach me to ride a bike?" I say sarcastically

"Oh Emma you don't know how to ride a bike? That's sad!" Nicky says in a mocking voice.

I slap her and it echoes around the car. "Emma doesn't hit your sister." Snow reprimands.

"Yes mommy." I retort and Nicky laughs loudly. Snow glares at me

"What you said we were doing childhoods." I say innocently and she rolls her eyes.

I look over at Nicky smirking knowingly. She nods and winks at me.

"Are we there yet?" she asks in a nasally whiny voice.

"Five more minutes." Snow says looking out the window.

"But mommy I have to go to the bathroom!" I whine and she shakes her head but I can see the smile.

"Emma's touching me!"

"Then stay on your side of the car!"

"Don't look at me like that!"

"I can't help it your funny looking!"

"Go jump off a bridge!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I will!"

I hear James sigh loudly but we aren't done yet.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Stop copying me!"

"You're copying me!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh Hu!"

"Can we get ice-cream?" Nicky asks loudly

"Oh look at that!" I exclaim pointing out the window.

"We are here!" James exclaims and I swear I can see the relief on his face.

Nicky and I climb out of the car and look around. There is a big barn and I hear animal noises.

"A stable?" I ask looking at Snow.

"Well I'm sure you wanted a pony when you were a kid." James says

"You bought me a pony!" I exclaim jumping up and down before rolling my eyes.

"No you are going to ride a horse. You would kill a pony." He states not amused by my childhood mockery.

"Yay horses!" Nicky says monotone.

After horse riding and toy shopping which caused a few stares we venture to grannies for ice-cream.

"Nice shirt Emma." Leroy snickers from next to me at the counter.

"Do you want me to arrest you?" I glare at him.

"What I think it's cute." He says patronizing

"3… 2… 1" I count down taking a sip of my drink.

"Fine whatever." He walks off and Red comes over smirking.

"Your mother's idea?" she says not trying to hide a smile even though I'm glaring at her.

"Well it certainly wasn't my idea." I say grumpily.

After we finish we stand outside of the diner. I look down at Snow and James.

"Thank you guys… this was fun." I say hugging Snow.

"You're welcome honey." She says and I hug James.

"Well this was a better childhood then I had." Nicky smiles at them before hugging them as well.


	70. Chapter 70

(another long chapter for you guys... enjoy)

(Emma)

I come out of my room and walk down the hall to the front door. I open it and see Graham standing there with a cheeky smirk.

"Hello handsome." I stand on my toes and kiss him.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asks kissing my forehead.

"No! I don't want to be here." I whine and he takes my hand.

Snow had this awesome idea that we have a family dinner. So she invited Rumple, Belle, Bea and his girlfriend Red. Then she invited Regina, Graham and Caspian.

We walk into the dining room and sit down.

-later

So now the whole family is sitting at the table. "Belle these are really good meatballs." Neal says awkwardly.

*couch* "kiss up" Emma says and Nicky elbows her in the ribs as Belle smiles.

"Shut up Emma, she's my dad's girlfriend." Neal counters

"Speaking of kissing, when were you going to tell us that you were in a relationship with Cora once Rumple?" Red asks leaning a crossed the table for the rolls.

Rumple coughs nervously. "It's in the book" henry says and all of the adults look over to him.

"I don't want you to read that book anymore kid." Emma says looking at him.

"But it's our history!" henry exclaims

"Well something's are better left in the past." Graham says taking Emma's side on the matter.

"You just don't want people to know too much about your relationship with my mom (Regina)." Henry counters and Nicky drops her fork.

"You… you… and… and… Regina… Regina? She stutters in-between coughs. Caspian pats her back to help her breath.

"Yes a long time ago!" he says glaring at henry. "In the past."

"Ah that's great!" Nicky laughs as everyone at the table looks at her.

"Well since we're sharing secrets. Neal did you know that Red ate her last boyfriend?" Regina says smirking at Neal.

"That was a long time ago! And at least I didn't kill my father." Red counters.

"Well I didn't arrest my father for murder!" Regina exclaims looking at Emma.

Emma sighs and shakes her head. Nicky and Caspian lean back with their arms crossed and watch the show.

"Hey Snow was the one who was put on trial!" James exclaims pointing at Snow.

"Well he's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight." Belle says to Neal smirking as Snow glares at James.

"At least she hasn't shot him with an arrow again." Red says and Rumple nods. "True dearie."

"Wait Snow shot James with an arrow? How come I never hear about these stories?" Nicky groans.

"Well Emma stole my car!" Neal says smiling at Emma.

Everyone looks down the table at her. "We are not getting into this. And for the record that was the biggest mistake I ever made!" she says taking a sip of her drink.

"Come on Emma… we made a cute kid." Neal says

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"Come on guys!"

"T. M. I!"

"I never needed to hear that!"

"Do we need to leave you two alone?" Rumple asks cheekily.

"Dad Emma isn't interested in me… right?" he says before looking down at Emma.

"She better not be!" Graham says jumping up

"Chill sweetheart… I have you why would I want anyone else?" Emma says patting his arm.

"I don't know what she saw in you the first time?" Graham mumbles under his breath.

"I was seventeen!" Emma says exasperated.

"She was seventeen!" Nicky mimics and Emma turns to glare at her.

"Mom make her stop!" Emma whines looking at Snow.

"Aw you need your mommy?" Neal says patronizingly.

"Shut up Neal!" Emma snaps at him.

"And on that note, who wants dessert?" Snow asks standing up.

"Yeah I made apple pie." Regina says smiling

"Yeah not going to happen!" Emma exclaims

"Count me out! I already had one of your apple treats!" Snow says

"Yeah no!" Rumple says

"Come on ya'll do you really think I would poison you?" Regina asks mocking hurt.

"Yes!" comes the reply in unison.

-chapter

"Hey guys I'm back!" I yell as I drop my bag at the door.

I walk into the kitchen but no one is there. I run down the hall way and look in henrys room then Riley's.

I stop once back in the hall and see a light shining out onto the floor. I walk down the hall slowly and stop at the doorway to master bedroom. I look inside and see James and Snow sitting on the ground with my picture boxes around them.

"What do you think you're doing?" I exclaim crossing my arms in the doorway.

Their heads snap up and look at me. "Nicky… uh… we didn't know you were home!" Snow stutters nervously.

"Apparently! Now what the heck do you think you're doing?" I repeat glaring at them.

"I was in the kitchen looking for flour and I found a key in one of the cabinets." Snow explains

"So you took it upon yourself to see what door it fit in. then you called your husband in and started going through my stuff!" I say in a deathly low voice.

They stand up and walk slowly over to me. Snow reaches out and touches my arm. I wench away from her and step back.

"Don't touch me!" I snap at her.

"I take it you found some things?" I yell at them.

"Nicky don't yell at your mother." James says gently but in a fatherly voice.

"Nicky there is a bloody shirt in here…" Snow trails off as she holds out a little box to me.

I instantly recognize the box. I had hid that under the bed. It's a box of stuff from the day my baby died. I haven't seen that stuff in a year.

"That is none of your business!" I grab the box from snow and turn to leave.

"I'm out of here! When you're done putting yourself into my business please clean up and lock the door!" I turn around and walk into the hallway.

"Nicky come back here! Nicky!" James yells after me. I storm down the hallway and slam into a body.

I look up and see Emma standing there. "What's going on?"

"Nicky come back now!" James yells again and I flip around.

"Ok listen closely, I know you're new to this whole parenting thing. And you didn't get much practice with Emma. So I'm going to help you out. You can tell me to do something and believe it or not I don't have to listen to you. You are not the bosses of my life! I have never had parents and I sure don't intended on being parented now. So now that we have an understanding, I'm leaving." I finish and take some satisfaction in their speechlessness.

I brush past an open mouthed Emma and march out to my car. "Agh!" I march back inside and grab my purse off the floor. I slam the door and charge back out to my car.

(Emma)

The three of us just stand there staring at each other. "You guys just really don't get it."

They hang their heads. "Ah well what the heck… I want to see what's in here." I walk over to the room and look inside.

-later that night.

(Emma)

After I put the kids to bed and take a shower, I walk into the kitchen. I look over at the glowing lights on the microwave. (1:35)

I walk down to Snow and James's room. "Mom can I come in?"

"Yeah come in Emma." I hear her reply. I push open the door and walk in. they are sitting on the bed with a box of pictures.

"It's 1:30 and she still isn't home. I'm going to look for her, ya'll coming?" I ask walking over to the bed.

"Yeah come on." James says standing up and helping Snow.

Nicky)

I lay across the town line. From my waist down is on the leaving side and my torso is in story brook.

I clutch a bottle of alcohol in my hand and look up at the stars. I close my eyes as my head spins.

My eyes snap open at the sound of sirens. I see the sheriff cruiser come to a stop next to the line. I roll my eyes and continue looking at the stars.

Doors open then slam shut. "The sirens… really Emma?" I say not looking over at them.

"Nicky what are you doing?" Emma asks in a ticked off tone.

"Laying here drinking and looking at the stars." I reply monotone.

"Nicky why are you laying on the freakin line!" I hear James shout and then I see him and Snow standing over me.

"Because I can… go away." I reply glaring at him.

"Get up…" he picks me up bridle style and I cling to the bottle in my hand.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were?" he says looking at me as he carries me over to the car.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." I retort as he slides me into the car.

Emma climbs into the driver seat and James into the passenger while Snow gets in next to me. She reaches out to take the bottle.

"No… let go!" I growl and finish it off.

"Nicky quit being a baby or I will turn on the sirens." Emma threatens from the rearview mirror.

I open the door and climb out of the car. I start walking towards town and away from my family. I hear doors slam as I stumble along in the dark.

"Nicky come back!" Emma yells, after a moment I feel a hand on my arm. They spin me around and I come face to face with Snow and James.

"Let go of me!" I rip away and fall to the ground. James stands me back up "Nicky you can't even walk."

"I don't need you!" I stand up and start falling away from them. "Towns the other way!" James calls after me and I spin around and walk past them the other way.

After a moment I feel someone grab me from behind. I feel metal cuffs being locked onto my wrists. "What do you think you're doing?" I growl at her.

"I'm arresting you, your drunk and being stupid." She walks me over to Snow and James.

"Come on, I'll help you out. Don't say I didn't ever do anything for you." She says and pushes me back to the squad car.

Emma pushes me into the car and snow slides in next to me. I ignore them and just stare out the window.

"I'm going to help you out Nick, either talk to mom and James now and we can go home or not…" Emma says looking at me in the mirror.

I ignore her and stare out the window. "Fine…" she says exasperated.

My head is groggy and spinning now. I rest my head on the cold window.

-station

Emma pulls me out of the car and walks me into the station. James and snow fallow us. Emma walks me into a cell and sits down next to me on a cot. James and snow sit down against the wall.

Emma closes the door and I hear it click locked. "Ok so this is how it's going to go down. James and Snow can ask us any questions and we will answer them. After tonight there shouldn't be any secrets left."

Emma looks at me "yeah I don't have to do any of this." I say deadly

"Fine we will all sit in this cell all night." She says looking at me pointedly.

"Ok I will start…" she says exasperatedly. "Snow, James?"

"How old were you when you gave up on us?" Snow asks softly

Emma sighs deeply "I was six when I realized my parents weren't going to come and rescue me."

(Emma)

Snow has a little tear slide down her cheek. We all look over at Nicky. She is leaning against the wall.

"Nicky why did you lock the bedroom instead of just getting rid of the stuff?" James asks her as we stare at her.

She stares out into an imaginary distance unfazed. "To hard… it was too hard to go through all of that stuff." She says emotionless and monotone.

"Emma when did you get your tattoo?" Snow asks looking at me.

"You have a tattoo?" James exclaims staring at me.

"The shirt was from the day I lost Anna…" Nicky says out of the blue with tears falling down her cheeks.

We all look over surprised. It's a good thing she's drunk because she would never talk otherwise.

Snow gets up slowly as to not to spook her. "That box was stuff from that day that I didn't want to get rid of. There is no name on her bracelet, no one knew her name but me… she was mine… mine alone. On the day that would have been her first birthday I get a tattoo on my shoulder of her little foot print. I got angry because I didn't want you to be hurt by what you would find in that room." She whispers not breaking her stare.

Snow puts Nicky's head in her lap and runs her fingers through her hair. Nicky's eyes droop shut as she cries silently.

"She hasn't called me mom since before she was taken by John." Snow says sadly.

"So both of my daughters have tattoos?" James says shaking his head.

I laugh and look over at Snow. "I got it when I was sixteen because I was very rebellious." I laugh lightly "ya'll got off easy when you didn't have to raise me. I was a pain in the butt."

James and snow laugh remorsefully and we continue to talk.

-the next morning

I open my eyes and sit up. My head is pounding and spinning. Snows arms are draped around my protectively.

"What the heck! Why are we in jail?" I exclaim when I see where we are.

I hear whistling and see Graham enter the room. "Well… um… why are you all in there?"

Emma stirs and sits up from where she is draped across James.

"Oh hey babe." She says sitting up and smiling at Graham.

"Oh my gosh my head is pounding like a freakin drum!" I exclaim clutching my head in my hands.

Emma looks over at me with a smirk "that's called a hangover. You know the thing that happens after you drink an entire bottle of alcohol by yourself."

Snow stirs next to me and opens her eyes. "Go to…!" I exclaim before a look from Snow cuts me off.

"Granny's and get me a coffee!" I finish as I cast a look at Snow who is smiling at me.

"Graham will you get us out of here?" Emma asks him as she stands to stretch her arms.

Graham walks over and opens the cell door and we all pile out.

-chapter

Emma and I come into the house after work and see Snow, James and the kids sitting on the couch.

"Oh boy!" I sigh and drop my bag on the floor.

"You think they are getting divorced this time?" Emma asks smirking at me.

"I'm going with mom!" Emma exclaims smiling at me.

"Seriously you two are like children!" Snow says laughing as we come into the living room.

"So we are having a family meeting to talk about names for the baby." James says

"I like Jake for a boy and Isabelle for a girl." Snow says

"I like Natalie and Aaron." Emma says

The kid's give some interesting suggests. "Nicky what do you think?" Snow asks softly

I shake my head and focus on her. "Um… I like toby and Carson." I shrug

"Thank you guys for your suggestions" Snow says and I swear she is glowing.

"Nicky! Where are you?" Emma yells as the library door swings shut behind her.

"Emma for real! This is a library." I hiss at her, she smiles.

"I need your help!" she says with a smirk and I shake my head.

"No this has bad idea all over it." I say walking away with an arm load of books.

"Nicky pleeeeeeese!" Emma begs

"Ugh! Fine!" I exclaim

I tell belle I'm leaving and fallow Emma outside. We go to the mayor's office witch is Snow and James new office. Emma pulls out a bag and walks over to James's truck.

"Emma?"

She pulls out a few boxes of sticky notes and a marker.

(Snow)

James opens the door for me and we walk down the hall. He opens the last door for me and we walk out to the parking lot.

"What the…" James says as we look at his now multicolored truck with Natalie written down the side.

I walk around to the other side and see Aaron written down the other side.

James looks at me like I have lost my mind when I bust out laughing.

"Baby its funny… I mean sweetheart our playing a prank on us. There was a time I thought Emma and Nicky would never talk to us again." I explain walking back around the truck to him.

"I guess your right… but they are cleaning this up." He says chuckling.

He helps me into the multicolored truck and we drive to Grannies.

-Grannys

The bell rings as we walk in. we walk over and sit at the bar. Red walks over "nice truck James." She smirks at him.

"Yes our kids have a sense of humor." I say as she laughs.

"So which one wants the names to be either Natalie of Aaron?" she asks pouring us a drink.

"Emma." We both say at the same time.

"What?" I hear a familiar voice ask. We turn and see Emma walk in with Nicky.

"By the way nice car you guys." Nicky says laughing as she sits down next to me and Emma sits on the other side of James.

"Well that's thanks to our cheeky kids." I say laughing as I place a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nicky smirks and takes a drink from red.

"Well you two are going to clean it off." James says in a fatherly voice.

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Emma says in a teenager tone.

"Because I am your father, that's why." James counters and I just roll my eyes.


	71. Chapter 71

- Three months later

"No James I don't think so…" Emma and I stand out on the porch and listen to Snow and James yell inside.

"Snow you are being unreasonable!" James counters

"No I'm not! You're not thinking!" Snow yells

Emma and I look at each other before slowly pushing the door open and walking quietly inside. We walk down the hall to the kitchen and lean against the wall to listen.

"This is a good thing Snow!"

"No James it's not! Do you honestly think that our kids are going to live the only home they know to come with us?"

"I don't know Snow we haven't asked them."

"I'm not going to ask them to choose between their parents and the only world they know! You are being selfish! I just got my kids back and I am not going to lose them! If you are so willing to put your family on the line then fine!" Snow screams at him.

"I'm not putting my family on the line I just want to go home!"

I hear Snow sigh deeply "there is nothing left of our 'home'. You're just being a coward. Just like David was."

"No Snow I'm not. Please snow we love each other and just need to talk like adults." James all but begs.

"James we don't agree anymore and don't have anything to talk about. Just leave… I really don't want to see you for a while." Snow whispers as her voice breaks.

James storms past us and into the hallway. He casts a look over his shoulder before walking out the front door.

"We should probably check on mom." Emma says and I nod before fallowing her into the kitchen.

Snow leans against the counter with her head hanging and her hands resting on her big belly. "Mom? You ok?" Emma asks sitting her keys down and slowly walking over to her.

Snow lifts her head quickly and wipes her tears away before smiling weekly. "Hey guys, yeah I'm ok."

I shake my head "snow we heard you and James fighting you don't have to be brave."

She sighs and looks at us with tears in her eyes. "Guys its ok… it's not a big deal."

I roll my eyes and lean against the counter a crossed from her. "You do realize we are adults right. I know you were fighting about us."

She sighs "guys…"

I shake my head "no… what's going on?"

"Apparently between Regina, Rumple and the fairy's we might be closer to finding a way home. And I don't want you guys to have to choose between a world you have known your whole lives and your parents."

I laugh before walking over and standing next to her. I put my hand in hers "my boyfriend isn't from this world, my parents and family aren't either. If guys are going somewhere so am I."

Snow smiles and kisses my head lightly. "Thank you Nicky but the reason I'm made at James is that he won't even consider the fact that this is our home. He just wants to go off and not even think about his family's feelings."

So you are getting divorced! I called it!" I exclaim smirking and Emma just rolls her eyes. "Nicky you have been saying that every time they are together its just luck."

"We aren't getting divorced… I don't know." Snow sighs

"Come on Snow lets go sit down. The stress can't be good for the baby." I say guiding her over to the couch.

"I'm going out for a while… I'll be back in a bit." Emma says before kissing Snows cheek.

(Emma)

I get in the car and head down town to grannies. The bell rings as I come in. I scan the room and see James hunched over at the counter with a drink.

I walk over and sit down next to him. I signal Red and she nods. She hands me my drink and I sit next to him in silence.

"She still mad?" he mutters after a while.

"Oh yeah." I reply and look at him sideways

"I'm going to get a room here tonight." He says dejectedly

I sigh and rest my hand on his shoulder "that's probably a good idea."

I flip open my phone and look at the time. "I have to go and get the kids from school. But I just wanted to check on you."

He looks at me and smiles weekly. "Thank you Emma."

- The next day

(Nicky)

I pull up to the house and Riley jumps out of the car. We walk up the side walk as James comes out with a suitcase.

"Grandpa!" Riley screams and throws herself at him.

James stumbles but then hugs the little girl tightly. "Hello sweetheart."

"Where are you going?" she asks and my eyes are drawn to the suitcase again.

"Oh I'm staying at grannies for a while." He says then kisses her on the head.

"I have to go. But I love you." She looks at him funny then runs past him inside.

He stands and walks over to me. "I guess you and Snow aren't doing to good?"

He sighs "it will be ok honey we just don't see straight and see as you know, has a nasty temper."

I laugh lightly and he kisses my head before walking to his car. I watch him pull out of the driveway.

I walk inside tossing my keys in my hand. "Snow I'm home! Come on we have to go to your appointment." I call as I walk through the house.

I open the fridge and take the milk carton out. I pop the cap off and take a long sip.

"Nicole…" I turn and see Snow standing there with her hands on her hips. I stop and put the cap back on.

"Um eh err ew!" I make a few faces trying to come up with something to say.

"By the way what is your middle name? I can't call you by your full name without it." She says smirking

"Elizabeth." I reply putting the carton back.

"Nicole Elizabeth Charming don't ever drink out of the carton again!" she says in a motherly tone paired with a scowl.

I laugh loudly and pick my keys off the counter. "Come on" I say walking past her and taking her hand.

-Hospital

Snow and I wait in the examination room for the doctor. I pace back and forth while she sits on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" she asks and I stop to look at her.

"I feel like James should be here instead of me. I mean you haven't found out the gender this whole time and if you are going to do it now James should be here." I explain

She sighs and reaches for my hand "Nicky until your father decides what he really wants he doesn't get to make decisions about this family. I want you to be here, I am so happy that you came." She finishes smiling at me.

"Ok so let's check on this new charming." Doc says walking into the room.

I move to let go of Snows hand but she holds it tighter. I stand behind her as Doc smooth's the gel out over her stomach.

"And it's… a little girl." Doc says smiling at us.

Snow smiles up at me and I laugh lightly. "Great just what this family needs another girl."

-later that night

(Nicky)

I sped down the road back towards town with my music blaring. I look up in my rear mirror to see blue lights.

"Crap!"

I pull over and roll down the mirror. Graham walks up to the mirror.

"Really graham?"

He smirks at me "sorry I didn't know it was you Nicky."

"Ok then I will be going."

He holds his hand on the window. "Not so fast Nick."

"Are you for real Graham?" I stare at him

He laughs "Nick you were going 70 in a 50."

I roll my eyes "I'm sorry… but I am late."

"Funny Nicky. But you speeding isn't." he pulls out his pad

"Graham comes on… your dating my sister you can't let me off?" I beg

"No and if I call your sister she will agree with me." He counters as he scribbles on his pad.

"Graham pretty please no…"

He laughs and hands me the ticket.

"I hate you for the record!" I say taking it from him.

He reaches in and takes the ticket. He starts scribbling on it.

"What now?" I say

"Verbally attacking a deputy." He smiles and hands it back.

I hit my head against the steering wheel. "Snow and James are going to kill me."

He pats my shoulder "have fun with that… oh by the way ask Emma to call me."

"Sure thing." I reply glaring at the ticket.

-in the town

I walk into Granny's and the bell rings. James is sitting in a far booth. I signal Red for a drink and walk over to him.

"Hey James." I say

He smiles at me as I slide a crossed from him.

"How was the doctor's appointment today?" he asks and I smile at him.

"That's why I'm here. I was going to tell you that you're going to have another daughter." I say smiling.

His face goes from shock to confusion then what I can tell is anger. "She found out? She has spent the last months not, then we fight and she finds out." He growls

Red brings the cup over and hands it to me. "Thanks Red." She nods smiling before walking off.

"Ok maybe I shouldn't have told you." I say watching him seethe.

The anger leaves his face "no Nicky you were right to tell me. It's just your mom doesn't understand me anymore."

I sigh "James you were apart for 28 years you can't expect her to read you like she used to. But you also don't seem to understand her either. I don't want to take sides but you are being a jerk."

He stares at me dumbstruck for a moment "you won't talk to me like that."

I roll my eyes "you are so clueless. The thing that is most important to Snow you are acting like you care nothing about. You know what, forget it. If you can't figure out why your wife is mad then you deserve to sleep here." I stand up and throw down a bill on the table.

I leave the diner and drive home. I slam the door as I come into the house and head to the kitchen. I pull out the carton of ice cream and a spoon.

"James stop shouting at me! No I'm done talking to you! Stay away from me! No don't txt me and don't call me!" I hear Snow shout before I hear a door slam.

I sit another spoon out next to the ice cream and wait.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

A moment later Snow walks into the kitchen. She sighs and walks over to the carton picking up the spoon.

"I love you kid." She says taking a bite.

"I'm sorry about you and James." I say as we eat

She smiles at me. "It's not your fault Nick."

We continue eating in silence and I wonder if I should tell her about the ticket. No I don't have to tell her everything. I remain silent and continue eating.


	72. Chapter 72

(Nicky)

I stir my fry in the ketchup as Emma and Snow talk about nothing. The bell rings and we all look up and see James come into Granny's. He looks over and sees us. Snow looks indifferent before going back to her food.

James walks over to the table. "What no hug for your dad?"

Emma rolls her eyes before sliding out and hugging him. He looks over at me waiting.

"Um no… did you forget that we just had a fight like two nights ago?" I say looking up at him.

"Come on Nick don't be like that. I haven't seen you in days." He says desperately.

"James you were a total jerk!" I retort irritated.

"Nicky just hug your dad." Snow says

"I can't believe your taking his side." I exclaim looking at her.

James smiles and leans down to kiss her. "Um no… we aren't ok" she says putting her hand in front of his face.

I sigh and curse under my breath earning a look from Snow. I slide out of the booth and hug him limply. He kisses my head.

"I love you." He says

'I know." I reply before getting back into the booth.

"Ok well I will see you guys later." He says casting us one sadder smile.

We spend the next few minutes eating in silence. "So mom did Nick tell you she got a speeding ticket?" she says smirking at me.

"What Graham gave her a ticket?" Snow says chuckling.

"She was going 70 in a 50." Emma says

"What!" she exclaims choking on her food. She turns and looks at me. I glare at Emma before meeting her glare.

"What were you thinking?" she asks

"I was thinking I'm a princess and my sister is the sheriff so what's the worse that can happen?" I shrug as Emma snickers.

"How much is the ticket?" she asks

"twerhsnadfigght." I mumble under my breath.

"What?"

"Four hundred and seventy." I say

Her eye brows go way up. "And when were you supposed to pay it?"

"Yesterday."

-sheriff station

Snow walks me into the station and up to Graham's desk.

"Hello Snow."

"Hi Graham."

I put the money on the desk. "Here Graham." I growl and he laughs.

"so your mom found out."

"Laugh it up lover boy!" I growl and Snow elbows me.

-home

I come home after work and swing the door open to the house to hear yelling.

"Snow?" I call dropping my bag.

"Nicky is that you?" I hear he call

I walk into the kitchen and see her on the floor.

"Yeah…"

"Oh thank god! Come on you need to take me to the hospital." She gasps and grabs her stomach.

"Ah right now!?" I run over and help her up.

I support her to the car then run inside for my keys.

I drive quickly as Snow sits in the passenger seat yelling curse words that I have never heard out of her mouth.

-Hospital

Whale and Doc rush around putting Snow to the machines and giving her a shot. After a few minutes they have stopped. Doc walks over to me.

"We have to wait, her contractions aren't close enough together yet. Just stay with her and come and find us if she gets worse." I nod and they leave the room.

I walk over and sit next to Snow. She takes deep breaths and her eyes are closed.

"It's ok Snow I'm here." I whisper and hold her hand. She squeezes it slightly.

-thirty minutes later

Snow is screaming through a contraction behind me as I walk over to the corner to call Emma.

Nicky: Emma hey

Emma: what's going on how is she?

Nicky: she is having contractions hard! You have to come help me! I can't do this by myself. You can hear her screaming!

*snow is cursing and screaming loudly behind Nicky*

Emma: I can't come right now. A dozen swans got out and Red is in wolf form so I'm trying to stop this.

Nicky: get graham to do it! You have to help me!

Emma: graham is dealing with a drunken Grumpy right now.

Nicky: fine I'll call James.

"No you will not!" Snow exclaims with clinched teeth

Emma: just hold tight Nick, I will be there as soon as I can.

Nicky: fine!

I hang up the phone and walk back to Snow. She continues to scream and squeeze my hand.

-two hours later

Doc and Whale are in the room and Snow is pushing. I hold her hand and move the hair out of her face.

"Last one your majesty." Doc says and Snow screams again.

I hear the sound of a little cry. Doc and whale cover snow and I walk to the end of the bed.

"I beautiful little girl Snow." Doc says holding up the baby with a mop of jet black hair and ice blue eyes, for snow to see. They clean her off and wrap her up then sit her on snow chest.

I stand in the corner and watch the sight. Snow smiles lovingly at the new little one. I wonder what it would have been like for her to hold me.

"Nick come here and hold your little sister." Snow says smiling at me.

I walk over "what's her name?"

Snow smiles at the little bundle again. "I was thinking Anna… in memory of my granddaughter and your little girl? Is that ok?" she asks looking up at me.

I blink back tears and nod.

"Good… Anna Natalie Charming say hello to one of your big sisters." Snow says as she hands her to me.

I take my little sister and rock her back and forth. "Hello Anna Natalie Charming." I whisper and kiss her head.

A little while later Anna is sitting on Snows lap and I'm sitting in the chair.

"Nick! Nicky! She's not breathing!" Snow says franticly

I jump up and run out to get Doc. He and Whale come back in with me. They take Anna and do CPR. I cower in the corner and watch in horror as the past unfolds in front of me. They hook her to the machines and I watch as her heart line goes flat. They try to revive her but nothing happens. After ten minutes Doc and Whale stop and stand back.

"I'm sorry your highness" Whale says

I walk over to the little girl lying on the bed lifeless. I bend over to take her.

"Princess I wouldn't do that." Whale says holding my arm back.

"Let nick hold her." Snow says as tears stream down her face.

I slowly pick up the infant with wires and cords stuck to her. I hold her to my heart and stare down at her.

After a few seconds a light blue light seeps from me and into Anna's chest. I lift my head and watch as the heart machine picks up loudly. Anna's breath begins and I hear her whimper.

"Nick what are you doing?" Snow asks and I shake my head in awe.

"I don't know? What is that?" I ask looking around.

"Magic your highness. I didn't know you possessed magic?" Doc says looking at me.

"This is news to me." I say watching the stream.

Whale carefully takes the baby from me and the machines go crazy again and the line starts to flatten. I take her back and hold her to me as she becomes normal again.

"Um this is strange but it appears the princess's magic is keeping the baby alive." Whale says as they all watch me.

"Well I'm going to sit down." I say and Doc and Whale nod.

"Nick come sit here." Snow says patting next to her. I make a move to go over to her.

"Highness I don't think that's a good idea." Whale says but Snow shoots him a look.

"I want to be next to my girls." They doctors nod and back out of the room.

I sit next to Snow and she puts the blanket over my lap. I lean back and close my eyes for a moment. Snow kisses my cheek and runs her hand throw my hair.

I open my eyes and look down at Anna and see her eyes open. "She is really beautiful mom."

"What did you say?" she asks smiling

"She is really beautiful." I repeat looking at her.

"No the m word?" she says and I laugh "mom…"

"I love you." She says and I laugh "I know."

I lean back and fall asleep holding the baby.


	73. Chapter 73

I open my eyes and see Emma run into the room. "Hey mom…" she says slowly walking over to the bed.

"Hey Emma." Snow says as Emma comes and stands over me and the baby. Her eyes get big "Nicky what is that?" she points to the blue light.

"Well apparently I have magic and its keeping the baby alive." I say shrugging.

"Oh ok." She replies touching Anna's forehead.

"What, no freaking out?" Snow says with raised eyebrows.

"After what I have been through in the last months and today nothing surprises me." Emma says tiredly.

"Come on." Snow says patting the bed. Emma sighs and lies down next to me.

"Hey let's try something." I say and slowly go to hand Emma, Anna.

"No wait what are you doing!?" Emma says panicking

"Just trust me." She takes the baby and a blue light pours from her into Anna.

"wow." Emma says in awe. Snow watching silently with wide eyes.

"Is it ok if I try something mom?" I ask looking over at her. She nods silently and I turn back to the baby.

I rest my hand gently on her heart and close my eyes focusing. After a moment I feel my fingers tingling. I open my eyes and see light going from my hand into Anna at the same time as Emma's.

The light pours from us for a few moments before stopping. I hold my breath and look at the machines. No alarms sound and her heart keeps beating.

"Nicky… you did it." Emma says looking at me.

"No we did. She needed a double dose.

I scoop the baby up and turn to Snow. "Here mom, I think it's time you hold your daughter."

She smiles at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Nick." I hand her Anna and she kisses my forehead gently. "No problem mom, we are a family."

I feel Emma's hand on my shoulder. "Come on nick you must be hungry. Dinner on me." I nod and slide out of the bed.

"We'll be back in a little bit." Emma says looking at Snow, but Snow is completely focused on her new little girl.

Emma and I walk into the hall.

-ten minutes later

Emma and I walk back into Snows room and see her in the same position. I walk over and pull out a Sprite and hand it to Snow.

She wraps her hand around mine. "Thank you for being here with me Nick." I smile at her "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Snow!" we all turn and see James burst into the room.

"Snow…" he repeats as his eyes land on Anna.

"James you can see Anna but I don't want to talk to you." Snow says softly but there is fire in her eyes.

James takes a step forward. "I don't just want to see Anna. I want to see you and our kids every day for the rest of my life. I am nothing without ya'll, you guys are my life. I was a total idiot! Whether we go back to the enchanted forest or not my home is with you. I love you so much." He finishes at the end of Snows bed.

"Come here." Snow says smiling. James grins widely and sits down on the bed beside Snow. He bends down and kisses her deeply.

"Eww! Ok! Ok! There is already three products of your love in the room. We're good!" I exclaim and Emma laughs loudly.

Snow and James break apart laughing. Snow hands James Anna and he carefully takes her in his arms.

"We are going to go home, I'm really tired." I say, Snow reaches out and takes my hand.

"Promise me you won't use your magic anymore until we figure this out better?" she looks up at me and I nod.

"Wait magic?!" James asks looking up

"Yeah nick has magic; she was keeping Anna alive for a while." Emma explains

"Wait Anna?" James asks

Emma motions to the baby in his arms. "Anna Natalie Charming."

James looks in awe for a moment before looking back at the sleeping baby. "Anna Natalie Charming."

I back towards the door. "Night mom." She nods smiling and Emma and I leave the hospital.


	74. Chapter 74

I wake up to a screaming baby. I roll over and listen to Anna screaming in the nursery three doors down. Snow and Anna have been home from the hospital for two days.

Anna continues to scream. "Will someone get the freakin baby!" I call and burry my head under the pillow.

After a minute I throw the covers off and walk down the hall. Anna is lying in her bed. I bend over and pick her up gently. I carry her down the hall to the kitchen and pull out the formula to mix up a bottle.

After twenty minutes Anna and I are laying on my bed and she is sucking away at a bottle. After I burp her, she stays on my lap sleeping. After a bit I fall asleep with her breathing deeply on my chest.

-the next morning

"Where is Anna?!" I open my eyes and hear Snows voice. A moment later she comes into the room and stops when she sees Anna.

"Good morning sweet heart." Snow says walking over slowly. "hey." I reply sleepily.

She bends down and takes her from me. I sit up and sour milk rolls down my arm.

"EW that is so gross." I whine as I stand up. Snow kisses my head "go take a shower sweetheart."

I grab my towels and change of clothes before going to the bathroom. Once in the shower I look around for the shampoo. Moving the curtain aside I see it on the counter.

"Dang!" I lift my hand to reach for the bottle and a burst of black light shoots out and hits the wall. The room rattles and after the smoke clears there is a large hole in the wall.

"Well that's just great!" I sigh and finish my shower without shampoo

After I finish I go down stairs to the kitchen. Snow looks up from Anna as I come in.

"Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is I'm clean, the bad news is…"

"Why is there a smoking hole in the bathroom door?!" we turn and hear James yell.

Snow cocks her head and looks at me. "It was an accident." I shrug and James comes into the room.

"I'm sorry James. I don't know how to work this?" I say looking at my hands.

"I thought I asked you not to even try?" Snow says patting the baby on the back.

"I wasn't trying it just happened!" I exclaim

"Mom there is a hole in the bathroom door…" Emma fades off as she comes into the room.

"Yes we know! There is a hole in the door!" I exclaim frustrated.

I walk over to the fridge and grab the handle. After a moment the door handle melts under my touch. "What the…!" I scream letting go of the melted handle.

I turn and see Snow, Emma and James watching me with wide eyes. "I'll be back later!" I mutter brushing past them and out of the house.

-town

I swing the door open to rumples shop and walk in. he and belle look up from a book.

"Nicole what can I do for you?" Rumple asks

I walk over to the counter that they are at. I lift my hand back at the front door and a blast hits it.

I turn back to Rumple and belle. "Why did you do that dearie? I didn't even know you had magic?"

I sigh "neither did I. I didn't blow up your door on purpose, I can't control it. Is there something you can do to block the power from my hands until I figure it out?"

He cocks his head looking at me for a moment. He bends down and picks something up. He hands me a pair of gloves with the fingers cut off so they just cover the palms.

I look at him for a moment before slipping them on. I raise my hands and nothing happens.

"They block the powering your hands as long as you are wearing them." He states and I nod.

"Thank you" he smiles at me and I leave the shop.


	75. Chapter 75

-Chapter

I throw open the door to the station and march in. Graham and Emma are in her office kissing.

I cross my arms and gag. They break apart and look at me. "I feel so safe with this protecting the town."

Emma rolls her eyes at me and I walk in and sit down on her desk. "Nice gloves Nick." Graham says smirking at me.

"Mock all you want but these are what's keeping me from blowing you up." I retort and he loses his smirk.

The phone rings and Emma answers it. "Hello… yeah it's the sheriff… ok we will go check it out… yes thank you."

She hangs the phone up and stands up. "Come on Graham Belle thinks she heard something under the library."

He nods and grabs his jacket. I fallow them out of the library. They climb in the cruiser and I get in the back.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Emma asks turning around.

"I'm bored and coming with you." I reply

"No you're not!" Emma says in a big sister tone.

"Yes I am, try and stop me." I retort and cross my arms.

"Fine! At least buckle up!" she says turning around.

-library

We walk inside and see Belle. "Hello guys, the door is back there. I'm going to close the library for today. I have to go do something's. Just lock up after you leave."

Emma nods and Belle leaves. We walk to the back of the library and Emma pushes something on the wall. It moves and reveals an elevator. We get in and ride down.

We step out of the elevator and look around. It is completely dark. "Nick can you help me out?" Emma asks

"What do you want me to do, glow?" I say sarcastically

"Never mind!" we all walk slowly as we look around.

"Over there, I heard some rustling." I point to the corner.

We squint and see a figure move forward.

"Hello…"


	76. Chapter 76

-chapter

(Emma)

"Hello love…" hook steps out of the shadows grinning and holding a sword.

All of the sudden a burst of light shoots from Nicks hand and hits the wall next to him.

"Nick what did you do!" I yell as the walls start to shake. We turn and run back to the elevator. We stop short as dirt and debris falls and blocks the exit.

Graham jumps and knocks Nicky and I to the ground before laying on us and covering our heads. The room continues to shake and things keep falling.

After a few minutes it stops and we slowly stand up. Graham looks Nicky and I over.

"Hook!" I call as I squint

"I'm just fine love; you don't have to worry about me." He says winking and walking forward. "Unless you want to make sure I'm ok"

"Hook this is my boyfriend Graham." I say pointing to Graham.

Graham looks at Hook as he takes a stance that radiates power. Hook doesn't seem fazed; he looks past Graham at Nicky.

"And who is this beauty?" he says taking Nicky's hand and kissing it extravagantly.

"I also have a boyfriend" he says coldly, pulling her hand from him.

"Well we can change that." He says biting his lip and winking at her.

"Ok Romeo, let's just find a way to get out of here." I say as I look around.

We split up and look around the wall of the massive cave. After about twenty minutes we meet back up.

"I got nothing." Nicky says.

"Same here."

"Me to."

I sigh loudly and sit down against the wall. "Great"

(Snow)

I call Emma's phone for the hundredth time. It goes to the voice mail. I sigh getting worried. I have called Emma, Graham, Nicky and nothing. I call James's phone.

"Hey sweetheart"

"James Emma, Nicky or graham won't answer my calls and I'm getting worried."

"Honey I just saw them go into the library."

"Well then why won't they answer my calls?"

"Honey it's a library, but if it makes you feel better I will go in a check on them."

"Thank you so much"

"Yeah, yeah. I love you."

(James)

I run a crossed the street and into the library. "Emma! Nicky!" no answer and the lights are almost off.

I walk down the aisles and then to the back. I see the wall moved and look down an elevator shaft. There is dirt piled all the way up it.

"Emma! Nicky!" I yell down at the shaft

I begin to dig away at the dirt a little. After a moment I hit a piece of fabric. I pull out Emma's red scarf.

I grab the scarf and hold it close. "They are down there." I take it and un out of the library.

"Snow I need you to meet me at Granny's.!" I exclaim into the phone as I run into Granny's.

"Red! Grumpy!" I yell as the door bangs closed behind me.

Red runs out from the back and Grumpy comes from the counter. "What is it James?"

Snow comes in behind me with Anna. "What's going on?"

"Emma Nicky and Graham are stuck in the cavern under the library." I explain holding out the scarf.

"How? What?" Snow stutters taking the scarf in her hands.

"I think there was a cave in. the elevator shaft it full of dirt." I say as Red hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks" I nod at her

"What are we going to do?" Grumpy asks

"Well we have to make a plan." I say "get the dwarfs together and get Ella and Thomas."

(Snow)

I get Henry and Riley from school. I head to Regina's house and stop out front. The kids and I walk up the sidewalk to the door. Regina answers the door with a confused look.

"WE need to talk." I say eyeing the kids. She nods and motions us into the house.

"Henry why don't you and Riley go play in your room." Regina says smiling

The kids bound up stairs and Regina and I go into the dining room and sit down.

"What's going on?" she asks

"We think Emma, Nicky and Graham are stuck under the library. There was a cave in and we can't get to them. So we are going to be working like crazy. Charming and I thought it would be best if Henry and Riley stayed with you for a while." I watch her face to gauge her reaction.

"Yeah sure, they can stay as long as they need to." She says "tell me if there is any way I can help with Emma and Nicole."

I smile at her "thank you" I stand back up.

"Henry, Riley come down here for a moment." Regina calls and the kids comes running back down.

"Ok guys you are going to stay with Regina for a while." I say and they look at me confused. "Ok Granma." Henry says and comes over to hug me.

"Love you guys." I whisper and kiss their heads.

(Emma)

"I'm sorry you're out of service." The robot comes through the phone again and I growl at it.

"We are so screwed." Nicky says leaning her head back against the wall.

"I'm sure mom and dad will think of something." I say and she just glares at me.

"So Nicky show us some of that magic you have." Graham says throwing a stick.

"My magic is what got us here in the first place." She retorts.

"Nicky just close your eyes and use your emotions to generate your magic." I say.

(Nicky)

I close my eyes and hold my hands out in front of me. I open my eyes and see fire in my hands.

"Wow Nicky!" Graham says

Emma piles some sticks in front of me. "Light these."

I slowly point the fire at the sticks and they light up. We all stare at the fire in silence.

"Well at least we are warmer." Graham says.


	77. Chapter 77

(Nicky)

"Guys it's been 24 hours." I say throwing a fire ball at the wall for the thousandth time.

"I wonder if they are even looking for us?" Graham asks

"Even if they know where we are, they can't get through the elevator shaft and there is no other way out." Emma says hopelessly.

"If I knew something about this magic I could help us." I say coming over and sitting next to Emma on the ground.

"It's ok Nick, you have done all you can." Emma says

"Well not all she can. I can think of a few ways you could help me." Hook says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes. "Hook I swear if you don't cut the hitting on Nick…"

"You will what?" Hook asks

"Hook you are 300 years older than her." Emma retorts

"Age is just a number." He says winking at me.

"Yeah and my jail cell is just an iron room." Emma says smiling menacingly at him.

He opens his mouth and closes it a few times before sitting down. He crosses his arms put out.

I smile at Emma and she laughs.

- (Snow)-

We all walk into Granny's tired. Red and the dwarfs go to the counter and get drinks. Granny comes out and gives Alex back to Ella and Thomas before coming over with Anna.

"Hello sweetheart." I whisper holding her close.

I look around the room at my dirty and tired friends and family. Charming comes and stands next to me.

"Don't worry honey, we will find them." He says before kissing my head.

Charming coughs loudly getting everyone's attention. "Thank you all for your help today. Go home and rest, I will try to make a new plan."

"No we will help till we find them." Grumpy says standing up causing everyone else to do the same.

"There is nothing else we can do right the second. You have been with us for 24 hours. Go home, sleep, take a shower and be with your families. Besides I know my kids, they will be fine for right now. And graham will protect them." James says

Everyone reluctantly mumbles there agreements.

- (Nick)-

Another day passes and we are feeling more and more anxious. Graham comes back from his walk. He just walked around the outline of the cave. (For the four billionth time)

"Emma I need to ask you something." He says kneeling down.

"Graham what are you doing?" she ask eyeing him funny.

"Yeah mate what are you doing?" Hook asks

Graham laughs and pulls something out of his pocket. "I love you Emma, more than life its self. I want to marry you." Emma lets a little sob out.

"I asked your dad a couple of days ago. I wanted to do this more romantically but given the circumstances there is no time like the present." He smiles and Emma has big fat tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Yes…" she whispers. He laughs and slips the ring on her finger. "Good!" he picks her up and swings her around.

He sets her down and kisses her deeply. I look over at Hook who is staring open mouthed.

He turns and looks at me "well?" he raises an eyebrow. "no." I reply and he goes back to sulking.

"So when do you want to get married?" Emma asks him as she rests her head against his.

"How about an hour?" he replies smiling brightly.

"I don't know? I'm a little busy." She replies cheekily. "Sure… an hour."

Emma kisses him again then lets him go. She walks over to me smiling. I hug her tightly "I'm getting married!"

"Yes you are." I reply smiling at her.

"Oh god! I'm getting married!" her face falls and I laugh at her.

"Emma we don't know if we're going to get out of here. It's been days. You love him and he asked you to get married. This is a good thing. And I am so happy for you." I say rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

She smiles weekly and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Nick."

"Anytime Sis." I smirk when she growls. After she pulls away again she looks at me intently.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she asks breaking out in a smile.

"Yes."

"Can I be the best man?" Hook asks and I roll my eyes.

"Why?" Emma asks

"The bet man and the maid of honor 'hook' up." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Emma and I shout.

"Well who is going to do the service?" Hook asks smiling

"I will!" I say glaring at him.

"Ok an hour it is." Graham says smiling at Emma again.


	78. Chapter 78

An hour later and Graham and I stand with Hook at the end of a makeshift aisle. We found tall sticks and I lite them on fire to make a path.

Emma walks down the aisle to us smiling. Graham takes her hand and kisses it gently. Hook rolls his eyes.

"Ok so I've never done this before so I'm going to wing it." I say and Graham and Emma laugh.

"I know James and Snow will wish they could have been here. James would threaten you and make you promise to take care of her. Snow I'm sure would be crying. But since I'm here we get to do what I want."

Emma smiles and I can tell she is really happy. "Emma I know we haven't known each other all that long. But I feel like we have none each other forever. Between the times with Snow chaining us together and locking us in the jail cell we have gotten really close. I love you so much and I'm glad no one can leave town, so you can't get too far away. You are an amazing mom and friend. I hope that one day I can be an amazing mother as you."

"I can help you with the mother thing." Hook says and we all glare at him. He throws his hands up and steps back.

"And Graham, you died and came back to life because of love. You have become a great friend and are perfect for my sister. I don't know much about marriage other than how not to do it. But with love, faith and hard work you can make it. And with many nights of Graham sleeping on the couch ya'll will have a long happy marriage." I finish and look at Graham.

"Emma I have loved you since the first time I saw you in town. I am humbled an honored that you will let me hold your hand and fight beside you in this life. I'm not going to promise that I won't let you down, but I will promise to keep trying and fighting for us." He says with little tears in his eyes.

"Graham you have broken and healed my heart. I love you and promise to spend the rest of my life fighting with you about the little, stupid and petty things. But stand by you through the long nights and hard fights. I want you to sleep next to me every night, except when you forget to bring me my doughnuts. I want you and only… forever." She finishes

"Graham do you take Emma?" I ask and he nods smiling at her.

"And Emma I'm guessing you take him since your standing here in the dark." I say and she nods laughing and crying.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." I say and they kiss while Hook makes a grossed out face.

We all walk over and sit back down at our makeshift camp. Hook and I sit on one side of the fire while Graham and Emma make out on the other side.

"Well this is awkward. But I know away to make it less so." Hook says smirking at me.

"no." I say not even looking at him. I lean back and lay in my back looking up at the dirt sky.

- (Snow)-

James and I went to see the Henry and Riley. After we get home I make Anna a bottle and rock her while James paces the room.

"Why can we just dig through the elevator shaft?" I ask

"Honey we don't know how wide the dirt wall is. And I don't want to risk something happening on the other side." He says dejectedly.

"Well we could always dig a new shaft out front of the library and come in from a different angle. Then we can lower somebody down." I suggest.

James stops and looks at me. "That's it! Thanks baby!" he kisses me and runs out of the house.

- (Nicky)-

Three more days past and I make more dashes in the ground next to my others. We have been down here five days. Thankfully I have figured out enough of my magic to make bread and water.

Graham and Emma walk up hand in hand. I get up and start to pace back and forth.

"Nicky stop! You're driving yourself crazy." Emma says

I look down at my hand and make a fireball. I let it loose at the wall and throw fireball after fireball till I drop to the ground.

"Well that's interesting, isn't it?" We all look up. A women in her fifties walks forward in a long dress.

"What the? Who are you?" I ask

"Cora…" Emma breaths jumping up and standing in front of me.

"Which of you lovelies threw that fire?" she asks sweetly

"I did!" Emma says in a commanding tone.

"Ah sweet Emma, just like your stupid mother. I know you didn't do it. Now step aside and let me see the girl." Cora starts out sweet and ends commanding.

"Over my dead body!" Emma says solemnly.

"Well lucky for you, I can make that happen." Caro says stepping forward. Emma grabs my arm and pushes me behind her more.

"Emma send her forward, she's just a girl." Cora repeats

"No!"

"What's your name love?" Cora asks

"Do not speak to her!" Emma hisses at me.

Graham runs over and stands in front of us glaring at her." these girls belong to me! You will have to get through me to get them!"

Cora frowns and raises her hand. Graham is launched out of the way. He hits the wall at the far side of the room. Emma and I stare at him wide eyed as he doesn't move.

"Enough of this." She picks us up and holds us against the wall. "Hook are you going to do something helpful?" I hiss at him as he walks over to Cora.

Cora puts her hand down and walks over to us. "Stay away from Emma!" I hiss at her.

"What's this?" Cora says smirking and looking at me intently. "You're a charming, aren't you dear?"

I don't reply but glare at her I rip my arms against the magic holds. "Oh yes, you are the daughter of Snow White. You have her fire in your eyes. And your hair and face are identical to her." She says laughing at her discovery.

"Agh!" Graham jumps on Cora. She quickly jumps back up and hold Graham next to us.

"Now what to do with this new discovery?" she says tapping her chin.

- (Snow)-

I carry Anna and walk down to the front of the library. James and the rest of the group is standing by the hole.

The pull the rope up and Grumpy rolls out covered in dirt. "We're ready!"

I look over at Charming. "I'm going with you."

"Snow…" he starts but just nods.

I hand Anna to Red. "I'll take care of her."

"I know you will." I kiss my baby's head and hug Red quickly. I walk over to Charming and they wrap the rope around us.

They lower us down into the hole. At the bottom Charming unties us and takes the flashlight. We walk through a large tunnel till we get to a cavern.

James steps in front of me and we walk inside.

"No mom, dad go away! Leave!" Nick screams

We run inside and see Emma, Graham and Nicky held to a wall. "Ah Snow." Cora turns to us grinning.

- (Nicky)-

"No stop! Cora take me! Let my kids go!" Snow jumps forward.

I grind my teeth and try to fight off the magic.

"No… it's not that easy. You may choose… either your fiery daughter here. Or you can have Emma and her Huntsman husband. Choose wisely."

"Husband?" James looks at Snow then me.

"Yeah they got married." I say shrugging.

"When?" Snow asks

"Ah three days ago." Emma says

"Hum, who did the service?" James asks

"Me and hook." I reply glaring at him.

"Focus! Choose! Emma or the other one!" Cora repeats

"No let Emma go! I will stay!" I exclaim

"What are you saying Nick! I'm not going you are!" Emma yells back at me.

"No Emma you need to go! Look at Graham, he needs help. And you have two kids that need you! I will be fine! Go!" I yell back

"Mom please choose Emma!" I beg her

"Yes I was quite right. You are the daughter of Snow white. Selfless and brave, stupid also, but most obviously Snows daughter." Cora taunts

"Well if I am half of what my mom is, I will be just fine." I retort I look over at Snow; she has tears in her eyes.

"Why do you want my kids?" Snow asks looking at Cora devastated.

"Well my dear, your children are very powerful. And I think they could use some mentoring." She says looking at mom.

"Emma… Emma and Graham." Snow whispers not breaking her eyes from me.


	79. Chapter 79

-(Nicky)-

I open my eyes and look around. "Where are we?"

"My daughters vault." Cora says smiling and looking around.

"Now where to start with you." She stalks around me like a predator.

"You love your family." She says and I roll my eyes

"Obviously." I retort

"Well we can't have that. You will do me no good if you love people." She says and raises her hands. I fall to the floor and into a sleep.

I lay in darkness as images flash in front of my eyes. "You hate these people." She says as an image of my parents comes in front of my eyes. "They choose your sister of you." She whispers "I am your only friend and ally. All of the people in this town are your enemy's." I feel my jaw lock as the images of the towns people come a crossed my mind.

Later when I come to I pick up the fresh clothes on the floor and change. A little while later Cora returns. "Come on, it's time to go and see the town." She says motioning for me to come to her.

She casts a purple cloud and when it disappears we are in the streets of storybook. I pull the hood of my cloak over my head and fallow Cora.

Regina walks up and bumps into me, I growl and she steps back.

"Nicky?" Regina asks looking at me concerned.

"Yeah." I say crossing my arms

"Regina dear." Cora says reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Mother why are you here?" Regina asks stepping back.

Cora reaches her hand out again and Regina swipes it away. I jump in front of Cora and glare at Regina.

"Mother what have you done to her?" Regina asks looking me over.

"Well as you probably have figured out. The Charming kids are more powerful than us. I have brought Nicole to our side. She will do whatever I tell her to. We can win; you can have Henry to yourself. We will be a family." Cora says smiling at her.

Regina shakes her head and disappears in a puff of smoke.

- (Emma)-

Mom, dad, Red and I sit in granny's talking. Trying to figure out a way to help Nick.

Regina appears in a cloud of smoke in the room. "Regina!?" James exclaims.

"You have to come with me!" She exclaims and runs out of the diner. We fallow her and run down the street.

When we get to the town square we see Cora with a hooded figure on the other side. We stand there in a standoff.

"Cora where is my daughter!?" Snow asks

"Regina join me… please." Cora begs holding out her hand.

"That's it!" James pulls his sword and runs at Cora. The hooded figure jumps and knocks James back with a powerful blast.

"James don't!" Regina starts but he cuts her off.

"Cora where is my daughter?" he says

When she doesn't reply he jumps up and charges again. He is once again knocked back. The hooded figure walks over and points a sword at his throat.

He lays there for a moment as mom calls out his name. All of the sudden he kicks the figure back and jumps up. The figure pulls a sword and they duel for minutes. Finally James is panting and hunched over.

"Enough!" Cora commands raising her hand

"But Cora…" the figure says. That voice I know that voice.

"Regina please…" Cora says and we all watch

"Ok…" Regina looks over at me and I read the message in her eyes. She walks out to her mother. She hugs her mother, all of the sudden we hear a gasp.

Regina pulls her hand back and holds her mother's heart. The figure jumps and pounces on Regina. I run out with mom on my heels. I get to the figure pinning Regina down. I grab the cloak and pull the person back.

It fly's back and struggles to get up. When they sit up the hood falls back.

"Nick?" mom says staring at her.

Nicky raises her hands and makes a fireball. "Stay away from me!" she snarls as she stands up.

Snow looks over her shoulder at Cora and before I know it she is grabbing her shoulders. "What did you do to her?"

"She planted fake memories in her." Regina says standing up.

"Well fix her!" Snow commands Cora

"It's not that simple. You daughter is very powerful and believes very strongly. She will have to be persuaded of the truth." Cora says

"Nicky…" snow slowly walks over to Nicky. Nicky throws a fireball that Snow barely jumps out of the way of.

"Stay away from me!" she growls and makes smoke. When it disappears she is gone.

"WE have to find her. Imagine what she will do to the town." I exclaim looking at Regina.

James walks over to us staring at Cora. "What about her?" he asks

"I have her heart, she won't do any more magic and she can't do anything we don't approve of." Regina says and he nods.

"Well leave her for now; let's go take care of Nick." He says

"We need fairy dust to stun her magic." Snow says and we leave in search of Blue.

-(Nicky)-

I appear in a different part of the town. I look around as I walk, I don't remember any of this. People wave at me as they pass. "Hello Princess." They bow, I just keep walking. I recognize their faces but there are no memories with them.

"Where do I go?" I mutter to myself. I keep walking and eventually come to a bench looking out at the ocean.

I pull my hood up and sit down to look out of the water.

- (Snow)-

We get the dust from Blue and head to the diner to get Red.

"You have to track Nicky for us." I pat as we come into the diner. She nods and comes outside with us.

We walk down the street fallowing Red. James holds my hand while Regina and Emma talk amidst themselves.

"I have it!" Red exclaims and takes off in a sprint.

When we see Nicky's form in the distance we stop and go over the plan.

I slowly walk up to Nicky as James and the others sneak around.

"Nicky…" I walk slowly trying not to spook her.

She jumps up and whirls around. "Go away! Don't come near me!" she yells and raises her hands.

"Nicky please listen to me. I don't know what she told you, but it isn't true." I say gently as I watch the fire burn in her eyes.

"I don't have anything to say to you! Go away!" she yells and lets a fire ball loose at me.

I don't have time to dodge it and it skims my arm. I yell out in pain and look down to see the scourged fabric of my shirt.

"Nicky please honey." I try again as I hold my arm. I walk slowly towards her again.

"No!" she yells and throws another ball. My instincts aren't fast enough to move. But I feel something hit me and I fall to the ground. I look up and see Emma laying on me.

"I've got you mom." She says helping me sit up.

We look over and see Regina through the powder on Nicky and she freezes. Emma helps me up and we walk over.

"Oh my gosh! Snow are you ok?" Red asks looking at my arm.

"I will be fine." I say through clinched teeth.

"What do we do with her now?" Regina asks

"Let's take her to the cell at the station." Emma says

-Later

While we wait for Nicky to unfreeze Emma goes and checks on the kids who are with Granny.

James and Red wrap my severely burned arm.

"How is that sweetheart?" James asks tucking the end of the bandage.

"That's better thank you."

- (Nicky)-

When I finally unfreeze I look around to see. Snow and James, that Regina woman and some other people.

"Let me out!" I hiss at them and grab the bars.

"Nick we need to talk." James says coming closer

"Who's Nick? And I don't want to talk to you! I will not talk to you!" I hiss

"Nick is your nickname that you mom come up with." James says

"I don't have a mom." I retort "now let me out!"

They all stand there and watch me. I growl and let out a string of swear words as I pull on the bars.

I step back and raise my hands at the bars. Nothing happens and I trust my hand at the wall. Once again nothing happens.

I walk over and sit down on the cot and look at my hands. Its then that I notice the metal band on my wrist.

"What is this?!" I growl raising my hand.

"It blocks your magic." Regina says

"Well if it blocks my magic and the only reason I'm in here is because you're worried I will destroy your town. There is nothing to worry about so… Let. Me. Out!" I say slowly

"She's right; there is no legal reason to keep her here." The blond women says

"Emma!" James says to the blond

'Emma' walks over and opens the door to the cell. I walk out and straight out of the station.

I walk down to the diner and swing the door open. I walk up to the counter.

"Can I get the darts and a bottle of whiskey?" I ask the girl with Red streaks in her hair.

"Sure thing Nicky." She reply's and I look at her for a moment before shaking my head and walking over to the dart board.

-later

After an hour of drinking and throwing darts I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I turn and see the blond 'Emma'

"Yeah… Emma right?" I ask before throwing another dart then taking a long sip of my drink.

"Yeah Emma." She reply's almost sadly

"And you do what?" I ask

"I'm the sheriff." She says crossing her arms.

"Princess" we both turn and see a short man looking at Emma. "Will you ask your father to come over tomorrow and review a few plans?"

Emma nods at the man "sure thing Doc."

"Princess?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that to." She shrugs

"So your Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter?" I confirm.

"Yes."

"Excellent." I mutter sarcastically.

"Yeah and I supposed to ask you if you are coming home tonight." Emma asks

"Look I don't even know you. And I hate them so… no. I will just get a room here." I reply

"Ok nick." She says dropping her shoulders and I almost feel bad.

She leaves and I go back to throwing my darts.


	80. Chapter 80

The next day I'm reclining in my office chair eating a doughnut when I hear the station door slam. A moment later Nicky comes around the corner.

"So this is what protects this pathetic town?" she says leaning against the door and watching me eat.

I can help it; I bust out laughing as she looks at me like I have lost my mind. That's what she says every time I'm not working at work.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" she says looking at me

"Nothing, what can I do for you?" I ask

"I want you to take this thing off." She says holding up her wrist.

I sigh and shake my head "I didn't put it on there. I can't take it off."

"Well who can?!" she says glaring at me

"Rumplestilskin, but he has to have Snow and James permission." I explain as I take another bite.

"This is ridiculous! You people can't hold me like this!" she shouts and hits the wall.

"Well go talk to their royal highnesses." I shrug and she storms out of the station.

"Perfect…" I mutter sarcastically.

- (Nicky)-

I slam the station door and storm into the street. The anger inside me is boiling. I march down the street.

Who gave them the right to do this to me? I rage mentally as I rant livid.

After a few minutes I make it to the mayors building. I throw open the front door and walk inside. I walk down the halls till I reach their office door.

I throw open and it hits the wall causing some paintings to bang against the wall. Snow and James jump up surprised.

"Nick!" Snow stutters

"I demand that you take this off of my wrist!" I bellow as I stalk closer to them.

James puts a hand up and walks around the desk slowly towards me. "Nicky look at yourself. This isn't you." He says calmly, which only served to infuriate me more.

"This is me! This is the only me I know right now! And you have no right to keep my power from me!" I roar with un-understandable rage.

"Nick we are responsible for this town. These are our people and right now your anger and rage are dangerous to them." Snow says walking to stand by James.

"Take. This. Friggin. Cuff. Off. My. Wrist. Now…" I hiss deathly low.

"No…" Snow says stepping closer

I swear under my breath and step closer to Snow.

"Watch it Nick." James pushes Snow behind him and taking my arm.

"Let go now!" I whisper icily

"Back away from your mother." He whispers back and we stare at each other in a mental battle.

I grab his wrist and elbow before throwing him back a crossed the room by using his weight against him. "Some mother." I hiss as he hits the wall.

I move closer to Snow and she backs up till she is against the wall. I grab her shoulders and hold her to the wall.

"Take this off my wrist." I say in a whisper

"Nick I don't know what Cora did to you, but I love you. Your father and I love you so much. Whatever she told you was a lie. We love you so much." She says with tears in her eyes.

Something inside me snaps and I grab her throat pushing her into the wall more.

"Nicole Elizabeth Charming let your mother go." James yells from the other side of the room.

I press harder and put my mouth next to Snows ear. "Take it off."

"I said let go!" I feel James's hand on my shoulder. I let go of Snows neck and spin around to punch James in the jaw.

"Don't touch me."

He recovers and grabs my wrist. I throw another punch that he blocks. After ten minutes he knocks me to the ground and holds me down.

"Emma get down here as soon as you can." I hear James say.

-five minutes later

I feel metal being snapped onto my wrists and Emma stands me up.

"Come on."

She walks me to the car and then into the station. James and Snow fallow us. She pushes me into the cell and slams the door shut behind me. Emma walks over to her parents who are standing next to the deputy's desk.

"Oh my gosh mom! Are you ok?" she asks looking at Snows neck.

I look over and see a bruise like finger marks on her neck. James has a large black eye and a bruise on his jaw.

"What now?" Emma asks looking over her shoulder at me.

"We go talk to Rumple." James says "we can't keep doing this."

- (Emma)-

Snow, James and I walk down the street to Gold's shop. We enter the shop and walk up to Gold.

"What can I do for the Charming's today?" Rumple asks

"What can we do about Nicky?" Snow asks

"What happened to you?" Belle runs over to look at Snow

"Nicky happened." I say turning my attention back to Rumple.

"We can't do anything for her. I don't know what Cora used on her. Besides Nicky is powerful and angry." Rumple says

"This is great!" I groan

"Well can you put her into a sleep so Snow and James can talk to her subconscious?" I ask

"I can try dearie." He replies

"Let's go."

- (Nicky)-

I grab the bobby pin out of my hair and flick it in the handcuffs. After the cuffs fall I start on the cell door.

I hear the click and swing the door open. I exit the station and walk down the street.

I cross the street to go to the diner.

"Nick!" I hear a shattering scream and turn to see headlights before something forcefully hits my body.

- (Snow)-

James takes off running and hits Nicky knocking her out of the way off the car.

Everything is in slow motion as the car slams on its breaks and skids before hitting James and throwing him forward.

I take off running as I scream his name. I drop to my knees next to him and cradle his head.

"It's ok sweetheart." I mutter as cuts and bruise his pretty face.

"James… James… James… James… stays… don't… don't… go… stay with me… stay with me… stay with me… stay with me…" I whisper over and over as he closes his eyes.

- (Emma)-

Snow rocks James back and forth. I run over and help Nicky up and I yell directions into my phone.

"He pushed me away… why?" she talks to herself dazed.

"He is your father, he loves you." I say as I walk her to the sidewalk and sit her down before running over to Snow.

"Mom… Mom… come on we need to get him to the hospital." I say bending down.

The ambulance shows up and takes Snow and James to the hospital. I talk to the driver of the car and watch Nicky rock back and forth with her arms wrapped around her.

After I finish with the driver I walk over to Nicky. "Nick… come on focus. Help me out here." I whisper and rub her back.

"Em… Em… what's going on? I don't remember anything? I'm confused." She stutters

"I'll help you back we need to go check on James." I say wrapping an arm around her to stand her up.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks shaking.

"I'll explain later." I whisper as I guide her to the car.

- (Nicky)-

James hits me and I fly out of the way. I hear the breaks screech and Snows screaming.

Images flash in front of me.

_James carry's me to a car holding me close. "I love you Nicky!" he whispers one night as I sleep._

_Snow hugs me and rocks me back and forth "I love you Nick." She kisses my head._

My parents love me. Why do I feel like I have doubted this? What's going on? Why am I here in the road?

I don't remember anything. Wait we are out of the cavern. Where is hook? Cora?

- (Emma)-

I guide Nicky through the hospital and sit her in a chair as I go into James room to talk to Snow.

I look over my shoulder one more time and see Nicky gazing off into the distance.

"Why did I have to be born into the family of 'all ways something crazy'!" I exclaim "I mean couldn't I have been in the family of 'boring couch potatoes'? I mean really." I mumble as I walk into James room.

Snow is leaning over James, his body moves up and down with deep breaths. "Mom, you ok?" I ask walking over and laying a hand on her back.

"Emma! Hey!" she pulls me into a hug eagerly.

"It's going to be ok." I whisper, she pulls away and looks at me.

"How's Nicky?"

"Um… well… she doesn't remember anything of the past three days. I mean since we have been out of the cavern." I explain and she gets a worried look.

"Mom?" we both turn and see Nicky standing in the doorway with her arms wrapped around her.

"Nick!" Snow breathes out relived before all but attacking Nicky in a bear hug.

"Mom I missed you so much. We were in that cave for days." Nicky whimpers

- (Snow)-

I lean back after a moment and push the hair out of her face. "I know baby… I missed you to." I whisper, deciding to not talk about her being with Cora.

Her eyes get wide "Momma what happened to your neck?" she asks reaching out and touching my neck gently.

"I'm ok… I was just in a fight with Cora." I bluff and kiss her head.

"Here let me help you." She reaches out and touches my neck with both hands before closing her eyes.

"Nicky it won't…" I drift off as I feel a tingling in my neck. I look over at Emma who is wearing a shocked expression.

Nicky opens her eyes "there you ok." She says and looks around still dazed.

"Nicky you don't look so good. Go sit down" I say guiding her to a chair.

Emma walks over and we step out of the room. "I thought she couldn't use it with the cuff?" I say looking through the window into the room.

"I don't know. But maybe because it was pure and not bad." She shrugs and I nod.


	81. Chapter 81

(Nicky)

Snow and I sit in the room next to James. Emma went to get the kids from school and take them home. She said she would be back later.

I look over at Snow "Mom what happened to him?"

She frowns "he pushed you out of the way and the car hit him." she says but I frown as I look at the bruises on his face and his black eye.

"What happened to his face?" I ask her and she sighs

"He was in a fight." She says shortly

"With who?" I push

"It's not important Nick." She reply's and I glare at her. She is hiding something.

"What happened?" I whisper staring at her hard

She sits in silence and I can tell she is coming up with a story. "Don't lie to me."

"You did it." She whispers and I jump up

"What? How? Why?" I exclaim.

She takes my hand and sits me back down. "It wasn't your entire fault sweetheart. Cora tricked and used you…"

"Did I make the marks on your neck?" I whisper hanging my head.

"Baby its ok." She whispers before kissing my head.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask looking up at her. She smiles at me gently "no… never baby."

"I'm so sorry mom" I say and she pulls me into a hug.

An hour or so later Snow is asleep in her chair as I watch James's monitors.

"What the…" I hear James mutter something before groaning.

"Daddy?" I whisper all but running to his side. I take his hand and he smiles up at me.

"Hey baby girl." He says hoarsely

"I was so worried about you." I say looking him over.

He chuckles deeply "you don't have to worry… I will always come back to you and your mom and sister."

"I love you dad." He kisses my hand gently.

"I love you to sweetheart."

I let go of his hand and walk over to wake up mom. "Mom dads up." I whisper shaking her. She jumps up

"Charming?"

"Hey beautiful." She smiling cheekily.

"you had me so worried." She says kissing all over his face.

"OK… well I'm leaving before I become scarred." I say backing out of the room.


	82. Chapter 82

After a few days James is home from the hospital. Graham has moved into Emma's room in the house and Nicky still doesn't remember being used by Cora.

I open my eyes, I hear Anna crying.

"Someone get the freaking baby!" Nicky calls and I roll my eyes before climbing out of bed.

I walk down the hall to Anna's room and get her from her bed.

- (Nicky)-

I pull out my phone

Nicky: heads up… Snows heading your way and she looks determined.

Emma: What? Why?

Nicky: I don't know I was just saying.

Emma: Determined?

Nicky: yeah she had the walk and look.

Emma: The walk?

Nicky: the walk

Emma: Crap!

Red: Whatever it is, just give in.

Emma: Red?

Nicky: how are you here?

Red: not important… just give Snow what she wants.

Emma: Agh! Fine!

Nicky: Good luck.

Red: bye guys

Nicky: bye aunty Red. ;)

Red: don't be cheeky

Nicky: I'm being cute.

Red: don't make me wolf out.

Nicky: so scared!

Red: I'm telling Snow!

Nicky: Bring it on!

Red: your daughters giving me lip!

Snow: *sigh* which one?

Red: which do you think?

Snow: I don't know, they both are mouthy.

Red: I wonder who they got that from…

Snow: hey!

Red: Nicky… Nicky is giving me lip.

Snow: what do you want me to do? Ground her.

Red: would you?

Snow: No…

Red: fine I will talk to charming.

Snow: whatever.

Snow: Nicky are you sassing Red?

Nicky: Red?

Snow: cute… what did you do?

Nicky: I thought you were going to see Emma?

Snow: I can only deal with one kid at a time.

Nicky: I was being 'cute' and she threatened to wolf out on me.

Snow: are you lying?

Nicky: No!

Snow: don't raise your voice at me!

Nicky: you're yelling at me!

Snow: Nicky…

Nicky: Snow…

Snow: Nicky…

Nicky: …

Snow:?

Nicky: yes ma'am

Snow: good girl

Nicky: …

-chapter

- (Emma)-

"Emma" I hear Snow call outside of my office.

"In here." I reply pushing some papers around.

She comes in and I look up. Nicky was right, she does have the look.

"What can I do for you?" I ask

"I want you to get remarried." She says and I just stare at her.

"What?" I shake my head at her.

"Well no one was there for your first wedding. You didn't even have a dress. Your father and I want to give you a real wedding." She says almost giddy.

"I don't know…" I say and watch her become a little disappointed.

"I think it's a good idea. I would love to marry you again." We turn and see Graham walk in.

"Honey" I look at him

"Come on Em… maybe this time Hook won't hit on Nicky through the whole thing." He says smirking and handing me a drink.

"Hook was hitting on Nicky?" Snow says looking confused.

"Mom its hook… that's all we heard for five days." I reply taking a sip of my drink.

"So what do you say sweetheart… marry me again?" graham asks kneeling and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I shake my head smirking. He slides the ring off my finger. "Pleaseeee!"

"How can I say no when you're so cute." I say and he puts the ring on before standing up and kissing me again.

"Yay!" snow says clapping.

"So what date?" Snow asks as I stare at Graham.

I wave my hand "I don't care… this wedding is for you." I say smiling.

"Ok… I'm going to talk to Red and Ella." She says leaving the station.

Graham looks down at me "I think you just gave her the winning lottery ticket." He says then kisses me.

- (Nicky)-

After an hour or so I leave work and head to the station. I swing the door open and walk in.

"Emma!" I call

"In here." I come into her office and sit on the desk.

"What's up sissy?" She rolls her eyes

"So mom was here."

I nod "yeah I know. What did she want?"

"I'm getting married again." She says not thrilled

"What why?" I ask

She shakes her head "mom wants me to have a 'real' wedding."

I laugh "Emma your there oldest kid let them have this." I say smiling at her.

"Nicky she is going to invite the whole town. You know that right?" she sighs tapping her pen.

"Oh I'm counting on it." I smirk at her and she throws the pen at me.

"So will you be my maid of honor? Again?" she asks smiling at me.

"Oh yeah… this time I won't have to do the ceremony to." I wink at her.

I look at my phone "well I have to go… I'm meeting Caspian for dinner."

"Have fun, cause your next." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

I stand and walk to the door. "Have fun writing your vows. Don't write anything stupid, everyone's going to be watching." I say smirking

I dodge the box of paper clips she throws at me and run out of the station.


	83. Chapter 83

-(snow)-

There is a knock at the door and I hear James go and get it. A few minutes later James comes into the kitchen with Caspian.

"Good morning Caspian."

He smiles "good morning your highness." He says bowing slightly.

"do you want something to eat?" I ask offering him some bacon.

"no thank you though. Is Nicky here?" he asks looking around.

"No she left for work already." I reply and he smiles. "I came over to ask if I can marry Nicky?"

I open and close my mouth a few times while looking over at James.

"You know I love your daughter." He says sensing our shock.

"It's not that we doubt your feelings Caspian." James says since he is the first to recover. "But Nicky just came out of a very bad and dangerous marriage… as you know. I'm just worried about her getting married again so soon." James explains and Caspian nods.

"I understand that to. I told Nicky I won't ever force her into anything. But I know without a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He says passionately.

James looks like he is battling with himself.

"Sir I know you love your daughter and are worried about her, so I am willing to wait however long for your permission. I'm not going anywhere without her." Caspian says

"Where would you live?" James asks and Caspian smiles weekly.

"Where ever she wants. I can leave my apartment and move in here with ya'll. The place is huge, or she can move in with me. It's up to her." He says and James nods thinking.

After a few agonizing moments James extends his hand. "No man is worthy of my daughters… but you and graham come pretty close." He says smiling.

Caspian lets out a deep breath and shakes his hand. "Thank you sir."

Nicky: Graham we still on for tonight?

Graham: yes I will see you at six at the toll bridge.

Nicky: see you then.

- (Emma)-

Graham looks up from his phone. "I have to do something tonight and won't be home for dinner." He says and I look at him funny.

"Oh ok…"

He comes over and gives me a quick kiss before leaving the station. I close the station door and lock it before going over to the school to get the kids.

- (Nicky)-

I see Grahams truck pull onto the bridge. He nods at me and we drive into the woods. I fallow the road deep into the woods before coming out at the abounded cabin.

I get off my bike and hang my helmet. Graham closes his door and walks over.

"Ready to get this thing ready for you honeymoon?" I ask smiling at him.

"Oh yeah." He reply's and we walk up to the porch. He puts his arm out and stops me. "Let me go first." He says before testing the boards.

"Well that's a good thing about getting married again. You get a honeymoon this time." I say as we push the door open and walk inside.

"Let's get this thing cleaned up." He says flipping on the lights.

- (Nicky)-

A week passes and the wedding is set for a month. I still don't remember being used by Cora. Whale says I might never remember. Graham and I keep working on the cabin when we can, getting it ready for their honeymoon. I look up from stacking books when I hear the bell ring.

"Hey dad." I say walking over to him. He kissing my cheek and pulls out a little box. "Happy birthday honey." I open the box and see a cupcake.

"Thanks dad…" I say before looking at him puzzled. "How did you know? I didn't tell anyone."

He laughs "last week Emma went through all of the paper work and found out when everyone's birthdays are." He says and I nod slowly

"Come on… the family is at grannies for your birthday dinner." He says taking my coat and helping me put it on.

We walk down the street to grannies. James steps in front of me and opens the door.

"Happy Birthday!" the whole town jumps out and I flinch back startled, bumping into James. He rests his hands on my shoulders, reassuring me.

Snow runs out of the crowd and pulls me into a hug. "Happy birthday Nick."

"Thanks" I reply still dazed

Henry and Riley run over and give me a hug. James rests his hand on my back as we step into the party.

After a few minutes Emma walks over and hands me a drink. "Surprised?"

I glare at her "yes… and you know how I feel about surprises." She laughs

Emma and I stand and look around the diner. Neal and Red are dancing alongside Thomas and Ella and others. Rumple and Belle sit in a booth talking to Henry. Mom is talking with Granny and some of the dwarfs while dad stands crossed the room talking to Graham but watching her lovingly.

"So how long have they been planning this?" I ask Emma

"You know a few days." She reply's and takes a sip of her drink.

Dad walks over "hey beautiful… can I have a dance?" he asks smiling.

"Ah you know I really don't dance with Charming kings." I reply smirking at him.

He hands Emma his drink "well it's a good thing I'm your dad then." He wraps an arm around me and pulls me onto the floor.

We glide around the floor and I am thankful that John taught me how to dance. "So you like the party?" James asks looking down at me.

"I love it." I reply and he smiles before kissing my head.

Later in the night after the cake and birthday song I stand with Snow in the corner watching everyone enjoy them self's.

"Hello fair princess." I turn and see Caspian for the first time tonight.

"Hello handsome fellow." I smirk at him.

"Princess I am no ordinary fellow, I'm a king." He says putting his hand on his heart.

"Is that so? What can I do for you?"

He smiles and takes my hand. "Will you dance with me?"

I look up pretending I'm thinking "I guess that would be ok."

He smiles and we walk over to the floor. I lean my head against his shoulder as we sway.

"I haven't seen you all night." I say as I feel his breath on my ear.

"Sorry about that sweetheart. I had to finish some things before I could come." He says and I feel him kiss my head.

After the song ends, 22 (by Taylor Swift) comes on and Emma walks over. "Hey pretty boy can I dance with my sister?" she asks and he laughs before stepping back.

"Hey you ran off my boyfriend." I say glaring at her.

"He'll get over it." She says smiling. I laugh and we dance around. I look over and see dad with his arm around mom. Mom is chuckling watching Emma and me dance around.

The song ends and we stand still for a minute waiting for the next one.

_The human heart is a scary part in fact_

'_Cause I could break you and you could break me back_

The music starts and I look around recognizing the voice. Caspian stands on the make shift stage. His deep voice echoes through the building.

_Though my head says just forget it_

_You'll get hurt and you'll regret it_

_Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

_So many cards that never leave the deck_

_There comes a time when you have to place your bets_

_And I've never been a gambling man_

_But if you want to see my hand _

_Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

No one is dancing; we stand in awe as he serenades us. He smiles at me and Emma elbows me in the ribs.

_Because I'm fearful of heights and you take my higher_

_What came with you was a view to admire_

_I've always been the kind to comptemplate _

_But you're the kind that don't hesitate_

He takes the microphone and leaves the stage. He walks down through the crowd till he is standing in front of me. He takes my hand.

_Excuse me while I fall for you_

_So excuse me while I fall for you_

_I thought about it long and hard today_

_I realized I'm the one standing in our way_

_Usually by judgments better_

_But with your blue eyes, hey whatever _

_Ask me now and I won't hesitate_

_Asked me now and I won't hesitate_

He finishes and my mouth is open as he kneels down. "Nicole Elizabeth Charming will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" he asks

I feel tears falling down my face as I look at the ring in his hand. "Yes… yes." He slides the ring on and stands up to kiss me.

The diner erupts in cheers. And he pulls away to smile at me. "I will be happy to never be a king again as long as I'm with you… my princess." He whispers and I kiss him again.

He kisses me again before backing up so that mom and Red could attack me in a hug before looking at the ring. I look around them and see dad patting him on the back.

"So when is the wedding?" Red asks and I look over at Caspian. He shrugs

"We could get married together." Emma says walking over. I smile at her "you just want me to be subjected to psycho snow to." She laughs and shrugs

"We can do whatever you want sweetheart." Caspian says resting his hands on my shoulders.

I look back over at Emma. "You sure?" she laughs and hugs me. "Positive."

"Ok a month it is." I say sighing.


	84. Chapter 84

I feel something hit my back and knock the air out of me.

"Nicky get up! We need to go shopping!" I roll over and see snow on me.

"go away!" I hiss and pull the covers up.

She shakes me "we are going dress shopping in ten minutes. Get up now." She says and I graon.

"what are we dress shopping for?" I whine and lay on my back. She is now laying on me with her chin on her crossed hands.

"baby your getting married in three weeks." She syas smiling at me.

"ok well I'm going back to sleep." I say rolling over and she rolls off the bed.

"S***!" Snow yells and I burst out laughing. She sits up and glares at me. "what?"

I cover my mouth and get it to gether. "the fairest of them all has the mouth of a sailor." I smirk and she stands rolling her eyes.

"get you're a** out of bed!" she says glaring at me and I start wiggling around laughing. Snow smiles before leaving the room.

About ten minutes later I slink downstairs. Emma is sitting at the counter drinking her coffee with Snow. I frown walking over to the fridge.

"so what stores are we going to?" I ask taking a sip of my drink

Emma raises her eyebrows "I'm not the best at this but my guess would be ones that have dresses." She says and I glare at her.

"funny" I retort as we walk to the frontdoor.

-In a store

Storybrook doesn't have a wedding store so we go to a bunch of old shops and little stores.

We are in are third shop. Snow is going through the rakes of dresses and Emma is right next to her.

we have been in three stores and tons of dress racks.

i pull out a dress adn show it to Emma adn Snow. "Eww gross!" Emma says schrunchign up her face.

"ok never mind" i say and put it back on the rack.

I pull out a white dress. It is a sweetheart top with a beaded botice and a floor lenth silk bottom.

"mom what do you think about this?" I ask holding it up.

She puts her hand over her mouth and walk closer. "its perfect sweetheart."

"Go try it on." Emma says and i walk into the dressing room.

i try to pull it on "Honey do you need help?" Snow calls and i grit my teeth.

"no i think i'm... oh you know what... just help me!" i sigh adn she comes in a moment later.

the dress is around my feet "here let me help." she says and i raise my hands above my head. pulls the dress up and zips the back. after a minute i feel her tracing the scars on my back with her pointer finger.

i sigh and turn around "i dont want this one." i say and she looks at me confusied.

"but you liked it a minute ago adn it looks perfect on you." she says restign her hands on my shoulders.

i sigh loudly adn shake my head "but it has an open back adn i dont want everyone seeing my scars." i whisper

she takes my face in her hands "sweetheart, your a princess and everyone loves you. you are beuatiful and a few scars wont change that." she whispers adn i smile weakily.

"ok enough mushy gushy! i need a dress!" we hear Emma outside of the waiting room.

Snow and i laugh and she helps me take the dress off. we step out of the dressing room.

"ok lets find Emma a dress." i say and we continue lookign.

later that night we come into the house with our dresses.

"hey baby!" Caspian runs out to us.

"hello handsome" i say and give him a quick kiss.

he grabs my dress adn bags "here let me get that." he wraps an arm around me and we walk inside.

"uh i'm so tired" i whine burrying my head in his chest.

he chuckles and kisses my head "aww baby, did a long day of dress shopping make you tired?"

i hit his chest "dont mock me!" i step out of his arms.

he laughs but i glare at him and he forwns "i'm sorry baby... please forgive me?" he asks holding out his hand

"its a good thing i still want to marry you." i say going back to his embrace.

he smiles and we walk inside side by side.


	85. Chapter 85

(Nicky)

"mom i'm getting married in ten minutes." i exclaim looking in the mirror.

she smiles and wraps her arms around me. "yeah you are, and you adn Emma look beuitful." she syas

Emma comes out a moment later in her dress. Snow wipes the tears out of her eyes and walks over to her.

"mom stop crying" Emma says smirkign at her. Snow nods smilign befroe guiding her to the chair.

"let me fix your hair." Snow begins fixing her hair as i pace back and forth.

"Nicky chill out, your getting married." Emma says lookign at me.

i stop and look over at her "yeah i know, thats the thing. this is all so sereal. there was no real wedding the first time i got married." i say and turn to the mirror.

"well thats because Snow adn James werent there." Emma says and i see her smile in teh mirror.

Snow looks lost in her own world of doign Ems hair. "yeah and i think they invited the whole town." i reply and Emma laughs.

"you remember yesterday right? i have heard of bridezilla but Snow was brides-moms-zilla." emma says laughing

"you mean when she tryed to get the birds to be in the wedding? yeah that was crazy." i say and i turn around to see Snow glarign at me.

"i am right here." she says and i laugh

"Sorry mom."

there is a knock on the door before Red comes flyign in. "its show time, ready?"

i sigh loudly and shake my upperbody gettign the jitters out before nodding.

Emma looks me over and nods and i do the same to her. "ready to get married?" she asks and i nod

the wedding is set up infront of the well in the woods. the aisle is white and has chairs on either side. the car pulls up and we sit there waiting. a moment later James appears at teh door of the car.

he opens the door and helps Emma out. Emma slips her hand into the crook of his arm. he smiles at her and walks her down the ailse to Graham.

he comes back a minute later and is standing at the door of the car. i take a deep breath and step out.

he takes my hand and helps me out. he smiles at me and i feel better. A thousand years by Christina Perri starts playing and we walk down the Caspain, Emma and Graham.

after what seems like a life time we make it. James kisses my cheek "i love you sweetheart." he whispers and hands me to Caspian.

"wow baby! you look amazing" he says and i smile at him. "you dont look to bad yourself."

He smiles and we turn to the blue fairy who is standing under the white flowerd arch.

"who gives these wemon away?" she asks "their mother and I" James says standing.

"where are the rings?" she asks and we turn to Henry. He hands Graham and emma their rings.

Graham fruffles his hair and turns to Emma. "Emma Grace Swan… Charming." He smiles at her "I have loved you from almost the first moment I met you. You are one of the strongest, bravest and most beautiful women I have ever met. And I promise to spend the rest of my life reminding you of that. I promise to protect you and love you. I also promise to fight with you about the little things, like what kind of pizza or if batman should me counted as a superhero. And I promise that while I hold fast to my argument I will sleep on the couch. I promise to replace toasters and vases that you destroy when your mad and to take your side on all arguemnets with your sisters or parents. And most importantly I promise to fight beside you loyaly and love you fiercly." He finishes and Emmas eyes are glisining with tears.

Emma swallows before beginning "Graham I did not like you when I first met you. I guess that's because you had just arrested me. and I really didn't like you when you threw a dart at me in the diner. But after working beside you and helping you find your heart I fell in love with you. And when you came back my heart started beating again. You have been there for me since then and protected me. you don't give up when I yell at you and ignore you for days. I promise to hold your hand and support all of your… well most of your decisions." She syas and the crowd laughs lghtly. "I promise to wake up next to you everyday and ggo to sleep next to you everynight. I promise to fight every battle next to you and love you for the rest of my life." She finishes and the blue fairy looks at Caspain and I.

"Caspian, I blew you off the first time I met you. Red scolded me say "I had just turned down a king" but you kept on coming back. Finally Emma told you I would go out with you. I threw a wet towel at her and yelled at her. But when I finally got over my self I agreed to go out with you. And it turned out to be the best decision I have ever made. We have been through so much since then but you keep coming back. I love you and promise to take my fair share of coming back." I finish and he smiles down at me.

"Nicole Elizabeth Charming, when I came into the diner and saw you for the first time I only had one thought, I have to have her. When you regected me I just had to keep coming back until you gave me a chance. I got my chance and have will spend the rest of my life proving to you that it was the right thing. I promise to kill the dragons or giant spiders. I promise to cross realms to get you or just cross town. i love you now and for the rest of my life." He says and I feel the tears in my eyes.

We put the rings on. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives" Caspian bends down and kisses me gently.

After we pull apart I turn and see Snow crying. We fallow Emma and Graaham back down the aisle.

-Later

Caspian come into the field that has been set up for the reseption. There are white tables scarterd around. There is a wodden dance floor in the middle of the tables.

Emma and Graham are already sittign at a table. "Nicky" Snow says comeign over and hugging. "hey mom" I say and I hear her mumble somthgin about how beautiful we looked.

Caspian and I walk over hand and hand to the tables. Emma stands and hugs me tightly.

James walks over and tkes my wrist gently as he leans close to my ear. "may I have this dance?" I turn and smile at him as he pulls me onto the floor.

I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest. "you look beautiful sweetheart." He says

"thank you dad" i reply as we sway back and forth around the floor slowly. After a moment he spins me out and into Caspian. He leans down and kisses me gently. I notice a mic on his ear. And look at him funny for a moment.

The band is playing in the back ground.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm ot smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in workds of art_

_And thy're hanging on the walls of my heart_

Caspain sings as we dance around the floor. I look over and see James pull Emma onto the floor.

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And I never feel I'm quiet enough_

_It may not seem like very much _

_But I'm yours_

Graham walks out and James gives Emma to him before walkgin off the floor. Caspain continues to sing as the four of us dance around the floor.

_You healed thses scares over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news come my best friend died_

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soilder in your eyes_

I look over and see James and Snow join us out on the floor as everyone else watchs us in awe.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And I never feel like quite enough_

_It may not see, like very much_

_But I'm yours_

_I may not have the softest tough_

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

He finishs and everyone starts clapping. I stand on my toes and kiss him. he laughs and taks my hand guiding me off the floor to a seat.

"you want something to drink baby?" he asks "yeah, some punch" I say and he walks off as Emma comes and sits down with Snow.

Red brings anna over and hands her to Snow. The music starts up and people go out to dance. Graham comes over smiling "Emma look, Henry has a girl." We all turn and see Grace and henry dancing.

"its way to soon for me to think about that." Emma graons.

-different table

Red takes a sip of her drink and leans acrossed the table to Grumpy and Whale.

"so which one do you think with get pregnant first?" she asks smirking

Grumpy downs his drink "by bets on Emma." He says and Red laughs "we're betting… well then I say Nicky all the way. Emma already has to kids."

Neal groans and holds his head "I feel very uncofertable about this conversation."

"whale whats your bet?" red asks and he looks over at the dancing couples. Nicky and Caspian are dancing and talking while Emma and Graham are kissing.

"I'll go with Emma and Graham." He says as Red shakes her head. "ok bets are on. No one say anything to the girls" red commands.

-CHAPTER)-CHAPTER-

-(Emma)-

Graham and I leave the party after a while. I say good bye to the kids who are staying with Snow and James.

I get in the car with Graham even though he wont tell me where we are going. We drive down the raod and through the woods aways. Finally we come to a cabin.

He comes around and opens the door for me. he takes my hand and helps me out.

"what is this?" I ask and he steps behind me and covers my eyes. "Graham."

"Emma" I sigh and he guides me up the stairs.

I hear the door open and he flips a switch before taking his hands off my eyes. My eyes ajust and I look around. the cabin is decorated in white lights and flowers.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you…" I whisper and he smiles. "well your sister helped." He syas and I laughs lightly before kissing him.

-(nicky)-

"Nicky will you dance with me?" I turn and see Henry bowing with his arm otustreched. I laugh and take his hand "I would love to my prince." He smiles and guides me out to the floor.

After we dance I look around fro Caspian. "you need to coe with me." I hear Snow say in my ear. I take her hand and fallow her. She walks away from the party to the edge of the woods.

"here" she hands me a backpack and I look at her funny. She laughs before pulling me in for a hug. "I love you sweetheart. See you in a few days." She pulls away and I hear something in the woods.

Caspian comes out of the woods on a white horse. I snort "I should have known." I say as he holds out his hand. I take it and swing up onto the back of the horse.

"bye mom" I wave as we ride off.

After ridign I while I ask "where are we going?" he clicks his tongue "it's a surprise." I sigh and wrap my hands around him. we ride through town until we reach the docks. He rides down the docks he stops at a boat and jumps down.

He grabs my waist and brings me down. A man comes out and walks off with the horse.

"um baby… someone just took off with your horse." I say and he laughs before guiding me onto a baot.

He takes me into a cab and I look around. "wow baby! This is amazing." I say and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"well your sister helped." He says breathing on my ear as I laugh. He spins me around before planting a gentle kiss on my lips. "i think I'm going to enjoy this honeymoon." i say winking at him.


	86. Chapter 86

**Sorry its taken so long, my muse had run away but now its back. and thank you to Aod4L for motivating me to start again.**

-(Emma)-

I roll over and look at Graham, leans up on his elbow and looks at me. "What is it sweetheart?" I sigh "this is amazing and I love it. But it's been three days and I miss my kids." I say and he smiles.

"Well then let's go home." He says sitting up. I sit up quickly and shocked. "Really you're ok with this?" I say and he laughs before kissing me. "I get it. You missed most of Henrys life so far and you just got Riley."

I lean back and look at him happily. "Well we still have a few minutes." I say and he laughs as I pull him down into a kiss.

-later

Graham and I walk up to the house. I walk faster than him and pull on his hand. He laughs "you're like a kid." He says and we finally get to the porch.

I stick my tongue out at him before throwing the door open and walking inside. "Riley! Henry!" I call and run into the kitchen. No body's in the kitchen so I run into the living room and see them on the couch with Snow and James.

"Mommy!" Riley screams jumping off of James. "Emma?" Snow looks at me worried as riley slams into me, knocking me on the floor. She relaxes and smiles knowingly when Henry comes over and hugs me.

"She missed the kids" Graham says coming in with my duffle bag. Snow and James get up and greet Graham as I hold the kids close.

"Mommy missed you so much!" I say as they pull away. "Did you have fun with Granps and Snow?" I ask and they nod vigorously. "Graham!" Riley says running over and attaching herself to Graham's leg.

Graham smiles and puts the bag down before bending over and picking her up. I watch them knowing I made the right choice marrying him.

"Is anyone home?" we hear Nick in the hallway. "In here!" Snow calls and Nick and Caspian emerge a moment later.

"Emma? Graham?" Nick says as she goes over and takes Riley from Graham. "Nicky!" Riley shrieks latching on to her. Nick holds her close smiling "what are ya'll doing back so soon?" I ask and Caspian smiles "she missed the kids and you guys." He says and I laugh.

"So the gangs back together." I say smiling as Graham and I come over to sit on the couch. Henry curls up next to me as Nicky Caspian and Riley sit down on the loveseat. Snow comes over and sits on the other side while James stands.

"So I think we need to get another couch." I say looking around. "Yeah I think that's a good idea." Nicky says smiling.

"Where is Anna?" I ask and Snow puts a finger over her mouth before motioning upstairs. I nod and smile as I look around at my family.

-(Nicky)-

Two months pass quietly. The kids are getting bigger and we all live like the Brady bunch in one big house.

I run from where I am stacking books in the back of the library to the bathroom. After I empty my stomach I wash my hands and go back out.

"Belle I think I'm going to leave early. I don't feel so good." I say and she smiles before patting my back.

I drive home and straight to bed. Later I wake up and see Caspian lying next to me. I roll over and trace letters on his chest. He stirs after a minute and looks at me.

"Hey beautiful." He says huskily. I laugh and burrow closer to him. "What time is it?" he looks at his watch "five thirty. Your mom made some dinner. Are you hungry?"

I nod and he helps me up. We come into the kitchen and everyone looks over at us. "You ok honey?" Snow asks and I just nod.

-two days later

I wake up rushing to the bathroom again. I empty my stomach and brush my teeth before changing. I feel Caspian's arms around me.

"Let's go to the doctor. I can't keep watching you do this." He whispers in my ear. I sigh before turning around. "Ok."

We enter the hospital and walk to whale's office. He smiles and opens the door for us. "Well we need to some tests." He says and we nod.

Thirty minutes whale comes back into the room. He flips open his folder smiling. "Good news princess, you are six weeks pregnant."

I suck in a breath watching him with wide eyes. "What did you say?" I ask holding my heart. "You are six weeks pregnant." He repeats and I open my mouth and close it a few times.

"Are you sure?" I whisper and he nods "yes congratulations." Caspian jumps up and wraps me in a hug. "This is amazing!" he plants a kiss on my head as I stand there dazed.

I walk through the rest of the meeting in a haze. When we get home and Caspian puts the car in park he takes my hand. "Sweetheart are you ok?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I can't do this." I say and he looks at me worried. "What do you mean?" I put my purse on my shoulder "I can't have a baby." I say and open the car door.

"What do you mean? This is amazing!" he exclaims and I walk past him up the sidewalk. "I just… I just can't." I repeat opening the door to the house.

I hear everybody in the kitchen as Caspian closes the door behind me. "Nicky just talk to me! I need to understand what's wrong?" I put my purse down and walk into the kitchen.

"Nicky!" Caspian calls as I walk past James and everyone's confused looks to the refrigerator. "Caspian just leave me alone!" I say grabbing a coke.

"What's going on?" Emma asks and we ignore her. "It's not that easy Nicky. We need to talk." I sigh and shove past him out of the kitchen.

-(Snow)-

Nicky walks out of the kitchen and Caspian hits the counter. I walk over and rest a hand on his arm. "I will talk to her." I say and he sighs.

I walk down the hallway to her bedroom. I knock "go away Caspian!" she calls and I slowly push the door open. She is curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Nick?" I whisper coming over and sitting next to her. "I don't want to talk" she says and I rub her back.

We sit in silence for a few minutes until she lets out a breath and sits up looking at me. "I'm six weeks pregnant." She whispers, I stare at her for a second before wrapping her in a hug.

"That's great sweetheart!" I say rocking her. I pull away and see that she is still frowning. "It's ok you know… to be happy. It was a terrible thing that happened to Anna but you can be happy about this baby." I whisper pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What happens if something happens to this one?" she asks quietly holding her stomach. I sigh realizing what was happening. I rest my hand under her chin and lift her head. "Caspian isn't John. He would never hurt either of you. Nothing is going to happen, we are a family we protect each other. And if anything happens we will face it together. But you can't rob yourself or this little one of happiness because of what could happen." I say and she searches my eyes for a moment.

"You know Caspian loves you. He won't leave and he won't hurt you. He is outside of the door pacing right now." I say and she smiles weakly. "Thank you mom." She says before leaning in and hugging me.

"I'll go get him and then you can come out and tell everyone else." I say kissing her head. She wipes her eyes as I go to the door and get Caspian.

-(nick)-

A moment later Caspian comes in and I stand up watching him. He slowly walks over to me. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I made a promise to you, that wouldn't ever force you into anything."

I step closer to him and slowly wrap my arms around his waist. "I love you so much. I was upset… I was having thoughts about my daughter." I whisper and he wraps his arms around me. "I would never hurt you like that." He whispers and I hold him tighter.

"I know and I am ok now." I say and he pushes me back to look in my eyes. "We're having a baby?" he says with a twinkle in his eyes. I smile at him 'we are having a baby." He laughs and picks me up to swing me around.

He kisses me gently "let's go tell the family." I nod and take his hand. We go down stairs to the kitchen. Everyone looks up when we come in. I look over at Caspian who is smiling widely.

"We are to have a baby!" I say and Emma's mouth drops open. She and Dad stand there staring at me. Graham comes over smiling "congratulations." He says hugging me.

After he pulls away Emma snaps out of it and walks over. "That's amazing! I am so happy for you." She says before hugging me. She pulls away and I walk timidly over to James. I take his hand and look at him. "Dad?"

He looks down at me for a moment before smiling. "You are going to be an amazing mother. You deserve this." He whispers before kissing my head and pulling me into a hug.

A few days later we walk into Granny's as a family.

"Emma that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of" I say as we come inside.

"Really? That you've ever heard of. That seems a little extreme." She says and I roll my eyes.

Everyone stops eating when we come in. mostly because there are nine of us and we are usually bickering about stupid things.

It looks like everyone is in the diner tonight. Red walks over to us and stops when she sees me. she walks closer to me and sniffs. I look at her like she has lost her mind for a moment. Suddenly she squeals and wraps me in a hug.

"What the…? Oh yeah the wolf thing." I say nodding as she hugs me tightly. When she releases me I glare at her because all of the eyes in the diner are on me. "I find this whole wolf thing extremely irritating." I hiss and she laughs.

I take Caspian's hand and step into the stares. He looks at me and nods gently. "Ok since Red has so generously gotten all of your attention Caspian and I have something to say." There is a deep intake from the audience. "I am pregnant" I say and everyone lets out a breath smiling.

"So that means pay up boys!" Red orders looking at Leroy and Whale. I look at her "what?" I ask and she smiles. "We may or may not have made a bet at the wedding on which of you two would get pregnant first." Red says not pretending remorse.

"I'm glad I could help you" I say and she shrugs.


	87. Chapter 87

-(Nicky)-

I come into Emma's room a few days later and see her laying face first on the bed.

"Emma?"

She looks up at me with a sick look on her face. "What's the matter?" I ask closing the door behind me.

I sit down on the bed and she reaches something behind her to me. I take the little white stick and gasp.

"are you serious?" I ask and she groans. "yes"

"this is great Emma!" I exclaim "what does Graham think?" I ask and she rolls over and looks at me.

"Nicky I have two kids." She says and I cock my head watching her. "ok, but you don't have one with Graham."

"I don't know if I can do this?" she says and I smile at her before laying on my back next to her.

"Emma you are strong and smart, I mean you had a kid in jail. You can do this." I say and she laughs humorlessly before rubbing her face.

We lay in silence for a few minutes before I look over at her. "you know what this means?"

She opens one eye and looks at me "what?"

"we both got pregnant on our honeymoons." I say and she hits me with a pillow.

"I have to tell Graham." She says and I smile "you can do it. I promise."

-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT

-(Emma)-

I have been sitting outside of the station for the last half hour. Finally I take a deep breath and step out of the car.

The bell dings as I come in. Graham looks up from his desk and smiles at me. "are you feeling better?" he asks and I smile

"some" he stands and walks over to me. "I missed you today" he says before kissing me.

After a minute I pull away and step back. "Graham we need to talk." I say and he looks at me worried.

"are you ok?" he asks and I nod slowly. "what's the matter?" he asks and I take his hand.

I sit his hand on my now flat stomach. He looks up at me confused for a moment before his face lights up.

"are you serious?" he asks and I nod biting my lip.

He smiles brightly and uses the pad of his thumb to move my lip from my teeth. He bends down and kisses me deeply.

"you are amazing!" he says breathlessly and I laugh. "well I didn't make it alone."

"does anybody else know?" he asks and I shake my head "just Nick."

He laughs again before picking me up and spinning me around. "Graham I'm getting dizzy!" I shout and he sets me down gently.

XXX

The bell rings as I come into the diner. "Hey nick" Red calls from the back corner.

I walk over and sit down at the counter. Red walks back over after a minute.

"what can I get you kid?" she asks and I smile "a cup of coffee and you can tell me when Snow and James's anniversary is." I say and she looks away thinking for a moment.

"um, it's the fifteenth." She says and I take my coffee.

"that's two weeks away." I say and she nods.

"I have an idea. I'll be back with Emma later to tell you about it." I say and she nods.

I finish my coffee and go back to work.

OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OUAT

Later that night Emma and I come back to the diner and sit in the back with Red.

"so I was thinking. You know how mom and dad really miss home?" I say and they nod.

"well we should throw a ball." I whisper and Red faces laights up. "yes that's perfect!" she exclaims and Emma graons.

"but it's a surprise." I say and Red zips her mouth.

"Emma and I will take care of getting Snow a dress and we will get the guys to find James a tux. You and Grumpy take care of decorations and delegating." I say and Red claps happily

"we will do it in one of those old warehouses no one goes to." I say and Red nods again.

"Red get the word out, but make sure no one tells Snow or James. If you need me or Emma we can help you." I say and Emma rolls her eyes.

"we need a codename." Red says and I nod "yeah, what about kitten. People can say 'I need help with the kitten'" I say and Red points at me.

"that's perfect!"

I smile and take a sip of my drink. "so two weeks from tonight?" I say extending my hand.

"two weeks from tonight." She says and Emma and I go home to tell the husbands.

XXX

The week passes and everything ready for the ball in three days. Emma and I come inside the house.

"Mom! Dad!" I call coming into the kitchen and dropping my purse.

"yeah sweetheart?" James asks and I turn to see him and snow come in.

"hey guys, can you not plan anything for Friday night?" I ask and James looks at Snow.

"Nicky…"

I put my hand up "its just that I have a special family activity planned for that night" I say clasping my hands and looking up at him.

"Nicky"

"please daddy!" I say and his face falls before he looks at Snow then me. "ok sweetheart."

"thank you so much!" I shout hugging him tightly. After I let him go I tell him that Emma and I have to go out for a while.

We get to the car and climb in. "that was Oscar worthy." She says and I hold my hand over my heart.

"I just want to say a special thanks to my sister Emma. My mom and dad and my amazing living husband Caspian. I wouldn't be here in this car excepting this car freshener without them." I say and Emma laughs.

We pullout of the driveway and drive over to the big warehouse. Emma and I walk inside and see Red and Grumpy hanging lights and putting flowers out.

"Wow guys this looks amazing!" I say looking around in awe.

"Its not back home, but it looks pretty good." Grumpy says putting his hands on his hips.

"So did you get the word out?" Emma asks handing Red another hanging lantern.

"Yes we did, everyone says they will be here." She says and I clap "yes! Now all we have to do is go find some dresses!" I say

Emma and I help hang more decorations and flowers before leaving to dress hunt.

We pull up in front of Mr. Gold's shop. The bell rings when we come in. "what can I do for you today princess's" he asks

"We were wondering if we could look at your clothing section." I say and he makes a motion for us to fallow him.

We walk to the back of the shop and stop in front of the clothes racks. "Thank you." I say as he walks off.

Emma and I pull out dresses and hold them up for the other. "Hey look at this." I hold up a purple sweetheart neckline dress with a beaded chest piece.

"This one would look good on mom." I say and Emma nods "but do you think it will fit her?" she asks

"It was hers to begin with love." Rumple says walking in.

"Well that settles it. That one is moms." I say

"Here are the gloves that go with it." He says handing me elbow length gloves.

"Thank you" I reply as we finish looking for dresses for us.

XXX

The night of the ball arrives and Emma and I are up in her room. "Mom can you come upstairs?" Emma calls and I go downstairs to take care of dad.

Graham, Caspian and Dad are in the game room. I come in and close the door behind me.

"What's up Nick?" James asks and I point my finger at him.

His eyes close and he is standing in a soldier stance. "Oh my gosh Nicky what did you do to your dad?" Graham exclaims

I sigh before pointing again. This time he is engulfed in purple smoke. When the smoke clears he is in his royal dress from his wedding.

I wipe my hands and rest them on my hips. "What do we do now?" Graham exclaims.

"Just leave him, go watch football. We need to finish mom." I say before leaving the boys speechless and James in the middle of the living of the room.

I run upstairs two at a time. I open the door and see Snow frozen like a soldier with her dress on.

"Well I see you have it under control." I say closing the door.

"Here" I snap my fingers and her gloves are on with her makeup.

"What about her hair?" Emma asks and I shake my head before opening Henrys book.

"What about the hair from Ella's wedding?" I say snapping my fingers and her hair being done like the night of Cinderella's ball.

"no what about their wedding." She says before pointing and Snows hair is up.

"no this one!" I say snapping

"I like this one" she counters pointing

"hey look at this!"

"wait this one"

After a few minutes we cover our mouths coughing at the amount of purple smoke that's in the room.

"ok hang on. Lets do the hair from their first wedding, with Lancelot." I say and point.

"that's perfect." Emma says adding little white flowers.

"white flowers, well played" I say and she laughs.

We step back laughing. "ugh she so perfect!" I say and Emma laughs "I know right.

"we need to get dressed" Emma says and I nod.

After about thirty more minutes we are dressed with our hair done and mackup on.

"we need to go so we can drop Anna and Riley off at Grannies before." I say and Emma nods as we walk to the door.

"Emma wait." I say and she turns around. "mom" I say pointing to Snow and Emma hits her head. "oh yeah."

Emma points and Snow disappears. "she's in the car." Emma exclaims and I high five her.

We go done the stairs to the living room. Graham and Caspain stand up with their jaws on the floor.

"wow guys, you look amazing!" they exclaim and we smile. "you don't look so bad yourself." I say looking them over.

"wow Nick you look pretty!" Henry says coming in, in his tux.

"you look pretty handsome kid" I say and he smiles "you think?" he asks and I nod.

"ok guys we have to go. Emma, Mom and I are going to take moms car." I say and the guys nod.

Caspian kisses me "see you there sweetheart." He says and they head out the door.

"they are going to need dad." I say and Emma smacks her head again before pointing with her finger.

"thank you."

I go and get Anna while she finds Riley. We drive to Grannys and drop the girls off before going to the warehouse.

We park and I look at Emma who nods. I put a blindfold on Snow before walking her up.

"what the…!" Snow says

"mom stop! Chill! Don't touch anything! We will take the blind fold off in just a minute." I say and she stops flailing.

I open the car door and take her hand. I guide her out and the guys walk up with a blindfolded dad at the same time.

"hey boys." I say and they smile.

"Charming are you there?" Snow calls as we walk.

"yeah sweetheart." James says, we walk up to the door and stop in front of it.

I nod at Emma and Graham. They take the blindfolds off mom and dad. Mom sees me first and her mouth drops open at my outfit.

She then looks over and see James in his royal clothes then herself. "this is my dress!" she exclaims and I throw the doors open.

The music pours out and catches mom and dad off guard. They look at us but don't move.

I grab Snows arm and pull her inside while Emma does dad. The large room is packed with people dancing and talking.

"and there are the guests of honor! King James and Queen Snow." Red says from the makeshift platform.

Everyone stops and looks over. Snow and James stare for a moment. "happy anniversary" I say and they snap out of it.

"you guys did this for us?" she asks looking at me and I nod. "now are you going to say something? People are staring" I hiss through a smile.

Snow and James smile at everyone. "thank you" James says to the crowd and like a sea they all bend, bowing and curtsying.

Emma and I exchange a look. After a moment everyone goes back to dancing.

"so who's idea was it?" Snow asks turning to Emma and I since the boys managed to ditch us.

"it was a general idea really." I say but Emma points at me "it was all her and Red." She says and I glare at her.

"you to are amazing." She says and I smile as she pulls us into a hug.

"so do you want to go check out the party?" I ask holding her hand. she smiles and pulls me through the people to Red.

"wow guys she looks great!" Red exclaims hugging us. "yeah well, you know… magic." I say and we laugh.

We hear a cough behind us and I turn to see Caspain. "would you like to dance princess?" he asks bowing and I nod.

"I would, thank you." I say as he pulls me onto the floor.

I rest my head on his chest as we dance around. a few moments later we are joined by James and Snow then Emma and Graham.

Everyone else leaves the floor as they form a circle watching us. "you did a great thing sweetheart." Caspain whispers and I smile at him as he leans down to kiss me.

We move around the floor till the song ends and a pumped up song from this world comes on.

Emma runs over to where I am standing on the sidelines watching the dancing. She grabs my wrist and pulls me out onto the floor.

_Cause I gotta feelin' _

_That tonights gonna be a good night!_

The music pours out and we laugh as we fling our hair around and jump up and down singing along.

After a minute I look over and see Snow dancing next to us. James and Grumpy stand in the corner watching us with smirks on their faces.

The song ends and I go over to find a drink. I grab a diet coke off the table and take a sip. Snow comes over and pours some punch.

"That's so not fair! I'm pregnant" I whine and she laughs before taking a sip.

We walk back over to James arm in arm. "honey would you dance with me?" James asks Snow and she hands her drink to me before walking away.

"and don't think about drinking that!" she says over her shoulder.

"hello Nicole" Regina says walking over to where I'm standing. "hey step-grandma." I say smiling cheekily.

"don't be a smart a-lick." She says crossing her arms as I smile. "your way to uptight. Chill." I say and she looks over at me sternly.

"here punch?" I hold out the glass of punch.

She looks at it wearily before excepting it. She takes a sip as I look at James and Snow dancing "I'm sure Snow wont mind sharing" I say and I look over to see her spitting it out.

"I should curse you." She says and I smile innocently at her. "that sounds familiar." I say and she stalks off.

"bye step-grandma" I say and she flails her arms.

Emma walks up from my other side. "was that?" I nod "step-grandma? Yes." Emma snorts loudly and I smile at her.

"so have you thought up a name for the baby yet?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I like Seth for a boy and Ava for a girl." She says and I smile at her.

-Later

The party is at the peek and Emma and I have decided that regular Snow is great, but drunk Snow is hilarious!

"where are my babies?" Snow calls as she stumbles through the crowd.

I find Emma and lean in next to her. "oh yeah, she's drunk."

"where are my kids?" Snow yells again and Emma and I exchange a look before walking through the people.

"right here momma" we call before finding her. She puts her arm around Emma and I cover my mouth to not laugh.

"snow maybe you should sit down." I say walking over to a chair. "no! I'm not tired." She say and I raise my hand in defeat.

"ok"

"come dance with me." she says and Emma and I look at each other. "mom we are tired." I say and she starts pouting.

"ok fine! One more dance!"

Snow drags us out onto the floor and we dance some more. I look over at Emma who is wearing an amused expression.

Two hours later and the party is almost done. Snow is almost sober again. She is still buzzed but not as crazy as earlier.

"so what did everyone think of the first story brook ball?" Red asks taking the stage again.

A cry of approval goes up and she laughs. "well I think its time for a few words from our royal family." She says and I look over at Emma.

"come on up. All of you" Red says motioning to us.

We all reluctantly sulk up to the stage. Once up there we all look between each other to see who is going to speak.

After a minute I sigh "oh for crying out loud guys!" I say walking up to the mic.

"well first of all I want to say thank you to everyone. I know each person did something to make this possible. I want to say thank you to Snow… mom for drinking the punch, on behalf of Emma and I. that was the funniest thing I have ever seen. And I walk to say happy anniversary to my parents. Snow White and Prince Charming whose love, hope, wisdom determination and perseverance has inspired our home world and this world."

I turn to look at them. "I love you. And even though you haven't been parents very long and Emma and I didn't really want to let you. You have changed my life and been the best parents I could have ever wished for." I say before Snow pulls me into a hug.

Everyone claps as Snow grips my hand. Emma sighs before walking up to the mic.

"Well pressures on." She says and everyone laughs. "I don't have a speech nor did I inherit my parents way with words like some people *cough* Nicky." Everyone laughs and Snow squeezes my hand.

"but I do want to wish my parents a happy anniversary and tell them I love them with all my heart. Also I want to tell them… and well I have never had to say this to a parent. But… Graham and I are expecting." She says and everyone's mouth drops.

"your going to be grandparents… again." She says looking at Snow and James who are speechless.

"ah eh… well I hope you enjoyed the party!" she says before all but running back over to Graham.

"mom you should probably say something." I whisper in Snow's ear and she snaps out of it.

Snow lets go of my hand and walks over to Emma. She pulls her into a tight hug.

"ok mom… I cant… breath." She says and everyone laughs.

Finally Snow lets go and walks to the mic wiping away a tear. "you all know that I was raised to be a princess… but I have always felt weird speaking to you from a different level because you are my friends. So I want to thank you tonight, my friends for this ball. Thank you for your wishes. I don't know what to say that wasn't said by Nick. But I want to thank Red, my best friend and sister. I want to thank Nicky" she turns and looks at me "I love you" she says before blowing a kiss at me.

"we have made it this far because of each other, hard work and love. Lots of love, and that's how we are going to keep going. James and I love each of you so much and are thankful for your friendship. Thank you so much."

She walks over and kisses James before hugging me again as we all leave the stage.

Everyone enters the house sluggishly before going to their rooms. James wraps his arms around Snow and kisses her head.

"best anniversary ever" he whispers and she closes her eyes.

"best anniversary ever." She echoes back.


End file.
